El trio y el Gakuen
by Jackce
Summary: AU. Varias parejas Holanda x Prusia, Francia x Inglaterra, España x Romano, Alemania x Italia, y tal vez otras. El bad friends trio ha ingresado en un nuevo instituto internado, donde sus vidas daran un giro inesperado. ¿Qué les esperara?
1. Los inseparables

*Advertencias: AU, yaoi, utilizare los nombres de personas ya que aquí no son países*

**Los inseparables**

_Abril del año pasado:_

Tres amigos que nunca pasaban desapercibidos ante los ojos de nadie observaban desde la esquina de un pasillo escolar hacia cierto punto donde, por sus caras, podía predecirse que iba a pasar algo verdaderamente divertido.

_¡Boom!_

El trió se echo a reír con carcajadas a vivo pulmón; el denso humo no paraba de salir del despacho de profesores como si no tuviera fin.

-**He de admitir que esa cosa que conseguiste por internet estuvo **_**awesome**_**-**El albino hablo entre risas.

-_**Oui, mon ami**_**, te dije que sería espectacular~-** El francés sustituyo su risa por una sonrisa cómplice.

-**¡Sálvese quien pueda!**

El moreno echo a correr dejando atrás a su par de amigos.

Los otros dos no tardaron en comenzar a huir de la _escena del crimen_ también, alcanzando al español y haciendo que sus carcajadas resonaran por todo el pasillo.

Esa sin duda, fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

/

La clase de matemáticas no era tan aburrida como todos los demás estudiantes decían, de hecho, era interesante, el resultado siempre era exacto, no había opciones de otra cosa, así era como debía ser el mundo; firme y recto.

La profesora me llamo después de haber recibido una llamada por parte del prefecto. Me pregunte que era lo que pasaba, yo no había cometido ningún error en todo el curso, además era jefe de grupo.

Seguramente era eso, tener que organizar al salón para algún evento, pues bien, estaba listo.

Aunque la mirada reprobatoria de mi superior de dijo lo contrario.

**-Señor Beilschmidt, llamaron de la escuela de su hermano.**

Mi hermano ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? El causante de muchos de mis problemas, de muchos de los problemas de todo el mundo ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Gilbert?

**-¿Qué ocurre? –**Respondí tratando de adivinar la respuesta.

**-Fue expulsado junto con otros dos muchachos, y dice que no lo dejan salir de su escuela hasta que vayas tú.**

Felicidades _bruder_, al fin lograste que te expulsaran, justo como te lo advertí. Tú y esos dos amigos tuyos van a tener serios problemas, y serios problemas se queda corto.

**-Disculpe las molestias, señor **–Me disculpé por la irrupción a mis estudios.

**-Hazme un favor y enséñale a tu hermano mayor a comportarse-** Finalizo.

Mi hermano es, simplemente, el origen de todas mis vergüenzas, pero ya tengo un plan para el.

/

Eso no era justo, ni siquiera tenían pruebas de que habíamos sido nosotros. El hecho de que el increíble yo y estos dos fuéramos los causantes de toda la diversión en este aburrido lugar no quiere decir que seamos los culpables de esto. Aunque en realidad lo somos ¡Pero no tienen pruebas! ¡Ese es el punto!

Mire a Francis a mi derecha, tenía una cara meditabunda, como si también estuviera pensando que pudo haber salido mal en el plan ¡Pues claro que algo iba a salir mal en el plan! ¡Si lo organizo el!

Luego mire a Antonio a mi izquierda, al pobre casi podía ponérsele un letrero en la frente que dijera "regañado", la culpa y la preocupación se le notaban por todos lados.

Mire al frente con el ceño fruncido, no faltaba mucho para que West se apareciera por la puerta giratoria echando humo por la cabeza y soltándome un discurso de aquellos que solo el sabe hacer.

No puedo creer que expulsaran al más genial de toda la escuela, con sus amigos que… aunque no me guste admitirlo abiertamente, también son geniales. Suspiré.

**-Oigan, no tienen por que estar aquí, solo a mi me retuvieron para esperar a West-** Gruñí.

**-Vamos a estar contigo Gilbo, no te vamos a abandonar en pleno campo de batalla- **Me sonrió Toño.

Francis solo asintió con la cabeza, opinando lo mismo que el español.

Iba a contestarles algo cuando llego mi hermano, justo como lo predije, furioso de pies a cabeza.

**-Te lo advertí **_**bruder**_**.**

Ya parecía que esa era su forma de saludarme, lo cuál me ponía de mas mal humor.

**-Tsk, solo fue una bromita.**

**-Ustedes –**Lud se dirigió a mis amigos-** váyanse a sus casas. –**Ordenó.

Ambos me miraron con expresiones de que no podían hacer nada contra las ordenes del musculoso de mi hermano; se levantaron y se despidieron de mi con un gesto de mano.

Y ahora ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

/

Cuando el hermano de Gilbert entro en las oficinas pensé por un momento que nos golpearía a _Antonie_ y a _moi. _Menos mal que no sucedió, tendría entonces que pasarme un tiempo considerable en una sesión de belleza.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –**Me pregunto mi amigo español con esa mirada de perrito asustado.

**-Seguro que a Gilbo ya se le ocurrirá algo –**Intente consolarlo abrazándolo por el hombro.

**-Buscaremos otro instituto ¿cierto? **–Sus grandes ojos verdes me miraron esperanzados.

**-Claro que sí, mon ami, que nadie puede separarnos.**

Acaricié su espalda, y esque no lo puedo evitar, _Antonie_ es tan inocente que tengo un imán hacia el cuando se pone así, así que si mis manos bajaban un poco más de su espalda no importaría.

Y cómo era de esperarse, Toño ni se inmuto, por eso me encanta este chico.

/

Por fin llegamos a casa y West seguía regañándome sobre tonterías. ¡Que humillante es que tu hermanito que antes media como un metro te de ordenes!

Un tiempo atrás Lud ya me había amenazado que si seguía comportándome tan, como el dice 'incivilizado' me mandaría a estudiar al mismo instituto en el que el estaba, de esta forma me tendría vigilado.

Ore-sama no quería estar allí, era uno de esos lugares internado, no quería tener que compartir habitación con alguien, que West tuviera libre acceso para regáñalo cuantas veces quisiera, y que lo castigaran con cada cosa _awesome_ que hiciera.

Ni siquiera estaban separados por grados, eran tan pocos los estudiantes que estaban las edades todas mezcladas, disque que así se podía aprender mejor, pero bah, no iba a estar allí solo, claro que no.

/

Después de haberme despedido de Francis, que siempre es muy amable conmigo cuando me pongo de preocupón, me lave la cara; había sido una mañana agotadora.

**-Expulsado, no puedo creerlo –**Suspiré mirándome al espejo.

El sonido de la tonada de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Hola?**

**-Toño, que ya tengo un lugar en la mira –**Era la voz ronca de mi buen amigo albino.

-**¡Ah! ¡Hola, Gilbo! ¿Cómo estas, tío?**

**-¿Me escuchaste o qué? –**Seguía de mal humor.

-**¿Qué cosa? –**Sonreí, la verdad es que no había puesto mucha atención a lo que me había dicho, esque lo dijo tan rápido…

-**Un nuevo instituto donde tenemos que estar el**_** Bad Friends Trio**_**.**

**-¿Ah si?**

Escuché con atención lo que me decía Gilbert, busque una pluma y una hojita para anotar los datos, pero como solo encontré pluma tuve que escribírmelo en la mano.

Ahora tenía que pasarle el aviso a Francis.

/

El desayuno huele de maravilla, no cabe duda que soy un excelente chef.

Destapé la olla dejando salir el vapor de nuevo y aspirando su aroma.

**-Provecho~** -Dije para mi mismo sentándome en la mesa.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a comer de mi comida al más puro estilo francés, mi celular sono.

**-¿Oui?**

**-¡Hola Francisco!**

Suspiré pesadamente, cuantas veces tenía que decirle que era 'Francis' nada de 'Francisco' que eso no se escuchaba glamoroso.

-**Es Francis…. –**Corregí- **¿Qué pasa mon cherie?**

**-Esque Gilbert ya tiene los datos para el nuevo instituto.**

**-Te escuchó –**Y como dije, le escuché interesado.

No pude evitar formar una sonrisa, era el mismo lugar donde estaba Ludwig, que predecible era ese hermanito de Gilbo, pero bueno. Tome apuntes que servirían para mi inscripción en una libreta que tenía por allí.

**-Merci, Antonie~**

**-¡De nada Francisco!**

Suspiré de nuevo.

/

_Actualidad:_

Habían pasado ya las vacaciones de verano, y el gran día había llegado. Todo estaba listo para el nuevo ciclo escolar.

Gilbert ya estaba refunfuñando en el asiento del copiloto. Comprendo que estuviera molesto por no poder ni conducir su propio auto, pero esque no me iba a arriesgar a que el se desviara del camino solo para evitar su destino.

**-¿Estas listo? –**Le pregunte al sentarme a su lado en el auto.

**-**_**Ja**_** –**Gruño como respuesta- **¡Pero oye! ¡Que Ore-sama no quiere estar internado ahí!**

**-Es para que aprendas **_**bruder**_**… así estarás más controlado.**

Fue demasiado tarde cuando reaccione que "más controlado" no eran unas buenas palabras para mi hermano mayor.

**-¿Más controlado? –**Me respondió indignado- **¡Quiero llegar a dormir a mi cama! ¡No a la cochina cama de un instituto!**

**-Yo también me quedare, Gilbert…**

**-¡Eso no es ningún consuelo, West!**

Respiré profundo y me prepare para su monólogo de 'mártir awesome' por el resto del camino.

/

Ropa: lista, peines y cepillos: listos, cosas para el _amour_: listas…

Repasaba mi lista mental mientras le daba una segunda checada a mis maletas perfectamente arregladas para iniciar la temporada que estaría en ese instituto.

Al parecer tendríamos que dormir allá durante todo el ciclo escolar, lo cual me causaba mucho anhelo, ya quería saber con quien compartiría mi habitación y seguramente algo más~

A el no le parecía mala idea vivir en ese lugar, podrían hacer ahora más bromas, y no podrían ser expulsados, ahí evitaban a toda costa la expulsión, pero estaban los castigos.

¡Pero seguro que eran castigos para niños! Como una plana de quien sabe que, o unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha, o tal vez pararse en el rincón ¡Nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse!

Una vez listo tomo sus maletas y salió sintiendo como la brisa de la mañana agitaba sus dorados cabellos. Ese sin duda, no podría ser un mal día.

/

El despertador sonó de nuevo, y con un gesto cansado pero repetitivo volví a apagarlo.

**-Que es muy temprano…-** Me queje somnoliento.

Un extraño presentimiento surgió en mi entonces… ¿Por qué había puesto el despertador? Es decir, nunca lo usaba a menos que fuera a ir a…

-**¡La escuela!**

Me levante tan rápido como pude, ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado el primer día de clases? Mire el reloj digital, faltaba poco para que me cerraran la puerta en la cara y me dijeran que volviese el próximo año.

**-¡A un jefe no se le puede tratar así!**

Un poco angustiado me vestí como pude, vacié mis cajones en mi mochila, tomé un tomate de la mesa y corrí hacia la puerta.

Después podría dormir en clases todo lo que quisiera.

/

**-¡Y no creas que me he olvidado de la vez que me prohibiste injustificadamente bailar rap!**

West seguía sin contestarme ya desde hace un tiempo ¡Seguro que estaba ignorando a Ore-sama!

**-¿Me estas escuchando, West?**

**-¿Nombres?**

**-¿Eh? –**Me gire para mirar quien nos hablaba, era la recepcionista del instituto.

**-Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt- **Contesto mi hermano.

**-En seguida les doy los números de sus habitaciones.**

La encargada tecleó con agilidad nuestros nombres en su computadora mientras yo volvía a mirar a West molesto por haberme ignorado.

**-Gilbert Beilschmidt: habitación 104, Ludwig Beilschmidt: habitación 101.**

¡Por lo menos estábamos separados! No era que me gustara estar distante de mi querido hermano menor, pero justo ahora estaba en un plan insoportable en que Ore-sama no podía pasar sus valiosas horas aguantando sus sermones.

West agradeció a la mujer y me siguió en la búsqueda de nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Ahora solo podía esperar que me tocara un compañero digno de mi genial presencia.

/

Con pasos apresurados pero sin perder elegancia llegue a donde se encontraba la señorita encargada, quien por cierto, era bastante guapa.

**-**_**Bonjour mon cherie**_**~ -**Me recargue sobre la pared con mi perfecta sonrisa mientras la miraba- **Vengo por mi habitación.**

**-Humm –**Me miro a través de sus gafas de media luna- **¿Su nombre?**

**-**_**Oh là là! **_**Cierto, que grosero soy…. –**Dramatice un poco con una mano en mi frente- _**François**_** Bonnefoy, ese es mi nombre.**

La _mademoiselle_ tecleó mi nombre y mi habitación apareció en la pantalla de su ordenador.

**-Francis Bonnefoy: habitación 107, ya se encuentra su compañero esperándolo.**

Una risita traviesa se escapo de mis labios al oír aquellas palabras.

De verdad que era un _afortunado _el que comparte habitación con _Onii-san_

**-**_**Merci beacoup**_**.**

Seguí mi camino en busca de mi alcoba sin quitar una sonrisa entre coqueta y malévola de mi rostro.

/

Podía escuchar mis pasos fuertes que resonaban en el pasillo debido a que me encontraba corriendo apresuradamente.

**-¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo! –**Grité apenas llegue a las oficinas.

Un poco aturdida la secretaria busco mi nombre en su computadora y me respondió:

**-Habitación 110 –**Miro la pantalla insegura- **Creo que ya hay un compañero esperándole… -**Lo último lo dijo en casi un susurro.

**-¡Gracias!**

Y corrí nuevamente perdiéndome en los pasillos, las clases comenzaban en menos de una hora.

/

La señorita me había dicho que aún no tenía un compañero de habitación. He de admitir que me preocupe un poco al pensar que podría tocarme con algún alumno irresponsable que gustase de llegar tarde el primer día de clases, pero la idea de que tal vez fui yo el que llegó demasiado temprano me tranquilizo.

Mis cosas se encontraban ya perfectamente acomodadas en los cajones y en el closet, incluso ya tenía la cama más cercana a la puerta elegida, menos mal que no se usaban esas literas molestas aquí.

Me deprimía un poco el no haber podido traer mi preciado piano, de verdad que tenía ganas de tocar, esperaba que allí tuvieran alguno.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos.

La mirada azul y la sonrisa extraña de mi compañero me pusieron nervioso. Aun así aparente calma y me levante de mi asiento para estrecharle la mano y presentarme.

**-Mucho gusto, soy Roderich Edelstein, tú debes ser mi compañero.**

**-Ah~ **_**oui**_**, me llamo **_**François**_** Bonnefoy **– El del acento francés estrecho mi mano.

**-Perdona, ya he elegido la cama de la derecha, si no te importa.**

**-Claro que no, claro que no –**Negó con la cabeza- **En cualquiera de las dos camas podemos acomodarnos ¿no? –**Me susurro con una sonrisita.

**-¿Perdón? –**Sinceramente no había comprendido el por que de su frase.

**-Oh, ya lo descubrirás –**Y fue a vaciar sus pertenencias sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

De entrada me había parecido una persona incomoda, también me dijo algo que no comprendí del todo. En fin, seguro tendría que conocer más a ese tal Francis para comprenderlo.

Aunque una vocecita interior me advertía que no lo hiciera.

/

En lo que caminaba por los pasillos saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí con mi encendedor; total, si alguien me decía algo ya fumaría más tarde en los jardines o frente a alguna ventana.

Busque con la mirada la habitación 104, y finalmente la encontré.

No pude evitar detenerme un momento en la puerta al notar una hoja pegada allí donde decía "habitación de Ore-sama", o algo así pude entender de esos garabatos.

De entrada ahora sabía que me había tocado con un compañero difícil de tratar, abrí la puerta con cautela.

Pero volví a quedarme estático, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba echo un asco.

Ropa (que supuse que era del tal Ore-sama) esparcida por doquier, sobre las camas, en el piso, incluso en el ventilador de techo, los cajones abiertos y las camas (ambas) destendidas. Y para terminar el cuadro, el susodicho desplomado en el sofá viendo la tele.

**-O-Oye –**Comencé, aunque no sabía exactamente que decir.

Unos ojos rojos me miraron, me pareció poco común, nunca había visto a un albino.

**-¡Ah! **_**¡Hallo! **_**¡Tú debes ser el afortunado! –**Tenía una voz ronca y chillona, bastante molesta.

Mi compañero se levanto del sillón para ir a donde me encontraba.

**-Mi genial nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**-Soy Vincent Van Dijk –**El tal Gilbert iba a comenzar a decir algo más pero proseguí- **¿Qué significa este desastre? –**Protesté.

Su sonrisa se borro rápidamente.

**-Pues si te molesta recógelo, mi cama es la de la ventana.**

¿Qué recoja? ¿Yo? ¿Su desorden? Ok, mi personalidad va a chocar demasiado con la de este sujeto.

**-Tú lo recogerás, y ahora-** Ordené- **Si quieres puedes tener desordenado tu lado de la habitación pero el mío y mis cosas, las dejas intactas.**

**-¡Eres como West! ¡Que mierda yo no recojo nada! –**Dicho y hecho fue de nuevo a ver la tele.

Lo tome por el hombro antes de que se recostara en el sillón y lo empuje hacia su desorden. Si no me hacía caso por las buenas ya me haría caso por las malas.

/

Me hundí un poco más en el sofá tratando de consolarme. Había tenido muchos problemas con la recepcionista al entrar.

Primero que nada, parecía no haberme visto ni escuchado, tuve que decir mi nombre _bien alto_ para que notara mi presencia. Segundo, mi nombre no estaba registrado en la lista de inscritos y tercero, buscaron mis datos en las hojas de las carpetas para después resultar que habían tirado mi hoja con mi información por accidente. Por suerte aun no recogían la basura y encontraron mi archivo.

Suspiré, no entendía por que siempre pasaba desapercibido.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un chico moreno paso muy apresurado.

-**H-Hola soy Mathew Williams –**Me presente tímidamente.

El pareció no oírme (que sorpresa).

Así que me acerque y le dí unos toquecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención. El respingo y muy sorprendido me miro.

**-¡Ah! ¡Hola! No sabía que había alguien aquí.**

Le dedique una sonrisa tímida.

**-Soy Mathew Williams, seré tu compañero de habitación.**

**-¿De veras? –**Tenía una amplia sonrisa- ¡**Yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo!**

Mi compañero de habitación con acento español no parecía ser una mala persona, eso me alivió mucho.

/

**-¡Ya te dije que me estaba cayendo!-** Me defendí, ofendido.

**-¡M-Mientes! ¡No puedes caerte tantas veces y en todas tenerme a mi enfrente y tocarme en lugares indebidos!**

**-Yo se que parece extraño, pero así paso –**Hice un puchero, mi compañero austriaco era alguien demasiado refinado.

**-Espero una disculpa y que mejores tu comportamiento vulgar- **Se fue hasta la puerta- **Me voy a mis clases, adiós.**

Y dio un portazo molesto.

Venga, que solo quería darle un poco de _amour, _además el me había provocado con esos ojos violetas y esa mirada refinada.

Resoplé, ya me las arreglaría después con Roderich, ahora tenía una reunión con el _Bad Trio_ para buscar nuestro salón.

Así pues, salí por la puerta con mi mochila colgando de un hombro.

/

Este tipo, no puedo creer la mala suerte que le toca a alguien tan increíble como yo. No me toco con West pero si con otro que en cierta forma me recuerda mucho a el.

Le saqué la lengua cuando me dio la espalda y metí mi ropa sin doblar en uno de los cajones.

¡Esque no puede comprender que Ore-sama estaba estresado y llegó a desahogarse de las tonterías de su hermano menor! También me recosté en ambas camas para ver cual era más cómoda. De hecho, ese holandés debería sentirse halagado de compartir una habitación con migo.

**-Si no te apresuras no llegarás a clases- **Me dijo en una especie de despedida desde la puerta.

**-¡Yo no soy el que tuvo la idea de ordenar el cuarto!**

Pero no me escucho, pues el muy insolente ya se había ido. Hice una pequeña rabieta _awesome _y deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que reunirme con Francis y Toño justo ahora, así que también salí de la habitación de muy mal humor.

/

Ahora en lo único que estaba pensando era en que tenía que reunirme con mis amigos.

Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con llave antes de salir, sentía que se me había olvidado algo… o alguien adentro… pero ¡_nah_! Seguro que era mi imaginación.

Caminé por los pasillos hacia el ala donde se encontraban las aulas de clases con las listas pegadas. Me encontré con Francis, al parecer su habitación estaba enfrente de la mía ¡Que suerte!

-**¡Hola Fran…!**

**-Francis, Francis –**Me dijo antes de que terminara de saludarlo.-** Bonjour mon ami ¿Has visto a Gilbo?**

**-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! –**Los gritos del alemán respondieron por mi.

**-¿Entonces qué? ¿Buscamos nuestro salón?- **Pregunté animado.

**-¿Tu que crees? –**Gilbert levanto una ceja.

-**Vamos ya- **Francis comenzó a caminar hacia el primer salón para buscar nuestros nombres.

-**Salón A… -**Murmuró Gilbo mientras leía- **¡Vamos aquí chicos! ¡Aquí esta Ore-sama!**

Yo asentí y me dispuse a entrar al aula al lado de Gilbert, pero la mano de Francis me detuvo.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nosotros no vamos aquí… -**Dijo en tono lúgubre.

-**¿Cómo que no? – **Gilbert salió para mirar nuevamente la lista- **¡Pero si aquí estoy yo!**

**-Estas tú, mon ami… pero no Antonie y yo.**

**-¿QUÉ? –**Gritamos ambos al unísono, esque nunca había estado separado el trío.

Francis se adelanto para mirar la lista del salón B y regreso con la cara más deprimida del mundo.

-**Chicos… estamos todos separados- **Sentenció-** Gilbert va en el A, yo voy en el B y por lo tanto tú vas en el C- **Dijo mirándome.

-**¿Cómo es eso? –**Gilbo estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria- **¡Debe haber un error!**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –**Murmure triste.

**-¡Quejarnos! ¿Qué más?-** Mi amigo alemán me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**-Lo haremos en receso mes amies… -**Francis bajo la mirada- **No hay tiempo ahora, las clases ya comenzaron.**

Gilbert iba a reprochar pero el profesor que ya había entrado a su salón lo jalo por la chamarra y lo hizo entrar cerrando de un portazo.

**-Auf revoir, Antonie –**Me dijo Francis caminando abatido a su aula.

Yo me quede allí parado, no podía ser… habían separado al _Bad Friends Trio_, habíamos comenzado mal… ¿Qué nos depararía el resto del año?

/

*Notitas: YAAAAAAAAAY ¡un nuevo fic! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo x3, este fic va a tener los capis más largos a comparación con mis otros fics 8D asdasdasd no sabía como ponerle a Holanda así que tome prestado el nombre de otro fic que ando leyendo xP si hay molestias me proponen nuevo y asunto arreglado ;P

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	2. El comienzo de la tortura

**El comienzo de la tortura**

En lo que el profesor comenzaba su clase yo me dedique a pensar en lo que almorzaría hoy, escuche que en la cafetería había una gran variedad de platillos de diferentes nacionalidades, lo cual me hace muy feliz ¡Yo quiero probar la pasta que preparan aquí!

El profesor caminando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido hizo que me olvidara de mi apetito por un momento, el maestro de filosofía metió bruscamente a un alumno de cabellos plateados dentro, ya que al parecer no pensaba entrar.

Cuando vi la cara de mi compañero me quede paralizado; pensé en mi compañero de habitación, que la verdad me había dado un miedo increíble. Me removí incomodo en mi pupitre, pero cuando se acerco note la diferencia; No era el, pero igual tenían un aire bastante similar.

-**Ve~ -**Fue lo único que pude decir cuando se sentó detrás de mí.

/

Alcé la mirada al ver a un nuevo compañero que entraba totalmente campante a una de las clases más importantes para mí: inglés.

Torcí la boca por el desagrado, hoy me había despertado de malas y el solo ver su apariencia no me agradaba, mucho menos cuando saludo en francés y le guiño el ojo a la compañera proveniente de Taiwán. Tenía el aspecto típico de un idiota.

Y para desgracia mía se sentó a mi derecha. Lo mire sin indiscreción por lo que me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que seguramente ocultaba su extraña personalidad.

**-**_**Bonjour**_**~ -**Me saludó.

**-Estamos en clase de inglés –**Gruñí- **Habla en inglés.**

**-Oh~ lo siento **–Se acomodo los mechones rubios que le caían alrededor de la cara- **Esque no me gusta nada el inglés.**

**-¿No? –**Apreté los puños, pues yo era inglés.

**-No es un idioma bello….**

Mi mirada se ensombreció, no iba a continuar esa absurda conversación. El pareció comprender algo.

**-¿No me digas que eres inglés? **–Parece que acababa de darse cuenta de mi acento.

Yo no le iba a contestar, mi silencio era la respuesta más obvia.

**-Lo siento… -**Dijo de nuevo simulando perturbación.

El profesor comenzó con su clase por lo que no le seguí con la platica, dejándolo en la duda si lo había perdonado o no.

/

No es que sea un chaparro, para nada, si a mi tonto hermano menor le sobrepaso unos milímetros ¡Y unos milímetros es una buena cantidad!... de veras.

Lo que pasa es que un idiota cuatrojos rubio y ruidoso se le ocurrió sentarse al frente de mi ¡Y no me deja ver nada!

Me moví en mi asiento para así poder ver algo, no era que la clase me interesara pero quería demostrar que la situación no me estaba agradando nada.

Pero justo cuando asome mi cabeza un idiota pasa caminando y mi rulito se enreda en su chamarra.

-**¡Chigi! ¡Detente bastardo, que duele!**

**-¿Uh? –**El muy infeliz se gira y hace que me duela más y aparte se siente esa sensación extraña de cuando me toman el rulo.

**-¡Mi cabello, bastardo! –**Gimoteé.

**-¿Cabello? –**Parecía que el tarado ese no pensaba- **¡Ah!- **Por fin vio lo que estaba pasando- **Fusososo~ ¿Cómo paso esto?**

¿Eso fue una risa? Pues me enferma ¿Quién carajos se ríe '_fusososo_'? El tomó mi rulito con mucho cuidado, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

**-¡Quítalo ya!**

**-Ya~ ya~ -**Dijo con suavidad cuando por fin lo libero.

Tome mi cabello rápidamente y me escondí todo lo que pude en mi pupitre.

**-Fusososo~ -**¿Rió? El muy imbécil cuando me vio- **¿Estas bien?**

**-Ya siéntate en tu lugar- **Le espeté molesto.

**-Esta bien~ -**Y se fue con una sonrisa boba.

Maldito ciclo escolar relleno de bastardos.

/

Ese profesor de mierda no se iba a salir con la suya, mira que tironear a Ore-sama a una clase aburrida.

Ahora como castigo… el increíble yo no le va a poner nadita de atención.

Busque algo con la mirada para distraerme, y lo encontré enfrente de mi; el chico castaño que se sentaba delante de mi y que soltaba "ve~'s" de vez en cuando tenía un extraño cabellito en forma de churro que sobresalía del resto.

La curiosidad pudo conmigo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé; pero nunca en mi vida espere ese resultado.

-**¡V-ve~! –**Se sobresalto.

**-¿Uh?- **Me gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas, así que no quite la mano de allí y lo enrede entre mis dedos.

De pronto el chico gimió… ¿gimió? Tragué saliva y sentí que me sonrojaba ligeramente ¿Por qué había gemido?

La respuesta llego a mi cabeza casi al instante, lo que me ocasiono una sonrisa.

**-Oye… -**Me acerque un poco a su oído para que el me escuchara y el profesor no, sin soltar su rulo- **Así que notaste lo increíblemente sexy que es Ore-sama…**

**-V-Ve~ ¿Quién es Ore-sama? –**Su voz sonaba tan inocente y tierna.

**-Soy yo kesese~ que afortunado eres al tenerme detrás…**

**-¿P-Podrías…? –**Parecía que le costaba hablar de la emoción- **¿Podrías soltar mi rulito?**

**-¿Eh? –**No me esperaba eso- **¿Porqué?**

**-E-Esque… se siente… extraño….**

Puta madre, ese niño era tan tierno que hizo que sonriera de nuevo al escuchar sus palabras y verlo temblar todo sonrojadito. No podía negarle nada.

**-Bien –**Solté su rulo- **Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? Eres italiano ¿no?**

Parecía más relajado ahora que le había soltado el cabello.

**-Sí –**Me sonrió- **Soy Feliciano Vargas, ve~ ¿Y tú?**

**-Soy el maravilloso Gilbert Beilschmidt, kesesese**

**-Ve~**

**-¿Sabes? Te llamaré Ita-chan- **Le dije sonriente- **Por lo italiano.**

**-Ve~ esta bien- **Sonrió otra vez pero luego puso cara de duda.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que es un sueño estar al frente de alguien tan **_**awesome**_**?**

**-¿Tienes hermanos… Gilbert?**

Me sorprendí un poco, tal vez West ya conocía a Ita-chan y le había contado lo genial que yo era… o eso tenía que haber hecho.

**-Sí, un hermano menor… Ludwig ¿Por?**

**-Ve~ ya veo…**

**-¿Lo conoces?**

**-Creo que es mi compañero de habitación…**

¿Qué? ¿West tenía un compañero tan lindo y tierno y yo no? Eso no era nada justo.

**-Pobre de ti.**

/

Ese inglés era demasiado gruñón, y como buen miembro del _Bad Friends Trio_ era mi deber hacerlo perder la cordura.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo reír bajito.

Habrán podido ponernos en diferentes salones, pero el trío seguirá siendo el mismo, eso seguro… aunque… me faltaban las buenas ideas de Gilbert y Antonio para poder molestar a el rubio de las cejotas como era debido; como sea, ya les preguntaría sus opiniones en receso.

**-**_**Now the presentations**_**- **Indico el profesor del respectivo idioma.

Suspiré, casi había olvidado que en el primer día hacían la misma rutina.

Cuando el profesor me señalo me levanté apartándose el cabello con un movimiento de cuello y sonriendo.

**-**_**François**_** Bonnefoy, **_**nice to meet you- **_Mi ingles no era muy bueno, lo sabía, pero ni modo, estaba en esa clase.

A mi izquierda el inglés clavo sus ojos verdes en mi, con ese ceño fruncido que parecía que era permanente.

'_Ese chico tendrá unas increíbles arrugas prematuras_' Pensé mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

/

Tarareaba una cancioncita mentalmente, la clase en sí no había comenzado, si no que estábamos con las presentaciones.

Mis ojos pasaban de persona en persona cada que se levantaban a presentarse.

**-Lovino Vargas –**Un castaño bastante mono se presento con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ah~ ¡así que te llamas Lovi! **–La voz provino de un par de asientos detrás míos a mi derecha- **¡Pues perdona lo de hace rato, Lovi!**

Era otro moreno con una sonrisa soñadora pintada en la cara, me pareció muy alegre y agradable.

**-¡No me llames Lovi! –**Chilló el del acento italiano.

**-Hahahaha, perdona~**

-**¿Quiere presentarse? –**El profesor de Ecología le habló al español, aunque más que una invitación parecía una orden.

El chico pareció entender que era una cordial sugerencia.

**-¡Gracias! –**Se levanto enérgico- **Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¡Gusto en conocerlos a todos! –**Y volvió a sentarse sin haber quitado nunca la sonrisa.

**-Un gusto… -**Murmuro el profesor- **Ahora usted- **Dijo señalándome.

Me paré igualmente sonriendo y acomodando mi falda.

**-Soy Belle Van Dijk ¡Mucho gusto!**

/

Tenía una serie de compañeros interesantes, lo cual solo hacía que no dejara de sonreír. Algún día todos iban a suplicarme por sus vidas, jujuju~

Iban desde un tipo que hablaba que parecía que estaba dormido, otro que usaba antifaz, (lo cual me era raro, luego averiguaría el porqué) una chica que había visto que tenía un comic japonés con… dos hombres en la portada, otro que en un principio confundí con una chica, pues llevaba falda, un chico que solo decía _'ve~_', un ruidoso albino….y otros más.

Una mano que tocaba mi hombro para llamar mi atención me hizo girar, seguro y me divertía un poco _torturando_ a ese incauto.

Pero me quede petrificado al ver de quien se trataba.

**-**_**Nii-san **_**¿No es genial que estemos juntos?**

Los ojos de mi hermana menor se me clavaron como pistolas.

**-S-Sí…**

En ese momento lamenté que me hubiera tocado en ese salón, y maldecí el haberme sentado justo delante de Natalia.

**-¡N-No! ¡No llores! –**La voz del albino ruidoso se hizo presente, y el llanto del de los _'Ve~'_ también.

**-¡El me matará! –**Gimoteaba el italiano.

Vi como el ojirubí miraba hacia todos lados con la absurda esperanza de que nadie los hubiera oído. Luego se volvió para susurrarle algo al latino.

**-Casarse, Casarse, Casarse….**

Y mientras yo sufría.

/

¿Cómo iba a tranquilizarme? Si Gilbert me había dicho que su hermano era un ser cruel y despiadado, que odiaba el desorden y la ineptitud, y que en las noches se convertía en monstruo.

**-E-Eran bromas Ita-chan, West no es tan malo…. **–Trataba de calmarme.

**-Pero yo vi su mirada… c-cuando le dije que había empacado pura pasta… él… él iba a matarme –**Terminando mi frase llore de nuevo.

**-Seguro que no te mataría… tal vez te golpearía, pero matar no….**

Aquello hizo que llorara más fuerte, ganándome miradas de todo tipo de mis compañeros y profesor.

**-¡Ita-chan que no llores! –**Parecía estresado.

**-Señor Beilschmidt- **Esta vez fue el profesor quien habló- **Deje en paz a ese alumno.**

**-¡P-Pero si no le estoy haciendo nada!**

**-V-ve~**

**-Por favor señor Beilschmidt, salga de mi clase.**

**-¡PERO...!**

**-O le irá peor.**

Gilbert maldijo por lo bajo y se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida del salón. No pude evitar sentirme algo culpable, pero el miedo era lo que amenazaba mi calma ahora.

/

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya estaba aburrido, necesitaba una siesta urgente.

Me acomode en la paleta de mi mesabanco para poder dormirme a gusto, pero una vibración interrumpió mis propósitos.

**-¿Un mensaje? –**Murmure para mi mismo.

Saque mi celular disimuladamente y miré la pantalla, era de Francis; sonreí.

"_Salut, mon amie ¿Cómo te va? Mi clase es bastante aburrida ahora…"_

'_Y que lo digas'_ pensé mientras le respondía.

"_Hahaha hola Francisco, yo estaba a punto de tomarme una siesta ¿Sabes cómo esta Gilberto?"_

Guardé el celular y espere pacientemente a que vibrara de nuevo, por lo menos las distracciones de Francis me mantendrían despierto.

/

No podía creerlo.

Ahora el magnifico Gilbert era echado de la clase, y todo por que ese italiano no paraba de llorar.

¡Lloraba por algo que no fue mi culpa! Bueno… tal vez lo fue un poco, pero igual era absurdo que llorara.

Pero por otra parte sonreí, West tendría que soportar a el tierno Ita-chan y su comportamiento infantil, se estresaría y entonces me diría que nos fuéramos para otro instituto.

**-¡Kesese! ¡Nadie puede contra Ore-sama!**

Mi grito _awesome _se ganó varios _'¡shhhhh!' _provenientes de los salones que estaban alrededor.

**-¡Cállenme si pueden!- **Los reté.

Era verdad que no podía resistirme a los problemas, o tal vez ellos no se resistían a mí.

**-¿Qué hace fuera de clase? –**Una voz grave me habló.

**-Tsk, el profesor me echo de clases –**Hable sin pensar para después arrepentirme.

El hombre castaño tenía una plaquita colgada que decía '_director_'

'_Me lleva la….' _Fue lo último que pensé antes de ser obligado por el director a pasar por su oficina.

/

"_Ya te dije que es Francis, o Fran, o François, u Onii-san, que Francisco no se escucha para nada bien… en fin ¿Gilbert? No lo sé, aunque me pareció escuchar su voz en el pasillo… pero seguro fue mi imaginación."_

El profesor de inglés levanto una ceja al leer en voz alta el mensaje que había enviado el francés.

Mientras el amigo de mi hermano tenía el rostro colorado.

Ya le decía yo que esos amigos de el eran mala influencia, pero no me escucha, nunca lo hace.

Ahora mi atención se debatía en si en realidad estaba Gilbert en el pasillo, ya que a mi también se me figuró haberlo escuchado.

Más le valía que no se hubiera volado las clases.

El profesor confisco el celular de Francis a lo que el hizo un drama enorme sobre la injusticia.

Yo suspiré y continúe anotando lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

/

Cuando vi que mi compañero de habitación era también mi compañero de clases no pude por lo menos dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Era ruidoso y molesto, pero lo que era peor, había echo llorar a el alumno que se había presentado como Feliciano. No sabía que le había dicho, pero no podía haber sido nada bueno.

Anote las palabras del profesor a la vez que mi mente divagaba sobre el asunto.

Con un compañero difícil en la habitación y en el salón, una hermana a la que cuidar y un salón bastante desorganizado (dirigiendo mi vista a el compañero de la falda) seguro que iba a ser un año difícil.

Era mejor irse haciendo la idea.

En recreo fumaría un cigarro, seguro que aquello me relajaba.

Cuando el profesor me llamó para decirme que tenía que comunicarle la tarea a Gilbert supe que, definitivamente, los problemas llegarían más pronto de lo que esperaba.

/

*Notitas: Jijiji~ el sujeto que le esta tapando todo a Romano, como ya se habrán dado cuenta es Estados Unidos xD Jo~ y el director, es el abuelo Roma xDDD (esque no se me ocurrió nadie más) Los profesores son randoms, asi que son libres de imaginárselos como quieran, a menos que den ideas de personajes originales de Hetalia que yo no use para ellos ;) Por cierto, si quieren ver algún momento amoroso o algo así de alguna parejilla que ustedes quieran, pueden decirme xD y veré ahí que hago. Y como todos saben, el chico de la falda es nuestro querido Polonia. Hahahah espero que les haya gustado ¡saludos!

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	3. Versos

**Versos**

'_Mi primer alumno en problemas~' _Me repetí esa frase mentalmente mientras pensaba en el albino que había estado frente a mi en mi oficina.

Me pregunté también si el castigo que le había puesto había sido el correcto…

*Flashback*

**-Así que te sacaron de clases ¿huh? –**Le dije una vez dentro de mi oficina.

**-De hecho solo iba al baño- **Me respondió intentando que le creyera, algo que no iba a funcionar.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –**Saque una hoja de un cajón, el alemán la miro fijamente.

El pareció dudar si dármelo o no.

**-Venga~ es solo un castigo pequeño~**

El de los ojos carmín frunció el ceño molesto.

**-¿Qué clase de castigo?**

**-Pues lavar los platos de la cafetería…**

**-Ese no es un castigo pequeño.**

Comencé a fastidiarme, bueno no, no era un castigo pequeño considerando la cantidad de estudiantes que comían allí a todas horas pero… ¡Nadie ponía en duda la palabra de Roma!

**-Dame tu nombre o te irá peor- **Gruñí.

**-Vincent…. **–¿Hizo memoria?- **Van Dijk. –**Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**-Bien…**

No creo que se le ocurriera mentir sobre su nombre el primer día ¿no? Aparte sonaba como nombre alemán ¿No?

Bueno, el punto es que ahora el tal Vincent Van Dijk tenía que lavar los platos de hoy a la salida de clases.

*Fin del flash back*

**-Soy un director increíble –**Sonreí satisfecho.

/

**-Kesesesese~**

Ese idiota se tragó por completo que yo era ese holandés. Esque soy tan inteligente que puedo hasta hacer tonto al más sabio del mundo~

Ahora ese tal Vincent pagaría las consecuencias de haberme tratado tan mal siendo yo alguien tan awesome. Aquel pensamiento me hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

Pasé nuevamente al salón A justo cuando el otro profesor amargado idiota salió del aula. Solo me había echado de su clase, no de todas.

**-Oye –**Van Dijk se me acerco ¿Ahora que quería?

**-Los autógrafos van al final –**Dije pasándolo de largo.

El frunció el ceño y me tomo del hombro para girarme bruscamente hacía el.

**-Hay tarea de Filosofía.**

**-Hurgh…. ¿Qué es? ¿Sentarme bajo un árbol y pensar el porqué del universo?**

**-Solo investiga las disciplinas de la Filosofía, idiota.**

**-¡Oye a quien crees que le llamas….?**

**-Buenos Días, yo seré su profesor de matematicas.**

Otro profesor sin cerebro interrumpió mi genial contestación por lo que tuve que volver a mi lugar.

Me pregunté que tal estarían Fran y Toño.

/

**-¡Pero profesor! ¡No sea cruel! ¡De verdad necesito mi celular!**

**-**_**Sorry, I'm going to give it to you in the end of the School time**_**.**

**-¡Lo necesito! –**Dramaticé un poco más.

El maldito sujeto se fue con mi preciado celular y yo me quedé allí con mi soledad, no me quedaba de otra más que volver al salón.

Atrás de mi llegó el otro profesor.

**-¡Hoy vamos a hacer ejercicios de supervivencia!**

Gimotee no quería estar en deportes ahora. Este era un muy mal día.

/

Miré la pantalla de mi celular nuevamente.

**-Hm… que raro, Francis no me respondió…**

La nueva clase era de artes, por lo que la profesora nos llamó para llevarnos al salón especializado en las artes plásticas.

Caminé por los pasillos junto con mi grupo guiados por la maestra mientras observaba curioso a mi alrededor.

Pude ver a otro salón a lo lejos trotando en las pistas de atletismo. Distinguí la cabellera rubia que yacía sujetada en una coleta mientras su dueño hacía lo posible por no morir trotando.

**-¡Francisco! ¡Tú puedes! –**Agite los brazos animadamente.

Francis me vio y sonrió pesadamente, esas cosas de entrenamientos al puro estilo militar no eran lo suyo, pobrecillo.

**-Carriedo no se distraiga. –**La profesora de artes habló y continué con mi grupo.

Apenas entré al salón y percibí el olor a pintura característico de un salón de arte, de pronto me entraron ganas de pintar.

/

**-Ve~ Gilbert ¿Cómo te fue?- **El alemán había vuelto a sentarse atrás de mi.

**-No te preocupes Ita-chan, soy fabuloso, nadie pudo contra mi, kesesese**

**-Me alegro mucho –**Y realmente lo hacía, no quería que le hubieran castigado por mi culpa.

El albino siguió charlando conmigo de unas historias interesantísimas, el asunto de su hermano había quedado olvidado, tal vez ya no quería asustarme pero aun así me había quedado con la mala versión de el tal 'Ludwig'.

¡Pero sería valiente! … creo…

/

Hacíamos entrenamientos algo pesados en la pista de atletismo.

Bueno, para mí no eran pesados pero seguro que para el compañero de enfrente sí… parecía que se estaba desinflando.

**-Esp'ra –**Le llamé.

El francés llamado Francis se giro hacia mi con el semblante agotado.

**-¿T' s'entes bien? –**Lo mire en busca de algo que me dijera que iba a desmayarse.

Pero de pronto su cara se llenó de asombro (¿o miedo?) y corrió más de una forma bastante rápida mientras gritaba algo así cómo _'Lo siento'_.

Tal ves solo necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo…

Mire atrás de mi, alguien respiraba cansadamente también.

**-¿T' s'entes bien? –**Dije lo mismo al japonés detrás mio.

El también pareció sorprenderse (asustarse) de algo.

Simplemente no comprendía que había de malo en preguntarle por su estado a los demás.

/

Miré la canasta de tomates que había bocetado en el lienzo que me habían dado. Se veían apetitosos ¡Seguro que esta vez si me había salido el dibujo mejor que a mi hermano!

**-Woohaaa~**

Me dio un escalofrió al oír aquella exclamación.

**-¿Te gustan los tomates, Lovi?**

¿Qué era ese tipo? ¿Un pinche acosador? ¿Un secuestrador? ¿Un violador? ¿O simplemente un retrasado mental? Me giré para enfrentarlo.

**-Sí, y lárgate a tú lugar, bastardo.**

**-Fusososo~ esque no sabía que dibujar y estaba paseándome por las mesas para inspirarme- **Volvió a mirar mis trazos- **¡Y me he inspirado! A mi también me gustan mucho mucho los tomates, tal vez también haga una canasta de ellos… pero…. –**Agachó la mirada- **Tal vez y dices que es plagio… **-Se quedo en silencio unos sagrados segundos- **¡Ah bueno! ¡Entonces voy a hacer un tomate bebé columpiándose bajo un árbol mientras sus papas tomates lo ven a la distancia, fusososo~ ¿Qué te parece?**

**-¡Has lo que quieras **_**imbecille**_**!- **Tal vez simplemente estaba loco… maldito bastardo- **¡Ya déjame en paz!**

**-¡Gracias por la idea Lovi!- **Me gritó dirigiéndose de nuevo a su lugar.

**-¡Es Romano! ¡No te andes tan confianzudo conmigo!**

**-¡Romanito~!**

**-¡**_**Che palle**_**!**

/

Pasó el tiempo y la segunda clase había terminado dando lugar a la tercera: Literatura. Después de esta por fin seguía el preciado recreo.

**-Hoy hablaremos de poesía… -**Decía el profesor.

Yo seguía aburrido anotando lo importante, hasta que escuché que habían comenzado a pedir a los alumnos por filas que dijeran algún pequeño verso que tuviera que ver con un compañero.

Me puse nervioso, no se me daba hacer versos y mucho menos si eran dirigidos a otro compañero, quería que sonara la campana antes de que fuera mi turno.

**-Siguiente, el compañero Raivis a el compañero Mattew….**

**-Uh… disculpe profesor… -**Dijo el báltico tembloroso- **¿Quién es Mattew?**

Yo tampoco sabía quien era así que mire al resto de los alumnos con cierto interés, me pareció ver a alguno alzando tímidamente la mano pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

**-Pues.. no sé… -**Profesor- **Bueno, como no vino entonces hágale el verso a la señorita Feliks.**

**-Osea, tipo y como que soy hombre- **Respondió el rubio de la falda poniéndose en pie.

El pobre hombre que nos impartía clases pareció sorprendido ante eso pero no dijo nada, esperando a escuchar un verso por parte del letonio.

**-Eh… -**Comenzó tembloroso y dudoso- **Polaco que usa falda, parece que sabes de moda, ¿Dime que me falta? –**Se puso completamente rojo al decir su rima.

El polaco rió.

**-Pues tipo y como que te falta desenvolverte un poco, **_**amiguis**_**.**

**-Bueno ya, siguiente… -**Continuó el profesor indicándoles a Raivis y Feliks que se sentaran.

Eso si que fue extraño, jamás me acostumbraría a este ciclo escolar.

Pasaron los alumnos y parecía que no iba a tocarme ya que aun no comenzaban con mi fila, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que pusieran a alguien a dedicarme un verso.

**-Elizabeta a Vincent- **Sentenció el profesor.

La húngara se levantó animada y yo también mientras me sentía incomodo por las miradas que se dirigían a mi.

**- Estando rodeado por ellos ojala y te guste el malvavisco, ya que eres un chico alto y serio, quedarías bien siendo pareja de otro chico.**

Al principió la oración fue sin sentido… pero el final… sentí mi cara de el color de las cerezas.

La mayoría de mis compañeros estallaron en carcajadas mientras que otros miraban con cierta preocupación a Elizabeta, la recién revelada _Fujoshi_.

Me senté nuevamente con toda la pena del mundo mientras cubría mi rostro con una mano. Seguro que ya había perdido el respeto de todos.

/

Clase de química y para colmo de males nos habían puesto en equipos de tres al azar. No adivinan con quien me toco.

Sí, el idiota francés que sigue lamentando su tonto celular y otra niña muy tierna llamada Lily.

**-Ciérrate la bata- **Le regañé, parecía que no había escuchado nada de las reglas de laboratorio.

**-Pero **_**Angleterre **_**si me cierro la bata me veré gordo… **

El imbécil se había agarrado la maña de llamarme '_Anglaterre_', lo cual me ponía de mal humor (sí, más).

**-Será tu problema si te ensucias tus preciadas ropas, **_**Frog.**_

**-¡Oh es cierto! –**Había dado en el clavo, y el francesito tonto se abotonó la bata.

**-Necesitamos dos gotas del colorante azul –**La dulce voz de la lichiesteniense se escucho ente mis insultos mentales.

**-Esta bien, yo me encargo –**Le sonreí como todo un caballero y tome el frasquito con la etiqueta 'azul' para depositar un par de gotas en la solución.

**-Mientras el se encarga del trabajo tu y yo podemos hablar **_**ma petite mademoiselle- **_El francés se acerco peligrosamente a la rubia.

**-Lily, ayudame por aca, por favor –**Mire de mala gana al tonto mientras deshacía sus planes.

Ella se acerco a ayudarme y seguir leyendo la practica mientras yo vigilaba a Francis con el rabillo del ojo.

**-No te pongas celoso~ -**Rió con burla.

**-¡No estoy celoso! ¡Ahora ponte a trabajar! –**Maldito infeliz…

/

¡Mi pintura fue perfecta! ¡Una verdadera obra de arte que a nadie se le ocurrió! ¡Obra de un héroe!

Lastima que la profesora hubiera mirado tan raro mis hamburguesitas con caritas y capitas de _Superman_.

**-¡Fusososo~ Lovi!**

Eso se había estado escuchando toda la clase desde que el español terminó su trabajo, yo lo mire con curiosidad como picaba las mejillas del italiano.

**-¡DEJAME MALDITO BASTARDO ENDEMONIADO!**

**-Lovi~ No grites… estamos en clases –**Sonrió.

**-Lovino Vargas –**Esta vez fue la voz de la maestra- **¿Qué es ese vocabulario tan vulgar?**

El menor pareció congelarse, yo sonreí, los villanos siempre eran capturados por la justicia.

**-Vaya con el director, por favor y explíquele lo que estaba haciendo.**

**-¡PERO…!**

**-¡Sin peros!**

**-Awww Lovi… que mal plan…. –**Antonio lo abrazó.

**-Dejame, **_**che palle**_** que esto es tu culpa. –**Gruñó y salió por la puerta.

**-Awww Lovi no… lo siento…. –**El moreno quiso seguirlo pero…

**-Señor Fernández déjelo, ya le contara después como le fue con el director.**

Y como un niño regañado mi compañero volvió a su lugar con la mirada perturbada.

/

Me sorprendió mucho tener mi segundo alumno para regañar en mi oficina el primer día, y sorprendentemente se trataba de mi nieto Lovino.

**-Pero Lovino… ¿Ahora que hiciste?**

**-¡Nada! ¡Carajo!**

**-Ya veo… -**Anote en la hoja la palabra 'mal lenguaje'- **Estas castigado…**

**-¿QUÉ? ¡PERO POR QUÉ?**

**-Pues por el mismo motivo por el que estas sentado aquí ahora, jovencito.**

**-¡Si aquí estuviera Feliciano no le dirías nada! ¡Lo perdonarías!**

**-Otra vez la burra al trigo Romano… -**Siempre me salía con esas cosas, disque que yo prefería a su hermano menor ¡Menuda barbaridad!

**-¡Niégalo!**

**-Mira, Lovino, es un castigo bastante sencillo, menos complicado que el que le di a otro alumno…**

**-¡No meresco ningún castigo! ¡Fue culpa de un español estúpido!**

**-El español ese no te obligo a decir malas palabras…**

**-¡Si lo hiso! ¡Con su actitud de pendej…!**

**-¡Lovino Vargas deja de expresarte así frente al director! ¡Esta bien que sea tu abuelo pero compórtate!**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Tu castigo será que te encargaras de supervisar al alumno que castigue mientras lava los platos, quiero que todo se haga a la perfección y que no haya errores ¿Me oiste? ¡Solo eso!**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-¡Ahora vete a tu salón!**

**-Toca recreo…**

**-¡Pues vete a jugar! ¡Quiero el castigo cumplido y que me llames cuando tu otro compañero rebelde termine con su quehacer para que yo vea que ambos hicieron un buen trabajo!**

**- … -**Mi nieto mal educado se paró de la silla y se encamino a la puerta murmurando lo que seguramente eran groserías.

-¿**Qué hice yo? –**Suspiré después de que Romano azotara la puerta con furia.

Mi segundo alumno en problemas no había sido lo que esperaba. Pero bueno, el trabajo de un director es el trabajo de un director.

Busqué mi guitarra para relajarme, una buena canción siempre bajaba la presión…

La del infierno y el paraíso era mi preferida, eso todos lo sabían, ¡encima que la había compuesto yo!

Para relajar a todos los alumnos prendí el micrófono.

Pronto mi melodiosa voz llena de ritmo comenzó a escucharse en todo el instituto, haciendo que seguramente el recreo de todos fuera más agradable.

¡Pero que bueno soy!

/

*Notitas: Uhh que se hicieron tonto al abuelo Roma uuuh que no sirve para director(¿) y que Holanda se va acabar haciendo emo(¿) ok no xDDD lol ¿Se fijan como España solo dice Francisco cuando habla con Fran? Jo~ moloncito el mijito xD(¿) Y el acento de Su-san sigue sin salirme ¡Acepto clases de acento sueco(¿)! :DuU y todos lo están pasando mal en sus primeros días... creo… JoJoJo el verso de Hungría xDD lol allí me tienen exprimiéndome el cerebro para algo vergonzoso y yaoi… y… lo de los malvaviscos no tiene sentido pero bueno, se supone que los otros chicos son malvaviscos(¿) Por cierto… ¡Tengo un foro de rol de Hetalia! Por favor necesito gente! http:/ .mx/fórum (junten el link sin los espacios y pegenlo en una pagina nueva) ;u; me harían muy feliz si se unieran 3 jojojo~ tienen un castigo Romano y… ¿Holanda? xDD eso será divertido, se los aseguro. ¡Espero que les hata gustado!

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	4. Maldición

**Maldición**

Mientras la canción más extraña del mundo sonada por las bocinas de la escuela, impidiéndome en cierto modo concentrarme en lo que decían mis amigos, los miraba como si no hubiera distracción alguna entre nuestra conversación.

**-Es por eso que no voy a poder enviarles un mensaje de buenas noches –**Comentaba Francis lastimeramente.

**-Ya te dije que a mi puedes dejar de enviarme tus mensajes plagados de corazoncitos y doble sentido- **Contestaba Gilbert con el ceño fruncido.

**-Aw no te preocupes Pancho, yo te envió un mensaje de buenas noches- **Le sonreí ampliamente.

**-¿Que no entendiste que me quitaron mi celular, mon ami?-** Mordió su pañuelo que siempre llevaba- **No podré leerlo… y tanto que me gustan tus mensajes…**

**-Hay por favor… -**Mi amigo albino rodo los ojos.

**-No te preocupes… -**Dije pensativo.

**-Y no me llames Pancho –**El galo dejo de morder su pañuelo para mirarme algo molesto.

**-Es de cariño…**

**-¡No es glamoroso!**

Gilbert tosió para llamar nuestra atención.

**-Hay cosas más importantes…**

Lo miramos atentos.

**-¡Ore-sama se ganó su primer castigo! –**Lo grito en un tono en el que no pude percibir si era de enojo o satisfacción.

**-¿Ahora que hiciste, Gilbert? –**El rubio lo miro apoyando su barbilla sobre la espalda de su mano.

**-Solo me sacaron de clases por que disque hice llorar a un compañero, tsk que tontería, Ore-sama no hace llorar a nadie más que de felicidad- **Se quedo pensando un momento- **Bueno, tal vez puedo hacer llorar a alguien si no quiero darle mi autógrafo o algo… pero esa es otra historia.**

**-¿Con que te castigaron?- **Lo mire curioso.

Gilbo rió con burla- **Lavar los platos de la cafetería cuando las clases terminen…**

Francis silbo en señal de que aquel iba a ser un trabajo pesado.

**-Pero yo no lo haré- **El alemán nos miro con una de sus sonrisas típicas esperando a que le preguntáramos la razón.

**-¿Porqué? –**Pregunté al fin algo intrigado.

**-Kesese, di otro nombre –**Se enderezo cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa aun más superior en la cara- **El de mi tonto compañero de habitación…**

**-¿No te agrado?- **Lo mire con ojos muy abiertos, aun sin saber de quien hablaba.

**-¡Ni loco! ¡Ese tipo! ¡Me puso a limpiar la habitación! Tsk no es digno de mi, me cae que pediré cambio… -**Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

**-Hablando de compañeros de habitación… -**Comenzó Francis- **el mío es bastante bien parecido- **Hizo una risita peculiar en el- **Pero es tan bien parecido que no me deja ni mirarle el trasero…**

Gilbert arrugó la nariz mirando a Francis con algo de fastidio, creo que le molesta que Fran siempre hablé de sus cosas de 'amour' como el las llama…

**-¿Qué hay de ti, Toño? –**Ambos me miraron.

**-Yo… -**Hice memoria- **Creo que ni tengo compañero de habitación. –**Me encogí de hombros.

**-Ow~Pobre Antonie, pero no te preocupes, Oni-san puede visitarte cuando más solito te sientas…**

**-Kesese mejor me voy contigo hombre, no quiero soportar al holandés ese –**Gilbo me palmeo la espalda mientras reía.

**-¡Claro! ¡Sería genial! **

Algo en mi me decía que la otra cama que estaba en mi habitación pertenecía ya a alguien, pero como no se había presentado no lo sabía, espera… ¿Sí se había presentado alguien? Hice memoria de nuevo.

/

Camine por los pasillos mirando hacia los diferentes patios y canchas. Ya había terminado de almorzar en la cafetería y ahora quería buscar a mi hermano para ver como le había ido en sus primeras clases (y en cierta forma quería saber si no había ocasionado ningún problema).

Me encontraba tan pensativo que no me di cuenta que alguien corría en dirección opuesta a mi, y terminamos chocando.

**-Lo siento, mucho, mi error- **Me disculpe inmediatamente para luego darme cuenta de que había chocado con mi compañero de habitación, intente sonreírle pero no pude, esas cosas no me salen.

**-¡V-Ve~! –**Cuando el me miro pareció muy aterrado por algo, tal vez yo me parecía a un profesor que lo había castigado o algo así- **N-No hay problema, fue mi culpa, ¡**_**per favore**_** no me lastimes!**

El castaño se llevo los brazos a la cabeza como para protegerse.

**-¿Lastimarte? –**Lo mire algo sorprendido- **¿Por qué haría yo algo así?**

**-¡Tu hermano dice que eres un golpeador! –**Gimoteó.

**-¿QUÉ MI HERMANO DICE QUÉ?**

-**¡Oe! ¡Tonto **_**fratello**_**! ¡Ven ya! ¡No tengo todo el día!- **Otro italiano que al parecer era su hermano le llamo una distancia atrás de mi.

El chico pareció no dudarlo ni un segundo y se fue corriendo a una velocidad envidiada por cualquier atleta.

**-Gilbert Beilschmidt…. –**Apreté los puños molesto, odiaba que me hicieran mala fama.

/

Desenvolví el alimento que yo mismo me prepare para esta ocasión tan especial: mi primer día de clases.

Estaba un poco negro y tieso, pero seguro que igual sabía bien.

Dirigí el scone a mi boca mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que me rodeaba.

**-¡GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!- **Una voz grave resonó por allí.

**-¡PUAJ, ESTA DEL ASCO! –**Me tapé la boca inmediatamente, había insultado a mis preciosos scones ¿Qué clase de caballero británico era?

**-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –**Un albino me miro molesto desde el otro extremo del patio.

**-N-No dije nada, esta delicioso…. –**Limpié unas lagrimitas volviendo a darle una mordida al scone.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el albino ese me miro con los ojos muy abiertos desde su grupo de amiguitos en el cual estaba el idiota francés.

**-¿Cómo que estoy delicioso? –**Se levantó bruscamente- **Es decir, claro que lo estoy pero… ¡No te he dado permiso de decírmelo! –**Me apuntó con el dedo.

Lo miré con cara de _what?, _luego comprendí de lo que hablaba; seguramente el grito _'Gilbert Beilschmidt' _era su nombre, y seguido por mi exclamación de _'esta del asco'_ seguro que pensó que me refería a el… y ahora… esto.

Fruncí el ceño y me prepare para corregirlo…

**-¡Creí que yo era el delicioso! –**Chilló el francesito.

Enrojecí de la ira y la vergüenza (ya que me había ganado varias miradas de sorpresa) y comencé a gritarle todas las maldiciones que me sabía.

**-**_**Your mother is a *ing! **__*** Lorem Ipsum! * admite' barium! * trangula! **__*** hippopotamus * republican * and Daniel Radcliffe * whit a bucket of * in a castle far away where no ones can here you * soup * whit a bucket of * Mickey mouse * and a stick of dynamite * magical ***_** alakazam!- **Respiré agitadamente al finalizar aquella maldición ancestral.

El trió me miró bastante sorprendido y se quedaron sin palabras, por supuesto (aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no hubieran entendido nada…)

De pronto un rubio fornido que reconocí como mi compañero de clases apareció dando zancadas y tomo al albino escandaloso por la camisa.

Sonreí mirando al trío de imbéciles distrayendo su atención.

/

De pronto mi awesome camisa, que no era tan awesome como yo, solo que yo la hacía lucir más awesome; fue arrugada bruscamente gracias al tosco de mi hermano.

**-¡West! ¿Qué te pasa? **–Me aparte de el dándole una reprimenda con la mirada.

**-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? –**Escupe al hablar cuando esta molesto, hay que alejarse otro metrito- **¡Le dijiste a mi compañero de habitación que yo era un golpeador!**

Entonces recordé aquella charla con el tierno Ita-chan…

**-Ah… eso… -**Dije.

**-¡Sí! ¡Eso! –**Se acerco unos pasos a mi así que tuve que alejarme otros pasos de el- **¡Quiero que vayas y le digas que no soy un golpeador!**

**-¡Pero si ya intente decirle! –**Respondí ofendido- **Pero no me creyó… ¿Pues que le hiciste, West?**

Francis y Antonio a mis espaldas solo hacían sonidos de intriga para que aumentara la intensidad de la conversación.

**-¡Yo no le he hecho nada!**

**-¿Entonces por que esta tan traumado el pobre? –**Me gustaba voltearle las cosas a mi hermano.

**-… -**Mi hermano apretó los labios- **¡Quiero que se lo repitas! ¡Yo me haré cargo de que se de cuenta que no soy esa clase de persona! –**Dijo dándose la media vuelta marchandose.

**-¡Solo trata de no matarlo en el intento! Kesesese~ **

/

El timbre había sonado ya y era tiempo de volver a otra clase aburrida: Filosofía, allí seguro que pasaba las horas durmiendo, no iba a hacerle caso a ningún bastardo.

Así pues, fui directo a mi lugar y me senté en el apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados sobre la paleta del pupitre, dispuesto a perderme de esta tonta clase.

Pero algún pendejo picando mi cabeza hizo que no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

**-Oye, Lovi~ -**Era la voz del idiota ese español.

**-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? –**Gire la cara hacia el otro lado sin levantarme siquiera de mi posición.

**-Quería disculparme… siento que por mi culpa te llamaron la atención y te mandaron con el director –"**Cielos ¿De veras?"- **Así que quería pedirte perdón y decirte que si quieres puedo ayudarte con cualquier castigo que te hayan puesto… -**¿Ayudarme? ¡Tú vas a hacerlo por mi pedazo de troll! ¡Te lo aseguro!- **de pasada, como se que te gustan los tomates, pues te traje uno, esperando que me perdones- **¿Tomate? –**Miralo, es rojito y redondito, huele bien y no esta mayugado, tampoco esta muy verde para que digas, de hecho es perfecto, hasta me dan ganas de comérmelo, pero es para ti –**El tipo sin nada mejor que hacer me sonrió.

Yo gruñí y tome el tomate, no, no iba a darle las gracias ni aliviarle la duda de si lo había perdonado o no.

**-¡Qué bien que me perdonaras, Lovi! –**Maldito tipo….

Antes de que pudiera desmentirlo el mono ese se fue de nuevo a su mesabanco dando unos brinquitos de alegría.

Volví mi mirada al tomate, de verdad se veía, olía y se sentía muy bueno. No pude evitar hacer una sonrisa pequeñita, pero muy pequeñita, y para nada dirigida al bobalicón ese.

Lo mordí, y vaya que sabía bastante bien, me en jorobé levemente para que el español tonto no pudiera ver que yo disfrutaba de algo que el me había dado.

/

Que aburrición… dormiría en clases si no fuera por que se me queda marcado el lugar donde me recargué en mi bien cuidada frente.

Suspiré, no tenía opción y tenía que ver de que tanto hablaba la profesora de Orientación, seguro que esta clase podía ser más interesante, pero la primera clase de cada materia casi siempre iniciaba de una manera aburrida.

Extraño mi celular…

Tomé una hoja de papel y la comencé a partir en pedacitos. Luego los hice bolita y finalmente comenzaron a aparecerse misteriosamente entre los cabellos del inglés, y más tarde, cuando se giro aparecieron en sus cejotas.

**-Ji Ji Ji Ji~ Oops…. –**Lo salude inocentemente con la mano.

**-Idiot… -**Arthur arranco una página de su cuaderno con la tentación de comenzar una batalla, pero luego se detuvo- **No me rebajaré a tú nivel –**Y el muy aburrido se giró a seguir poniendo atención a la clase.

Busque entonces otra distracción.

Mis ojos azules se posaron en un chico bajito y rubio, que era de suiza; sonreí con malicia y e lancé mis bolitas de papel.

Vash se volvió furioso mientras se arrancaba los papeles del cabello.

**-¿Quién fue?**

Señale disimuladamente, con una cara bastante sorprendida y preocupada, a Arthur Kirkland.

El suizo iracundo lo examino con la mirada como que dudando de si fue el, pero sus vista paró en la hoja recién arrancada del inglés.

**-¡Ya veras! ¡Maldito!**

Entonces Vash comenzó a lanzarle bolitas de papel a Arthur el cual lo miraba bastante sorprendido e indignado, luego me miro a mi como resolviéndolo todo.

**-¡You!**

Así comenzó una batalla de bolitas de papel que poco a poco iba agregando a más compañeros de clases.

/

Las clases pasaron volando, que bien por que no quería quedarme más allí, quería irme ya a algún sitio más relajante.

Fuera de estos compañeros excéntricos y fuera también de la monotonía aplicada en las palabras de los profesores.

Cerré los ojos cansado, recordé a mi querido conejito que tuve que dejar encargado en un hotel para mascotas ya que aquí no se admitían. Me hubiera gustado traerlo…

El jardín tenía tulipanes, eso podría animarme más el día, bien, saliendo de clases iría a hacer los deberes tranquilamente en ese césped bien cuidado.

_¡RIIIIIIIIING!_

La campana sonó, finalmente era la salida. Comencé a recoger mis cosas y a guardarlas en mi mochila cuando el prefecto alemán apareció en la puerta.

**-Disculpe, hum… -**Leyó un papelito que tenía en la mano- **¿Van Dijk?**

Alcé la mando con duda ¿Para que me necesitaban?

**-Hay un castigo que debe cumplir…**

**-¿Un qué? –**Me levanté alterado, yo no había hecho nada.

Unos pupitres más allá Gilbert estalló en carcajadas, ahora todo tenía sentido.

**-El director le impuso un castigo esta mañana, tiene que ir ahora a la cafetería a cumplirlo.**

**-¡Ese castigo no es para mi! –**Agregué rápidamente acercándome al prefecto que tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta- **¡Gilbert Beilschmidt dio mi nombre!**

**-Yo solo sigo ordenes, y usted tiene que ir ahora a lavar los trastes.**

**-¡Pero si al que sacaron fue al albino aquel! –**Señalé al indeseable con furia.

El hombre pareció reconocerlo- **¿A mi nieto? –**Susurró.

¿Su nieto?... Bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estoy siendo castigado injustificadamente.

**-¡Háblele al director para que venga y lo confirme!**

**-El director ya se fue a descansar… -**Dijo algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su superior- **Ahora, no me haga perder más tiempo y…**

**-No fui yo –**Agregué amenazante, el suspiró pesadamente.

**-Pues yo no tengo idea- **Se frotó la sien con los dedos- **Entonces traiga a su compañero Beilschmidt para que lo ayude con el castigo, fin de la discusión.**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Si no acepta esa oferta yo también tengo el poder de castigarlo por negligencia, joven.**

Apreté los dientes y maldije para mis adentros.**- Bien. –**Y yo que quería pasar la tarde descansando.

Camine con pasos grandes hasta donde se encontraba el insoportable de Gilbert y lo tomé por la oreja para susurrarle asesinamente:

**-Tú te vienes conmigo.**

El comenzó a quejarse a viva voz y decirle al prefecto lo injusto que era todo esto, que el no había hecho nada y más habladurías de esas que involucraban que disque que era _awesome_.

Salimos ambos por la puerta, yo jalándolo por el brazo de una manera tosca que claro que se merecía.

**-Lo olvidaba, el alumno Lovino Vargas, va a estar supervisando que hagan todo de manera correcta –**Agregó el prefecto mientras nos alejábamos.

Tironeé más fuerte del brazo de Gilbert, con suerte y se lo zafaba al muy engreído.

/

Llegó la hora de pagar todo lo que le hice pasar a Lovi. Acompañé muy decidido al italiano mientras iba a su misión.

**-Yo no merezco este castigo, así que tú lo harás por mí- **Me dijo.

**-Pero Lovi… ¿Qué no es solo mirar que hace el castigado?**

**-¿Te parece que voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo viendo como un pobre diablo lava millones de platos? –**Me dirigió una mirada irritada.

**-Pues no… **

**-Bastardo tenías que ser…**

**-¡Entonces nos turnaremos! ¿Qué te parece eso Lovi?**

**-¡Deja de llamarme así!**

**-Lo tomaré como un sí –**Sonreí abriéndole la puerta de la cafetería para que pasara.

Ambos nos quedamos estupefactos con tal escena: parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí tres veces.

Unos ruidos de pelea denotaban que al parecer el huracán seguí allí, solo que debajo de unas mesas.

Romano se escondió detrás mío temblando ¡Que lindo!

**-Ehhh disculpen… **-Me acerque reconociendo al instante a Gilbert y supuse que el otro era el tipo a quien Gilbo había metido en esto- **No se anden peleando ahora, los trastes no se van a hacer solos…**

Los dos me miraron con ojos de pistola, pero yo tenía que seguir firme, después de todo, alguien tenía que poner orden.

/

*Notitas: xDDD Ahahahahah no pude resistirme a poner la super maldición de las puppet Pals de Harry Potter ewe… si alguien no lo ha visto/oído se los recomiendo, pónganle "Harry potter puppet Pals wizard swears" en youtube y lo verán xD muy bueno muy bueno…. Los asteriscos son los 'piiip' que se escuchan cuando dicen una mala palabra, y err aquí tienen una traducción fail para los que no sepan inglés, aunque igual no va a tener mucho sentido…

"¡Tú madre es una *! Lorem Ipsum _(esta en Latín creo) * _admito bario _(Aquí la verdad no se xD)_! * Trangula! * Hipopotamo * Republicano * y Daniel Radcliffe _(Harry Potter para los que no sepan) * _Con una cubeta de * en un castillo muy alejado donde nadie puede oírte * jabón * con una cubeta de * Mickey Mouse * y una barra de dinamita * mágico * alakazam!

Ok, así escrito no tiene gran sentido, pero vean el video y comprenderán (espero…) ¡Agradezco mucho sus reviews! ;w; Awww y perdonen las tardanzas… mi compu ha estado odiándome _ y el internet más, aparte de que estoy en época de exámenes y también tengo que seguirle a mi otro fic del awesome xDD pero bueh~ ustedes entienden :B LOL y pusé a Germania como prefecto, para que le ayude un poco a Roma a controlar a los chicos, ahahah a ver si puede con estos rebelditos.

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	5. Como perros y gatos

**Como perros y gatos**

No sabía como había llegado a parar allí.

Allí estaba yo, con unos guantes de goma rosados, un mandil bastante deteriorado, secando trastes y regañando al imbécil que tenía al lado cuando aun me encontraba comida en ellos.

Yo no debería estar allí, lo sabía, todos lo sabían pero a nadie le importaba aquello.

La encargada de la cafetería pareció encantada cuando le llego la noticia de que hoy un par de alumnos le iban a lavar los trastes.

Tome el plato que me estaba dando Gilbert y lo examiné con recelo, buscando un error, no iba a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles al albinito aquel.

**-Aquí hay una mancha lávalo de nuevo –**Sentí el triunfo a descubrir esa minúscula mancha de aceite quemado.

**-Ya te lave de nuevo dos platos, ¡no te lavaré otro!- **Me gruñó el ojirubí que aun seguía demostrando toda su furia contenida ¡pero si el furioso debería ser yo!

**-Gilbo, Gilbo, Gilbo… -**El español que estaba detrás de nosotros negaba con la cabeza, lleno de paciencia- **haz lo que tu compañerito te dice.**

**-¡Antonio no me estés jodiendo!- **Mi compañero le lanzó la esponja con la que lavaba a la cara.

**-¡Hey! ¡No hagas mas desastres! –**Quien se había presentado unos segundos atrás como Antonio se estaba quitando los restos de espuma de la cara- **¡Todos queremos terminar esto rápido y bien!**

**-Yo solo quiero terminarlo y ya, punto, me vale si no esta bien.**

**-¡Es por eso que aquí estoy yo! ¡Fusososo!**

Esta conversación iba para largo, así que no pude evitarlo y le troné los dedos a Gilbert para que siguiera lavando platos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y un par de ojos color sangre mirándome llenos de rabia… creo que hice algo indebido…

/

Toqué la puerta de nuevo ¿Cuándo podía tardar en abrir un tipo cuarenton?

**-**_**Profeseur**_**, soy Francis… -**Dije algo cansado por la espera.

Como no recibí respuesta volví a llamar, no era posible que el tipo ese se hubiera llevado mi celular así como así.

Así es, iba a recuperarlo, y justo ahora.

Estaba comenzando a estresarme, si seguía así seguro que se me pegaban las mañas nada delicadas de Gilbert de comenzar a patear la puerta con intenciones de tirarla. No, eso nunca, alguien como yo no iba a perder todo su buen estilo.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte allí, **_**Frog**_**?**

Me gire inmediatamente con una sonrisa bien ensayada, esa voz la conocía.

**-No sabía que me estabas espiando, **_**Angleterre**_**.**

El pareció de pronto arrepentirse por haberme dirigido la palabra, miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

**-El profesor no esta, por si te habías dado cuenta, **_**idiot**_**- **Me miro con una mirada desafiante- **Seguro que ya lo fue a vender a algún lado –**Sonrió con malicia.

**-¡N-No digas esas cosas! –**De solo pensarlo me da un infarto, ese celular tan caro y bien parecido me costo mis buenos ahorros-** Si no vas a decir nada bueno te puedes ir.**

**-Pero si a ti no se te puede decir nada bueno, es imposible –**Otra vez esa sonrisa, comenzó a caminar para irse.

Una idea apareció en mi cabeza, de verdad que tanto tiempo con mi _Bad Trio_ afectaba mi sentido de la moral.

Rápidamente tomé al inglés por un brazo, una vez que detuve su partida lo gire para tomarlo ahora también del otro brazo, hice uso de un poco de fuerza para recargarlo entre la pared y yo.

**-**_**W-What the hell are you doing? –**_Hablo lleno de nerviosismo, lo que me hizo sonreír.

**-Oh solo voy a hacer algo muy sucio~ -**Le dije en tono bajo para que aumentara su ritmo cardiaco, no tarde en ver esas mejillas sonrojadas que me gustaba verle a las personas.

**-¡N-Ni creas! –**Empezó a forcejear, pero aun lograba detenerlo.

Entonces utilice solo una mano para atraparle ambos brazos (la verdad es que alguien como yo ya tenía mucha practica en esa clase de capturas) mientras que deslizaba mi otra mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El inglés se sonrojó violentamente.

**-¡ALEJATE! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!**

Finalmente obtuve lo que quería; apenas lo sentí y saque su celular, soltándolo y apartándome de el para no recibir lo que sea que se le ocurriera para defenderse.

El pareció desconcertado al ver que solo había tomado su celular, sí, lo sé Arthur, que decepción, pero te daré un poco de _amour_ después, eso te lo aseguro; sin embargo el sonrojo no se iba.

**-¡Devuélveme mi celular!**

**-¡He tomado un rehén! –**Sonreí pícaramente- **Hay muchas maneras de recuperarlo, pero la que te recomiendo ahora es esta: Ya que te llevas tan bien con el profesor de inglés, quiero que recuperes mi celular, celular por celular, **_**d'accord**_**? **

Arthur pareció tratar de organizar todos los insultos que se le estaban pasando por la mente.

**-¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te acusaré por esto? –**Reía nerviosamente, en un intento por que yo notara que 'triunfo' algo que no hizo.

**-Oh pero… -**Jugué un poco con el celular ajeno, intercambiándolo de manos mientras lo lanzaba al aire- **… pero Angleterre…. ¿Cómo harás eso sin que te quiten el celular a ti también?**

El se quedo en silencio.

**-No se permite traer celulares –**Dije finalmente, dejando de jugar con el aparato- **Si me acusas de que te quite tu celular, es verdad, no tendré lo que quería, pero a ti te quitaran también tu celular –**Sonreí satisfecho.

**-**_**You son of a bitch…..-**_El británico apretó los puños, me divertía ver como rabiaba después de que yo saliera victorioso.

**-Así que, **_**mon ami**_**, espero con ansias mi celular. –**Y me fui de allí, dejando al pobre cejón con un nuevo problema, pero se lo recompensaría, de eso seguro.

/

No había muchas cosas buenas en la tele, le había dado ya la vuelta a todos los canales dos veces. No me quedó otra opción más que detenerme en el de comida; aunque no estarán preparando pasta, siempre era bueno aprender a cocinar algo nuevo.

_Toc Toc_

Asomé la cabeza sobre el asiento, como si esperara poder ver quien tocaba la puerta desde allí. Pero no tuve que pararme…

**-Soy Ludwig, voy a pasar –**Acto seguido escuché como mi compañero usaba sus llaves.

Todo fue tan rápido que tuve que tirarme al suelo y cubrirme con los colchones del sofá, rogando a Dios por que no me viera y no me golpeara por algo.

**-Feliciano, ¿Te encuentras aquí? –**El alemán cerró la puerta una vez que entro.

**-No –**Dije bajo mi escondite.

El suspiró y sentí sus pasos acercarse a mi, comencé a temblar.

**-D-Dije que no estoy, v-ve~ **

**-Escucha, tenemos que hablar –**El hermano de Gilbert quitó los colchones de encima mío, dejándome desprotegido.

**-¡Y-Yo no he hecho nada!- **Me apresuré a aclarar, sintiéndome al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Lo sé –**Dijo cargado de paciencia y me ofreció la mano para que me levantara.

Yo titubeé antes de tomarla con mucha cautela.

**-No suelo golpear a las personas –**Comenzó mirando fijamente mis ojos con sus ojos del color del hielo**- q-quiero decir, yo no golpeo a las personas.**

**-P-Pero…**

**-Lo que sea que te haya dicho Gilbert no es cierto… -**Miro hacia otro lado-**Es cierto que soy una persona que le gusta el orden… pero…**

Era bastante notorio que se le dificultaba explicarme lo que tenía en la cabeza.

**-¡El punto es que no tienes por que tenerme miedo! –**De nuevo me miró.

**-Ve~**

**-Si yo… si yo he hecho algo que te haya hecho sentir mal… yo… -**Miraba ahora al suelo- **Lo siento, Feliciano.**

Me sobresalte un poco al ver que me ofrecía su mano nuevamente, para que la estrechara.

**-Iniciemos bien ¿Te parece?**

Le sonreí ampliamente, de pronto me había dado cuenta que Ludwig no parecía una mala persona, solo era alguien muy macho y serio.

Así que sin dudarlo ni un momento estreché su mano.

**-Ve~ Creí que eras malo…**

El pareció aliviado al ver mi reacción y me dirigió una fugaz sonrisa. Una sonrisa que yo calificaba por tierna.

/

¡Antonio estaba loco! ¡LOCO!

El idiota conocido como Gilbert volvió a iniciar una pelea con el otro perdedor conocido como Vincent, y todo por que le tronó los dedos, menudo delicado…. Bueno, a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado que me tronaran los dedos…

Pero ese no era el punto, el bastardo español había reaccionado al instante corriendo hacia el par de brutos que parecía que todo lo arreglaban a madrazos. ¿Pero saben que fue lo que me dijo? Maldito mal nacido…

**-¡Lovi! –**El bastardo tomó a el albino en un intento por detenerlo- **¡Yo me encargo de Gilbo! ¡Tu sujeta a Vincent!**

¿Qué les dije? ¡LOCO! ¡ANTONIO ESTABA LOCO!

**-¿ESTÁS LOCO? –**Al parecer no se había enterado y alguien tenía que decírselo.

El tonto holandés me barrió con la mirada y e hizo un sonido de burla ¡Idiota!

**-¿Entonces quieres detener a Gilbo? –**El bobo de Antonio me miró con una cara de tonto- **Esque yo ya estoy acostumbrado a detener a Gilbert… pero si lo quieres detener tu esta bien…**

Apenas finalizó su frase y no tardo en lanzarme a la rata albina esa encima, fui aplastado al instante.

**-¡CHIGIIII! ¡Bastardo! –**Al parecer el infeliz del alemán tenía un problema motriz por que no se paraba, solo miraba al español con gesto de indignación.

**-¿TE ATREVISTE A EMPUJAR A ORE-SAMA, TOÑO?**

**-¡Quítate de encima! –**Chillé debajo de ese 'costal de papas'

**-¡Tú cállate!- **El platinado por fin se levanto, sin quitar la mirada del moreno imbecíl.

**-Aww Gilbo, no te enojes, esque tenía que detenerte de alguna forma, y Lovi –**El pendejo me señaló- **Lovi quería detenerte, no podía negárselo…**

**-¡Yo no quería detenerlo!**

**-¡Ya se que todos quieren tocarme, Toño! ¡Pero me empujaste! ¡Pude haber caído en mi perfecto rostro! ¿Sabías que esta asegurado? ¿LO SABÍAS?**

**-Perdona Gilbo… -**El bastardo de Antonio miro al suelo como perrito regañado.

**-Síguete metiendo conmigo y desearas no haber nacido, Beilschmidt –**Van Dijk habló entonces.

Gilbert soltó una estrepitosa carcajada que me hizo pensar que haría buen papel de psicópata en una película.

**-¡No me hagas reír, holancito! ¡Nadie puede deshacerse de este ser perfecto! –**Señalándose a si mismo- **Es más, porque no mejor le haces caso a Elizabeta y vas y te buscas un hombre- **Carcajeó de nuevo.

**-¡Estas frito! –**Furioso, el tipo con peinado de explosión se lanzó de nuevo contra el otro escandaloso.

**-¡Chicoooooos! –**Y el español se lanzo entre ellos, arriesgándose a morir aplastado por un par de mastodontes**- ¡Dejen de pelear!**

**-¡Quítate de en medio! –**Le rugió el de los Países bajos sin siquiera despegar sus ojos verdes de los carmín del otro.

**-¡No me voy a quitar de en medio!**

**-Antonio, haz caso, Ore-sama puede solo.**

**-¡No se trata de eso, Gilbo!**

**-Mejor ve a planearle el funerala tu amiguito- **El rubio lo aparto con un brazo.

Entonces me sorprendí al ver que Antonio se quedaba quieto en su lugar ¿De verdad lo iba a dejar así?

Pero entonces me sorprendí más…

**-¡Tú no le vas a hacer nada a Gilbert! ¡Ni a ninguno de mis amigos! –**El español acababa de darle un puñetazo a Vincent, yo estaba boquiabierto.

**-¡Te dije que no te metieras! –**El que se hacia llamar 'prusiano' parecía alterado.

**-¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres pelear?- **El holandés tomó a Antonio por la camisa y lo arrojó con fuerza sobre el albino.

**-¡Creo que si te mereces que pelee contigo!- **No tardo en levantarse- **Comienzas a desagradarme…**

Se me hacía tan extraño que el risueño español le dijera eso a el otro tipo… tenía que ser algo serio.

**-Tú ya me parecías desagradable –**Su contrincante le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

**-¡Toño! ¡Esta es mi pelea! –**Gilbert quería entrar en un berrinche.

**-¿Qué pasa aquí? –**Una voz grave se escuchó entonces entrando en la cafetería.

Todos nos giramos a ver quien era, aunque lo sospechábamos.

El prefecto germano había entrado, bastante irritado.

**-Es increíble que ninguno de ustedes pueda hacer su trabajo.**

/

Estaba cenando ya, unos _hot cakes_ con maple, no era por presumir, pero estaban bastante ricos.

Escuché como la puerta se abría, al parecer por fin mi compañero estaba desocupado.

**-Buenas tardes –**Lo saludé cuando apareció en la pequeña cocineta.

El español se sobresaltó, al parecer no había notado mi presencia.

**-¿Cómo entraste? –**Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-Con mis llaves… -**Susurré.

**-¿Tienes llaves?- **Pareció que de pronto recordó- **¡Ah! ¡Ya se ya sé! Tu debes ser mi compañero…**

**-Sí, nos conocimos en la mañana… -**Comencé a notar que parecía que Antonio había estado en una pelea- **¿Qué te…?**

**-¿En la mañana? –**Se rasco la cabeza incrédulo- **Pues no me acuerdo… -**Me sonrió al instante- **¡Seguramente estuve muy distraído! Hehehe.**

**-No te preocupes –**Le sonreí-** ¿Qué te paso? –**Pude preguntarle por fin.

**-¿Ah? ¿Esto? –**Señaló sus moretones, yo asentí- **Un problemilla con un tipo, pobre Gilbo, y tiene que soportarlo –**Se sentó frente a mi- **¿Esos son **_**hot cakes**_**?**

**-Sí ¿Quieres? **–Le acerque el topper donde estaban guardados imaginándome en que clase de lío se había metido el ojiverde.

/

No podía creerlo, primero, me habían obligado a cumplir de cierta forma el castigo, segundo Toño estaba ahí también y se portaba como la mama de los pollitos, tercero Van Dijk es un idiota, eso nadie lo discute, cuarto Antonio se mete en la pelea y quinto, el abuelo Germania también se mete en la pelea ¡Maldición!

Ahora el antes mencionado germano caminaba entre el holandés y Ore-sama, habíamos terminado con los trastes, y ya era hora de meterse a las habitaciones.

**-No quiero más peleas, ¿Me oyeron? **

El rubio solo gruñó, yo en cambio, si iba a defender mi genial persona.

**-El empezó.**

**-Gilbert… -**El abuelo parecía algo estresado-** Eso no me importa, solo no quiero más peleas.**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Si vuelvo a saber que ustedes vuelven a ponerse agresivos… voy a tomar medidas serias.**

**-¿Qué clase de medidas? –**Mientras yo averiguaba los sucios planes del prefecto parecía que al otro le habían comido la lengua.

**-Medidas –**Dijo a secas- **Y no les van a gustar, a ninguno de los dos, va a ser algo extremo pero necesario si no se comportan.**

**-¿Qué medidas? –**Me estaba estresando (más).

**-Solo confórmate con que va a involucrarte a ti y a Van Dijk, Gilbert- **Creó que el viejo ni siquiera sabe con que castigarnos.

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Quiero verlos hacer unas paces, ahora –**Nos detuvimos los tres al llegar a la habitación ciento cuatro.

Mi compañero indeseable me dirigió una mirada fría, mientras que yo le dirigí una mirada asesina, yo era más _awesome_ hasta en eso.

**-Háganlo –**Ordeno el prefecto al notar que nos estábamos tardando.

Nos tardamos incluso mucho más, tanto así que el abuelo tuvo que tomar nuestros brazos y ponerlos en posición.

**-Ahora discúlpense mutuamente.**

Otra vez no nos movimos, esto iba para largo.

**-¿Quieren el castigo?**

**-Van Dijk… -**Inicie- **Te disculpo –**Sonreí del lado, desafiándolo con la mirada.

**-…Infeliz…. –**El apretó mi mano dolorosamente.

**-¡Gilbert! ¡Hazlo bien!**

Giré los ojos, pero ya estaba cansado, no iba a durar con este teatrito toda la vida, así que hice algo simple, cruzar los dedos tras mi espalda.

**-Disculpa –**Gruñí.

**-Ahora tú, Vincent.**

**-**_**Ja**_** –**Fue lo único que dijo el maldito.

**-Discúlpate tu también –**Dijo Germania al borde de un ataque de estrés.

**-Lo siento –**Dijo en un gruñido también.

**-Te perdono pero que no vuelva a suceder –**Mi sonrisa volvió a mi.

**-Ahora, ustedes dos, entren a su alcoba y no peleen más ¿Escucharon? Estaré rondando cerca para asegurarme.**

Así pues entramos los dos, haciendo el ambiente tan denso como podíamos, no me dirigió la palabra en todo el rato el nenita.

/

**-¿Qué se supone que haga con ellos?- **Me pase una mano cansada por la cara y el cabello, arrepintiéndome del día en que acepte este trabajo.

/

*Notitas: Bueno ya que me informaron que por allí se confunden con quien esta narrando la historia y así, pondré aquí al final el orden de los personajes que hablan en 1º persona, esque no me gusta la idea de ponerle allí que ahora estamos en la cabeza de X mono… como que me gusta descubrir de quien se trata pero bueno, se los dejo aquí abajo.

Orden: **Holanda/ Francia/ Italia/ Romano/ Canadá/ Prusia/ Germania (en un pequeño comentario xD)**

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Arf mi internet esta lentísimo ;n; bueno, ¡nos vemos!

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	6. Planes para la tarde

**Planes para la tarde**

El despertador sonó a la hora programada; alargué el brazo para oprimir el botón que callaría la persistente alarma pero otra mano se me había adelantado.

_¡Crash!_

**-¡E-El reloj de la abuela! **–Me levante rápidamente alarmado por el ruido.

**-¿Huh? –**Mi adormilado compañero se giró aun acostado para observar el aparato en el suelo.

**-¿Por qué lo tiraste, **_**Obaka-san**_**? –**Lo mire como un padre miraría a su hijo en pleno regaño.

**-Hacia mucho ruido… -**El francés respondió frotándose los ojos.

**-¡Pues claro que hacía mucho ruido!-** Tome el reloj para observar el vidrio cuarteado que había aparecido- **¡Es para despertarse!**

**-Hurgh… -**Se cubrió con las cobijas hasta arriba.

**-Tenemos clases –**Le dije secamente arrebatándole las sábanas- **Y quiero oír un 'perdón' de tu parte.**

**-**_**Je suis désolé**_**… -**Murmuro mientras se incorporaba, entonces yo me di cuenta de un horrible detalle…

**-¡Por amor a todo lo que es puro! ¡Estas desnudo! –**Cubrí mis ojos girándome a otro lado.

**-**_**Oui **_**–**Pude percibir que sonreía- **Es más cómodo así, si te pones a investigar no soy el único que duerme así.**

**-¡Que vulgar! ¡Que desagradable! ¡Que barbaridad! –**Caminaba al baño totalmente alarmado para lavarme la cara y ponerme el uniforme- **A partir de ahora te duermes con pijama.**

**-La pijama es para tiempos de frío…**

**-La pijama es para siempre, es una orden- **Cerré la puerta con seguro, dudaba de la moral de Francis- ¡**O me veré obligado a acusarte con una autoridad!**

Escuché como bufaba inconforme, pero como no me siguió respondiendo supuse que aceptaba mis reglas. Me apresure para arreglarme, no quería llegar tarde a la primera clase del segundo día.

/

**-¡!**

Parecía que esa iba a ser mi frase durante todo el ciclo escolar ¡Maldición!

Y esque encima de haber tenido que soportar ayer a un montón de idiotas (A veces no comprendo como es que toda la gente imbécil tiene ese radar para encontrarte y atraer más imbéciles)… hoy me despierto y lo primero que veo es la cara del terrorífico de mi compañero de habitación.

**-¿'stas b'en? –**El raro aquel de la mirada penetrante se acerco más a mi.

**-¡CHIGIIII! ¡Aléjate bastardo! –**Me defendí dándole una patada en el estomago… _(La verdad es que solo pataleé un poco y ni le di, pero ustedes no lo saben)._

**-T'nemos cl'se –**Por fin se aparto de mi pero sin cambiar la expresión, ese tipo en realidad era aterrador.

Yo no quería ir a la tonta clase de hoy, ni a la que siguiera, ni a la que fuese; lo único que quería era largarme de ese instituto del demonio ¡pero ya!

/

Como el molesto de Gilbert aun no se despertaba tomé provecho de la situación y me levanté haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería empezar el día con otra pelea.

Me preparé un par de waffles de caja que metí en la tostadora de panes para írmelos comiendo en el camino. No eran tan buenos como los de Belle, pero aun así me recordaban a ella, ayer no había tenido oportunidad de estar con ella.

Termine el desayuno rápido y ya estaba frente a la puerta del aula, por el silencio deduje que si no era el primero en llegar sería el segundo o el tercero.

Abrí la puerta confirmando mi teoría adentro solo estaba el alumno austriaco y la alumna de Mónaco, bastante distanciados de lugares como para preocuparse por entablar una conversación.

Ni siquiera me moleste en romper el silencio, solo pase directamente a mi pupitre.

/

Después de haber llegado ligeramente tarde a la clase de inglés y que el profesor me pusiera un retardo pase a sentarme en mi lugar, no sin antes sonreírle a todos mis compañeros; he escuchado que iniciar el día con una sonrisa es positivo, eso y que las sonrisas son contagiosas.

Sin embargo solo unos cuantos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

**-It's my first class whit this group so… the presentations… ****-**Al parecer iba a comenzar con las presentaciones, todo iba a estar aburrido esta primera semana de seguro.

Lo mejor sería comenzar a hacer amigos en mi salón, así que me gire para observar quien estaba a mí alrededor.

La más cercana era un chica de Ucrania… creo que se llamaba Yekaterina, ya que yo estaba hasta el fondo a mis lados no había más lugares y solo estaba la chica al frente.

**-Hola ¿Qué haces? –**Le susurré amistosamente.

Ella se sobresalto y escuché un extraño _'boing'_ luego me miro con sus ojos muy abiertos, aunque para ser sincero yo miraba otra cosa…

**-L-Lo siento ¿Estoy haciendo algo malo? –**Me dijo con tono tembloroso.

¡Por Dios! ¡Esa chica tenía pechos enormes! ¿No le dolía? Eran cómo… cómo… mejor no me pongo descriptivo, pero aseguro que como tomates no eran. Agite la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de pensar con claridad.

**-¿Eh? No, nada –**Sonreí de nuevo**- Solo estoy haciendo conversación.**

La del cabello rubio cenizo me sonrió algo más aliviada, pero luego puso cara asustada de nuevo.

**-Si el profesor nos ve platicar nos regañará… y… será mi culpa… yo…. –**Agachó la cabeza.

**-¿Qué dices? N-No, no será para nada tu culpa, tranquila hehe ya no te distraigo –**Moví ambas manos para bajar la presión del momento.

**-No me distraes, no te preocupes… -**Me sonrió de nuevo.

Preferí no seguirle contestando para que la conversación no se volviera una serie de lamentaciones…

Me deje sumir en mi pupitre… Sin nadie con quien distraerme ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Gilbert también tiene celular!

/

Una tonada ruidosa comenzó a sonar por el salón. Parecía que lo habían grabado con el mismo celular.

La canción obviamente provenía del compañero que estaba a mi izquierda así que me gire a verlo con mirada acusadora.

El albino ese reacciono y metió su mano en su bolsillo para callar el sonido mientras observaba al profesor con una mirada preventiva.

Todos comenzaron a distraerse pero yo seguía mirándolo directamente, esperando que lo castigaran o algo.

Vi como sacaba su celular cuidadosamente para leer el mensaje que le habían enviado. Luego se daba cuenta de mi mirada y cruzaba sus ojos rojos con mis ojos azules.

**-¿Qué miras? Kesese ¿Quieres una foto? –**Me sonrió el idiota.

**-Eso es lo que quisieras –**Con una habilidad bastante buena saqué el cuchillo de cocina que estaba en mi mochila- **Repítemelo y eres hombre muerto.**

El miro el cuchillo con cierta sorpresa, pero no parecía asustado, lo que me hizo apretar más el cuchillo con mi mano.

**-No puedes hacerme nada –**Me guiñó el ojo y volvió a concentrarse en su celular.

Me sentí enormemente irritada, iba a matarlo ¡Ese descarado!

Llame a mi hermano por el hombro, el pareció temblar de repente, tal vez se sintió feliz de que yo tuviera contacto con el.

**-Nii-san…**

**-¿D-Da? ¿Qué pasa Natalia?**

**-El albino de mi izquierda no deja de mirarme las piernas…**

**-¿De verdad? –**Se giro hacia mi aunque mirando al alemán con el ceño fruncido.

**-Luego me miro y se relamió los labios… yo…. –**Mire hacia abajo esperando que se creyera todo.

**-Oye tú –**Por fin Iván llamó a Gilbert.

**-¿Qué? –**Le contesto de forma vaga.

**-Deja de acosar a mi hermana ¿Da? –**Hizo una sonrisa infantil mientras yo sonreía malignamente.

**-¿Qué de…? ¿Qué? –**Frunció el ceño viéndonos a ambos- **¡Yo no acosé a tu hermana!**

**-¿No? **

**-¡No! ¡Joder! ¡Maldita v…!**

**-Entonces me gustaría que nunca llegaras a molestarla ¿Da?**

Sin decir más mi hermano mayor volvió a prestar atención a la clase, yo mire al ojirubí con una sonrisa triunfante.

**-Y a ti tampoco te gustaría –**Le susurré.

**-Tsk, ya lo veremos –**El idiota volvió a sonreír.

/

Tercera clase.

Esta vez yo estaba preparado y había traído un cepillo para peinarme el cabello en clases, luego de que termine de dejarlo sin nudos me lo sujete con un listón con los tres colores de mi bandera: azul, blanco y rojo.

Saqué mi loción y me rocié un poco en el cuello, no es que no me hubiera puesto en la mañana, per ya era hora de ponerse otra vez.

**-Escuché que los franceses no se bañan…**

La voz del inglés se escuchó a mi derecha, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

**-Claro que lo hago… y bastante bien, tal vez te gustaría comprobarlo.**

**-Ni loco –**Miro de nuevo al profesor, en un intento por ignorarme.

**-O tal vez quieras enseñarme como te bañas tú, para así aprender ¿No? –**Sonreí pícaramente.

**-**_**Y-You moron**_**… -**Se sonrojo de nuevo y escondió el rostro mirando hacia la pared de su izquierda- **Sueñas.**

**-**_**Angleterre**_**~ ¿Es idea mía o me molestas para simplemente escuchar mi voz? **–Reí- **Y mis cumplidos~**

**-¡Para nada! –**Se escandalizo completamente por lo que yo me reí más.

**-¿Y mi celular? –**Cambie el tema divertido por que el cejón no podía cambiar su sonrojo tan fácil.

**-Perdido para siempre… -**Me gruñó.

-**Oh que mal… entonces creo que comenzaré a hacer este celular mío… -**Le mostré mi 'rehén'- **Por mientras ya lo estoy llenando de archivos llenos de **_**amour**_

**-¿QUÉ TÚ QUE?**

**-Señor Kirkland haga el favor de callarse- **El profesor lo miro con molestia.

**-I-Infeliz, no llenes de cochinadas mi celular –**Me murmuró bastante enojado.

**-Cada día que pasa tu celular es más mío~**

**-Eres un ratero… un maldito… un…**

**-**_**Angleterre,**_** solo consígueme mi celular.**

**-¡Hmpf! –**De nuevo el inglés prefirió ignorarme.

/

La campana había sonado era hora del recreo.

Fui de los primeros en salir del salón, era hora de reunirme con mi _fratello_.

En el patio pude ver que Romano ya había reservado una mesa en la cafetería así que fui alegremente corriendo hacia allá.

Cuando entre en la cafetería (percibiendo los olores de toda clase de comidas que aunque estuvieran mezclados seguía oliendo bien y siempre me daba hambre) vi como unas mesas más allá estaba mi compañero de habitación, Ludwig, completamente solo.

**-Ve~**

Me acerque a mi hermano aun mirando hacia donde el rubio.

**-Ya era hora de que llegaras.**

**-Ve~ fratello… espera un poco.**

Sentí la mirada de Romano mientras yo caminaba a la mesa del alemán.

**-Ve~ ¿Doitsu? –**Había comenzado a llamarlo así, tal y como hizo Gilbert con mi país y conmigo.

**-¿Feliciano? –**Me miro algo curioso.

**-Ve~ no estés solo Doitsu –**Lo tironeé de su camisa, invitándolo a mi mesa-** Romano y yo tenemos espacio para uno más.**

El se puso algo nervioso, pude sentirlo.

**-No quiero ser una molestia…**

**-No lo eres Ve~**

**-Feliciano… -**Otra sonrisa de Mona Lisa- **Gracias.**

Ahora Ludwig se sentaba junto conmigo y mi fratello.

**-¿Y este qué? –**Lovino barrió al 'nuevo integrante' con la mirada.

Automáticamente el alemán se levanto dispuesto a volver a su sitio, yo lo detuve.

**-Es mi amigo, ve~ ¡Se juntará con nosotros! –**Sonreí emocionado.

A cambio recibí una mirada fría por parte de mi _fratello_, creo que el me había hecho prometer que solo estaríamos los dos, pero tampoco podía dejar solo a Ludwig, además a Romano no le vendría nada mal conocer más gente.

**-Ve~ -**Fingí que no entendí su mirada.

/

**-Y entonces, ya que tienes el cuarto libre hoy me instalo en tu habitación kesese ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es buena idea?**

**-Suena divertido –**Sonrió el español ante mi propuesta.

**-Oww no es justo, ustedes si van a estar juntitos en la noche y yo no.**

Mire a Francis con cara de pocos amigos, el siempre con sus cosas raras en mente lo sé.

**-No te preocupes- **Toño le palmeo la espalda-** tal vez podamos juntar las camas y así cabemos los tres.**

Al francés parecía que se le cayó la baba de la emoción.

**-Oh sí sí, yo quiero~**

**-Créeme que no es una buena idea Toño… **-Lo mire con la esperanza de que comprendiera la situación por lo menos una vez en su vida.

**-¡Ya esta! ¡Hoy pijamada en mi habitación! –**Alzo los brazos triunfante y Francis no perdió tiempo para abrazarlo y de paso manosearlo un poco, yo mire hacia otro lado algo asqueado.

**-Las pijamadas son reuniones de niñas… mejor llamémoslo 'noche awesome' o 'noche de cerveza' –**Los mire con sonrisa picara.

**-¡Y noche de **_**amour**_**!**

**-Si te atreves a violarme te mató ¿Me oíste? –**Amenacé.

**-Ya veremos cuanto tomas, **_**mon cher**_**~ -**Me sonrió en un intento de seductor.

**-**_**Blergh**_**… -**Le saqué la lengua, yo _siempre_ me controlaba cuando tomaba.

**-¡Noche de tomates!**

Francis y yo miramos a Antonio… noche de tomates no era exactamente divertido.

**-Sera una gran noche –**Sonrió el galo mirándonos.

De verdad que era una fortuna que Antonio no tuviera compañero de habitación, no quería soportar a Vincent hoy… ni mañana… ni pasado…

/

La campana sonó de nuevo y ahora tocaba clase de música.

A pesar de que me gustara la música y pudiera pasar horas con los audífonos escuchando mil canciones… las clases de música siempre se me habían hecho algo aburridas.

Así que me comencé a distraer creando parejitas en el salón, un hobbie raro, lo admito, pero era entretenido.

Mis ojos oliva rodaron por las víctimas, es decir, por los chicos.

Primero que nada, uní imaginariamente al chico que casi siempre estaba dormido Heracles con el que siempre lo molestaba Sadiq, _¡tlin!_ Listo, una parejita imaginaria hecha… ahora….

El chirrido de una guitarra me desconcentro de mi misión de _fujoshi_.

**-¿Pero que haces? ¡Bájale el volumen a esa cosa, **_**Obaka-san**_**!**

**-Tú no sabes nada, esto se llama rock, ¡si señor!**

El albino escandaloso había tomado una guitarra que estaba por ahí y rápidamente la había conectado y comenzado a tocarla o más bien a hacer una serie de ruidos infernales.

**-Señor Beilschmidt, deje ese instrumento aun no les he pedido que toquen nada.**

**-¡A mi nadie me mand…! –**En seguida Roderich lo tomo por la oreja y lo arrastro a su lugar.

**-Quédate quieto.**

**-¡Pero quien mierda te crees que eres, señorito podrido!**

Me quede pensando, aquellos podrían funcionar como otra parejita… de no ser por que me gustaba el austriaco, ese podría ser un problema.

La clase comenzó y esos dos siguieron discutiendo, o por lo menos Gilbert porque Roderich lo estaba ignorando.

**-Así que… todos escojan un instrumento, con el cual se especializaran en este curso.**

Una serie de murmullos emocionados se escucharon por todos lados, murmullos que presumían cuales instrumentos sabían tocar y otros que anhelaban con aprender cosas nuevas.

Hicieron una lista que fue pasándose por todos los alumnos, anotando su instrumento preferido para aquella clase.

Cuando la lista llego a mi la leí entera, quería saber de antemano que clase de sonidos íbamos a tener en las próximas clases.

Finalmente me decidí por aprender a tocar la flauta transversal.

La lista llego a las manos del profesor quien solo le echó una ojeada rápida y luego se dirigió a nosotros:

**-Quiero decirles que los instrumentos van a tener que comprarlos ustedes.**

Hubo una serie de suspiros de inconformidad, nadie quería gastar dinero aunque algunos otros preferían tener un instrumento personal, yo estaba entre ellos, no quería andar limpiando las babas de alguien.

**-En las afueras del instituto hay una tienda de música en el centro comercial, allí venden de toda clase de instrumentos entre otras cosas, si muestran su credencial de estudiantes les aseguró que les rebajaran los precios, si aun así no poseen el suficiente dinero entonces pueden juntarse en parejas para comprarse un mismo instrumento, pero tendrán que compartirlo.**

Un nuevo murmullo se apodero de la clase.

Las flautas transversales no eran especialmente caras… por lo menos no como El órgano que algún pobre diablo anotó por allí; así que me compraría mi flauta.

**-Kesese ¡Ore-sama no necesita comprar nada! ¡Yo traje mi **_**awesome**_** guitarra conmigo! –**Anunció a los cuatro vientos el alemán.

**-Felicidades Beilschmidt –**Dijo sin muchas ganas el profesor.

/

Pasó el tiempo y ya estábamos terminando la última clase del martes, que era ecología.

Aunque yo estaba pensando en otras cosas; cosas que involucraban cuatro palabras: Celular, Francis, pornografía, muerte.

Aunque me costara trabajo admitirlo tenía que conseguirle su estúpido aparato si no quería terminar con una verdadera galería de desnudos en mi celular.

O peor aún, si no quería terminar con personas diciéndome que yo les había estado enviando mensajes sugerentes.

El solo hecho de pensar eso hizo que apresurara mis planes:

Hoy conseguiría el celular del tipo odioso ese, y no iría a dormir hasta que tuviera en mis manos mi propio celular.

Sonó la campana y guarde mis cosas, tenía que aprovechar que hoy no había demasiada tarea, solo investigar unas palabras.

Salí por la puerta decidido a ir al despacho de inglés pero tropecé con un idiota.

**-**_**Hahaha sorry**_**! –**Su vocecilla escandalosa entro por mis oídos.

**-**_**Don't worry**_** –**Gruñí.

**-¿Hablas inglés? ¿Eres americano? –**Me dijo sonriente, aunque que dudara de mi procedencia me ofendió un poco.

**-Soy inglés –**Reprimí un '_bastard_' hacia el rubio.

**-¡Ah! ¡Qué divertido! ¿Y a donde ibas?**

Metiche a parte de todo, maldición ¿Porqué me toca toparme con esta gente a mi?

**-No te importa –**Respondí esquivándolo y siguiendo con mi camino.

**-Esque estoy aburrido… y tienes cara de que vas a hacer algo divertido.**

Lo mire con una clara expresión que lo señalaba a el como imbécil. El cambió su gesto radicalmente.

**-¿Vas a hacer algún vandalismo? Porqué un héroe como yo jamás te lo permitirá.**

Quería quitármelo de encima así que…

**-No haré nada de eso, de hecho voy a salvarle el día a un pobre desgraciado.**

**-¿De verdad? –**Chilló emocionado- **¡Te acompaño!**

Gruñí algo estresado, iba a ser difícil despegarse a ese chicle estadounidense.

/

*Notitas: Hmmm no se como se diga de donde sean ustedes pero aquí en mi México se dice 'la pijama' pero he escuchado que en otros lados dicen 'el pijama' así que no se :D lol Gilbo no ha aprendido en poner en modo silencioso a su celular (¿) xD bueno no, lo deja así por que le gusta llamar la atención ya saben xD Y pues yo he oído por ahí que un baño francés es simplemente echarse perfume xDD ahahaha aunque no creo… espero… xDDD Jujuju Canadá va a tener que lidiar con el Bad Trio esta noche … hmm y creo que más gente también xD e Igirisu va a una misión secreta junto con Alfred 8D creo que el siguiente capitulo será awesome.

Arf arf perdonen la tardanza D: pero esque el error de fanfiction no me dejaba subirla 3 pero gracias a **Themesis** que pude subirla ;w; si ustedes también tienen problemas díganme y les paso el truquito ;D

Orden: **Austria/Romano/Holanda/España/Bielorrusia/Francia/Italia/Prusia/Hungría/Inglaterra**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	7. Tarde de locos 1ªparte

**Tarde de locos 1ªparte**

Apenas sonó la campana y me reuní con Francis y Gilbert para salir de compras primero, pues teníamos que tener todo listo para la tarde, además de que Francis escuchó a Gilbert hablar sobre la clase de música y quería comprarse un instrumento.

**-Primero, vamos por las cervezas… después vamos por las películas, kesese traje mi laptop para verlas allí… también compramos wurst y patatas… cuando nos aburramos de las películas y ya estemos **_**awesomemente**_** felices (gracias alcohol) podemos comenzar con los juegos de botellas o cosas así….**

**-Gilbo~ Olvidas que también quiero comprarme un instrumento.**

**-Francis, siempre arruinas mis planes –**Gruñó mientras salíamos por la puerta principal del instituto- **Solo tú te pones a pensar en el material de la escuela…**

**-Fusososo yo quiero tomates –**Los tomates son buenos, bonitos y baratos, aparte de saludables y ricos, no pueden faltar.

**-¡Bien! ¡**_**Ore-sama**_** no los necesita! Yo comenzaré con mis planes y ustedes pueden ir a comprar sus tonterías… después me alcanzaran.**

**-Amargado… -**Susurró Francis, aunque parece que solo yo lo oí.

-**¡Me parece buen plan!**

**-Tsk, si se tardan demasiado comenzaré la fiesta sin ustedes.**

Fue lo último que dijo el alemán antes de separarse del grupo. Había que creerle esa amenaza, Gilbert era capaz de esperar un minuto o dos y luego ir hasta donde mi habitación y abrir la puerta a patadas ¡A veces no entiendo por que tanta prisa con todo!

**-Nos vemos, **_**mon ami~ **_-Francis me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, la verdad es que yo ya estaba acostumbrado, el galo siempre hacía cosas así.

**-¡No me tardaré! –**Respondí agitando los brazos como despedida y corriendo hacia el área de frutas y verduras.

/

Ya llevábamos un buen rato asomados hacia el despacho de el profesor de inglés… comenzaba a pensar que este plan no era divertido si lo dirigía Arthur… ¡Pero con gusto el héroe le agregaría más acción! Quien sabe… ¡Tal vez hasta haya una persecución en auto!

**-Voy a entrar –**Dije palmeándole el hombro y saliendo decidido.

**-¡O-Oye! ¡Vas a echar todo a perder! –**Me miró alarmado sin salir de detrás de la pared de la esquina.

**-Si tienes miedo no tienes por que seguirme –**Le guiñé el ojo heroicamente- **Yo me encargo.**

**-¡No tengo miedo! –**Pero 'cejitas' seguía en su escondite.

**-Ok~ -**Respondí para que no se sintiera mal.

Ya me había explicado la cosa, mas o menos se trataba de algo así:

El inglés vio como el profesor de su mismo idioma le arrebataba brutalmente el celular a un pobre compañero en desventaja, ahora era su deber recuperarlo.

Puede que haya omitido algunos detallitos pero… si la historia queda así suena más divertida.

Gire la perilla de la puerta y justo como me lo esperaba, estaba cerrada.

**-La voy a tumbar Iggy, si te da miedo… puedes irte a ver la tele, no te diré nada~**

**-¡Que no me da miedo! **

**-**_**It's ok~ **_-Tomé vuelo para tumbar la puerta de un golpe.

**-**_**Wait!**_** ¡No lo hagas, idiota!**

**-De verdad puedes irte a ver la tele…**

**-¡Que no tengo miedo! –**Finalmente salió de su escondite y se dirigió a mi.

**-Entonces deja al héroe hacer su trabajo ¡Hahahaha!**

**-¡Esto lo tienes que hacer más civilizadamente! **_**You bastard**_**! –**El ojiverde metió las manos en sus bolsillos buscando algo_- __**Here is it**_** –**De su bolsillo saco una credencial del instituto.

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par.

**-No me digas que… -**Fruncí el ceño- **Esas técnicas son de **_**punks.**_

**-Y tirar la puerta es de caballeros ¿No? –**Me miro escéptico.

**-No, tirar la puerta es de héroes –**Pose heroica.

**-Cállate de una vez –**Me apartó y se puso manos a la obra con abrir la puerta.

Pronto ambos escuchamos el _¡Click!_ Que indicaba que el seguro había sido retirado.

**-Hagámoslo rápido ¿Quieres? –**El británico abrió la puerta despacio para que no chirriara.

**-Yo me encargo –**Pasé cuando el la abrió pero…

_¡Wiuwiuwiuwiu!_ (Sonido de alarmas).

**-**_**Shit!**_** ¿Qué clase de profesor pone alarmas en su despacho? –**Sentí la tensión en Arthur.

**-Un profesor que oculta algo –**Dije con una voz seria, de héroe y completamente sensual.

/

Saliendo de la escuela lo primero que hice fue tomar mi monedero con forma de tomate (Con una carita bastante tierna obra de Feliciano que no pudo reprimir sus impulsos de costurera, hermano idiota, tenía que ocultar mi monedero cada que alguien se me atravesaba por pura pena de que pensaran que era un niñita… pero eso es otra historia) iba a comprarme unos buenos tomates en la plaza del centro comercial, los míos se estaban acabando.

Me pare frente a las cosas esas que estaban repletas de tomates ¡Se me fue el nombre y no me importa! Y comencé a tomarlos uno a uno analizándolos, no quería que tuvieran inquilinos o que estuvieran mallugados o muy verdes….

La verdad es que solo había unos cuantos tomates en buenas condiciones, pensé que los mejores estarían del otro lado, así que rodeé la cosa esa para buscarlos pero…

**-¡Fusososo! ¡Lovi! ¡Que sorpresa!**

Me cago en Mussolini.

**-¿Comprando tomates? ¡Y que coincidencia yo también! ¿Cuántos llevas? ¿Te ayudo a escoger? Yo ya acabe de escoger los míos, míralos –**El bastardo me enseña su bolsa- **Costo mucho trabajo, creo que no estamos en temporada de tomates… el otro día escuche en las noticias que eran más bien tiempos de piñas, pero entonces yo pensé ¿Tiempos de piñas? ¿Timepos de tomates? ¿Por qué las frutas y las verduras tienen que tener temporadas? ¡A que sería mucho más fácil que todas fueran fértiles todo el año! ¿A que sí? ¡Ah! ¡Oye…!**

¿Esque el tipo nunca se callaba? Joder, hay muchas personas que desearían tener voz y este imbécil la desperdicia de esa manera…

**-Escucha, bastardo –**Le hice una seña con la mano para que diera un alto a su fuente de palabras- **No necesito tu ayuda, solo vengo por tomates y me largo de aquí ¿Me oíste? Así que no me hables.**

**-Awww Lovi, que tímido eres~**

**-¡Que no me llames 'Lovi'!... ¡Y no soy tímido! ¡Carajo!**

**-Sí, pero… oye ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo genial! ¿Dejaron poquita tarea verdad?**

**-Yo que sé…**

**-Deberías poner atención en clases, fusososo~**

**-Tú también, estúpido.**

**-No seas tan rudo –**Lo dijo con una sonrisa- **Estaba pensando en invitarte a un lado hoy…**

Lo mire raro ¿Invitarme? ¿El a mi?... en otras palabras… eso sería como una cita ¿No? Hm, no , esperen , si va más gente entonces no sería una cita…

**-¿Quién más va a ir? –**Respondí vagamente metiendo un tomate en mi bolsa de plástico.

**-Ah~ pues seguro que vienen dos amigos míos, Gilbert y Francis.**

Fruncí la nariz molesto, no porque me dijera que iba a ir el bestia del albino, si no por que en realidad si iba a ir más gente… ¡E-Esperen! ¿Porqué pienso en eso? Es más ¿Porqué estaba considerando ir si quiera? ¡Esto es culpa de la escuela y el estrés! ¡Seguro que sí!

**-No cuentes conmigo –**Solté secamente.

**-Pero ¿Porqué? –**Me miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir- **Va a ser muy divertido… aparte siempre pasa que cuando se reúnen tres uno siempre es más ignorado que otro… ¡Tal vez si va un numero par nadie sea ignorado!**

**-Me vale que te ignoren, bastardo.**

**-No lo decía por mi… Gilbo siempre se queja de que Francis y yo lo ignoramos a veces… -**Rascándose la cabeza.

**-¡Ah! ¡Entonces sugieres que le haga compañía al despintado de Gilbert! –**Lo miré molesto.

**-No, decía que tu estuvieras conmigo y así Gilbo y Francis podrían divertirse… -**La voz se le fue apagando, creo que una idea rara pasaba por su cabeza- **Divertirse sanamente… creo.**

**-No me convencerás nunca –**Guarde el último tomate, listo para alejarme de ahí.

**-¡Lovi! ¡Por favor! –**Esta vez no solo hizo cara de borrego a medio morir, esta vez hizo cara de borrego a medio morir en la carretera, en un día lluvioso y rodeado por sus borregos hijos… ¡P-pero no funcionaría!

**-Adiós.**

**-¡Lovi! –**Se calló unos segundos- **¡Si vienes conmigo haré tu tarea!**

Me detuve, de pronto la oferta se volvió tentadora.

**-¡Y te sacarás un diez y todos te felicitaran! ¡Ya lo veras!**

**-Júralo –**Lo mire desafiante.

**-Aww ¡Que bueno que aceptaras! –**El menso se me encimo en un abrazo.

**-¡Todavía no acepto, idiota!- **Intentando quitármelo de encima- **¡Promete que harás mi tarea bien!**

**-Lo prometo Lovi~ -**El tipo no rompía el abrazo, menudo tonto… bueno, por lo menos algo bueno iba a salir de esto ¿No?

/

Todos los instrumentos se veían bastante buenos. Es verdad que cuando entras a una tienda de música te dan ganas de tocarlo todo… Y esta vez estoy hablando de los instrumentos, no de las personas ahí… mmm bueno, hablo de los dos.

**-¿Encontró algo de su agrado? –**Un empleado se me acerco.

**-Me gustaría comenzar a tocar… -**Reprimí mis pensamientos- **…un instrumento, pero no se cual.**

**-¿Tiene alguno en mente?**

**-Quiero uno que sea glamoroso, que luzca bien conmigo, tú sabes… -**Pensé un poco más- **Y que no haga sonidos infernales…**

**-El sonido lo define usted, señor –**Me sonrió- **¿Qué clase de música quiere tocar?**

**-Me gusta la música romántica, **_**oui~**_

**-¿Le gustaría una guitarra acústica? ¿Tal vez un saxofón?**

El saxofón quedaba descartado, no quería música de orquesta en realidad… aparte escuché que es odioso limpiarlos… y la guitarra… bueno, no quería parecer uno más del montón, seguro que medio mundo practica guitarra.

**-¿Algún otro que me recomiende? –**El empleado se quedo pensativo- **Uno con mucha variedad de sonidos, quizá…**

**-¡Ah! Creo que tenemos lo que busca, sígame.**

Me guió más a fondo en la tienda, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde había pianos y sobre estanterías teclados, comencé a mirarlos pensativo.

**-Este de aquí es último modelo, tiene más de doscientos sonidos diferentes –**Señaló un teclado negro que tenía bastantes botones y se veía pesado, iba a ser un rollo cargarlo, mi atención se dirigió al que estaba al lado.

**-¿Qué hay de este? –**Señalé el otro instrumento de teclas como un niño que señala un juguete, o como un hombre que señala una revista para adultos… es casi lo mismo.

**-Buena elección, señor, tiene buen ojo- **Claro que sí- **Este también es ultimo modelo, pero toca solo cien sonidos diferentes, sin embargo es más fácil transportarlo como se habrá dado cuenta…**

El teclado era blanco con plateado y estaba hecho para tomarse tal y como se toma una guitarra, se veía tan… ¡Genial!

**-Es una marca francesa…**

**-Me lo llevo –**Escuchar eso fue como si alguien escribiera la clave para la caja fuerte, osea mi billetera.

**-Muy bien, pase al mostrador, en seguida le entregaran su instrumento junto con su manual de usuario y una garantía de diez años.**

Chillé emocionado, pronto aprendería a tocar el teclado, y podría igualar el sonido de cualquier otro instrumento con solo oprimir un botón ¡Definitivamente no pude comprar uno más asombroso!

/

Finalmente había terminado con la tarea que nos habían dejado, ahora tenía mi tarde libre, justo para relajarme con algo.

Me estiré sobre mi asiento, cuando comencé a escuchar a lo que parecía un grupo de amigos caminando por el pasillo.

Las voces se detuvieron frente a mi puerta, la cual quede mirando expectante, no sabía nada de una reunión…

La puerta se abrió gracias a las llaves de Antonio, que pasaba riendo y conversando junto con otros dos chicos y el alemán que era también mi compañero de clases.

**-¿Quién te dijo que podías invitar a más gente, Antonio?**

**-Gilbert, mon ami~ ¡no siguas con eso! ¡Así será más divertido! ¡Nos divertiremos todos juntos! –**Abrazo al del rulito en la cabeza- **¿Verdad que será divertido?**

**-¡Suéltame bastardo! –**Lo empujó- **¡Yo solo vine a que me hicieran la tarea!**

**-¡Y a divertirte, Lovi! ¡A divertirte! –**Agrego el español.

**-Eh… ¿Hola? –**Salude tímidamente poniéndome en pie.

Todos se sobresaltaron y luego me miraron con unas caras llenas de sorpresa.

**-Toño, ¿Este qué? –**Susurró Gilbert al oído de Antonio.

**-N-No sé, Gilbo… debió de haberse confundido de cuarto…**

**-Pues hay que unirlo a la diversión –**Sonrió el de acento francés mirándome.

-**Que mierda de día –**Gruñó el tal 'Lovi'.

El rubio ojiazul salió de entre el montón de amigos hacia mí extendiéndome la mano.

**-Un placer, soy Francis Bonnefoy ¿Quién eres tú? –**Tome su mano, saludándolo.

**-S-Soy Mattew Williams… -**Mire al resto del grupo- **Compañero de habitación de Antonio –**Puntualicé algo fastidiado al ver que el español comenzaba a reconocerme.

**-Creí que no tenías compañero de habitación –**Gilbert.

**-¿Cómo que compañero de habitación? –**El italiano miro a Toño frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡Ah sí! ¡Si tenía compañero de habitación después de todo! ¡Hahahahaha! –**Rió cubriéndose la cara con la mano- **Chicos, el es Manuel Willy, mi compañero de habitación.**

**-Mattew Williams…. –**Corregí.

**-¡Eso mismo! ¡Matt! El es Lovino Vargas, Gilbert Beilschmidt y a Francis que ya se presento.**

**-Sí, mucho gusto, a Gilbert ya lo conocía, es mi compañero de clases.**

**-¿De verdad? –**Gilbert me miro sorprendido, a lo que vino un silencio incomodo.

**-Bueno, Mattew, mis amigos y yo vamos a divertirnos hoy ¿Te nos unes?**

**-E-Esta bien, suena divertido, después de todo ya acabé mi tarea…**

**-Hay que ñoño.**

**-Gilbert ¿Dónde están tus modales?**

**-Ya… no empieces, Francis –**Lo calló con un movimiento de mano.

**-¡Traje tomates! –**Antonio puso la bolsa con tomates en la mesa, rápidamente Lovino tomo uno.

**-¡Y yo las bebidas! –**Gilbert puso un par de bolsas que se veían pesadas sobre la mesa también, luego se agachó y puso otro par de bolsas, se volvió a agachar y sacó dos bolsas más…

**-¿Q-Qué clase de bebidas? –**Mire las bolsas preocupado.

**-Cerveza principalmente, kesese agradezcan a mi buen gusto, pero para la variedad traje también diferentes vinos, brandy, ron, tequila, vodka y demás cosas que vi que decían 'alcohol' –**Sonrió socarronamente.

**-Tsk, alcohólico –**Murmuro el italiano con la boca llena de tomate.

**-Yo no tomo… gracias.**

De nuevo todos me miraron como si nunca me hubieran visto, aunque conocía el significado de esas miradas.

**-¿Cómo que no tomas? –**Gilbert parecía ofendido.

**-Toma solo un poco, **_**mon cher~**_

**-¿Van a obligar a emborracharse a los que no quieren emborracharse? –**De pronto Lovino miraba al trió asustado.

Los tres amigos hicieron una sonrisa cómplice, _oh-oh_, mala señal.

/

Abrimos todos los cajones con una velocidad superior y teníamos que encontrar el dichoso celular en el último.

**-Vámonos ya de aquí –**Le mostré el celular al estadounidense mientras corría a la salida, sí, la alarma seguía sonando.

**-Espera –**El ojiazul me detuvo por el brazo- **Hay que dejar una marca de quien estuvo aquí.**

**-¿Estas loco? ¿Quieres que nos descubran?**

**-No, tonto~ una marca que solo nosotros sepamos que se refiere a nosotros y que los chicos malos se partan la cabeza intentando descubrir la identidad de quien tomó el celular.**

**-Eso es estúpido, y ves demasiadas películas- **Me solté del agarré y me aproxime a la salida.

Escuché a mis espaldas el sonido de un plumón destapándose, me giré algo alarmado por lo que fuera que fuese a hacer Alfred.

**-**_**The Hero and Brows-boy was here**_**…. –**Susurró mientras rayaba el escritorio del profesor… momento ¿Qué?

**-**_**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?**_** –**Corrí a mirar lo que hizó.

**-Puse nuestra firma –**Me respondió satisfecho cerrando el plumón permanente.

**-**_**You moron! You bastard! You idiot! **_**–**Intenté borrar sus garabatos pero no lo logré- **¡Larguémonos ya de aquí! **

Esta vez fui yo quien tomo al de lentes hacia la salida, salimos corriendo, cerrando con seguro y logrando escapar… por lo menos por ahora, por que la marquita de Alfred me daba una desconfianza terrible.

**-**_**Hahahaha I'm the hero!**_

**-Idiota… -**Respirando agitadamente por la carrera.

**-Ahora puedes darle el celular a tu amigo.**

**-No es mi amigo… -**Mire el celular francés- **Pero por fin termine con este lío, iré a dárselo ahora.**

**-¡Genial! ¡Te acompaño!**

**-No, tú solo causas problemas.**

**-¡Igual te acompaño! –**Respondió sonriente el desgraciado.

Suspiré, total, solo iba a ser una transacción de celulares, no creo que más cosas malas puedan pasar hoy.

/

**-¿**_**Bambi**_**? ¿**_**La Mascara 2**_**? ¿**_**Titanic**_**? Gilbert ¿Porqué rentaste estas películas? –**Francis me miro desconcertado.

**-¿Qué? ¡Ore-sama no renta esas tonterías! ¡Déjame ver! –**Extendí las mano que no tenía ocupada con una botella de cerveza para que el francés me lanzara la bolsa con las películas.

Comencé a sacarlas una a una mirándolas con una awesome cara de desconcierto.

**-¡Hay! ¡La de **_**Diario de una pasión**_** me hizo llorar! –**Toño estaba sentado a mi lado mirando las películas también.

**-¡Tu lloraste incluso con la de **_**Escuela de Rock**_**! –**Respondí molesto pasándole la bolsa- **¡Yo no escogí estas películas! ¡Alguien debió confundir mi bolsa!**

**-Pues deberíamos ver alguna para aprovechar… -**La vocecita del canadiense se escucho.

**-¿De verdad quieres ver una de estas cosas? –**Lo mire alzando una ceja.

Mattew evitando mi mirada me respondió que de verdad tenía ganas de ver una de esas.

**-Joder, solo por que tú también eres tierno… escoge una, ¡pero solo una! ¡Mas te vale que no me arrepienta!**

De un momento a otro las películas tontas se estaban sometiendo a votación. Termino ganando el _Titanic_, menudo drama, como si no pasaran esa una y otra vez en la tele…

**-Bien, pero todos beberemos –**Mire amenazante a Romano y a Mattew- **Para hacer esto más **_**awesome**_**.**

**-¡Pero…! –**El de los ojos violetas me miro a través de sus gafas.

**-¡Sin peros!**

**-Yo beberé, pero no me embriagare como ustedes, bola de bastardos –**Gruñó el italiano.

**-¡Ya lo veremos! –**Le espeté lanzando mi botella hacia el bote de basura, ya era tiempo de la segunda.

En un silencio repentino por parte de todos escuchamos que la puerta llevaba sonando ya un tiempo.

**-Abran –**Ordene.

**-Yo estoy ocupado poniendo la película- **Dijo Francis agachado frente al DVD.

**-Yo no voy a abrir, esta no es mi habitación –**Masculló Romano.

**-Esta bien yo abro… -**Dijo la tímida voz del canadiense.

**-¡Gracias, Manolo!- **Antonio alzo su botella mirando al chico.

**-Es Mattew… -**Respondió algo cansado aproximándose a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió.

**-Me pareció escuchar al idiota de Francis aquí –**Era un rubio cejón- **Digo, ya que no esta en su habitación…**

**-Ah, sí, aquí esta –**El oso volador se movió para que el cejón pudiera ver hacia adentro.

**-**_**You, idiot**_**, Ven aquí.**

**-Hahaha ¿Estos son tus amigos, Iggy? –**Otro rubio lo acompañaba.

**-Para nada…**

**-¿Qué pasa, **_**mon cher**_**~? –**El galo se acerco a la puerta.

**-Toma –**Le extendió su celular.

**-¡Mi celular! –**Chillo Francis tal cual nenita.

**-Dame el mío, ahora –**Ahora _el señor necesito una depilación de cejas_ mostraba la palma de su mano.

**-Me gustaría dártelo, pero lo deje en mi habitación…**

**-Ve por el ahora mismo –**Dijo el inglés que parecía más enojado ahora.

**-Pero Arthur… ¡Estoy en medio de una fiesta!... ¡Es más! ¿Porqué no te unes?**

**-¡No quiero ir a un lugar donde estés tú maldito franchute de…!**

**-¡Una fiesta? –**El ojiazul de lentes brinco emocionado- **¡Iggy! ¡Quedémonos! –**Lo jaló por la camisa entrando al lugar.

**-¿Qué? ¡No quiero! ¡Oye! –**Arthur forcejeó pero el otro era más fuerte.

**-¡Oye! –**Esta vez yo miré a Francis molesto- **¿Cómo que invitas a más gente?**

**-Ya te lo dije Gilbert~ será más divertido así…**

**-¡Pero a quien le pediste permiso? –**Qué estrés con esta gente-**Ya esta, son los últimos que entran, a la próxima quien quiera entrar tendrá que traer más botellas, ¡así no se van a ajustar para algo divertido! –**Me hundí en el asiento con la cara más molesta que pude haber practicado en el espejo.

**-Bien… la puerta se cierra, nadie sale nadie entra~ -**Dijo Francis cerrando la puerta y mirándonos a todos con una de esas sonrisas que no significan nada sano.

/

*Notitas: Al final decidí que Francis se quedara con el teclado… iba a ponerle el bajo para hacerlo más subliminal coff coff pero bueno xD hice mi pequeña encuesta en el face y gano el teclado ;D así que… nuestro francés es tecladista, chicos. Es increíble como todos olvidan al pobre Mattew ojojojoj pero es divertido *cruel* Para los que no sepan inglés… lo que escribió Alfred fue "El héroe y el chico-Cejas estuvieron aquí" xDDuU ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Son bien recibidas! Dividí el capitulo en dos partes para hacerlo más osom :B

Orden: **España/ USA/ Romano/ Francia/ Canada/ Inglaterra/ Prusia**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	8. Tarde de locos 2ªparte

*Advertencias:… hm…. ¿Comentarios indecorosos? ¿Borrachos _peligrosos_? ¿Parejas random?

**Tarde de locos 2ªparte**

Desde el momento en que vi que Francis cerraba la puerta con aquella frase que solo se usa para películas aterradoras _'Nadie sale, nadie entra' _(Que por cierto no paraba de resonar en mi cabeza) supe que no iba a ser una tarde cualquiera, por supuesto en el sentido negativo de la palabra.

Me acomodé mis lentes mientras miraba el vaso que me habían servido donde dentro se encontraba vino tinto. No quería tomarlo pero… se iban a dar cuenta, despacio y con cautela lo dirigí a mi boca, solo iba a ser un sorbo, para decidir si me gustaba o no.

**-¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! –**La estridente voz de Gilbert hizo que me estremeciera.

Había estado mirando como me debatía entre tomar o no, al parecer le pareció muy divertido puesto que comenzó a carcajearse.

**-No dejas escuchar la película, bastardo.**

**-¡Ya deberías saberte los diálogos de memoria! –**Se quejó el albino.

Yo por mientras descubrí que esa cosa que me dieron de tomar estaba algo fuerte, tal vez no para ellos pero para mí… era demasiado. Así que deje mi vaso disimuladamente sobre la mesita que estaba al frente.

**-Oh~ No puedo creer que **_**Rose**_** se haya puesto así de viejita y arrugadita, digo, es una viejita bonita comparada con otras… pero se hubiera quedado con la apariencia de antes… -**Sorbió Francis de su copa y murmuro con el cristal aún en los labios- **Yo si le daba…**

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

**-Digo, yo si le daba para sus chicles… -**Se apresuró a añadir.

**-Hahaha, tu quieres hacerlo con medio mundo, Francisco –**Rió Antonio.

**-Oye, oye, tampoco con medio mundo –**Aunque la verdad el galo se había quedado pensativo.

**-Seguro que Francis quiere tirarse a la anciana –**Gilbert sonrió con burla.

**-Oigan ustedes, bola de indecentes, cállense de una vez, me enferman- **El inglés fue la voz de la razón.

**-A mi esta película me aburré un poco –**Alfred miro la pantalla y luego a todos los presentes- **¿No traen de acción? ¿De miedo? ¿O de ovnis o zombies?**

**-Ore-sama traía unas películas de miedo que se veían **_**awesomes,**_** tsk también traía las XXX que Francis me pidió… pero alguien confundió mi bolsa- **Bebió de su cerveza.

**-¿Traías bolso? –**El estadounidense lo miro atónito, se veía muy macho para llevar bolso.

**-Bolsa, imbécil, bolsa, de las de plástico que te dan ahí, joder.**

**-Ah~ -**Alfred se calló y volvió la vista a la película mientras tomada de su bebida.

Volví a recorrer a todos con la mirada algo preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar después… Alfred miraba la película mientras esperaba la llegada de la diversión, Arthur parecía bastante metido en el filme, por lo menos hasta que Francis le metió mano por detrás entonces lo golpeó e insulto y cambió de lugar con el estadounidense, Francis entonces me miro a mi con una sonrisa rara, me comencé a apartar despacito pero choque con Gilbert que ya se estaba acabando otra botella ¿Cuánto podía aguantar este alemán? Me disculpe por el acercamiento y mire que Antonio estaba pellizcándole las mejillas a Romano mientras este le daba manotazos que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en puñetazos.

Me pregunté que pasaría después de que todos tuvieran el alcoholímetro a flor de piel.

/

Ya no me sentía tan solo, desde que Feliciano me había aceptado mis disculpas y ahora me había invitado a compartir los recreos con el, su hermano me gruñía y me insultaba cada que podía pero… creo que vale la pena.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, terminando con mis deberes escolares y mirando a mi compañero italiano cocinar una pasta mientras tarareaba una cancioncita. Me encontré con una extraña sonrisa y me obligue a quitármela de inmediato.

**-¿Y terminaste tus tarea? –**Inicié un tema de conversación.

**-No, lo que pasa es que no le entiendo –**Se giró para sonreírme.

**-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –**Respondí algo cansado, la tarea estaba bastante sencilla.

**-Esque me dormí cuando la maestra estaba explicando, ve~**

**-Eso explica todo… No lo vuelvas a hacer.**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Si quieres yo te ayudo con tu tarea.**

**-¿De verdad? –**Termino su pasta y la puso sobre la mesa no sin antes haber puesto una tabla de madera debajo para que no se quemara la mesa- **¡Eres genial!**

Me sonrojé un poco, pero solo un poco. Esque no todos los días te halagaban, por lo menos no si eres yo.

/

Esas películas… esa película, digo, en definitiva… es pirata.

Y esque Rose no podía ser de color rojo, con el cabello verde tal cual tomate… no esperen… ese era Jack, no… bueno, todos eran rojos de cabellera verde.

**-Si compras películas pirata… hip…. Yo puedo robar….. –**Les dije para que fueran por películas buenas la próxima vez.

**-Awww Lovi, no tienes aguante –**El español bastardo me quito delicadamente la copa de la que estaba bebiendo.

**-Yo no necesito guantes para beber, hip, bastardo.**

**-Que tierno eres~ -**El menso se giro hacia los demás- **¿Verdad que es tierno?**

**-Hahahaha Iggy también ya esta bien perdido –**Alfred señalo al inglés quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Francis.

Solté un bufido de asco, y que asco… ponerse a chillar en el hombro de ese pervertido… mejor miro la película de mala calidad otra vez.

Abrí mucho los ojos y esque de pronto Rose ya no era Rose… y Jack ya no era Jack…

**-O-Oye… disque pruso… -**Lo llamé sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

**-No soy disque pruso, SOY pruso… ¿Qué?**

**-¿Cómo hicieron eso? –**Apunté con el índice a la pantalla.

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿El dibujo? ¿Pues que no ves que lo esta dibujando el mono ese?**

**-No, no… -**Sonrojado- **¿Cómo hicieron para que yo actuara en esa película?**

Todos me miraron raro, hasta Arthur había levantado la vista para mirar la película y luego mirarme a mi justo como los demás.

**-P-Porque digo, de Antonio lo entiendo… pero…. Hip –**Lo pensé un momento- **Ah, ya entendí, mi **_**fratello**_** –**De pronto me puse de mal humor, Feliciano había filmado una película con el bastardo español y yo ni en cuenta.

**-Lovi… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ves en la película? –**El español tonto me seguía viendo junto con todos.

**-¿Qué no tienes ojos, bastardo? ¿Te estas burlando de mí? –**Como vi que el muy pendejo no parecía saber ni que onda me resigne- **Tu actuando de Jack y… yo o mi **_**fratello**_** de Rose…. –**Mire bien la pantalla, tenía los ojos claros- **Corrijo hip… yo actuando de Rose.**

Hubo otro momento de silencio que hubiera deseado que durará más de saber lo que iba a pasar después: todo el mundo estallo en risas, todos menos Antonio.

**-¡Hahahahaha el italianito esta enamorado de Toño! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! –**Ese fue el idiota de Gilbert diciendo incoherencias.

**-Oh mon ami~ iniciando el ciclo y ya tienes pretendientes ¡Que envidia!**

**-Sí… que envidia…. –**Arthur dejo la risa para ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

**-**_**Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!**_** –**Y ese fue el americano diciendo incoherencias aún peores.

**-Lovi… ¿Te gusto? –**El español me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes.

De pronto sentí como todo comenzaba a tener sentido, ¡Esos bastardos me pusieron algo en la bebida de seguro! ¡Y ahora tuve unas alucinaciones que nunca jamás hubiera tenido! El color se me subió al rostro.

**-¡Q-Qué tonterías dices? **_**Che palle, **_**ahora si se pasaron…**

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como el albino demoniaco sonreía con intenciones nada buenas, mientras intercalaba la mirada de el español a mí.

**-¡Qué me miras, bastardo?**

Y de repente Gilbert empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Antonio, lo empujo intencionalmente hacia donde estaba yo. Estuvo a punto de besarme en los labios de no ser por que el empujón no le salió bien, en vez de eso me su boca rozo con la comisura de la mía para luego posarse en mi mejilla.

**-…**

**-¡CHIGIIIIIIIIII!**

Lo aparté de otro empujón con la cara totalmente colorada logrando crear un efecto domino: Antonio tumbó a Gilbert, Gilbert a un oso que estaba allí sentado, el oso empujo a Francis, Francis aplasto al inglés y el inglés logró hacer que Alfred se cayera del sillón.

**-¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! ¡Me largo de aquí!**

Fui decidido hacia la puerta pero... estaba estancada.

-**Dije que nadie salía tampoco… -**Respondió el francés atontado con la visión de tener a Arthur aprisionado debajo.

**-Kesese ¿Lo ven? Ahora ya nos estamos divirtiendo –**El alemán estúpido bebió más y se levanto caminando a donde estaba yo- **Nadie se va cuando la diversión esta comenzando –**Me susurró al oído, lo cual hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

**-Gilbert… -**Ese fue Antonio quien también se levanto.

**-¿Qué? –**El ojirubí lo miro aunque en realidad seguía aprisionándome contra la puerta.

**-Tengo que ayudarle a hacer su tarea –**Le sonrió como sonríe todo el tiempo, solo que esta vez había un aire denso.

**-Que aburrido… -**Gruñó Gilbert separándose de mi.

Aparté la mirada de la del español, aún sonrojado por lo que había pasado hace un rato.

**-No ibas a ayudarme, ibas a hacérmela, bastardo.**

**-Eso también –**Su sonrisa se volvió más normal y camino conmigo a una mesa alejada del escándalo, por lo menos un poco.

/

Tiraron al héroe al piso… eso no se vale… y ahora, que quiero sentarme de nuevo resulta que ya no hay lugar, y eso que Toño y Romano se fueron… lo que pasa esque Francis sigue prácticamente acostado sobre Arthur, hm no sabía que tuviera esa clase de amigos… y Gilbert ya se había tumbado completo en el sillón también.

**-¡Oigan! ¡Háganme espacio!**

**-Allí hay un lugar libre –**El albino señalo a donde estaba un oso.

Mire mejor, allí había alguien más…

**-¿Mattew? ¡Woha! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!**

**-Pues si estoy…**

**-Creí que no te gustaban esta clase de fiestas, **_**Hahahaha!**_

**-No me gustan… -**Mi hermano menor miró con disimulo a donde estaban Francis y Arthur.

**-Hey, tenemos otro borracho… -**Gilbert me miraba- **este loco esta hablando solo.**

**-No estoy hablando solo, estoy hablando con… -**Mire nuevamente y Mattew ya no estaba, solo el oso- _**what….?**_

**-Kesese bola de gente sin aguante…**

**-Que raro, creí que estaba mi hermano aquí…**

**-Aquí sigo… -**De nuevo Mattew estaba allí.

**-**_**God!**_** ¿Pero cómo le haces para desaparecerte así, Mattie?**

**-No me desaparesco.**

**-Sigue hablando solo~~ **

**-¡Qué no estoy hablando so…!**

**-Oye, Fran…**

Francis no le contesto, estaba muy ocupado con… otra cosa.

/

Las cosas se habían dado así, no fue culpa mía… creo.

El punto es que ahora no podía despegar mi boca de la boca del francés ese que tanto odio, y… _shit,_ ¿Quién iba a decir que el afeminado ese besaba tan condenadamente bien?

**-¡Francis! ¡Qué Ore-sama te esta hablando!**

Ese molesto conejo no para de gritar, es como un mosquito… solo que es como un conejo.

**-Cállalo… -**Le ordené al rubio que estaba sobre mí entre besos.

**-Después de un rato se calma…. –**Iba a contestarle pero volvió a sellar mi boca con sus labios.

Lo abracé y lo besé otra vez, y pensar que hace rato me sentía tan solo… y pensar que hace rato lo consideraba un sapo asqueroso… con aliento de vino, pero el vino me gusta, aunque no lo voy a admitir, no señor.

**-¡FRANCISCO! – **Sentí como ese conejo molesto lo separaba de mí con un jalón.

**-¿Porqué Francisco? ¿Ahora tú también vas a empezar Gilbert?**

**-Es la única forma en la que se me ocurrió quitarte de ese cejón. -**¿Cejón? ¿Yo?

**-¿Qué pasa Gilbo? ¿Estás celoso?**

**-Ya quisieras… solo quería asegurarme de algo…**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-¿Cuánto ha tomado Toño?**

**-Considerando que tiene menos aguante que nosotros… bastante.**

**-Oh~ -**Una sonrisa picara apareció en la cara del conejo ojirojo- **Bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber- **Palmeo la espalda de Francis- **Puedes continuar con tus tonterías.**

Y ambos, bastante obedientes continuamos con aquel beso que cada vez se volvía más apasionado.

/

Caminé de puntitas y con mucho disimulo, mientras seguía bebiendo de mi _awesome_ cerveza, ya no había nada interesante allí con Francis babeando al cejotas y Alfred hablando solo. Tal vez encontraría algo más divertido con un Antonio borracho y un Romano recién confesado... y también borracho, por lo menos algo.

Me asomé con cautela donde pude tener una vista de primer plano de la espalda de Toño y la del tomate enojón.

**-Esque estos balanceos son una mierda, y encima ¡Míralos! ¡Están bailando!**

**-No están bailando Lovi, esque tienes una letra bastante mala –**Antonio rió.

-**¿Tú que sabes?, bastardo.**

**-Awww Lovi, no te apures, deja te explico…. **

Pude ver, con mis increíblemente hermosos ojos del color de los rubíes que pueden intimidar y enamorar a cualquiera… como Antonio abrazaba con un brazo al italiano, lo cual hizo que diera un respingo.

**-Para balancear primero.. . tienes que sujetar tu brocheta de elementos químicos bien…. –**Tomó la mano de Romano- **Para que los malvaviscos-hidrogeno estén bien ubicados y….**

**-Tus explicaciones no me sirven de nada, **_**stupido**__- _Notoriamente más rojo por todo el contacto- **¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que me hagas la tarea?**

**-¿Quieres que te haga qué? **

'_Amor amor amor' _dije en mi mente, bueno, tal vez se me ha pegado algo de Francis, aunque yo no soy un maldito pervertido que se la vive manoseando a quien se le cruce por enfrente, solo que tal vez la cerveza me quita un poco de pudor, pero nada más.

**-¡La tarea, **_**imbecille**_**!**

**-Ah~ ya decía yo…. –**El español empezó a garabatear lo que supuse que eran las respuestas sobre la libreta de Lovino.

¿Es cosa mía o Romano se quedo mirando pasmado la cara de Toño? Jo, seguro que no fue idea mía, esto realmente esta pasando.

**-¿Hm? –**Parece que _mein freund_ acaba de darse cuenta.

El italiano se giro rápidamente, con la cara echa un tomate de nuevo, kesesese adorable.

**-Que tierno eres Lovi –**Antonio lo capturo en un abrazo asfixiante.

Agucé el oído por ver si algo interesante ocurría en la sala, comencé a preocuparme por mirar a este meloso con su tomate. Como no escuché nada mejor me fui a averiguarlo con mi presencia.

Todos, absolutamente todos (Arthur, Francis, Alfred, y otro que estaba allí….) estaban llorando silenciosamente, mirando la pantalla: era la escena dramática de Jack congelándose y Rose tiritando.

Rodé los ojos, por el amor a Ore-sama ¿Quién llora con esas películas para niñitas? Bueno, la respuesta estaba frente a mi, multiplicada por cuatro.

**-Se me antojo una paleta de hielo –**Dije en voz alta para ver la reacción de todos.

**-No seas cruel… -**Ese fue Francis secándose con un paño.

**-El conejo volvió….**

**-… **

¿Porqué todo el mundo me llama conejo? ¿De verdad tengo parecido con uno? Digo, yo nunca he visto un conejo con semejante cuerpazo como el mío….

**-¿Verdad que parece un conejo? –**Ese fue Alfred leyendo mi mente y secándose las lagrimas para que todos vieran que el héroe no lloraba.

**-No parece, es un conejo… -**Dijo un muy borracho Arthur.

**-Los conejos tienen orejas largas, **_**Angleterre**_

**-Sí, kesesese y no son tan sexys como yo.**

**-Yo traje unas orejas de conejo… -**Un segundo Alfred pero con voz mas suave se levanto y fue a una de las habitaciones.

**-¡Al fin será un conejo verdadero! –**Arthur bastante feliz (literal) aplaudió.

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Anda, **_**mon ami**_**, será divertido.**

**-Bueno, pero tenemos que pasar a los juegos de botellas ahora….**

**-De acuerdo –**Francis me guiñó el ojo.

**-Que sea el de 'Yo nunca…' –**Sonreí, esto iba a ser bastante divertido.

**-**_**Oui~ **_**¡Antonie! ¡Tú y Romano vengan! ¡Vamos a jugar 'Yo nunca'!**

**-¡Genial! ¡Vamos Lovi!**

**-Yo no se jugar eso… -**Se escucho murmurar al italiano.

**-¡Nosotros te enseñamos! –**Francis parecía emocionado con el inexperto.

Pronto todos nos reunimos en circulo, con más botellas, de las que íbamos a tomar. Sentí como Mattew (¡Oh Dios! ¡Me acordé de su nombre! ¿Soy awesome o qué?) se paraba de puntitas por detrás para ponerme las orejas de conejo, yo me reí.

**-Bien, ¡Ore-sama empieza!**

**-Hey, díganme las instrucciones –**Romano.

**-Yo solo observo…**

**-No seas así~ únetenos, será divertido, y te juro que después nadie se acuerda de nada…**

**-Eso es preocupante… -**Mattew.

**-¡Únete ya! –**Ordené, quería empezar cuanto antes.

Asustado el pobre canadiense se sentó en circulo con todos, mirándome atento.

**-La cosa se juega así, uno dice 'Yo nunca…' y completa la frase con algo que sabe que otro ha hecho o lo sospeches, hm… y quien lo haya hecho bebe un trago entero ¿Entienden?**

El del osito asintió aunque con duda y Romano se quedo mirándome, como tratando de encontrar el chiste.

**-¿Cómo no puedes entender eso, tarado! –**Grité alterado, Ore-sama explicaba bastante bien.

**-Por ejemplo –**Antonio- **Yo digo "Yo nunca he querido hacerlo con un pajarito" y Francis y Gilbert toman –**Sonrió el desgraciado.

**-¡Esa vez lo dije de broma! ¡**_**Onii-san**_** nunca le haría nada a Pierre!- **Nadie le creyó, pero bueno.

**-¡Yo mucho menos a Gilbird!-**Me defendí.

**-Bueno, como sea, empecemos ¿Tu vas Gilbert? –**Toño me miro curioso.

**-Por supuesto, Ore-sama va primero… **-Tome aire pensando en algo bueno- **Yo nunca… he besado a otro hombre –**Total de rato entraría en calor y se le ocurriría algo _awesome_.

**-Yo te enseño Gilbo~ -**Francia paro la boca mientras Arthur lo miraba extrañado.

**-Hahaha, esta bien- **Antonio, Francis y Arthur bebieron.

**-¿Eh? ¿Has besado a otro hombre? –**Romano lo miro entre la incredulidad y el enojo.

**-Esque Francis es bastante insistente a veces –**Sonrió Toño.

El galo soltó una risita.

**-Maldito bastardo dejado –**Gruñó Lovino.

El verdadero juego estaba comenzando.

/

**-Es el turno de **_**Onii-san**_** –**Dije emocionado, esto se me daba bastante bien- **Yo nunca me he visto necesitado de **_**amour.**_

Arthur suspiró y bebió, que bello~ Mattew también bebió algo sonrojado y Lovino bebió con el ceño fruncido intentando que nadie lo viera. Mire a mi derecha a la espera de Gilbert.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tú también tienes que beber.**

**-Ore-sama no necesita de esa cosa cursi.**

**-Sí lo necesitas, y lo sabes.**

**-Claro que no, tsk.**

**-Claro que sí.**

**-¡Ya bebe, carajo! –**Romano.

**-Que quede claro que solo bebo por que me gusta beber, no por que necesite amor, ¡blergh!- **Y mi orgulloso albino amigo bebió**- Es más, si quiero puedo beber en todas las rondas ¡tsé!**

**-Yo nunca… -**Arthur- **he tenido amigos imaginarios –**Miro a todos con recelo ganándose un gran silencio.

**-Hahaha, el héroe lo admite, a veces oigo una voz que dice que es mi hermano- **Bebe.

**-¡Alfred! –**El canadiense lo miro molesto.

Todos nos quedamos congelados, todos escuchamos una voz, así que todos bebimos, incluso Arthur (Por supuesto que el de la voz no bebió solo nos miro con bastante molestia a todos)

**-¡El héroe nunca ha robado algo!**

Yo y mi Bad Trió bebimos, Romano también bebió.

**-Yo nunca… -**Un rubio bastante mono se hizo visible-**... he golpeado a alguien…**

Gilbert, Romano y Arthur bebieron…

_Un lapso de tiempo más tarde….*_

**-Hahahaha yo nunca… -**Dijo un Antonio que se estaba medio cayendo sentado- **Yo nunca he malpensado cuando alguien come una paleta de hielo Hahaha**

**-¡Esque tu eres un inocente de mierda! –**Dijo Gilbert entre carcajadas mientras una vez más todos tomábamos, menos Mattew y Toño.

**-¡Turno del awesome! –**Gilbert se levanto tambaleándose- **¡Ore-sama nunca se ha grabado desnudo! Kesesesesese –**Rió estridentemente como solo el sabe hacerlo señalándome.

**-Hehehe, **_**mon cher**_**, un día podemos grabarte a ti desnudo y a todos los presentes –**Dije mientras bebía- **Mis fans de internet me lo pedían…**

**-Eso quisieras tú y mis fans, Fran~ -**Gilbo se recargo en mi susurrándolo en mi cuello, luego comenzó a carcajearse y me empujo. De verdad que Gilbert se volvía bastante… _abierto_ cuando estaba ebrio.

**-Yo nunca he usado condón –**Dije alzando mi copa.

**-QUE ASCOOOO –**Esta vez Romano gritó.

**-¡Has de estar todo sidoso! –**El estadounidense rio.

**-No, **_**Onii-san**_** se asegura de que sus amantes estén saludables, **_**oui oui**_

_**-**_**Claro, se asegura pero cuando ya esta en plena acción ¡Hahahaha! –**Toño rió abrazandose de Romano.

**-Hahaha… pero… ¿Oigan? ¿Es que todos ustedes han usado condón? ¿De verdad? –**Los mire sorprendido.

**-No, estúpido. Lo que pasa es que todos somos vírgenes –**Gruñó Arthur que de pronto estaba molesto.

-**Oh~ interesante~ **

Les dedique una mirada lasciva a todos, mirada que solo algunos me respondieron seductoramente y otros se sonrojaron y se hicieron los locos, y el despistado de Toño que solo continuó riéndose. (Seductores: Gilbert y Alfred, Sonrojados: Romano, Arthur y Mattew).

**-La siguiente será como un reto, ya que nadie bebió, y así no es divertido kesesese –**Gilbert es siempre el que más se anima con estas cosas de alcohólicos.

**-En ese caso…. –**El inglés lo pensó un momento y luego se sonrojo ligeramente- **Yo nunca le he robado un beso a alguien…**

Que mal, yo ya lo había hecho… pero igual quería cumplir aquello, así que me lancé contra Arthur para darle un gran beso rápido pero igual de candente y francés, así soy yo, acto seguido bebí… y bastante.

**-¡Ahora que Arthur robe un beso a alguien más! –**Gilbert emocionado agitando los brazos mientras personas como Lovino y Mattew comenzaban a ponerse incomodas con la situación.

¿A alguien más? Buu… bueno, esta bien, Onii-san ha dado mucho amor, es justo que _Angleterre_ intente dar amor también… y no estoy siendo celoso, hm, yo mejor que nadie se que el amor debe compartirse con todos.

Arthur prefirió ser rápido y besar a quien tenía más cerca, así que fue a Alfred quien abrió los ojos de par en par y cuando el inglés hubo terminado de secuestrar sus labios comenzó a reírse.

**-¡Eso fue genial! –**Luego miro a todos sonriente- **Veamos…**

Se levantó de su lugar y se paro bastante cerca de mi trió.

**-¡Tu por que dices que eres **_**awesome**_**! ¡Cómo yo! –**Y le robó un beso a Gilbert quien acepto gustoso (les digo que esta súper ebrio).

**-Kesese ¡Mi primer beso con un hombre! Kesesese**

**-Lo habrás olvidado mañana, entonces yo podré darte tu segundo primer beso~ -**Apunté.

**-Cómo sea… -**Siguió con su sonrisa arrogante- **Me toca cumplir el desafío…**

Se le encimo en un abrazo a Antonio y lo besó mientras se le escapaban unas risitas y Lovino lo miraba con ojos de asesino, de hecho Lovi los separó.

**-Joder, solo es robar un beso… -**Se defendió mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Esque Toño no quería dejarme ir, kesesese y lo entiendo, soy tremendamente sexy~**

**-Hahahaha, Gilbo~ -**Risueño y despistado como siempre.

Y sin decir más el español besó a Romano, quien muy sorprendido no supo ni que hacer pero se puso como tomate… comienzo a pensar que su color original es el rojo.

**-Ahora tú besa a alguien –**Indicó el americano atento a todo.

**-¡N-No voy a besar a nadie! ¡****Maldición!**

**-No seas así~ -**Gilbert lo miraba suplicante.

**-Si no, te castiguaré –**Ese fui yo con una risita pervertida.

**-¡CHIGIII! –**Gritó mientras se debatía entre Mattew o yo...- **¡T-Tú! ¡M-Me lleva!**

Fue con el canadiense y le dio un beso tímido y rápido.

Mattew fue el afortunado que le toco besarme, y lo iba a hacer igual de rápido que Romano de no ser por que lo detuve unos segundos más.

**-B-Bueno ya cumplimos todos ese reto… -**Susurró avergonzado- **P-podemos continuar con otra cosa…**

**-¡Claro! ¡Aún no se acaba la cerveza! -**¿Adivinen quien? Sí, adivinaron, Gilbert lo dijo.

/

Caminaba por los pasillos hacia mi habitación mientras observaba con mis ojos y con mis manos una pipa que había conseguido en una tienda.

Era bastante buena, era de un color negro con relieves de espirales que simulaban el humo que iba a salir de ella, pero se veía elegante, bastante elegante y seria, justo para mí.

No podía esperar a meterle algo bueno, de hecho estaba pensando que cuando unos ruidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

En la habitación Ciento diez estaba pasando algo…

Las risas y carcajadas fueron intensificándose y pronto la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, dejando caer a ese español molesto quien por cierto… estaba en interiores y luego le cayo encima un rubio barbón que estaba vilmente desnudo para más tarde ser convertido en un sándwich gracias a Gilbert que ya se había quitado la camisa y mostraba su torso, eso y aparte de que traía orejitas de conejo… un inglés que ya estaba quitándose los bóxers también estaba dispuesto a unirse a la bolita.

**-¡Oigan ustedes! –**Los mire bastante alarmado por todo aquello- **¿Qué rayos están haciendo? ¿Una jodida orgía?**

**-Oh~ es buena idea –**Habló el de acento francés- **¿Quieres unirte?**

**-Ni loco.**

**-Eres un amargado como siempre Van Dijk~ -**El albino me sacó la lengua y yo me percaté… de su similitud con un conejo, un ligero sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

**-¡Francisco si no te quitas de encima no puedo quitarme los bóxers!**

**-¡Ustedes son unos degenerados! –**Me quite de mi pequeño trance (Por cierto, pido disculpas por eso, no se que me paso)**- Voy a detener esta asquerosidad ahora mismo.**

**-¿Detendrás a Francis? Que bien… -**Antonio rió- **Tal vez no seas tan mal tipo…**

**-Voy a detenerlos a todos- **Dije acercándome decidido a donde estaban todos ellos, si algún superior los veía seguro que el discurso iba para todos por igual, eso me incluía.

**-**_**So booooring~- **_Fue el cejón quien lo dijo esta vez, ya se había echado encima del _prusiano…_estando desnudo.

**-L-Lo siento…. –**Un chico con acento canadiense salió de la habitación- **Dijeron algo sobre que el más guapo tenía que estar guapo de todos lados y comenzaron a desnudarse para comprobarlo… intente detenerlos pero… yo…**

**-Esta bien, vete a tu habitación.**

**-Esta es mi habitación…**

**-Entonces sacaré a estos exhibicionistas de aquí- **Cargué al inglés.

**-Antonio es mi compañero de habitación… -**Puntualizo el rubio.

**-Bien –**Tomé al español del brazo y lo saque de debajo de todos para arrastrarlo dentro de la Ciento diez.

**-Gracias, disculpa las molestias. –**Se despidió el canadiense dejando salir a un estadounidense y a un italiano.

Cargué también al francés con algo de asco por andar cargando a dos ebrios desnudos.

**-Díganme donde están sus habitaciones- **Gruñí.

**-Ciento siete, **_**mon cher**_**~ -**El tal Francis me palmeó el trasero…. Lo mataré.

**-Bien, tú te vas primero.**

**-Yo… hip… yo… soy ciento… ciento… ¿Cuatro?**

**-Ese soy yo –**Respondí como gruñido nuevamente mientras caminaba a la ciento siete.

**-Ah~ entonces… hip… seis… ciento seis.**

**-¿Seguro? –**Dije deteniéndome en la del francés.

**-Más que un calcetín….**

**-De acuerdo… -**Estos chicos están muy, muy mal. Toqué la puerta.

En un rato un adormilado austriaco me abrió, pero sus ojos parecieron platos cuando vio la inquietante escena que le traía.

**-¿**_**Esto**_** es tu compañero de habitación? –**Tire al francés al suelo haciendo que soltara un quejido por el maltrato.

**-¡S-Sí! ¡Que barbaridad! Lamento las molestias –**Se disculpo sonrojado y arrastrando con pocas fuerzas a Francis adentro- **¡Esto no se quedará así! –**Le dijo mientras cerraban la puerta.

Suspiré y caminé con el inglés quien ya se había dormido sobre mi hombro. Toqué la puerta del ciento seis.

**-Osea, como que… a estas horas no se toc… ¡Woh! –**El polaco miro sorprendido al desnudo.

**-¿**_**Esto**_** vive aquí?**

**-Como que sí… -**Respondió haciéndose a un lado como para que lo dejara por allí.

Así que eso hice, me adentre unos pasos y lo tiré en el suelo también, salí sin despedirme, tenía serios asuntos pendientes.

Cuando regresé Gilbert ya estaba todo desparramado en el suelo y roncando, ajeno totalmente al aire asesino que me rodeaba.

**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?**

Una vez más me quede helado con la visión, y esque de verdad tenía similitud con un conejo, y más cuando dormía, no se veía como ese típico ser molesto y escandaloso, al contrario, se veía calmado… incluso hasta tierno (si te hacías de oídos sordos e ignorabas los ronquidos).

Las orejas de conejo combinaban a la perfección con sus cabellos color plata, y su piel pálida se veía tan suave… mis ojos vagaron un poco por su torso desnudo, y no pude evitar sentir ese estúpido sonrojo de nuevo, y esque el odioso albino tenía un muy buen cuerpo, se veía que practicaba deportes… joder, hasta pensé que podría servir de modelo.

Agite la cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos totalmente extraños y perturbantes de mi mente. E-Es solo Gilbert, el chico que me va a hacer la vida en cuadritos todo el año escolar, no debería andar halagándolo mentalmente.

Iba a patearlo para que despertara, o arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto que desafortunadamente compartimos pero algo me lo impidió, y eso me preocupaba bastante.

Así que lo cargué, suspiré y emprendí el paso hacia la Ciento cuatro.

**-Hng…. –**Gilbert pareció despertar con el movimiento- **¿Qué rayos?...**

**-Idiota –**Abrí la puerta con las llaves.

**-¿V-Vincent? ¿Porqué me estas cargando! –**Se veía alarmado.

**-Porque al parecer eres demasiado inútil como para caminar tú solo –**Lo lancé sobre su cama.

**-¿Qué cosa? Ore-sama no es… -**Se quedo mirándome- **¿Estas sonrojado, Van Dijk? –**Una sonrisilla pícara se le dibujo en la cara.

**-Se llama vergüenza, algo que tu no tienes –**Dije dándole la espalda, me molestaba que me mirara así- **Deberías avergonzarte de hacer esa clase de cosas.**

**-¿Qué cosas? –**Su voz repentinamente sonó bastante cerca.

Me gire y en verdad se había parado para acercarse, analizándome.

**-Cosas como andarte desnudando borracho… -**Mire las orejas y agregué- **Y… e-eso –**Las señalé.

¡Maldición! Tartamudeé, espero no haber cavado mi propia tumba con eso…

El que seguía ebrio empezó a reírse estridentemente, yo entrecerré los ojos a causa de sus sonoras carcajadas.

**-Tienes que divertirte más seguido~ -**Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda- **El grandioso yo puede invitarte la próxima vez.**

**-No estoy enfermo mental…**

**-¿No?**

**-No.**

**-Entonces es normal que a un hombre como tú… -**Acortó la distancia logrando ponerme incomodo- **¿Le inquieten tanto los conejos?**

El color apareció (esta vez sin indiscreción alguna) en toda mi cara, sumado con un tic en la ceja.

**-No me…**

**-¿O no son los conejos lo que te inquieta? –**El muy engreído me interrumpió y se abrazo de mi cuello, llenándome con su aliento a cerveza.

**-Apártate –**Le ordené y traté de empujarlo, aunque de pronto mis brazos se sintieron más débiles, después me di cuenta que los había dejado estacionados en su cintura.

Beilschmidt rió y acerco su cara peligrosamente a mi, en esos momentos agradecía ser de mayor tamaño, así Gilbert no alcanzaría a… a… lo que sea que este tratando de hacer, aunque un extraño impulso me hacia querer agacharme, pero no cedí, es decir, el borracho era el, no yo.

Sus cálidos labios sobre mi cuello hicieron que me quedara estático de nuevo.

El ojirubí tenía toda la intensión de quedarse allí besándome así que lo detuve, apartándolo de mi y empujándolo a cualquier dirección.

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso –**Lo mire fríamente aunque el tono de mi cara seguro que le restaba el miedo que quería provocar.

**-Kesesese soy irresistible~ -**Se tiró sobre su cama, adormilado nuevamente.

**-Idiota.**

Fue lo último que le dije antes de ir a encerrarme al baño y lavarme la cara con agua fría ¿Qué era todo eso que había pasado? De algo estaba seguro, Gilbert era un afortunado por que probablemente mañana no recordaría esto, pero yo sí… ¡Mierda!

/

*Notitas: Primero que nada, disculpen por la tardanza… el internet ha estado de mier..coles… y luego haciendo tramites para la universidad, haciendo crepas con unos amigos como loca para un trabajo de administración… y también asistiendo a misas porque un compañero mío falleció… u_u…. pero bueno ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Eugh, tuve imágenes mentales de Francis y Rose viejita (la del _TITANIC_), no fue saludable… y mucho menos agradable….xD Oh sí, nadie le puso nada en la bebida a Romano, lo que pasa es que Lovi-Love no admite que no tiene aguante con el alcohol xD Se me figura que Iggy es uno de esos borrachos que anda todo emo al principio y que después se pone todo intenso _coff_mesero_coff _Gilbo le traía ganas a Romano(¿) ahahaha b-bueno no sé, ya tiene un buen rato bebiendo y.. errr… me gusta le prumano.. pero bueno, Holanda estará con Prusia esta vez, y España con Romano, si señor (Aunque si me lo piden puedo poner más escenitas coff) ¡Francia e Inglaterra dan el primer paso! Si es que el primer paso se da así… pero bueno, Toño y Romano para allá van… creo que Alemania e Italia también… y ahora también Holanda y Gilbo.

Jo~ el cejoncín estaba pero si bien borracho también XD El Tomate Enojón le hace competencia a la Naranja Molesta (¿) ¿Eso que? Ahahah ¿se lo imaginan? LOL Se los hice largo esta vez para que no se quejen :D Oh Dios muchos besos.. Italia del SurxCanadá? Ese si que no me lo esperaba pero así salió xD jo~ y ahora Holanda viene a poner el orden… (oooww se arruinó la pijamada) y con un nuevo debate mental ju ju ju ya saben que al señor Tulipán le gustan los conejos… y Gilbo es prácticamente un conejo jujujuju…. B-bueno ya, me despido ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Orden: **Canadá/ Alemania/ Romano/ USA/ Inglaterra/ Prusia/ Francia/ Holanda **

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	9. Un fantasma en el instituto

**Un fantasma en el instituto**

Abrí los ojos lentamente gracias a el sonido lejano de una canción estilo pop que sonaba del celular de Feliks.

La insoportable melodía estaba haciendo que me doliera la cabeza más de lo normal, y además aun estaba bastante oscuro ¿Porqué ponía la alarma tan temprano?

Me dispuse a levantarme pero me golpeé en la cabeza con lo que parecían las tablas de una cama… momento ¿Qué? ¿Estaba yo debajo de mi cama? ¿Porqué?

Me arrastre para salir de allí y tener una desagradable vista de la falda del polaco.

**-¡Argh! –**Cerré los ojos al instante ¿Porqué me había tocado con un travesti?

**-¡Gah! –**El noto mi presencia, luego por su siguiente tono de voz pareció calmarse- **Osea, creí que no despertarías…**

**-**_**Shut up**_**… Dime porqué estoy aquí abaj… -**Me vi interrumpido al darme cuenta que estaba desnudo- **¡AAAAAH! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?**

Jalé las cobijas para cubrirme. ¿Por qué _bloody hell_ estaba desnudo? Mis neuronas parecieron revivir para recordarme que ayer me había visto envuelto en una nauseabunda fiesta de alcohólicos.

**-No me digas que tú y yo… -**Mire a los ojos a Feliks, asustado.

**-¡Hay no! Osea ¿Cómo crees? Tipo y como que tú y yo –**Acompañándose con señas de dedos- **Para nada hacemos química ¿Eh?**

Suspiré aliviado buscando ropa para ponerme. Sin embargo la respuesta originaba más preguntas ¿Porqué estaba desnudo?

**-¿Qué paso ayer? –**Susurré avergonzado, un caballero no debería andar metido en estas cosas.

Mi compañero rió tal cual colegiala que se sabe un muy buen chisme.

**-Como que ayer bastante noche tocaron la puerta y osea, me despertaron de mi sueño, sorprendentemente no tengo ojeras, lo cual es totalmente genial…**

**-Ve al grano.**

**-¡Hay no seas desesperado! En fin… era un compañero holandés mío, y te traía a ti cargado, completamente desnudo y dormido, tipo y como que **_**qué oso**_**- **Rió de nuevo- **Te dejo caer y yo te arrastre hasta debajo de tu cama, osea, como que yo no quiero andar viendo obscenidades en la noche.**

**-**_**Idiot**_**… -**Las picaduras de arañas comenzaban a sentirse- **¿Un holandés?**

**-Vincent Van Dijk –**Puntualizo.

**-Tal ves el sepa qué paso… -**Por algún extraño motivo no quería preguntarle a Alfred, Francis o quien quiera que haya visto ayer.

/

Y entonces Kumajari corrió hacia mi, tenía una playera roja que decía 'Kooh' y llevaba en la pata una botella de maple.

**-Vamos **_**Christopher Robin**_**, tenemos que ir a la fiesta de maple ¡Va a estar pegajosamente divertida! **_**¡Ju ju!**_

_**-**_**¡Qué me llamo Mattew! ¿Es muy difícil recordarlo?**

**-Ah entonces me equivoque de persona, no hay ningún Mattew invitado ¡Adiós!**

Mi osito polar se fue corriendo al lado de un cerdo enano y un tigre mansito, luego se giro de medio lado para mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

**-Vas a tener que pedir los apuntes de la primera clase~**

Y se fue rodando por el suelo junto a sus dos amigos mientras sus risas se hacían cada vez más sonoras.

Salté entonces literalmente de mi cara, comprendiendo el mensaje de mi sueño ¡Estaba llegando tarde a la primera clase! ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?

La respuesta llego al instante cuando vi que Antonio seguía profundamente dormido.

**-Disculpa… tenemos clases- **Lo tome dudoso del hombro, no sabía muy bien como estaba la gente después de semejante cantidad de alcohol.

**-¡Clases de tap! –**Dijo riendo entre sueños.

**-No, bueno, no sé tú… pero estamos llegando tarde- **Lo agite un poco más.

**-**_**Hit me baby one more time~ tururu**_**~ -**Cantaba el español.

Algo me decía que lo dejara por la paz y que yo corriera a alcanzar a llegar al salón A pero alguien como yo no podía dejar que le pusieran falta a un compañero.

Estuve haciendo todo el ruido que pude y hablándole en voz alta (viniendo de Canadá es voz no tan susurrada) para que despertara mientras yo terminaba de ponerme mi ropa. Pero no despertaba.

**-¡Vamos ya! –**No pude más, así que deje salir al _chico rudo_ que hay en mí (todos tenemos uno dentro, no se desanimen) y lo jale por los pies, sacándolo de su cama y haciendo que se golpeara con el suelo- **¡L-Lo siento! No fue mi intención yo… -**A veces no es recomendable sacar al _chico rudo_ que hay en ti.

El ronquido de Antonio declaró que el, increíblemente aún seguía dormido ¿Cómo puede ser?

No me quedo otra opción y lo saqué de la habitación del mismo modo que lo saqué de su cama.

Al pasar por los pasillos la gente miraba atónita la bola de cobijas con el individuo español roncando de bajo, siendo jalado por el pie.

**-No quiere levantarse… -**Susurraba constantemente a la gente que nos miraba.

En lo que pareció una eternidad llegamos su salón. Pase a ponerlo en su lugar bajo las miradas de mis compañeros.

**-¿Q-Qué pasa aru?**

**-Ese chico entro acostado por la puerta, daze~**

**-¡Qué miedo! ¡Un fantasma! –**Empezó una alarma general que me incluía, esque no sabía que había un fantasma por aquí, así que Salí corriendo a mi salón donde seguramente las cosas no estarían tan paranormales.

/

Apenas estaba finalizando la clase de historia cuando llegó el director Rómulo acompañado por el prefecto, osea mi abuelo.

**-Lamentamos la interrupción- **Se dirigió el prefecto al profesor- **pero…**

**-¡Hay fantasmas en la escuela! –**Anunció a viva voz el director.

Un murmullo de sorpresa llenó el salón. Yo mire atónito a todos, es decir, todo el mundo sabe que los fantasmas no existen ¿Lo saben? ¿No?

**-Sabemos que sonará absurdo pero, esta mañana un alumno del aula C fue arrastrado brutalmente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta su salón, las cámaras grabaron que nadie lo jalaba y aparte la gente lo confirma.**

Otro murmullo más fuerte invadió el lugar, yo estaba desconcertado ¿Entonces si existían? ¿Cómo podía ser alguien jalado por nadie?

**-Para los que no creen ya subí el video a Youtube y a la pagina del colegio- **Dijo el Director, que se le notaba bastante emocionado- **Aseguró que no esta editado, también están los videos de los celulares de los alumnos.**

**-Celulares que debieron ser confiscados –**Murmuró Francis por allí.

Alcé la mano para dar mi opinión y me cedieron la palabra, me levanté de mi pupitre para llamar la atención de todos.

**-¿Están seguros que no le amarraron el pie con algo transparente o que esto no es simplemente otra broma de mal gusto? –**Pensando en mi hermano y sus dos amigotes.

**-Estamos seguros, el pobre chico esta siendo interrogado ahora y después la psicóloga le ha ofrecido una cita por si las dudas.**

**-¿Y porqué nos lo dicen a nosotros? –**Cuestioné aun dudoso de la situación.

**-Eso es porque el director tiene una idea que… -**Se notaba claramente que mi pariente no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Rómulo.

**-¡Voy a reunir un equipo caza-fantasmas!**

Un silencio era ahora el que estaba en el aula.

**-Ya busqué en la guía telefónica y cobran muy caro, al igual que los exorcistas, y estoy seguro que muchos alumnos de aquí están bien informados sobre cosas paranormales, ya ven… los adolescentes de hoy en día…**

**-Estamos perdiendo clases –**Suprimí mi comentario de que todo esto era una tontería.

**-Los alumnos que creen tener la habilidad para cazar a la criatura invisible, vengan a dirección ahora, les haré una prueba- **Y los superiores salieron del salón.

Me habían ignorado vilmente, tal cosa solo hacía que perdiéramos clases a lo tonto, ahora los que nos quedáramos en el salón solo íbamos a estar platicando sobre semejante mentira seguramente.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando todos salieron del salón, al parecer nadie desaprovechaba la oportunidad de perder clases.

/

Las luces comenzaban a dolerme en los ojos, frente a mi estaba la psicóloga y detrás había una cámara profesional grabando nuestra conversación.

**-Así que… Antonio, ¿Qué hiciste ayer para que esto te pasará hoy?**

**-Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho…**

**-¿Cómo es eso?**

**-Verá esque… hubo una fiesta… y…. –**No quería decir que apenas en el segundo día de clases ya habíamos tenido una borrachera.

**-Ya veo, ¿podrías darme los nombres de los que estuvieron en la fiesta?**

**-¿Para que los quiere? –**Creo que acabo de meter a mis amigos en un lío.

**-Solo es para preguntarles que pasó ayer –**Sonrió la señorita, parecía buena persona así que asentí.

**-Pues Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Lovino Vargas, Alfred F. Jones… -**Miré a la mujer, la verdad era que no conocía los nombres de todos- **Hay otro que no se su nombre, pero puedo describirlo.**

**-Correcto, hágalo.**

**-Era un chico rubio con unas cejas enooormes….**

**-Arthur Kirkland, sí–**Seguía apuntando en su lista- **¿Recuerdas si jugaron algún juego prohibido? ¿Cómo… una tabla de madera o algo así?**

**-Pues si jugamos algo que muchos consideran malo… de hecho Lovi se puso incomodo…**

**-¿Lo obligaron a jugar?**

**-Sí, esque es más divertido cuando más gente dice cosas…**

**-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerda, señor Carriedo?**

Hice memoria, la verdad era que la señorita me daba confianza y yo tenía que cooperar con todo lo que sabía para que los espíritus no me volvieran a hacer de las suyas, el solo pensar eso hacia que me pusiera a temblar, seguro que estuve a punto de morir.

**-Solo recuerdo borrosamente cuando empezamos a jugar… nos reunimos en circulo y ya… no se, amanecí en el salón de clases, en ropa interior y cubierto de cobijas con todos mirándome.**

**-Esta bien, Antonio, haz sido muy valiente –**Me palmeó el hombro.

/

Cuando el alumno proveniente de Madrid salió por la puerta y yo di la lista para que comenzaran a llegar los alumnos mencionados por Carriedo me senté en mi silla giratoria dejándolos pasar uno a uno.

El primero: Arthur Kirkland.

**-Hola, siéntate por favor.**

**-¿Pasa algo? –**Se le notaba nervioso.

**-Quiero hablar de lo que hiciste ayer, Arthur.**

**-Y-Yo no hice nada, en realidad no se ni porqué dejaron esa marca allí yo…**

**-¿Una marca?**

El inglés pareció desconcertado.

**-¿N-No encontraron ninguna marca sospechosa?**

**-No hemos analizado la habitación del joven Carriedo.**

Kirkland se quedo en silencio, como pensándolo todo con claridad, asintió y de pronto pareció más relajado.

**-Claro, perdone… esque… -**Pensativo- **Supongo que ayer dejaron marcas en los muebles después de todo lo que debió haber ocurrido…**

**-¿Qué paso el martes por la tarde, Arthur?**

**-Es lo que me gustaría saber.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Tú tampoco recuerdas?**

**-Eh… no, lo siento **_**Miss.**_

A partir de allí Arthur Kirkland se cerró a la conversación respondiendo que lo había olvidado todo.

El segundo fue: Francis Bonnefoy.

**-¿Me llamaba, **_**mademoiselle?**_

**-Sí, por favor, tome asiento.**

El francés se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome fijamente.

**-¿A que jugaron ayer tú y tus compañeros?**

El chico soltó una risita y luego se aparto las mechas rubias de la cara.

**-Le aseguro que no ocurrió nada malo.**

**-¿No? ¿Y porqué al señor Carriedo lo han arrastrado espíritus por los pasillos?**

**-¿Fue Antonie el arrastrado? –**Incrédulo.

**-Así es, ¿Sabes porqué?**

**-No, no, la verdad es que no se porqué le pasaría eso a **_**mon ami**_**… -**Ahora el galo parecía realmente preocupado y pensativo- **¿C-Cómo esta el?**

**-El se encuentra ahora en un lugar seguro y vigilado.**

**-Qué bien, por favor, manténgame informado**

Y sin más salió del cuarto gritando algo como "¡Antonie sabia que no debías de estar solo anoche!"

El siguiente era: Alfred F. Jones

**-**_**The hero it's here**_**!**

**-Señor Jones, tome asiento, por favor.**

**-¿Qué pasa, lady? –**El chico se sentó muy animado mientras comía una hamburguesa- **¡Ya escuché la noticia! ¡Fantasmas! ¡No puedo creerlo!**

**-¿Sabes porqué perseguirían al joven Carriedo?**

**-Mmmm no sé… -**Rascándose la barbilla- **¡Seguramente hizo algo que abriera las puertas de nuestro mundo al de los muertos! ¡Cómo en el comic de…!**

**-¿Y que cosa podría haber sido?**

**-Pueden ser muchas cosas, pero le aseguro que ayer no hicimos nada paranormal, el héroe no se mete en cosas de villanos, pero no se preocupe, salvaré el día- **Guiño.

**-¿Participara en el grupo caza-fantasma?**

**-Téngalo por seguro.**

Jones no parecía tener nada más que intenciones de ayudar, así que pase al siguiente:

Lovino Vargas.

**-Le aseguró que yo no hice nada malo- **Dijo evitando mi mirada al estar sentado frente a mi- **¡Yo no se en que cosas anda metido ese bastardo!**

**-¿Entonces crees que lo que sea que hayan hecho ayer no tiene nada que ver con lo de hoy?**

**-No.**

**-¿Qué tal el juego que te obligaron a jugar?**

El chico se estremeció.

**-No quiero hablar de eso.**

**-¿Crees que ese juego haya tenido algo que ver? –**Insistí.

**-Tal vez solo motivo al bastardo para buscarse los problemas que tiene hoy, yo que sé…**

**-Así que…**

**-Tengo que ir al baño.**

Y Lovino Vargas huyo por la puerta.

Gilbert Beilschmidt tardo un rato más en llegar.

**-Kesesese ya llego por quien lloraba.**

**-¿Dónde estaba? –**Lo miré molesta, se acercaba la hora de tomar mi lonche.

**-Esque un idiota que tengo como compañero no quiso ni despertarme para ir a la primera clase, ni a la segunda, pero bleh…. Cuando me desperté supe que me llamaba, así que aquí estoy.**

**-¿Esta informado de las actividades que realiza Antonio Fernández Carriedo?**

**-¿Toño? ¿Me llamaron solo para hablar de Toño?**

**-¿Esque no sabe lo que ocurrió esta mañana?**

**-Como ya le dije, el imbécil de Van Dijk no quiso despertarme…**

**-El joven Carriedo fue arrastrado por un fantasma por los pasillos.**

**-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? –**Impresionado, luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió su cara a la de antes- **Vaya forma de llamar la atención…. Tsk**

**-Vuelvo a mi pregunta inicial, señor Beilschmidt.**

**-Mire, Toño se la vive babeando, mirando las nubes, comiendo tomates, tocando la guitarra…**

**-¿Algo que sugiera el origen de lo sucedido esta mañana?**

**-Seguro que lo engañaron con alguna cosa de esas y el muy inocente se puso a hacer contacto con los muertos, tsé…**

**-Ya veo, gracias señor Beilschmidt- **Sonó la campana, hora de comer, de trabajo ya no sé nada.

/

Cuando todos salieron al recreo a descansar yo seguía trabajando, y en unos asuntos bastante serios, tenía que averiguar los chicos que serían los caza-fantasmas.

Tome todas las hojas donde había puesto nombres y anotaciones.

Hubó muchos descartados… pero estoy seguro que seleccione a los mejores.

El Gakuen tenía tres pisos y un enorme patio con canchas y espacios verdes, así que asignaría a cuatro caza-fantasmas, uno por cada piso y otro para el exterior.

Hay que tener en cuenta que tienen que ser personas que sean valientes y que conozcan del tema, a las damas las dejo fuera para protegerlas… aunque me parece que muchas de aquí no necesitan protección pero… este es un colegio que les tiene respeto, si señor.

Analicé los nombres y las anotaciones con sumo cuidado.

/

*Notitas: Uffa de nuevo! Perdonen que me tarde… _ tengo una vida saben? *modo agresivo* coff ignoren eso, la verdad es que simplemente no he tenido ganas de nada…. Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el siguiente capitulo ;D espero que sea de su agrado.

Canadá sueña con que Kumajirou es Winnie Pooh (¿) xD Y Toño canta una de Britney Spears. Le puse Rómulo a Roma… esque se me hace el nomrbre más facíl para identificarlo, y a Germania aun no se como ponerle ¿Qué proponen?

Hahahhaha van a cazar a Canadá ahahhaah me paso me paso… xD ouf esto pasa cuando dejo que mis manos escriban lo que se les antoje.

La psicóloga se esta refiriendo a la ouija y Toñito piensa en sus juegos de alcoholicos.. Luego Arthur se refiere a la marca que dejo USA en el despacho del de inglés, cree que lo regañan por lo del celular. No puedo creer que los superiores del Gakuen estén todos tan secos del cerebro para no sospechar de una borrachera xD pero bueno…

Oigan oigan, ¿A quien consideran como caza-fantasma? Denme nombres xD ya tengo uno pensado… o dos.. o tres… xD pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes ;D

Orden: **Inglaterra/ Canadá/ Alemania/ España/ Psicologa/ Roma/**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	10. ¿Ah no?

*Advertencia: Mención de la 'pequeña adicción ilegal' de Holanda*

**¿Ah no?**

Como era de esperarse, el héroe fue solicitado.

El director Rómulo nos mando llamar lo antes que pudo a Arthur, Lukas, otro chico que creo que se llama Vash y yo, el héroe Alfred F. Jones.

**-Chicos, ustedes se encargaran de cualquier hecho paranormal que pase en este respetable instituto –**Decía con las manos entrelazadas- **Al que se deshaga del fantasma primero le daré un punto extra sobre cualquier materia que me pida.**

Todos asentimos, aunque parecía que yo era el único que lo hacía con ganas… los demás parecen algo amargados.

**-Ahora repartiré las áreas en las que van a vigilar –**El director movió unos papeles- **Planta baja será el señor Alfred F. Jones, segunda planta Arthur Kirkland, tercera Lukas Bondevik y en los jardines estará Vash Zwingli.**

Volvimos a afirmar con la cabeza, era nuestro deber como nueva 'liga de la justicia escolar' mantener la calma entre los estudiantes y salvar a Antonio de las invisibles garras del mal.

**-Empiecen ahora mismo, cuanto antes termine esto mejor.**

Apenas salimos de la oficina del superior y no perdí tiempo en darle animo a los otros.

**-**_**Let's go team! Good luck for everyone!**_

Recibí a cambio una Mirada clara de 'muérete' por parte de todos, o tal vez simplemente querían decirme 'Estamos dispuestos a seguir tus ordenes, héroe mayor' Pudo haber sido cualquiera de las dos.

Aunque la verdad me dejaron un aire de desconfianza, como si fueran de esos 'ayudantes de héroe' que no hacían bien su trabajo… tal vez le echaría una miradita después.

/

Las clases podría decirse que se suspendieron por culpa del dramita del idiota bastardo, nadie hacía nada más que hablar de lo sucedido, incluso como medida de seguridad había pasado el prefecto a decir que era recomendable permanecer en las habitaciones.

Bola de imbéciles… ¿Esque no piensan en mí? ¿Lovino Vargas? Si estoy en mi habitación es cierto que no tengo que vérmelas con el fantasma (creo) pero a cambio esta ese tenebroso tipo de Berwald.

Solo me basto entrar a la habitación para dejar mi mochila para percibir al instante el aura _asesina_ que despedía el sueco que ni hablar bien sabe, mejor volví sobre mis pasos y di un portazo.

**-Prefiero encontrarme con el fantasma –**Susurre caminando por el pasillo-** Es decir, ni siquiera creo que exista pero… **-Me detuve- **Voy a ver al bastardo, seguro que tiene un gran trauma ahora.**

No es que me preocuparapor ese idiota solo que seguro que el fantasma no se metía dos veces con el y estaba seguro allí y… _argh_, no tengo por que darles explicaciones.

Toque la puerta de la ciento diez con los nudillos, y esta se abrió después de un rato.

**-Solo vine para ver si ya te volviste loco –**Me defendí al instante, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que _nadie_ en especifico había abierto la puerta- ¿**B-Bastardo?**

**-¿Lovi? ¿Eres tú? –**Escuché en la cocina.

**-¿Bastardo?**

**-Sí, soy yo ¡Pasa, pasa!**

Será estúpido ese español, me pregunto si habrá admitido que es un bastardo o el simple echo de que realmente lo es no lo deja contestar inteligentemente, probablemente sea la segunda. Aún así pase para ir a donde estaba el, no es que quisiera quedarme allí donde la puerta se había abierto fantasmagóricamente.

**-¡Lovi! –**El idiota me abraza como si hace siglos que no me viera.

**-¡Suéltame pendejo! –**Le di un empujon.

**-Lovi, al principio no le di tanta importancia pero después... creí que iba a morir, ya sabes como son los fantasmas sedientos de sangre y todo eso…**

**-Creí que esos eran los vampiros, **_**stupido.**_

**-¿Me ayudas a colocar la sal?**

**-¿Qué sal? –**Lo mire sin entender.

**-¿No recibiste la circular? Es recomendable dejar una línea de sal debajo de cada puerta, para así saber cuando el espíritu pase por allí.**

**-Solo tú crees en esas tonterías –**Confió en que Berwald lo pondrá en la habitación.

**-Aún así ayúdame ¿Sí? –**Me dedico su sonrisa tonta- **Solo para sentirme más seguro.**

**-Como sea –**Tome uno de los pequeños sacos de sal que me ofreció y comenzamos a poner las líneas debajo de cada puerta hasta que terminamos.

**-¿Crees que el fantasma quiera apoderarse de mi cuerpo? –**El baboso se rasco la mejilla- **Tal vez solo quiera un tomate… o dos… aunque si son tres ya es demasiado, solo le doy tres tomates a personas que realmente me agraden, es decir, no lo he tratado aún…**

**-No seas idiota.**

Antonio se quedo sorprendentemente callado.

**-No me digas que se te desconecto el cerebro –**Me burle.

**-L-Lovi… no te vayas a asustar…**

**-¿Q-Qué cosa? –**Que quede claro que yo no era un cobarde, pero con la carota que se plantaba este sujeto cualquiera dudaría de su seguridad en ese sitio.

El ibérico levanto el índice temblorosamente y yo lo seguí con la mirada, la sal de la entrada de su recamara se había corrido dejando unas huellas bastante visibles que entraban a dicha habitación.

**-¿No lo hicist….?**

**-¡CHIGIIIIIIIIII! –**Inmediatamente lo jale del brazo para que nos largáramos de ese lugar del demonio-** ¡Vámonos de aquí! **

**-¡No hagas tanto alboroto! –**Me siguió corriendo- ¡**Se va a dar cuenta de que ya lo vimos!**

Pero mis neuronas estaban transmitiéndome ahora otro mensaje.

**-¡Esa cosa la trae contra ti! ****¡No te me acerques! –**Lo empuje para que se alejara.

**-¡Pero Lovi no quiero quedarme solo con un espectro! –**Gimoteo intentando seguirme.

**-¡Vete con tu par de amigos idiotas o no sé pero no me CHIGIIII! –**La macha de sal ahora se extendía saliendo de la habitación seguro el fantasma realmente se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

Sin decir una palabra más el bastardo y yo salimos corriendo de allí, _el como una nenita asustada y yo como todo un hombre que huye por su vida_.

/

Me había tocado estar en la tercera planta, seguramente era un puesto importante porque eso significaba defender a los idiotas de mis compañeros ya que las habitaciones estaban en este piso.

Un par de micos corriendo como locos hicieron que me volviera hacía ellos, con mi mirada inexpresiva de siempre, aunque pensando lo idiotas que eran.

Se iban acercando y me di cuenta que no eran micos, eran ese Antonio y Romano, los que siempre causaban algún alboroto en el salón.

**-¡Lukas defiéndenos!**

**-¿Defenderlos de qué? –**Dije más para conocer su grado de estupidez que para ayudarles.

**-¡El fantasma nos persigue a Lovi y a mi!**

**-¿En serio? –**Parece que quieren llamar la atención, yo soy bastante bueno detectando estas cosas paranormales, no por algo me pusieron en este cargo.

**-¡Vimos sus huellas en la habitación del bastardo!**

**-Ya veo –**Me gire observando el otro extremo del pasillo, dándoles la espalda para ignorarlos como es debido.

**-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí a tu lado? –**El español se acerco tanto que tuve que dar un paso al frente para no sentir su respiración de corderito asustado.

**-No, me estorban y desconcentran.**

**-Pero esque tu tienes un arma –**Murmuro el italiano mirando lo que traía en brazos.

Roma nos había repartido 'equipo caza fantasmas de cuarta' y a mi me había tocado una red de una portería de futbol y un mazo que parecía de cavernícola, cosa que me disgustaba, aunque ya le había dado un buen uso golpeando la cabeza de cierto danés.

**-Si se quedan tienen que prometer que se estarán tranquilos y se sentarán en esa banca de allí –**Señalé la más apartada de mi en todo el lugar.

**-¡Esta bien! –**Sin negociarlo Antonio fue a sentarse en el lugar indicado jalando consigo a Romano.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando escuche la voz del hispano hablarme.

**-¡Tengamos una palabra clave por si el fantasma aparece!**

**-Que tontería… -**Murmure para mi mismo sin girarme a verle.

**-¡Será tomate! –**Anunció contento el español.

**-No puede ser tomate –**Escuche a Lovino murmurarle molesto- **El tomate es bueno y el fantasma es malo, no compares, bastardo.**

**-Cierto…**

Yo cubrí mi cara con la palma de mi mano.

**-Entonces la palabra clave será… -**Dijo pensativo Antonio.

**-Patata que sea patata –**Gruñó el italiano.

**-¡Ya quedo, Lukas! ¡La palabra clave es patata! ¡Estate alerta! –**Grito sonriente ese sujeto bobalicón.

Hubiera preferido quedarme en los jardines, por lo menos no tendría que encontrarme con nadie que fuera alumno de aquí.

/

**-¡Oye! ¡Pst! ¡Oye! **

Ya era la enésima vez que lo llamaba y el gruñía de vez en cuando como respuesta, comencé a pensar que estaba tratando de decirme un '¿Dígame, todopoderoso Gilbert?' así que continue.

**-Hay que salir de aquí, esto es muy aburrido –**Le propuse levantándome de mi cama.

**-No se nos tiene permitido salir –**Finalmente Van Dijk recordó como hablar.

**-¿Qué pasa? –**Me agache acercándome a el que estaba recostado en su cama ojeando una revista- **¿El bebé Vincent tiene miedo? –**Sonreí malicioso.

**-¡No te me acerques tanto! –**Se levanto de golpe y pude percibir un leve… ¿Sonrojo?

Me quede allí analizándolo con la mirada, vaya, después de todo lo que Elizabeta había dicho de que le quedaban bien los hombres se lo había tomado en serio, y era de esperarse a que no pudiera resistirse a mis encantos de albino sexy, pero Vincent Van Dijk debía estar loco si creía que yo caería en sus encantos de fumador malhumorado.

**-¿Yo para que quiero acercarme a ti? –**Respondí finalmente cruzándome de brazos.

**-Olvídalo –**Se sentó en su cama al otro extremo para no tener que verme la cara.

**-Eres un aburrido –**Me levante de nuevo dirigiéndome a la puerta, nadie encierra a Ore-sama.

**-¡Oye espérate! –**El me siguió.

**-No voy a esperarte, si quieres venir ven, no me importa –**Abrí la puerta.

**-Si alguien te ve me van a regañar a mi también.**

**-Mira que niño más bueno –**Me reí de el burlonamente.

**-Eres un idiota, bien, no saldré, y si algo para no me haré responsable.**

**-Seguro que tampoco te haces responsable de tus 'cosas' –**Metí la mano en el bolsillo mostrándole un paquetito de plástico parecido a uno de esos sobres de té con algo como hierbas adentro.

El abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, en su cara podían leerse las palabras 'atónito' 'sorprendido' 'preocupado' y demás adjetivos.

**-¿De donde sacaste eso! –**Se levanto casi al instante listo para arrebatarme sus drogas.

**-Digamos que… lo encontré- **Y salí por la puerta dándole un portazo en la cara sintiéndome grande y poderoso, osea, como siempre, pero esta vez bastante.

El abrió la puerta casi al instante de que se la cerré en las narices y un impulso por diversión hizo que empezara a hacer gala de mis habilidades como atleta y escapista, así que eso hice, salí corriendo y riéndome a grandes carcajadas.

Vincent no dudó en seguirme en una carrera que parecía para el de supervivencia y para mi de mero goce.

**-¡No sabía que tuvieras estas mañas, hahahaha! –**Le grite mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltos de varios escalones.

**-¡No te metas en mis cosas! ¡No te he dicho nada por tu adicción al alcohol!**

**-¡Lo mío es legal y awesome!**

Al saltar los últimos escalones para llegar al segundo piso calcule mal, mejor dicho, los escalones calcularon mal el increíble estiramiento de mis piernas y caí, pero sin soltar el sobrecito.

El mastodonte de Van Dijk no dudo en posicionarse encima de mi para que no escapara, pero yo no iba a cederle tan fácil su marihuana ahora que se la había quitado tan victoriosamente así que el puño con el que la apretaba no cedió tan fácilmente.

**-¡Devuélvemela! ¡Esto no te incumbe! –**Me espetó, su mirada estaba llena de furia.

**-Hay por favor… ¡Quiero ver que intentes quitármela!- **No es que yo estuviera interesado en aquel singular sobrecito de plástico pero esta era la forma más interesante para divertirme en el día.

Unos pasos desconcertados hicieron que Vincent y yo nos diéramos cuenta de que había un tercero: Arthur Kirkland.

**-Les aconsejo que esa clase de actividades se hacen en privado –**Al parecer el muy idiota había confundido nuestras posiciones de batalla con posiciones 'kamazutricas'.

**-¡Lárgate a hacer lo que tengas que hacer! –**Espetó Vincent.

El británico pareció recordar algo pues de pronto sus ojos verdes nos miraron de una manera distinta.

**-Díganme que el viernes solo estuvimos viendo películas…**

'Amante de los conejos' y yo nos desconcertamos con el cambio repentino de conversación.

**-A menos que les guste mirar películas desnudos, sí, eso hicieron –**Gruñó el neerlandés.

**-Te estuviste besuqueando con Francis, bleh… ya supéralo –**De las pocas cosas que el increíble yo recordaba, aquella desagradable escena era una de ellas.

Arthur se quedo helado en su sitio y el monigote que tenía encima no tardo en suponer que la conversación con el cejotas había terminado, así que volvió a intentar quitarme el paquetito.

**-Me largaré de este instituto de mierda –**Dijo cuando logro arrancarme la bolsita de la mano.

**-Regresaras a mí llorando kesesese~**

**-Lo último que quiero es volverte a ver –**Se incorporó no sin antes ponerme una bota en el pecho para que yo no me levantara.

**-Voy a… vigilar… -**Arthur se fue con todos los ánimos de un Zombie, al parecer realmente había pensado que lo de Francis y el fue un mal sueño.

**-No sé porque no te creo –**Le dedique una de mis _awesome_ sonrisas a Van Dijk desde el suelo- **Te gustó.**

Podía asegurarlo por el sonrojo que le vi y como se comporto cuando acorté la distancia con el, no me cabía duda (es decir, soy irresistible) y me aprovecharía al máximo de esta ventaja que me había dado.

Sin embargó no me esperaba que como respuesta Vincent se estuviera riendo abiertamente, era algo inquietante observar esa actitud en su seria persona.

**-¡Tú no me gustas! –**Me miró furioso callando las carcajadas de pronto- **¡Te odio como no tienes una idea!**

**-¿Ah sí? –**En un momento en que sentí que no hacía tanta presión con su pie lo tome con un brazo para apartarlo y ponerme en pie- **Entonces ya veremos que pasa.**

Me fui caminando por el segundo piso hasta que Vincent me perdiera de vista, llevaba puesta una de mis sonrisas de superioridad; tenía un plan, que haría que admitiera el holandés que estaba loco por mí, luego mi rechazo hacía el sería tan humillante que lamentaría el día en que se metió con Gilbert Beilschmidt, pero por supuesto no podría echarme la culpa, por que yo soy _awesome_ y el no.

/

*Notitas: Lukas Bondevik, como ya imaginaran es nuestro querido Noruego… ¿Por qué presiento que a Canadá le van a dejar un gran trauma? Jo~ Gilboy se portara malvado(¿) xD pues siento que este capitulo estuvo demasiado echo a la rápida, pero espero que les haya gustado ;) Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo como se habrán dado cuenta, tengo que estudiar como no tienen idea si quiero entrar a la universidad este año.

Orden: **USA/ Romano/ Noruega/ Prusia**

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a la Inglaterra de mi foro por ayudarme en mi momento de bloqueo mental xD USA espiando a los demás es una buena opción.

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	11. Un instituto distinto

**Un instituto distinto**

¿Qué es eso? ¡Escuché un ruido! ¡Juro que escuche un ruido y no estoy paranoico!

Camine entre los arbustos para encontrar al intruso, si era un animal dispararía al cielo para que se largara, si era algún compañero estúpido lo amenazaría con dispararle (después de todo quien los manda salir cuando se les ordeno resguardarse) y si era el fantasma entonces lo capturaría de alguna manera y me iría a reclamar una recompensa, que esperaba que fuera en efectivo.

**-¡Te encontré! –**Grité cuando aparte las plantas para ver al creador del ruido, menuda decepción…. -** ¿Tú?**

Alfred F. Jones estaba allí tragándose una hamburguesa y mirándome a través de unos binoculares, pareció sorprendido de que lo hubiera encontrado.

**-¡Vash! ¿Cómo esta todo por acá?**

**-¡Vete a vigilar tu parte, idiota! –**Hice lo que tenía que hacer, amenazarlo con mi escopeta caza-fantasmas (y humanos).

**-Solo quería ver si estabas haciendo bien tu trabajo o si necesitabas apoyo –**Me miro sonriente.

**-Serás imbécil, lárgate ya.**

Vi como el americano tenía toda intención de seguir con esto como si fuera una platica de amigos pero se vio interrumpido por un grito proveniente del colegio.

**-¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**-¿Ese fue…? –**Miré raro hacia el tercer piso.

**-¡El fantasma! ¡Vamos! ¡La comunidad esta en problemas!**

Sin dejarme replicar Alfred me jalo por el brazo y no me quedo de otra que correr con el hacia dentro del edificio.

El primer piso parecía desierto así que fuimos a ver al elevador. El estadounidense oprimió el botón para que bajara, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando…

**-**_**Damn it!**_** ¡No baja! ¡Siempre pasa esto en los momentos de acción! –**Y me volvió a jalar por el brazo hacia las escaleras justo cuando el elevador se estaba deteniendo en nuestro piso, a veces pienso que Alfred hace todas esas cosas a propósito para que su vida parezca de película, pendejo.

Llegando al segundo piso estaba Arthur sentado en los escalones con la mirada perdida en algún lado, pero cuando nos vio llegar tan estrepitosamente parpadeo un par de veces y se levanto.

**-¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa?**

**-¿No escuchaste el grito? Iggy, no eres bueno para estas cosas –**El americano rió pero no se detuvo y siguió jalándome del brazo, haciéndome sentir ridículo.

**-¡Suéltame estúpido! ¡Puedo correr yo solo! –**Forcejee un poco, pero pareció no haberme oído, o simplemente le agradaba ignorarme.

**-¡Sí quieres ven y se mi apoyo! ¡Te perderás de toda la diversión si te quedas aquí! –**Le grito el de lentes a Arthur cuando estábamos subiendo hacia el tercer piso.

El inglés suspiro en su mismo lugar y comenzó a seguirnos como si no quisiera la cosa.

Tercer piso, y todo encajaba para la escena de un crimen, claro, ignorando que no había sangre por ningún lado, ni ningún vidrio roto ni nada… solo un montón de cabezas asomadas, Lovino dejándose abrazar por Antonio y Lukas tratando de abrir la puerta de los baños de chicos.

**-¡No se preocupen! ¡Ya llegó el héroe!**

**-¡Mira Lovi! ¡Ya no llores! ¡Llego un héroe a salvarnos! –**El español hablándole al aludido.

**-¡Cállate****! **_**Che palle**_**…. Es solo Alfred.**

**-¿Esta allí dentro, Lukas? –**El norteamericano fue directo al nórdico.

**-Todo da señales de que sí, hace rato vimos un oso que flotaba hacia nosotros y unas huellas casi invisibles con sal –**Dio un empujón más a la puerta- **Y se fue corriendo justo aquí cuando le amenace y perseguí.**

**-HaHaHa~ ¡Deja que alguien fuerte se encargué!**

Pude percibir una venita de molestia en la sien del noruego mientras dejaba a Alfred patear la puerta.

**-¡Fantasma! ¡Sal de ahí! –**Alfred.

**-¿A-Alfred? –**Se escuchó una débil vocecilla del otro lado.

**-¡Cómo sabes mi nombre criatura del mal! –**El norteamericano parecía escandalizado.

**-Tengo miedo, dejen de actuar así –**Prosiguió la vocecita.

**-¿Eres un alma en pena? –**Alfred apegó el oído a la puerta.

**-¡S-Soy yo! ¡Tú hermano!**

Hubo un momento de silencio con todos observando a Alfred en busca de una respuesta a eso.

**-N-No puede ser… -**Alfred con cara de susto- **¿M-Mi hermano?**

**-¡Sí! Sácame de aquí.**

**-Pero…. –**Pensativo- **¡Ah! –**Aterrado ahora- **¡No me digas que iba a tener un hermano pero ocurrió una de esas cosas catastróficas y ahora su alma no descansa por deambular en la tierra y ahora quieres que yo haga algo por tu alma!**

**-Qué triste…. –**Antonio conmovido.

**-¡Alfred eres un tonto! –**La vocecita- **¡Soy yo! ¡Mattew!**

Otro momento de silencio con un americano haciendo lo posible porque su rata funcione. La puerta se abrió antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

**-¿Mattew? –**Alfred mirando a través de la puerta.

**-¿Entro en trance? Porque yo no veo nada…. –**Romano mirando igual que todos hacia la puerta.

**-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Miren allí hay un chico! –**Arthur hablo a mis espaldas sorprendiéndome- **¿Mattew?**

De pronto todos lo vimos allí estaba un rubio bastante parecido a Alfred, osea su hermano. Me sentí avergonzado porque no había podido recordarlo, seguramente muchos sintieron lo mismo pues se quedaron en silencio y con miradas apenadas.

El canadiense pasó de todos y se fue a meter a la habitación ciento diez.

**-¡Pero esa es mi habi…! –**Momento de silencio del español- **Ah ya me acordé…**

**-Bastardo, ¿como pudiste olvidar a tu compañero de habitación?**

**-Tú también lo olvidaste, Lovi… -**Lo mira curioso- **¿Por qué sigues abrazándome? –**Rie y luego se pone pensativo- **Ah… ya… creo que yo te gustaba y eso…**

Si de por si el italiano se sonrojo violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de su posición se sonrojo aún más cuando Antonio dijo aquello, yo gire los ojos, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

**-¡Bastardo, te odio! –**Fue lo último que escuché antes de meterme a mi habitación donde seguro que estaba Heracles durmiendo ajeno a todo.

/

**-No entiendo porque quieres marcharte del instituto –**A la mañana siguiente el director me miro con un aire de tristeza.

**-Disculpe, no es por usted (Por ahora) ni por el instituto en sí –**La decisión estaba tomada, solo había que revisar que me aceptaran en la otra escuela, para eso estaba ahí.

**-Ya veo, así que… ¿Tienes problemas con alguien?**

**-El es el que tiene problemas conmigo –**Gruñí- **Me marcho para dejarlo hablando solo.**

**-Tal vez podríamos platicar con tu compañero sobre su actitud –**Mencionó Rómulo mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

**-No creo que sirva de nada, disculpe –**No vine para que me convenciera, vine para revisar lo que decía el otro instituto.

El director se quedo en silencio como si hubiera leído mi mente, aunque en realidad estaba leyendo minuciosamente la pantalla de su computadora.

**-Hm….**

**-¿Llego el correo?**

**-Sí… pero… -**Ya había terminado de leerlo por lo que no supe porque tardaba tanto en responder, así que me sentí incomodo.

**-¿Qué decía?**

**-Ellos no… aceptaron tu ficha…**

**-¿Qué? –**Me altere, que yo supiera no llevaba malas calificaciones y mi conducta tampoco era un desastre.

**-Esque… no les agrado tú, hm, expediente.**

**-No entiendo que no podría agradarles.**

El director giró la pantalla del ordenador para que yo pudiera leerlo. Me salté todas las letras de presentaciones y fui directo al grano:

"_Lo sentimos, pero su transferencia fue denegada por motivo de las siguientes causas:_

_-Sus calificaciones anteriores se encuentran modificadas, revisamos sus exámenes y los puntajes no coinciden._

_-Tiene una actitud conflictiva y se dedica a mal influenciar alumnos._

_-Las personas que anoto como referencias opinan que el mencionado no es un buen alumno..."_

No pude seguir leyendo, aquella cosa era toda una mentira, una verdadera mentira, y alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, aunque probablemente fuera más de una persona, alguien como Gilbert no podría armar todo esto solo.

**-Director, le juro que todo esto es una mentira, haré lo necesario para demostrarlo.**

**-Entiendo Van Dijk, pero supongo que sabrás que por el momento tendrás que seguir aquí si quieres seguir con tus estudios.**

**-Lo comprendo, gracias por su atención –**Me puse en pie y salí por la puerta.

Ese otro instituto era mi único plan, si no entre a ese tendría que seguir en esta cárcel y al parecer así será, o así será hasta que ponga a ese albino en su lugar.

Me marche con todas las ganas de matar a alguien.

/

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, todo el asunto del fantasma se había aclarado y ahora el director obligo a Mattew a usar un cascabel en la muñeca para que todos supiéramos que allí estaba el o de quien se trataba cuando escucháramos una voz, ve~ el pobre estaba rojo de la vergüenza ante la propuesta pero no le quedo de otra, el director estaba preocupado por que en el periódico se habían enterado de todo y nos habían calificado como 'Un instituto distinto' para que no se escuchara tan mal…

Aunque la verdad es que yo traigo otras cosas en la cabeza, o mejor dicho alguien esta ocupando toda la concentración en mi cabeza.

**-Ve~**

Ludwig es tan atento conmigo, y es tan macho y fuerte… y también me recuerda a alguien de mi infancia… me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago… creo que estoy enamorado y eso me hace flaquear y temblar cada que escucho su voz.

El problema es que no se mucho sobre los gustos de él… y creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda, ayuda de alguien que lo conozca bien.

Mis ojos de tonos miel se posaron en la cabellera plateada que estaba recostada sobre su libreta detrás mío.

**-Ve~ Gilbert… -**Lo llame tocándole el hombro despacito, estaba inseguro si decírselo o no.

**-**_**Ja? –**_Levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

**-Tengo un asuntito… -**Comencé titubeante- **Pensé que tal vez tu podrías ayudarme…**

**-Claro, Ita-chan **_**kesesese **_**dime.**

**-Esque yo… yo… -**Sentí como me sonrojaba y miraba al suelo.

**- … -**La mirada de Gilbert observaba todos mis movimientos y me ponía más nervioso.

**-Quiero saber si… le gusto a … a… -**Tragué saliva- **a t-tú hermano…**

**-¿A West? –**El albino pareció sorprendido un par de segundos- **Ah~ Ita-chan kesesese estoy en una situación parecida.**

**-¿Te gusta alguien, Gilbert? –**No esperaba que el estuviera enamorado.

-**¡Para nada! Kesesesese –**Olvídenlo- **Así que te gusta mi pequeño hermano ¿hm? –**Me miró sonriente y yo aparte la mirada.

**-N-No es tan pequeño ve~**

**-No, claro que no… el muy malagradecido creció mas alto que yo y se plago de músculos… pero… ¿Quieres saber si le gustas?**

Lo mire con esperanzas de que el supiera la respuesta.

**-Ita-chan, te has inscrito automáticamente a las clases de seducción de Ore-sama.**

**-¿V-Ve~?**

Gilbert se acomodo en su silla emocionado ante la idea.

**-Número uno, no te convenzas con lo que te digan los demás, si le gustas o no, la respuesta tiene que venir de el.**

Parecía saber de lo que hablaba así que me puse rígido como si fuera un cadete escuchando las ordenes de su sargento.

**-Número dos, nosotros no tenemos que preguntarle a el, porqué entonces nosotros nos veríamos interesados.**

**-Ve~ creí que éramos los interesados –**Confundido.

**-En tú caso sí, pero es más awesome que la otra persona se rompa la cabeza pensando en lo que sientes kesesese**

**-Ve~ -**Asentí con la cabeza sin haber comprendido muy bien.

**-Y lo más importante, Ita-chan –**Mire a Gilbert con los ojos muy abiertos, por si acaso podría perderme algún detalle de manera visual- **Nosotros no queremos enamorarlo.**

**-¿No? –**Super confundido.

**-Porque ellos ya deberían estar enamorados, solo haremos que se den cuenta.**

**-¿Doitsu ya esta enamorado de mí?**

**-…. Ita-chan, no hagas ninguna de las cosas que te dije que no hicieras, como ir a declararte.**

**-Ve~ -**Asentí con la cabeza despacio mientras trataba de entender el punto de vista de Gilbert.

**-Porque, quien sabe tal vez son demasiado orgullosos o tímidos para admitirlo ¿Entiendes?**

Volví a asentir.

**-Kesesesese otra cosa, no debes cambiar tus gustos ni quien eres por nadie, eso nos hace awesomes.**

**-¿Pero y si no le gusta mi actitud?**

**-Le gustará.**

**-Ve~ -**Gilbert parecía estar muy seguro de todo así que lo único que yo haría sería hacerle caso- **Quiero que Doitsu me diga que le gusto… ve~**

**-Con mi riguroso entrenamiento de seducción lo lograras –**Me guiña el ojo- **El primer punto para comenzar con esto es…**

**-Creí que ya me habías dado el primer punto…**

**-Te di la introducción, ahora te estoy dando los pasos a seguir.**

**-Entendido –**Volví a prestarle mucha atención.

**-Tienes que asegurarte que lo vas a volver a ver, esto no es un problema para ti porque van en el mismo Instituto –**Una sonrisilla curiosa adorno la cara de Gilbert quien al parecer estaba recordando algo- **Y si se va a largar del instituto haces un plan para que se quede, así como yo.**

**-Ve~ ¿Entonces te gusta Vincent? –**Recordé que el holandés había faltado a las clases para ver sus asuntos de transferencia con el director.

**-¡Ese estúpido no me gusta! –**Me sobresalte- **¡Solo voy a hacer que admita que no puede vivir sin mi!**

**-O-Ok v-ve~ -**Temblé al escuchar a Gilbert gritar de ese modo.

**-Lo que importa es que ya tenemos lo primero, ahora viene lo bueno –**Me relaje un poco para escucharlo-** ¿De donde nace el amor, Ita-chan?**

**-Ve~ del corazón.**

**-El corazón es solo un órgano que bombea sangre… -**A veces Gilbert puede quitarle lo tierno a las cosas con solo una frase- **Hablo de los sentidos ¿Vista, gusto, olfato o tacto?**

**-¡El amor nace en el estomago ve~! –**Recordé la frase de que todos querían estar con alguien que supiera cocinar.

**-En realidad, Ita-chan, el amor nace conquistando todos ellos, kesesese lo único que cambia es el orden.**

**-Ve~**

**-No sabemos muy bien cual es el punto débil de ellos… -**Pensativo- **¿Por cual quieres empezar?**

**-Ve~ ¡Pasta~!**

**-Ok, ya entendí… -**Se acerco más a mi para volver más intrigante la conversación- **En recreo, tenemos que hacerles ver nuestro refinado gusto culinario kesese así nunca podrán negarse a una comida de nosotros.**

**-¡Entendido! –**Me lleve la mano a la frente como los militares, ahora tenía mi primera orden.

Gilbert se rió ante mi actitud y despeino mis cabellos.

/

**-**_**Mon cher**_**, mirame.**

Ese _frog _no había parado de acosarme apenas me vió, y yo seguiré aplicándole la ley del hielo hasta que logre olvidarme de lo que paso, cuando supere eso, entonces simplemente volveré a insultarlo sin parar.

**-Creo que es necesario que hablemos sobre lo que paso –**Prosiguió Francis.

Gruñí como respuesta, que se conforme con eso, si lo escucho bien, y si no también.

**-No fue la mejor forma de iniciar….**

¡No hemos iniciado nada idiota! ¡Y no iniciaremos nada nunca!

**-Aunque no quiero olvidarme de tus besos –**Murmuró el francés en un tonito que no supe si no quería que yo lo escuchara o simplemente quería provocarme.

Por un golpe de suerte entro el prefecto germano pidiéndome que saliera, cuando salí me di cuenta que en realidad no fue un golpe de suerte… allí estaba el profesor de inglés con cara de pocos amigos.

**-¡No tengo idea de cómo se entero! –**Me murmuro Alfred que estaba también allí.

**-Tengan por seguro que tendrán un castigo –**Dijo muy serio el profesor.

/

La campana sonó y vi que mi hermano se levantaba de su lugar para salir rápidamente, sin pensármelo dos veces lo seguí murmurándole como una voz de su inconsciente que se casara conmigo.

Iván parecía temblar, seguro que se ponía nervioso de tener a una chica tan linda como yo cerca, que lindo.

Estaba a punto de abrazarlo románticamente cuando vi como el cabeza de pollo pasaba corriendo con algo en las manos, y como Feliciano lo seguía con otra cosa entre las manos.

Ambos se detuvieron y a parecer Gilbert le dio instrucciones señalando a un lado y luego se señalo a el y señalo otro lado, parecía un buen plan desde distancia, je, plan que voy a arruinar.

**-Ahora vuelvo, hermanito.**

Me separe de el dejándolo sorprendido y fui sigilosamente tras el alemán, al parecer estaba dirigiéndose a un área del jardín donde plantaban tulipanes, que yo supiera allí era donde pasaba el recreo el sujeto con quien comparte habitación. Siempre se la pasaban peleando, supuse que iba a ir a molestarlo.

Gilbert se detuvo antes de que el holandés se percatara de su presencia, y yo me detuve antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. El ojirojo pareció darle una última revisada a todo su plan y camino con paso firme hacia el rubio.

**-¡Oe! ¡No sabía que te gustaran estos paisajes afeminados! Kesesesese**

**-¡Tú! –**Apenas lo miro y Vincent se lanzo hacia el como perro rabioso, lo que hizo que diera un paso atrás inconscientemente.

Gilbert dejo caer el topper donde traía su almuerzo para defenderse del ataque neerlandés, entonces yo lo tome para ver que traía.

Eran unas patatas a la holandesa, un platillo peculiar considerando quien las había echo y el nombre de la comida. Mi cerebro trabajo rápido, Gilbert quería darle a probar eso a Vincent para decirle que su receta tenía mejor sazón si la hacia el o algo así.

Sonreí malévolamente mientras tomaba tierra y se la echaba encima, quien dice que la venganza envenena es un maldito cobarde.

**-¡Oye! ¡Cálmate imbécil! ¡Estas golpeando una obra de arte, sabías?**

**-¡Se que fuiste tú el idiota que afecto mi transferencia al otro instituto!**

**-Soy tan awesome que hasta reconoces mis meritos –**Supuse que eso fue lo que estaba haciendo el _prusiano_ cuando junto con sus amigos idiotas llamaron al chico de estonia para que les ayudara con algo en la computadora.

**-¡Te mataré!**

**-Y te meterán a la cárcel sí si como no, mira te pediré una disculpa honesta kesesese –**Vi claramente como cruzaba los dedos negando su afirmación a espaldas del ojiverde- **Como veo que no traes nada de comer te daré un poco de mi comida kesesese ¿Qué dices?**

**-Seguro que le echaste algo- **Vincent miro con desconfianza como Gilbert tomaba su lonche que yo había vuelto a dejar en su lugar a escondidas.

**-¿Le eche algo a mi propio almuerzo? ¿Solo para ti? No te des tanta importancia kesesese además yo lo hice –**Se sentó a una distancia prudente por si Vincent trataba de estrangularlo o algo.

Mire desde mi escondite todas sus reacciones, la extraña sorpresa de Vincent ante la mención del platillo y la confusión de Gilbert al verlo escupir un par de piedritas.

La venganza es dulce, muy dulce.

/

*Notitas: xDD ahahah las clases de seducción de Ore-sama son muy buenas, muchos las necesitan, yo lo sé xD hmmmm también me gustaría que me mandaran opiniones, anécdotas, ideas de cómo 'seducir' a alguien, si me convencen van directo a este fic para que Prusia e Italia las realicen xDDD.

Por cierto, pasen a mi perfil para que voten en mi poll~

Orden: **Suiza/ Holanda/ Italia/ Inglaterra/ Belarus**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	12. Nuevo plan

**Nuevo plan**

Feliciano siempre preparaba su propio almuerzo, y también siempre me ofrecía de sus comidas, pero lo que me sorprendió ahora fue el platillo que realizó: _Bernerwürstel_

Es decir, hasta por el nombre te das cuenta que es una comida alemana, y Feliciano siempre trae pasta, pizza, lasaña o cosas así.

**-Ve~ espero que te guste –**Me dedica una de sus sonrisas.

**-Me gustará –**Respondí cortésmente cuando tomaba una de las salchichas.

Tenía toda la sazón italiana, pero no por aquello sabía mal, de hecho sabía tan bien que temí por que me terminara el lonche de mi amigo yo solo. Y el echo de pensar que el las hizo… no empeoraba las cosas.

**-Feliciano, algún día te daré a probar un intento mío por hacer comida italiana, esta bastante bueno.**

El sonrió ampliamente, las sonrisas de Feliciano son esa clase de expresiones que son contagiosas, por supuesto que yo no sonrió como para un anuncio de pasta dental, así como lo hace el… pero siempre que sonreía, yo lo hacía también, a mi propia manera.

De un tiempo a otro la campana sonó, anunciando que teníamos que regresar a los salones. Yo tendría que volver a clase de Literatura y Feliciano a clase de Artes. Hubiera sido agradable que nos hubiera tocado en un mismo salón desde el principio.

/

Arthur no quería hablarme, no quería ni siquiera saber nada de mí ¿Pero que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Bueno, esta bien… puede que haya ido un poco demasiado rápido el martes… al caerme sobre Arthur solamente debía manosearlo hábilmente, no comérmelo a besos, esque en ese momento no pude evitarlo.

Es decir, se que el inglés tiene unas cejas que prácticamente pueden usarse para fabricar una peluca, y que carece de sentido del humor, es más… incluso he escuchado que tiene amigos imaginarios. Pero esa vez… sus ojos verdes parecían la piedra preciosa que todos quieren ver, su cabello rebelde lucía tan brillante y suave… su piel tan tersa y sus labios tan apetecibles que… no pude evitarlo.

¡Aparte no entiendo que tiene de malo que Francis nii-chan te bese!

**-¿Puedo pasar?**

Hablando del rey de… Inglaterra, que volvía al salón no con la típica cara de pocos amigos, si no que ahora tenía una cara de pocos conocidos.

**-¿Qué paso, **_**mon cher**_**?**

Y siguió ignorándome. Ya lo averiguaría yo… así como también averiguaría la manera de volver a besarle y no morir en el intento. Porque, la verdad… sentí ese beso diferente a todos los que he dado en mi vida. Cada beso es especial, pero este fue aún más.

/

Maldito bastardo español, no quiero verlo ni en pintura ¡Como osa repetir que yo, Lovino Vargas, estoy enamorado de el! Por si no se ha dado cuenta, tiene una cara de bobalicón, una risita de pendejo y un sistema de conversación bastante estúpido ¡Si alguien se fijaría en el sería su madre! Y eso con suerte.

Y aún así sigo sin entender porque me fui a meter a su equipo en el laboratorio.

Me cruce de brazos mientras miraba como Antonio vaciaba el matraz sobre un tubo de ensayo con cara de que estuviera pensando como solucionar la economía mundial.

**-Lovi, pasame la solución B.**

Y sigue llamándome 'Lovi' el muy imbécil. Ahora vera…. ¿Lovi? ¿Quién es Lovi? Yo no, así que a mi no me habla.

**-Rápido antes de que esto no funcione.**

Las lámparas están llenas de moscas y bichos, ¿Por qué siguen metiéndose aun cuando ven los cadáveres de su especie?

**-¡Lovi!**

El movimiento de Belle hizo que cambiara mi vista de la lámpara a ella, ella fue quien le paso la solución a Antonio ¡Rayos! ¡No se trataba de que ella hiciera el trabajo! ¡Se trataba de que el bastardo me llamara Romano, o Lovino!

**-Hay, gracias Belle, este niño esta en las nubes.**

**-¿Niño? –**Ofendido.

**-No se preocupen, para eso estoy en su equipo –**La chica sonrió felinamente y me quede un rato embobado mirándola, esque un italiano como yo sabe apreciar la belleza femenina, aunque el perdedor de Antonio también se quedo mirándola, seguro que lo que el pensaba era que quería una bandita para el cabello igual.

/

¡Indignado! ¡Estaba muy indignado!

Ore-sama nunca puso tierra en sus patatas holandesas ¡Y el topper no se abrió cuando cayó! ¡Yo me asegure de eso! ¡Seguro que Vincent traía esas piedras atoradas desde hace siglos y mi refinado platillo logro sacárselas! ¡Pero el muy idiota cree que trate de envenenarlo! ¡Coño!

Ahora estaba descargando todos mis pensamientos a través de mi guitarra eléctrica, con un solo increíblemente awesome, lo más awesome de todo era que nadie escuchaba al profesor y mucho menos yo al señorito podrido que me estaba mirando con cara de hemorroides.

**-¡**_**Soy el mejor! ¡El más fuerte! ¡El que se reirá al final! ¡Sí, ese seré yo! ¡Por supuesto!~**_** -**Canté a vivo pulmón, mi genial voz tenía la capacidad de poder escucharse aún sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra.

De pronto lo único que se escuchó fueron mis canticos y me di cuenta que la hurgara había desconectado mi amplificador ¡Qué blasfemia!

**-¡Oye! –**Pude escuchar entonces los demás sonidos de la clase, y uno bastante peculiar.

Era ese neerlandés al fondo de la clase, queriendo pasar desapercibido como siempre, pero con las notas que estaba sacando de su violín de vez en cuando se ganaba varias miradas… ¡Y esque le faltaba práctica y _awesomidad_!

Una nueva sonrisa picara apareció en mi bello rostro, me olvide de Elizabeta que me saco la lengua y se fue a lamerle las botas a Roderich (bueno, no literalmente, ustedes entienden) mientras yo camine con mucho estilo hacia Van Dijk.

**-¿Qué rayos intentas tocar? –**Estaba seguro que Dios me había dado una nueva oportunidad para echarle en cara a Vincent mi asombrosa persona.

**-No te importa –**El muy maldito se fue caminando hacia otro lado.

**-¡Pero que rayos te pasa? –**Lo seguí simplemente para hacerle el favor de tenerme de compañía.

**-Déjame en paz -**Me miro ceñudo, como tratando de intimidarme ¡Pero a Ore-sama nadie lo intimida!

**-¡Oe, ya te dije que yo no le puse piedras a la comida!**

**-Esa no es la única razón para querer que me dejes en paz –**Interpuso un pupitre entre el y yo.

**-Tampoco destruí tu curriculum o lo que sea… -**Sí lo hice ¿Y qué?

**-Idiota…**

**-¿Qué canción te gusta? –**Cambie el tema a uno más interesante, ya lo tenía planeado ahora probaría con el sentido auditivo.

**-¿Eso a que viene? –**Me miró con desconfianza.

**-Seguro que te gusta una ñoñada, kesesesese~**

**-No voy a decirte nada solo para que arruines algo que me guste –**Y volvió a marcharse.

Oigan, tampoco iba a estar siguiéndolo yo todo el tiempo ¡Recuerden! ¡El me tiene que seguir a mí! Así funcionan las cosas… aunque me había puesto un poco difícil mi segundo plan pero… el internet resuelve muchas dudas kesesesese.

/

Estaba distraído en clase de deportes, y esque creí que nos pondrían a barrer y trapear todo el instituto no a… aquello.

*Flashback*

Al profesor le pareció tan _divertida_ la maravillosa idea de Alfred sobre los sobrenombres y la cosa de ser héroes que se esforzó por ponernos el castigo que más nos quedara.

Ahora _'The hero'_ y _'Brows-boy' _tenían que hacer gala de sus dotes heroicos por todo el mendigo instituto ¿Aún no saben a que me refiero? Me explicaré mejor:

Vestidos con un traje de cuerpo completo echo de licra, con los calzoncillos por fuera, con capa y un logotipo como una H para Alfred y una B.B para mi sobre el pecho, aquello sumado con botas para lluvia y guantes para lavar trastes, por supuesto el antifaz no puede faltar ya que… 'tenemos que ocultar nuestra identidad'

La asombrosa idea del director graciosito consistía en que nosotros nos paseáramos así todo un día, tal vez dos, que nos comportáramos como superhéroes (negando a decir nuestros verdaderos nombres, salvando desgraciados y diciendo frases heroicas como… "Por las pelucas de mi abuela, _Hero_!") ¿Ya están entendiendo a lo que me estoy enfrentando? ¡Eso es humillación pura! ¡Lo que significa que nos harán _bullying_ puro!

**-Yo pido el traje azul –**Atinó a decir el norteamericano.

**-¡Qué? -**¿Esque acaso este idiota no piensa todas las burlas que derivaran de esto? ¡Los nietos de nuestros nietos se avergonzaran de sus raíces!

**-Los mejores héroes van de azul –**Sonrió ampliamente el muy _idiot._

**-¡Estás loco?**

**-Entonces el verde se lo queda usted, señor Kirkland.**

**-¡Me niego a ponerme esa cosa! –**Negué con las manos y por si las dudas con la cabeza también**- ¡Recibiré cualquier otro castigo!**

**-¿Ser expulsado del instituto le parece un mejor castigo?**

Ok, estos idiotas sabían como manipular a la gente, no me quedo otra que tomar a regañadientes el traje.

**-Y recuerden –**Rómulo reprimía una risilla- **Son héroes, y nadie debe saber su verdadera identidad, le preguntaré a sus compañeros a ver si hicieron bien su trabajo.**

**-Es más que obvio que sabrán nuestra identidad –**Gruñí.

**-¡Pues hagan como que no! **–Nos saco de su despacho con su amplia sonrisa, seguro que se la pasaría pegado a las cámaras de seguridad para burlarse de nosotros.

*Fin del flashback*

Los castigos son muy duros aquí, seguro que Mattew y su campana no tendrían importancia después de lo que Alfred y yo íbamos a hacer.

/

**-¡Psst! ¡Ita-chan!**

Me gire para mirar a Gilbert de una manera curiosa, aunque prácticamente sabía el motivo de la conversación.

**-¿Cómo te fue con el platillo?**

**-¡Ve~ Muy bien! –**Anuncié emocionado- **¡A Ludwig le gusto y me dijo que algún día el me haría algo a mi!**

**-Esque West es más fácil de desenmascarar –**Se quejo Gilbert frunciendo el ceño, sospecho que a el no le fue tan bien con Vincent.

**-¿Qué paso contigo, Gilbo?**

**-¡El muy orgulloso se puso unas piedras en la boca antes de probar mi maravillosa comida y luego las escupió como si hubieran estado incluidas! –**Confesó indignado.

**-Ve~ que mal…**

**-¡Algún día se tragará algo que yo haga! ¡Así sea lo último que el haga! Kesesesese.**

**-Ve~**

**-Por cierto Ita-chan, ya tengo lo siguiente que haremos.**

Abrí los ojos emocionado en espera de nuevas órdenes.

**-¡Vamos a llenarles los oídos de **_**awesomidad**_**! –**Rió estruendosamente ganándose un _'¡shhh!' _por parte del profesor.

**-¿Cómo? –**Ladee un poco la cabeza, confundido.

**-Puede ser de muchas formas –**Casi se recuesta sobre su pupitre poniéndose comodo- **Dedícale una canción cantándosela o tocándosela (la canción)… hazle una canción… o simplemente enséñale que eres genial en la música kesesese.**

**-¡Ve~ quiero escribirle algo a Doitsu! –**Muy feliz- **¡Y cantárselo!**

**-Entonces hazlo Ita-chan –**Me sonrió- **Yo no le escribiré ninguna canción al monigote ese… lo llenaré con una que ya existe, y entonces se derretirá.**

**-¡Suerte, Gilbert!**

**-No la necesito –**Me respondió muy convencido, a veces me gustaría estar tan seguro de lo que pasará.

/

No sé… tal vez me equivoque, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que Romano esta enojado conmigo…

Bueno, siempre me insulta y me golpea… pero siento que ahora es diferente.

**-¿Lovi, estas enojado con el Jefe? –**Hace mucho que no me hacía llamar de esa forma… ah~ esque yo soy el jefe, fusososo~

**-¿Tú que crees? –**Masculló entre dientes.

**-Pues no se que te hice –**Fruncí el ceño preocupado, tratando de recordar algo- **¡Tengo la conciencia limpia!**

**-¡Tienes una puta mala memoria! ¡Eso es todo! –**Volteó a verme- **¡O simplemente eres estúpido!**

**-Lovi, eres muy duro conmigo… -**Hice cara de puchero, sabía que no quería lastimarme así que todo estaba bien.

**-¡Te lo mereces, bastardo!**

**-¡Lovi!**

**-¡Y deja de llamarme 'Lovi', con un demonio!**

**-¡Ooooooooow~!**

No se porque esta enojado conmigo, pero no me gusta que este así… y es un sentimiento extraño… no sé como explicarlo, obviamente a nadie le gusta que sus amigos estén molestos contigo, pero esta vez siento una enorme necesidad de reconciliarme con Lovi.

/

*Notitas: El Bernerwürstel es un platillo muy sencillo pero bueno, es un lonche escolar, así que no pude agregar algo así como un estofado que parece para cena navideña; estas son salchichas asadas rellenas de queso y cubiertas por tocino enrollado.

Puedo poner un triangulo amoroso entre España, Bélgica y Romano, pero no se espanten chicos (¿) Bélgica no tiene preferencias románticas por ninguno de los dos, aparte todos sabemos que España y Romano terminaran juntos *u* aunque Lovi _no quiera_ xD

Lo que se puso a cantar Prusia es Mein Gott en español ;D

Y arf no puedo responderles review con mesajitos rápidos y mi memoria es tan mala que no puedo responderlos bien tampoco aquí, pero agradezco que les guste la historia ;)

Por cierto, pasen a mi perfil para que voten en mi poll~

Orden: **Alemania/ Francia/ Romano/ Prusia/ Inglaterra/ Italia/ España**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	13. Liebeslied

**Liebeslied**

Estoy muy preocupado por la relación entre Lovi y yo… tal vez tenga que hacerle un favor para que me perdone…

**-Te invito unos tomates cuando acabe esta ultima clase ¿Qué dices?**

**-Digo que igual los tomo sin que te des cuenta, así que no.**

Eso explicaba porque desaparecían mis tomates… y yo que pensé que ponerle seguro a la puerta no servía de nada.

**-Lovi…**

De pronto la belga paso por la fila para sentarse en su pupitre ya que había ido a los servicios y pude notar la mirada de Lovino sobre ella… de nuevo.

Así que era aquello… ahora todo tenía sentido, Lovi se enojaba conmigo porque estaba diciendo que le gustaba, seguramente aquel rumor podría llegar a oídos de Belle y hacer que ella pensara que Lovi era… homosexual o algo, ahora entendía todo el problema.

No supe porque pero me sentí triste de pronto… ¡Pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer!

**-¡Oye Lovi!**

**-¿Esque nunca te callas? –**Molesto.

**-No te preocupes, ya me di cuenta de todo –**Le sonreí.

**-¿Qué? –**Me miro fijamente sin comprender.

**-De tus sentimientos –**Aclare acercándome un poco para hacer más secreta la conversación.

**-¡No empieces con pendejadas, bastardo! –**Irritado.

**-Se que no estas enamorado de mi –**Le sonreí comprensivo, aunque sentí que mi sonrisa era falsa.

El pareció tranquilizarse un poco y mirarme fijamente, obviamente estaba sorprendido.

**-¡A ti te gusta Belle!**

/

Finalmente terminaron las clases de hoy, recogí mis cosas para dirigirme a mi habitación y comenzar con mis deberes, es más, hoy prepararía la comida para que Feliciano apreciara mis alimentos.

Salí del aula pensativo en lo que prepararía… supongo que su adorada pasta estaría bien.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me di cuenta que estaba abierto, que extraño que Feliciano hubiera llegado primero.

Cuando entre me quede paralizado al instante, sentado en un sofá y con una guitarra estaba Feliciano que al parecer me esperaba.

Apenas me miro y mostro esa sonrisa indudablemente suya.

**-Ve~ ¡Ya estas aquí!**

**-¿Me esperabas?**

**-En realidad sí… ¡Compuse una canción y quiero que la escuches!**

Algo sorprendido por la noticia me senté frente a el para escucharle.

Su canción comenzó con una vibración de cuerdas, luego el comenzó a cantar:

"_Para ti que la amistad no me negaste,_

_hoy quisiera decirte lo que ayer no habría imaginado;_

_pero la velocidad con la que me flechaste_

_hace que tema el ser abandonado…"_

Era idea mía o aquella canción sonaba un poco… un poco como si fuera para mí. Por supuesto que no quería llegar rápidamente a conclusiones, pero conforme la letra pasaba sentía que encajaba, eso y aparte de que Feliciano no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

No tardo mucho en subir la sangre a mis mejillas ¿Qué era todo esto?

**-Ve~ ¿qué te pareció?**

**-… **

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido ¿Pero porqué? Ni siquiera hacía sentido nada antes ¿Porqué ahora? Ahora que lo pienso puede que haya sentido algo así antes… ¡Pero ahora el sentimiento esta en todo su esplendor!

**-¿Ludwig?**

**-Esta muy bien –**Fue como una respuesta automática y luego me puse en pie- **Es mi turno de hacer la comida.**

**-Ve~ -**No supe interpretar la última mirada del ojimiel.

/

_¡Buenos días héroe! ¡Listo para salvar el día?_

**-Hmpf…**

Esa es mi alarma despertadora sonando, la primera vez que la active fue mucho más genial que ahora… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Porqué soy un héroe!

Y hoy lo seré más que nunca, cumpliré mi misión súper secreta de bienestar escolar bajo una falsa identidad heroica.

_¡Buenos días héroe! ¡Listo para salvar el día?_

Más que listo.

**-Alfred… apaga ya esa cosa… -**Los quejidos de mi compañero Toris me sacaron de mis pensamientos- **Por amor a todo lo que es puro… son las cuatro dela mañana… las clases comienzan dentro de tres horas…**

La apagué y me levante rápidamente sin contestarle ¡Y esque no tenía que enterarse de que su compañero de habitación hoy se convertiría en el héroe escolar!

Corrí al baño personal de cada habitación y me puse mi traje, seguro que _Brows-Boy_ ya estaba comiendo ansias por salvar el mundo también. Me puse el antifaz, una vez con el… nadie podría reconocerme y mis seres queridos estarían a salvo de las garras del mal.

Una vez termine con mi traje corrí hacia los pasillos haciendo que mi capa ondeara elegantemente tras mi espalda, cual fue mi sorpresa al notar la ausencia de mi fiel compañero cuando yo bien le dije la hora en la que nos reuniríamos.

Suspiré, Arthur Kirkland necesitaba unas buenas clases de 'ayudante de héroe' y ahora yo tenía que perder valioso tiempo buscándolo secretamente a su habitación.

Al llegar a su puerta intente aplicar la que el inglés había usado en el despacho del profesor: la tarjeta.

Pero tenía más ciencia de lo que esperaba… o mejor dicho ese era un acto fácil para vándalos, no para héroes.

Alguien del otro lado abrió la puerta, supuse que era Arthur así que allí me quede, hasta que vi que se trataba de una chica… o un chico. Así que rápidamente me escondí en las sombras.

**-Osea como que… una pésima hora para irrumpir en otras habitaciones.**

Creo que me vio.

**-¿Quién es? –**Arthur se asomó al lado del polaco.

**-Tipo y es un amigo tuyo…**

**-**_**Hello!**_** ¡No teman! –**Como Arthur no estaba con su disfraz tuve que idearme un plan rápido- **¡Solo estaba buscando a mi compañero **_**Brows-Boy**_**!**

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde dos de tres estábamos mirando a Arthur inquisitivamente, ojala captara mi indirecta.

**-Idiot…**

Creo que no la capto.

**-¡Si lo ven díganle que le apure! ¡Ya que el mal trabaja las veinticuatro horas del día! Hahahaha~**

Después de un rato, Arthur salió con su indumentaria heroica, aunque se le veía algo avergonzado.

**-Te dije que no quería comenzar con esta tortura tan temprano.**

**-¡El mal trabaja las…!**

**-Las veinticuatro horas, sí, lo dijiste hace rato.**

**-¡Vamos **_**Brows-Boy**_**!**

**-Te odio ¿Lo sabes?**

El apoyo del héroe casi siempre le guarda rencor, estoy acostumbrado ¡Algún día hare de _Brows-Boy_ un héroe de verdad!

Después de unas horas sin el mal asechando…

**-Debemos entrar a clases… -**El héroe secundario verde rompió el silencio.

**-**_**So boring!**_

**-Pero no quiero… tsk ¡Imagínate todo el **_**bullying **_**que nos harán!**

**-Hahaha, ¿Porqué nos harían **_**bullying**_**?**

_**-Bloody git**_**… Porqué no nos harían **_**bullying**_** es la cuestión… -**Suspiró –**Tampoco quiero toparme con el francés apestoso.**

**-¿Tienes problemas con el?**

**-No ha parado de acosarme… -**Carraspeo - **¡Pero eso no es algo que te importe!**

**-¡Hahaha tú necesitas un héroe como yo!**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? –**Entrecerró sus orbes verdes.

**-¡Qué soy un héroe que salva almas en desgracia!**

**-Tsk… no se que gano hablando contigo… oye, voy a los sanitarios.**

**-¡Que todo salga bien~!**

**-**_**You bastard**_**…**

De esa forma me quede yo como el único defensor de la sociedad matutino, hasta que…

**-¡Ya llego el rey!**

El grito de alguien hizo que me sobresaltara, pero solo un poco.

**-¿Eres **_**The hero**_**?**

Un tipo rubio disfrazado de rey supervillano me encaró, era alto.

**-¿Quién lo busca? –**Parecía que las fuerzas del mal habían llegado.

**-¡El rey! –**Se señalo así mismo sonriendo.

**-¿Qué quieres?**

El sacó un papelito arrugado de su vestimenta y lo repaso en silencio, luego me miro de nuevo con su gran sonrisa.

**-¡Me apoderaré de todas las hamburgueserías del mundo y las convertiré en tiendas de verduras!**

Aquel horrible plan me dejo en shock ¡Jamás permitiría algo tan atroz!

**-¡No si yo puedo impedirlo!**

**-¡Quiero ver que lo logres!**

El Rey se fue corriendo a donde seguramente era su fortaleza secreta y yo lo seguí sin pensármelo dos veces.

Lo siento _Brows Boy_, pero tendrás que aprender a comer menos fibra si quieres llegar a tiempo a luchar contra los malos.

/

Las clases terminaron rápido, demasiado rápido. Debo suponer que fue gracias a que el indeseable albino no estuvo jodiendo todo el santo día. De hecho fue algo extraño, toda la mañana se la paso enfrascado en unas hojas de papel que había impreso, ni siquiera hablo mucho con el italiano ese Feliciano que se sienta frente a el.

Y la verdad esque todo aquello solo podría significar algo malo, el esta planeando algo, lo sé; no es el tipo de persona que deja de fastidiarte nada más porque sí. Seguro que se estaba guardando algo para cuando fuera a la habitación. Conclusión: No voy a ir a mi habitación hasta que el cansancio me este matando.

Espere a que el idiota de Gilbert se fuera a hacer sus tonterías mientras yo pensaba donde pasar la tarde; un lugar que estuviera solo donde yo pudiera hacer algo útil.

…

Después de pensarlo un rato por fin supe a donde ir, guarde mis cosas y salí del aula. Iría a practicar un poco con el violín, ni si quiera se porque escogí un instrumento tan problemático, bueno esta bien, si lo sé, el violín siempre ha sido mi favorito.

Cuando llegue al aula de música como era de esperarse todo se veía solitario, sin embargo no estaba solitario, es cierto que no se veía ni un alma pero podía escuchar… una melodía que corría por unas cuerdas, de violín precisamente.

No tarde en reconocer la canción, se llamaba _Liebeslied_ de Fritz Kreisler

Me acerque silenciosamente para descubrir al autor de aquella melodía, seguramente era Roderich, el era el tipo de la música clásica y todo eso, aunque se me hacía extraño puesto que el practicaba el piano.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi esa cabellera plateada y esos ojos rojos concentrados en sus dedos blancos sobre las cuerdas del instrumento.

Era imposible que Gilbert Beilschmidt, el revoltoso más grande que he conocido… estuviera allí, solo, con el violín tocando… eso.

Me quede allí bastante sorprendido viéndolo, el no me había visto a mi, estaba tan concentrado en aquello que creo que incluso podría acercarme un poco más y no se daría cuenta.

Pero no quería acercarme más por miedo a desconcentrarlo y esque… se veía tan… diferente.

Su semblante era serio, no estaba con esos gestos usuales de mono gritando… hasta podría decir que se veía… angelical… ¡N-No! ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? Los ángeles no tienen ojos rojos, esos son los demonios.

Y entonces mire sus ojos, odio admitir que aquellos me impresionaron desde la primera vez que los vi, su mirada era tan fuerte, maldita sea… le daban un aire tan... tan… no voy a decirlo, mejor mirar a otro lado antes de que se me salga algo que no.

Maldita sea, porque ese 'otro lado' tenía que seguir siendo el, no podía apartar la mirada de ese maldito alemán. Su estúpido cabello plateado era tan brillante, se veía suave, muy suave… como el de un conejo ¡Rayos! Otra vez recordando su parentesco con un conejo… maldición… siento que me he sonrojado… N-No, esto no esta pasando.

**-Scheisse… -**Una nota le salió mal en su practica y su voz me hizo separarme de ese estado perturbador de antes.

Sin embargo aún seguía mirándolo. Odio admitirlo pero ese maldito idiota era atractivo, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien…

Y cuando volví a caer en la realidad sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, y con la facilidad de un camaleón su tez se volvió sonrosada, así como la mía ya estaba.

**-¿Qué carajos haces allí viéndome! –**Parecía que se avergonzaba de haberse creído solo cuando realmente estaba siendo espiado.

**-¡No te estaba viendo a ti! –**Lo peor de todo no fue que yo supiera que dije una mentira, si no que por la expresión que adopto Gilbert supe su desacuerdo- ** ¿Qué haces tú con mi violín!**

La campana, o mejor dicho las neuronas me habían salvado, cuando me di cuenta que el violín que el autoproclamado prusiano sostenía en sus manos era nada más y nada menos que el mio.

**-Pues que tenía ganas de practicar el violín y el único cerca es el tuyo –**Se veía nervioso, como si lo hubiera descubierto en medio de un plan más importante que tomar sin permiso mi instrumento.

**-Pues entonces pídemelo con permiso, imbécil.**

**-¡Eso nunca!**

Un silencio se produjo en el lugar, y ojala que ese silencio estuviera en mi cabeza también pues yo no paraba de hacer preguntas mentales hacia el albino como '¿Desde cuando tocas el violín?' O frases como 'Tocas muy bien', sin embargo la peor de todas era 'No eres tan feo como yo pensaba'.

Como el no parecía lograr conectar su capacidad motriz para hacer algo tuve que adelantarme yo, la mejor forma de distraer la mente es usando el cuerpo, así que me acerque a el para arrebatarle lo que era mio. El muy perceptivo capto mis intenciones y fue a mover rápidamente las manos ocultando el violín y el arco.

Pero yo también era ágil y lo atrapé de las muñecas, pronto comenzó el forcejeo.

**-¡Suéltame **_**verdamnt**_**!**

**-¡Dámelo!**

¿Porqué era tan terco ese maldito alemán? Y aparte de terco era resistente, no cedía el agarre de las muñecas y su persistente mirada rojiza me devolvía la determinación de mis propios ojos… si tan solo mis ojos no hubieran flaqueado un segundo, no estaría de nuevo perdiéndome en esa dimensión del color de los rubíes.

Endemoniadas pupilas, con solo mirarlas sabías a quien tenías en frente, un alemán arrogante que miraba a todos sobre el hombro, un alemán astuto que con intercambiar unas palabras contigo sabía por donde llegarte, un alemán jodidamente sexy.

Sus cejas dejaron el ángulo que forzaban conforme yo apretaba mi agarre y pude apreciar un brillo de duda en sus ojos, por un momento dejo de ser aquel alemán con objetivos claros para convertirse en algo que por alguna estúpida razón no me desagrado en absoluto; Gilbert Beilschmidt lleno de dudas.

Cuando mis ojos resbalaron en una caricia por su rostro hasta aterrizar en sus labios entreabiertos supe que algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal.

**-No quiero verte tocando mi violín de nuevo –**Le arranque de las manos mi instrumento con una facilidad que me sorprendió.

**-Ni quien quiera tocar esa cosa desafinada –**Gruñó con desdén cuando yo ya iba saliendo por la puerta.

Realmente había algo desafinado aquí, y no era el violín.

/

Ese bastardo tal vez tuvo un momento de iluminación al pensar que yo estaba enamorado de la belga…

Pero la verdad es que no estoy enamorado de Belle.

¡Lo cual es idiota porque ella es hermosa, inteligente y divertida! ¡Y me maldigo a mi mismo por no sentirme feliz de que el baboso de Antonio quiera ayudarme a conquistarla!

¡Me maldigo a mi mismo por sentirme deprimido!

No se porque le dije que si cuando debía decirle no, y porque le digo no cuando debo decirle que sí.

Y no, no siento nada por el español en absoluto, _capicci?_

Solo es… una confusión pasajera, solo eso.

/

No logro explicarme como mi vida puede ser tan... problemática.

Aquí estoy, atado en una silla, con una linterna sobre mi y un tipo que puede entrar en la categoría de desnudos si se quitara la rosa que tiene en la entrepierna, ah, y el antifaz patético con orejas de gato.

Puede esta ser la fantasía sexual más añorada de algunos, pero no la mía, definitivamente esto me desagrada… demasiado.

**-¡Por decimo quinta vez… vístete!**

**-Por decimo quinta vez, **_**mon amour~**_** -**Me susurra en el oído- **No.**

¿Quieren saber cómo termine en esta situación tan bizarra?... tal vez sea necesario regresarnos a la mañana de hoy.

_*Flashback*_

**-Listo, ¿cómo va…?**

No es posible, me voy al W.C. unos segundos y cuando regreso el niño atrapado en el cuerpo de adolescente ya no esta.

"Seguro el muy 'héroe' esta haciendo una de sus actuaciones" Pensé mientras tomaba una carta que había en el suelo, era un Rey de Corazones.

Hay por favor ¿Cartas? ¡Es lo más choteado del mundo!... Bueno, dejar rosas también esta trillado… pero da igual, pudo haber puesto algo más interesan…

Mi vista se vio afectada por la tela de un saco que me envolvió repentinamente y me hizo caer de bruces sobre el suelo de mármol.

**-**_**You bloody git!**_** ¡Esta broma ya se paso de la raya completamente!**

El desgraciado ni se digno a contestarme, solo seguí forcejeando y gritando improperios no dignos de un caballero (disculpen eso) mientras era arrastrado hacia algún lugar que probablemente no me traería nada bueno.

Después de un rato agradable de paseo en bolsa (Saben que estoy siendo sarcástico ¿Verdad?) por fin Alfred pareció encontrar la cueva perfecta para sacarme de aquel saco apestoso y reírse en mi cara con esa risilla ñoña de duende endemoniado que tiene.

Sin ofender a los duendes.

**-¿Ya termino tú jueguito, Alfred?**

**-El de Alfred tal vez… –**Me quita la bolsa y la luz de la lámpara ciega mis pupilas- **…el tuyo ya… -**Trato de distinguir a aquel tipo- **…y el mío apenas comienza~**

Ese aroma a rosas envinadas y ese odioso acento francés… _for the love of the queen_ ¿Porqué a mi?

**-¡Tú! ¡Maldito sapo apest…!**

Al instante desee estar ciego de nuevo.

**-¡Cúbrete con algo, carajo!**

_*Fin del flashback*_

Y así, amigos mios… del atormentante pasado llegamos al crudo presente, en espera del cruel futuro.

Francis no se vistió, yo me negué a hacerle caso hasta que se vistiera, nos cansamos un rato de eso, me dio de comer una manzana cuando la campana del receso sonó… y volvimos a nuestros respectivos papeles.

**-Arthur, de verdad tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.**

**-¿Cómo quieres que hable en serio contigo cuando me secuestras y me torturas con tu indeseable cuerpo!**

**-Yo se que te gusta~**

**-¡No digas tonterías!**

¿Y cómo hace para tener esa rosa allí?... No es que me importe por supuesto, pero ustedes comprenderán que estar varias horas atado a una silla con disfraz de súper héroe y con un tipo depravado en frente te atrofia mucho las ideas… a lo que íbamos ¿Se pega la rosa con silicón o qué? Es decir ¿No le duele? Yo digo que si le duele porque de seguro que cuando se la intenta quitar es como ir al salón de depilac… ¡Bleheheww!

**-¡Ya vístete, **_**damn it**_**!**

**-Es cómodo estar así… yo no entiendo porque nos avergonzamos de mostrar nuestro cuerpo.**

**-¡Y yo no entiendo que ganas con mostrármelo!**

**-¿Me muestras el tuyo?**

**-¡NO!**

Francés de mierda, si alguna vez sentí algo por el ese sentimiento se esfumo ¡Se esfumo por completo!

¡Y el hecho de que mis labios no hayan evitado los suyos no prueba nada! Momento… ¿Qué?

/

¡Estúpido holandés tú abuelita aprendió a usar photoshop para borrarte de las fotos!

¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mis ensayos con el violín? ¿Cómo sabía que yo estaría allí! _Scheisse! _Engendro del demonio drogadicto de lo peor…

El muy monigote me lastimo las muñecas, tsk ¡Pero jamás lo admitiré cerca de el!

Y lo peor de todo fue que hizo algo raro, cuando me sujeto y me miro… el muy maldito logro distraerme, logro nublarme la mente, por así decirlo.

Nunca en mi vida… había visto unos ojos tan verdes.

Verde awesome.

/

*Notitas: Me queda poco tiempo libre para seguirle a mis historias, nooooh~ estoy en unos cursos para la universidad y eso… así que… mi tiempo se divide enormemente entre los cursos, necesidades básicas, escribir, dibujar, animar y rolear … jo~ :/ tratare de seguirle todo lo que pueda ¡Perdonen que los haga esperar! ;A;

Wahahaha mi disque canción de Italia toda fail, no no no… a eso se le llama cerebro seco, chicos. Supongo que saben que 'El Rey' obviamente es Dinamarca xD Puse como que el violín era el instrumento favo de Holanda~ espero no me maten diciendo que es otra cosa y no se que rayos :B

La canción que interpreta Gil es esa misma Liebeslied de Fritz Kreisler, búsquenla en youtube, la versión de 1942 ;)

Creo que terminaré… o tratare de terminar esta historia en un aproximado de tres capítulos más, no me gusta tenerlos en espera u_u

Por cierto, pasen a mi perfil para que voten en mi poll~

Orden: **España/ Alemania/ USA/ Holanda/ Romano/ Inglaterra/ Prusia**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	14. ¿Amor?

Advertencias: Siendo un fic FrUK… aquí hay un comienzo de insinuación USUK

**¿Amor?**

No puedo quejarme, probé el cielo por otro par de segundos… pero que el mismo cielo te encaje sus dientes… es algo doloroso.

**-¿Porqué lo hiciste! –**Nuestras voces se escucharon sincronizadas.

**-**_**Mon amour**_** tú ya sabes…**

**-¡Cállate!**

Realmente no comprendo a las personas que son reacias a recibir amor, luego lloran porque están solas, no los entiendo, de verdad.

Pero Arthur no es una persona a la que dejare en la soledad, no importa lo que pase, seguiré intentando.

**-¡No quiero que te me acerques!**

**-Pero…**

**-¡Eres despreciable! ¡Un pervertido!**

He escuchado aquellas palabras más de mil veces, por distintas personas, con diferentes motivos, razones e intenciones, y tengo que admitir que nunca me han afectado realmente. Pero que me las diga este inglés revoltoso cambia un poco las cosas.

**-Podemos hacer una especie de…**

**-¡No! ¡No quiero nada contigo!**

**-…**

**-Entiéndelo, tsk.**

**-Arthur yo te…**

Pero el ruido de una irrupción repentina me impidió continuar mi confesión.

/

¡Rey ni que ocho cuartos! ¡El mal nunca gana! _Hahahaha~ _No me costo mucho trabajo adivinar que ese villano rubio me mentía cuando vi en su cara que no sabía donde quedaba Mc Donald's, _for the love of God! _¡No sabía donde quedaba Mc Donald's! ¿Cómo espera llevar al cabo su plan malvado?

Echo la culpa a las escuelas de villanos, ya no son lo que eran antes, los profesores solo se interesan en recibir su salario y no en que los niños sean la completa encarnación del mal.

Simple y sencillamente, saber la localización de Mc Donald's es cultura general.

_El Rey_ no poseía cultura general.

Y entonces reveló el verdadero plan…

_*Flashback*_

**-Por eso le dije a ese francés que el plan lo hiciéramos entre los dos… -**Murmuró para si mismo, sin saber que yo había logrado oírlo.

**-¿Francés?**

Y pronto la iluminación vino a mi… Arthur se había quejado del francés que casualmente se llamaba Francis, había dicho que lo acosaba… y en vista de que no hay un plan real contra las hamburguesas pero si un plan real de acoso al pobre cejón..

El héroe no ha perdido su vocación.

**-Hahahaha~ ¡Llévame con tú líder!**

El danés pareció desconcertado.

**-¡Tú líder francés!**

El frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

**-¿Y qué gano yo?**

Seguro que había echo la misma cuestión frente al galo, y este le convenció de alguna forma, la mía tenía que ser más convincente.

**-Te daré diez dólares, y si me dices cual es el plan te daré cinco más.**

**-Hecho –**Muy satisfecho- **Francis va a tratar de ligarse a Arthur.**

_*Fin del flashback*_

Aquel plan era relevante y perturbador… ¡Un héroe como yo jamás podría permitirlo! ¡Y mucho menos si se trata de Arthur Kirkland!

Por esa razón ahora mismo me encuentro frente a mi enemigo y mi compañero, a quien esa cara de sorpresa mezclada con el rubor que le provoca la situación le queda bastante bien.

Y Francis…

Francis esta desnudo.

**-Hahahaha~ ¡Te ordeno cubrirte! –**Dedo acusador.

El de cabellos más largos hizo una mueca de frustración.

**-No te metas en lo que no te importa**_**, d'accord?**_

**-¡Me importa más de lo que crees!**

Dicho y echo, sonriente le di un puñetazo en el rostro… lo hubiera echo en la zona baja pero no deseaba que esa rosa sobrepuesta saliera de su lugar.

Francis se tomo la cara haciendo una pose dramática, arrodillado en el suelo.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme? –**Gimoteó.

**-Como te vea que vuelves a poner tus sucios ojos sobre Arthur te irá peor –**Amenaza de héroe.

Dicho eso desaté a _Brows Boy_ y le ofrecí una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**-T-Thank you Alfred….**

**-¡Para eso esta tú héroe personal!**

/

¿Quién lo viera! Allí esta ese español bastardo, sentado con su cara de idiota y mirando el reloj de pulsera, pero eso no me sorprende en absoluto, lo que me sorprende es que este en la biblioteca ¡Si yo _juraría _que ese bobalicón no sabe leer! … ah, esperen, no trae ningún libro, _confirmado; no sabe leer_.

Y se preguntarán que hago yo aquí, porque por supuesto que Lovino Vargas es un chico cool y no una rata de biblioteca; yo simplemente estoy consultando un libro donde vi una receta con ravioles buenísima.

Claro que ver al idiota de Antonio sentado allí de calienta-bancos me ha sacado de mi interés en la lectura. Escucho mi suspiro, esta bien, solo porque soy muy bueno iré a hacerle compañía.

Esperen.

Esa chica; Belle, ha llegado a saludar a Antonio y a sentarse a su lado. Por un momento me paralice tras la rápida suposición de que estaban saliendo, pero descarté la idea al instante de recordar mi ultima conversación con el español bastardo.

Si la plática iba a involucrarme yo tenía que estar presente, aunque no fuera directamente.

De esa forma me senté a sus espaldas y cubriéndome con el libro de cocinas (y un bigote a rulos que siempre llevo por si acaso). La acústica de la biblioteca era admirable.

**-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme, Toni? –**Ella esbozo una sonrisa felina.

**-Es sobre un asuntillo que tengo en mente…**

**-¿En que puedo ayudarte?**

**-Mi amigo, Lovino ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿El del rulo? -**¿Es necesario destacar mi punto débil? ¿No pudo decir 'el italiano que derrite a las chicas con la mirada'?

**-Como no ubicarlo~ es una lindura de chico –**Cariñosa.

**-¿A que sí? –**Sonrió- **Apuesto a que lo haría muy feliz que se lo dijeras de frente.**

Belle le dedico una mirada de curiosidad- **¿Por qué?**

**-Veras, es algo tímido como para contarle algo a alguien…**

La belga y yo esperamos a que continuara.

**-Hay… me he hecho un lío –**El idiota se rasco la cabeza riendo- **La verdad es que considero más adecuado que el te responda esa pregunta.**

Continuó expectante la rubia.

**-Yo solo soy un mensajero, y me ha dicho que quiere verte mañana en la zona VIP de la cafetería, fusosososo~**

**-¿Dijo eso? –**Podía jurar que vi un leve rubor en las adorables mejillas de la chica.

**-Eso y mucho más, ¡ah! Y también se disculpa por no darte la invitación en persona, esque anda ocupado con preparativos, tu entiendes –**Le guiñó el ojo.

**-Entiendo, gracias Toni –**Sonrió de aquella peculiar forma gatuna.

**-¡No vayas a faltar! ¡Es en recreo!**

**-No lo haré.**

Maldito español con complejo de casamentero.

/

Y con la rapidez de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, deje de estar en aquel lugar atado y secuestrado, para encontrarme en el lugar más tranquilo localizado por Alfred en este manicomio; los pasillos que se cruzan con el despacho del director.

**-¿Seguro que estás bien? –**No sabía que su voz pudiera adaptarse tan bien al ambiente silencioso en el que estábamos.

**-Algo perturbado solamente.**

**-Hahahaha~ ¡ese francés es un exhibicionista!**

**-Así parece- **Gruñí al recordarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, una situación que podría dar mucha conversación para nosotros no daba más que incomodidad, o por lo menos para mí.

**-Me preocupaste- **Y con una sonrisa rompió el silencio.

-**Lo que a ti te preocupa es no poder conservar el orden escolar –**Evadí su mirada cálida.

**-Lo que a mi me preocupa es no poder conservar a una persona tan especial a mi lado.**

Me sentí ruborizado ¿En que momento la conversación tomo este rumbo meloso al que no estoy acostumbrado?

**-¿Especial? –**Susurré.

**-Creo que es la mejor palabra para describirte… ¿O prefieres mágico?**

Carraspeé.

**-A ti te hace falta dormir, **_**damn.**_**.. no sabes lo que dices.**

**-Lo sé, y muy bien.**

**-¡Pero…!**

Un fuerte abrazo me impidió continuar, quedando mi nariz sobre el hombro del americano y su cara muy cercana a mí oído.

**-No puedo permitir que te ocurra algo más.**

Es increíble como un conjunto de palabras en tú oído pueden hacer que tu corazón de un salto.

**-A-Alfred…**

**-**_**Good night**_**, Arthur.**

Besó mi mejilla y se perdió en la oscuridad… ¿Quién dijo que los héroes no eran un misterio?

/

Caminando por los espacios de la biblioteca me tope con el hermano de Feliciano, usando un bigote postizo tras un libro de cocina y espiando a Antonio con una rubia. Lo más adecuado de mi parte sería fingir que allí no ocurrió nada ¿Por qué se esforzaba Lovino en hacer cosas tan extrañas? No tengo ni la más remota idea, y dudo que sea acertado cuestionárselo al otro hermano.

Hablando de Feliciano… hay algo muy raro cada vez que lo veo o pienso en el; Siento físicamente que el pulso se me acelera, un calor confuso y a la vez escalofríos, pero sobre todo unas cosquillas en el estomago.

Mentalmente es aun peor, mis ojos vaguean por la faz del italiano y si no se detienen en sus ojos de caramelo entonces miran sus labios alegres… eso si esta al frente…

Sé que se trata de sentimientos encontrados, pero no se cuales.

Paseo mis orbes azules por los estantes, tal vez en algún sitio haya un libro que socorra mi caso. Empezaré por los que involucran relaciones sociales; mirando los títulos me advierto que hay muchas paginas por recorrer, pero todo esta bien; terminé los deberes.

Abriendo el primer tomo me pongo mis gafas de lectura y repaso los textos silenciosamente en busca de la respuesta a mis ataques de nervios.

….

Pasaron los minutos y conforme la biblioteca se vaciaba yo me llenaba de volúmenes que contenían una forma de pensar bastante intrigante que en la mayoría de los casos tenía como desenlace la misma conclusión: Feliciano era más que un amigo, incluso más que un mejor amigo o hermano.

Temí de pronto conocer la respuesta, pero mis ganas de saciar mis dudas eran mayores.

El libro actual sobre mis manos era muy útil, incluso venía un test para cados como el mío. Cuando por fin llegué a los resultados sentí que aquellas palabras entintadas en negro ponían en pausa al mundo entero.

"_Usted probablemente esta enamorado"_

Releí y volví a contar mis respuestas, pero siempre desembocaba en lo mismo.

"_Usted probablemente esta enamorado"_

Cambiando mi tema principal de búsqueda me enfrasqué ahora en libros más sentimentalistas con diversas opiniones y casos sobre el amor. Y conforme las paginas transcurrían yo estaba cada vez más identificado.

"_Usted probablemente esta enamorado"_

_Ja_, enamorado de Feliciano Vargas.

/

Hmm… ¿Qué hora es?

Abriendo uno de mis _awesome _ojos confirmo que la habitación esta más iluminada de lo que debería, y girando mi irresistible cuerpo me percato de que nuestro querido tulipán se ha ido.

Maldito matadito.

Ahora fijo la vista al reloj, no puede ser tan tarde…

Las seis once…

Seis once….

…

¡Me cago en todo! De un salto me desprendo de la calidez de la cama y tomando una camisa y un pantalón cualquiera (que por supuesto, al contacto con mi piel se harán una camisa y un pantalón awesome) salgo corriendo y tomando mi mochila ¿Quién necesita peinarse cuando se es tan sexy?

Ese desgraciado de Van Dijk bien pudo haberme despertado, o por lo menos haberlo intentado ¡Ya me las pagará!

Dando un empujón para que la puerta se abriera (Personas como Ore-sama no necesitan tocar la puerta, llegar de sorpresa siempre es lo preferido de los fans) entro en aquella clase que para ahora ya llevaba bastante empezada.

Por supuesto que al pasar al lado del pupitre del neerlandés puse mi asombrosa cara de repulsión (que no por eso me quita lo sexy) e hice un asombroso comentario hiriente:

**-Marihuano odioso.**

Pero el siguió con la mirada a la pizarra, sin mover un musculo siquiera. Hmpf… aunque sus ojos tuvieran ciertamente un verde awesome no por eso dejaban de ser ciegos a la belleza.

Llegando a mi lugar salude a Ita-chan, era hora del reporte de campo.

**-¿Cómo te fue? Kesesesesese**

**-Ve~ Ludwig se puso muy raro cuando le canté…**

**-¿Raro?**

**-Enrojeció como si se hubiera molestado y cuando terminé cambio el tema…**

¿Por qué cuando dos personas están enamoradas son las últimas que se dan cuenta de eso? No lo sé, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

**-Ita-chan eres todo un casanova~**

**-¿Ve~? –**Abrió sus adorables ojos de par en par.

**-Puedo asegurarte que mi querido West esta a punto de caer en tu red de pasta.**

**-¿Lo crees? –**Ese chico es tan lindo cuando se sonroja, West es un afortunado- **¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te fue?**

Esperaba que mi cambio de expresión notorio le hiciera conocer mis resultados, pero siguió observándome curioso, así que suspire.

**-Ensayaba la canción… y el muy **_**desesperado**_** me estaba espiando… y arruinó todo.**

Las imágenes mentales vinieron a mi mente y mi izquierda fue a parar a mi muñeca derecha recordando el contacto, recordando sus ojos y sus facciones…

El malnacido tenía lo suyo, pero como yo era mas guapo no tenía porque decir nada de eso, no señor.

**-¿Gilbert?**

**-**_**Was?**_

**-Te quedaste como hipnotizado ve~ te estaba preguntando que qué harás.**

**-Querrás decir que haremos kesesesese tú ya estas más cerca, pero solo gracias a mi awesome ayuda, a mí, por desgracia, me toco una mula como objetivo.**

**-Ve~**

**-Mi plan es increíble (como siempre) esta vez haremos los dos sentidos que faltan de un jalón.**

**-¿Ambos? –**Feliciano estaba expectante.

**-Oh si~ tacto y vista… con eso, ambos caerán.**

**-¿Cómo lo haremos, Gilbert?**

**-¡Con una fiesta de disfraces!**

**-Ve~ amo las fiestas de disfraces~**

**-Kesesesesese ja, tendremos que lucir demasiado deseables kesesese y luego los provocaremos~ **

**-Ve~ -**Sonrió de esa manera que todos llaman boba pero yo llamo moe.

**-Estate atento a nuevos avisos e instrucciones –**Le guiñé el ojo.

Ita-chan asintió y luego bostezo, se le notaba que tenía sueño así que con una sonrisa lo deje descansar mientras yo volvía la vista a la aburrición encarnada.

Las manecillas del reloj comenzaban a cambiar de posiciones mientras yo creía que la clase era eterna. Y bueno si las amistades no están para distraerse, seguro están los enemigos.

Con la awesome cerbatana (típico popote y bolitas de papel babeadas) enfoqué a Vincent y comenzó el ataque… llevándome a otros compañeros de repente, pero era culpa de ellos que se atravesaban.

Lo triste del caso era que… el holandés solo tomo un cuaderno por escudo y siguió atento a la materia.

Para la siguiente clase el profesor a cargo nos puso en parejas, yo estaba con Van Dijk, obviamente porque el profesor había querido hacer dúos al azar.

**-Tienes que saber, que como yo soy súper inteligente, no tengo porque hacer esto.**

En realidad esperaba que me obligara o me mirara siquiera con ojos amenazadores… pero el hecho de que continuaba trabajando me hizo sospechar una insospechable situación:

¿Me estaba ignorando?

Me crucé de brazos dedicándole un ceño fruncido, bien, ni quien quiera hablar con el, pero algo debe tener claro ¡todos quieren hablar conmigo, y el más! Así que no resistirá, mucho menos con el nuevo plan que he creado.

Y la sonrisa más sexy y malvada que puedas haber leído se dibujo en mi rostro.

/

Estaba ansiosa porque sonara la campana para el recreo, y cuando finalmente se escuchó yo ya estaba más que puesta para salir del aula.

Romano se había mostrado más tímido de lo normal en el salón y me evitaba, pero cuando no podía negarme simplemente me dirigía una sonrisa cordial. Antonio, por el contrario, cada que tenía oportunidad me echaba porras y alzaba los pulgares.

Fuera como fuese la hora de la verdad iba a suceder ahora, y yo no podía negar que Lovino era un muchacho bastante atractivo y que frecuentemente su carácter gruñón era lo que lo opacaba. Pero yo era de esas personas que había logrado mirar detrás de la cara de pocos amigos del italiano, y sabía que allí dentro había un corazón de oro.

Por esa misma razón sonreí, que el me citara a la hora de recreo me llenaba de emociones.

Entrando a la cafetería me lo encontré sentado y con la cara combinándole perfectamente con lo que estaba comiendo siempre.

**-Hola~ -**Salude al sentarme junto a el en la mesa para dos.

**-Ciao –**Susurró omitiendo un tartamudeo.

**-Me enteré que querías verme –**Le sonreí para invitarlo a hablar.

**-Sí, bueno… –**Frunció levemente el ceño-** … sí.**

**-¿Y…? –**Creo que estaba más nervioso que yo- **¿Era para…?**

**-Quería… q-quería… decirte algo.**

**-… -**Creo que la conversación utilizara más palabras de las necesarias para tardarse todo lo posible en decírmelo.

**-Que… tú… -**El pobre italiano tragó saliva- **…eres muy linda.**

Sonreí con un rosa adornando mis mejillas, ya estábamos progresando.

**-Gracias~**

**-…**

Un silencio más, si seguíamos así se nos acabaría el recreo.

**-Tu tampoco estas nada mal –**Decidí quebrar ese silencio, tal vez con esa frase se le vaya la timidez.

Y sin embargo solo volvió a ponerse más rojo de lo normal… no pude evitar pensar que algo no estaba cuadrando aquí.

**-¿Te gusto? –**Parecía que era yo la que me declaraba.

**-A… a quien no le gustarías, tsk.**

Aunque era una respuesta con cierto grado de cariño, no era la respuesta acertada a la pregunta de mi cabeza.

Definitivamente le gusto, pero eso no significa que este enamorado de mí.

/

Mírenlos… se ven tan nerviosos y románticos al mismo tiempo… no se ni porque me deprimo.

**-¡Toño te estoy hablando!**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿De que te disfrazaras para mi awesome fiesta de disfraces?**

**-No sé… -**Me forcé a sonreír- **puede que de to…**

**-¡Siempre vas de torero!**

**-No lo dejaste terminar, **_**mon ami**_**….**

**-¿Terminar qué? ¡Era obvio que iba a decir torero! ¿O acaso iba a decir Thor?**

**-Sí, eso, Thor –**Tal vez me hacía falta un cambio.

Mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos.

**-¿No vas a ir de torero? –**Casi al mismo tiempo.

**-Voy a cambiar –**Les sonreí.

**-Allá tú… ¿Qué hay de ti Fran? No quiero desnudos en mi fiesta.**

**-Oh mon ami~ créeme que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de ir desnudo o algo similar…**

**-¡Ustedes dos están enfermos! –**Gilbert parecía preocupado.

**-Esque voy a revivir un mal recuerdo del que no tengo intenciones de hablar ahora- **Se excusó Francis.

**-¿Y tú Gilbert? ¿Iras de demonio como la vez pasada?**

**-Nah~ ¡Yo soy original! ¡Esperen a mirar como iré! ¡Sera una sorpresa! –**Se quedo pensativo- **Francis no quiero nada de manita de puerco cuando me veas.**

Francis sonrió, aunque de alguna forma sentí que era una sonrisa falsa como la mía… tal vez simplemente mi nuevo estado de depresión me hacía ver todo de esa manera.

Volví a girar la vista para dentro de la cafetería, y un nudo en la garganta apareció cuando vi que las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas.

/

*Notitas: Lo sé chicos, lo sé… mil años después *esquivando tomatazos* es solo que ya entre a la uni y dejan tarea todos los días y así y asá… D: comprendan mis tardanzas Dx

Ow! USA se mete en el FrUK! ¿Qué pasara?... y Alemania… Alemania ya conoce sus sentimientos, xD suerte con eso West.

Jujujuju el disfraz de Gil ¿Quién adivina de que va a ser? xD no es tan difícil…

Hoy dos miembros del Bad Trio están emos… ¿Se agregara uno más y será el Emo Trio? ¿O Toño y Fran solucionaran sus cosas?

¡En el próximo capitulo! ¡Fiesta de disfraces!

Orden: **Francia/USA/Romano/Inglaterra/Alemania/Prusia/Bélgica/España **

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	15. Simplemente Irresistible

Advertencia: USUK

Personajes que aparecen: Italia, Alemania, Prusia, Holanda, España, Francia, Romano, Bélgica, USA, UK.

**Simplemente irresistible**

**-Un derecho y un revés, ve~**

La idea de la fiesta de disfraces me emociono bastante, aunque Gilbert hubiera decidido hacerla tan repentinamente de un día para otro, ya se cuchicheaba en todo el instituto sobre las vestimentas que usarían.

Yo estaba confeccionando mi propio disfraz, utilizando mi funda de almohada en ello, ve~

El sonido de la puerta me distrajo y casi me pincho un dedo; Ludwig la había tocado en aviso de que entraría.

**-Hm… Feliciano, quiero decirte… algo –**Estaba rojo.

**-Ve~?**

**-Yo… hum… tú… eh…**

Evitaba mi mirada, era extraño.

**-Quería decirte que…. –**Hubo una pausa- **¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**-Ve~ mi disfraz –**Sonreí- **Pero no puedes verlo, es sorpresa- **Lo escondí detrás de mí.

**-Ah, ya veo.**

**-¿De que te disfrazaras tú? –**La curiosidad me lleno.

**-No sé… no soy mucho de fiestas….**

**-Ve~ ¡Tienes que ir!**

**- …**

**- Hazlo por mi~ **

**-… -**Volvió a enrojecer- **Si es así yo…**

Me llene de ilusión.

**-Pero no tengo un disfraz.**

**-Puedes improvisar uno.**

**-¿Cómo cuál?**

**-De algo que te quede.**

**-… -**Creo que eso no fue muy revelador para el.

**-Ve~ ….**

**-¿Qué t-te gusta? **

Lo mire confundido.

**-En que disfraz… te gustaría verme –**Se notaba nervioso.

**-Creo que te queda cualquier cosa –**Le sonreí sonrojándome un poco, lo que dije lo consideraba cierto.

-**¿Lo crees? –**Carraspeó**- **_**Danke.**_

**-No hay de que~**

Hubo otro silencio, yo realmente necesitaba continuar con mi trabajo con la funda de almohada, pero no quería que se fuera.

-**Tengo que irme.**

Y salió como bólido al baño. Donde pude escuchar que decía algo como "Ludwig, ¡no es tan difícil decírselo!"

Yo me confundí pero proceder con el disfraz era mi deber.

Cuando por fin termine recordé que debía comprar algo de suma importancia para mi apariencia y me dirigí a la puerta apresuradamente, quedaba poco tiempo.

Ludwig apareció en el camino muy decidido.

**-Ahora si te diré lo que iba a decirte.**

**-Ve~ pero… -**La fiesta era en menos de una hora.

**-Solo quiero que sepas que me…**

**-Por favor, dímelo en la fiesta –**Deje que mi sonrisa pidiera perdón y corrí a comprar los últimos detalles. Después de todo, confiaba en que el plan de Gilbert funcionara e hiciera que Ludwig me confesara sus sentimientos.

/

Oh sí, Gilbert no puedes verte más irresistible.

Ojala mis fans no me priven de mi principal objetivo, kesesesese, aunque por supuesto que a los fans no puede negárseles nada.

Cambié de posición frente al espejo, para admirarme desde otro ángulo.

Este plan, sumado a este disfraz, multiplicado por mi perfección y dividido entre el poco cerebro del holandés solo daba como resultado la victoria prusiana.

**-Oye Gilbert, **_**mon ami**_**, sal del baño de una buena vez… llevas allí siglos y solo ibas a ponerte tu atuendo.**

¿Qué saben ustedes de apreciar la propia belleza por una hora frente a un espejo?

**-No llores más por mi, Fran.**

Dije al salir con una sonrisa victoriosa y esperando su reacción al mirarme.

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-¿Y bien?**

**-… wow.**

**-Kesesesesesese~**

**-Pon eso más corto y no dejaras nada a la imaginación.**

**-**_**Ja**_**, pero ese no es el punto.**

**-Qué mal, me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras –**Rió- **creo que lo lograrás.**

**-¿Crees? Kesesesese ¡Yo lo sé!**

**-¿Y mi disfraz te gusta?**

Cierto, había olvidado burlarm… digo, calificar el atuendo de Francis:

Veamos, traje gay de una sola pieza completamente blanco y pegadito, mascara removible ridícula y una espada larga que no podría ni cortar mantequilla.

**-¿Eres… un…? –**Pronunciar algo diferente a un sinónimo de fracasado era difícil.

**-Un espadachín de esgrima, Gilbert –**Frunció el ceño.

**-Ya lo sabía kesesesese.**

Antonio llego sorprendentemente vestido de Thor y no de torero, nos sonrió un tanto distante y se acerco a nosotros, detrás de el comenzaba a escucharse la gente llegando.

La fiesta ha empezado.

/

Al notar toda la gente reuniéndose en aquel salón sentí que me invadían los nervios. No tarde en localizarlo; y esque esas cejas… imposible no verlas.

Quien se presumía un caballero se había vestido de pirata.

Le quedaba bastante bien, creo que comenzaría diciéndole eso para entablar una conversación. Y esque no dejo de sentirme culpable al recordar como se puso con aquel rollo de los héroes y villanos, creo que me pase un poquito.

**-**_**Mes amis**_**, los dejo un rato.**

Ellos asintieron al mirar lo que veía y comprender a que iba todo.

**-Tú puedes Francisco.**

**-Kesesese espero no opacarte mucho.**

**-Sigue soñando Gilbert –**Sonreí y me aleje adentrándome en la multitud.

¿Desde cuando había tantas personas? Se me atravesó de todo: vampiros, momias, princesas, vikingos, asesinos en serie, osos, payasos… ¿vacas?

Pero era en el puerto pirata donde bajaría de mi barco.

**-**_**Bonjour~**_

Sus grandes ojos verdes me miraron sorprendido.

**-**_**Good bye**_** –**Gruño y se fue a otro lado.

Tal vez pedir una disculpa sería más difícil de lo que creía.

/

**-Maldito Vincent ¿Quién se cree que es para llegar tarde a mi fiesta?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué no esta sentado por allá?**

Señalé a donde había visto que se fue después de dejar a su hermana Belle con Romano.

**-¿De verdad? –**Gilbert lo busco con la mirada- **¿Por qué los perdedores siempre pasan desapercibidos?**

Me encogí de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, yo no tenía ánimos para estar allí, Gilbert y Francis me convencieron.

**-Oe Toño, tengo que ir a abrirle los ojos a un tulipán.**

Palmeo mi hombro y se perdió entre la masa de personas extravagantes.

Me quede solo…

Tomaría algo, comería un poco de botana y me iría, me disculparía diciendo que me enferme.

Pero cuando me gire para seguir mi plan, Belle vestida de tigre estaba parada justo allí.

**-Tony, tengo algo que decirte.**

**-Dime –**Sonreí.

**-Es sobre Lovino…**

**-Ah no te preocupes, se le pasa con un tomate.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-O con dos…**

**-….**

**-¿o qué?**

**-Lovino tiene un gran secreto –**Esbozó esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

**-¿Un secreto?**

**-Sí, no me lo dijo, pero tengo mi sexto sentido de chica hehe**

**-oh…**

**-El no esta enamorado de mi, Tony**

Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Mi corazón dio un brinco de esperanza y curiosidad y la mire boquiabierto.

**-¿No? Pero… ¿Cómo? –**Recordé ponerme en los zapatos de la belga- **Lo siento…**

**-No te disculpes tonto, yo estoy bien.**

**-¿De quién…? ¿De quién esta enamorado Lovi?**

**-Bueno, no soy adivina pero tengo mis suposiciones.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Eres un chico muy adorable Tony –**Me beso la mejilla y se despidió con un movimiento de mano- **No dejes de sonreír porque alguien puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa.**

Yo estaba muy aturdido mirándola irse. Pero alguna parte en mi subconsciente que si había entendido pero no quería explicarme me decía que debía ponerme muy muy feliz.

/

No se como me convenció mi hermana de venir a este lugar.

La música era mala, las personas eran estúpidas, la comida era repugnante… simplemente no había motivo.

Y encima disfrazado como un policía… debía admitir que era preferente a disfrazarme de príncipe con mallas, como había pedido mi hermana.

El hecho de ver a Belle saliendo del lugar hizo que un choque eléctrico me levantara de donde estaba sentado, al fin tenía motivo para largarme.

Pero peor fue el choque eléctrico que me recorrió cuando un par de ojos de rubíes se atravesaron en mi camino y pude ver de que cosa se había disfrazado el anfitrión.

Muñequeras blancas con doble botón negro, collar blanco que imitaba el cuello de una camisa adornado por un listón negro que se convertía en un moño, sus inseparables botas negras que le llegan justo debajo de la rodilla amarradas a modo de corsé de cintas rojas, una especie de mandil corto negro que pecaba de falda y lo peor de todo; esponjosa cola y par de orejas blancas de conejo.

Esa era solo la descripción del atuendo, la descripción del albino era mucho más alarmante: un abdomen marcado, brazos fuertes pero no tanto como los de su hermano (que no por ello dejaban de ser sensuales) , cuello deseable, espalda irresistible, piernas seductoras y esa inarrancable sonrisa suya que exige que se la borre de una forma que no quiero mencionar.

¡Lo odio por hacerme pensar cosas como esa!

**-¿Te vas tan pronto Vincent? –**Y mierda, hasta su voz sonaba sexy.

**-No tengo nada que hacer aquí –**Justo cuando dije eso caí en la cuenta de que fallé en cumplir el plan de ignorarlo.

**-Puedes hacer muchas cosas aquí.**

Casi podría jurar que me estaba insinuando algo, en especial cuando se acerco a mí y no se detuvo hasta estar a una verdaderamente escaza distancia.

**-¿Cerveza? –**Ofreció.

**-No.**

El maldito alemán prácticamente me empujo para que me sentara, sentándose a mi lado, casi encima mío, carajo ¿Quería volverme loco o qué?

**-No sabes de lo qué te estas perdiendo –**Murmuro pegando sus labios a la botella.

Volví a intentar levantarme pero el peliplata puso su mano en mi pecho impidiéndomelo.

**-La fiesta apenas esta comenzando, kesesesesese~**

**-No para mí –**Gruñí.

**-Oe, ¿no tienes calor con todo eso? –**Su mano se deslizo de mi pecho a mi ombligo de una manera extraña solo para señalarme mi abrigo policiaco y camisa.

**-En absoluto- **Respondí apartando su mano, algo que debí hacer desde el principio.

**-Hasta a mi me da calor de solo verte.**

Esa frase... definitivamente tenía doble sentido ¿Acaso estaba Gilbert ebrio o era una nueva forma de molestarme?

**-¿Cómo puedes tener calor con tan poca ropa? –**Bufé y saqué mi pipa.

**-Lo tengo, mira.**

Tomo mi mano y la puso sobre sus abdominales y… vaya… sentir ese contacto fue mucho peor que solo mirarlo, ahora yo de verdad tenía calor.

Y esa maldita sonrisa ladina suya apareció de nuevo en su rostro, sea cual sea su plan seguro lo estaba logrando.

/

Había terminado usando la bata de laboratorio para vestirme de doctor.

No paraba de darme reprimendas mentales por mi impuntualidad; Apenas entre y el ambiente fiestero choco contra mí: Las personas divididas en grupos intercambiando risas y conversaciones de lo más poco inteligentes.

Busqué a Feliciano con la mirada, quien era mi motivo de estar allí.

**-¡Viniste!**

El abrazo sorpresivo por mi espalda me hizo pensar que era el quien siempre me encontraba a mí.

**-**_**Ja**_**, solo… -**Me giré y entonces lo vi.

Era un ángel en todo su esplendor, cubierto por una mini toga blanca que meramente solo cumplía con el propósito de cubrir lo que era absolutamente necesario, sujetada a su cuerpo con un cordón dorado en la cintura y solo una tira que pasaba por su hombro, el otro estaba descubierto, y por supuesto las alas, la aureola y un par de sandalias tipo romanas.

No tardé en ruborizarme.

**-Ve~ vamos a sentarnos por allá –**Señaló un sitio que yo no miré por observarlo a el.

**-V-Vamos…**

Caminamos hasta allá con el tomado de mi brazo, yo estaba que no podía coordinar mis pensamientos ni controlar mis palpitaciones cardiacas.

**-Ser doctor te queda, ve~ -**Mencionó al sentarnos.

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Tú estetoscopio sirve?**

**-Eh… sí**

**-¿Puedo probar? –**Me miró ilusionado.

**-Por supuesto, pero no lo rompas –**Me lo quite y se lo pasé.

El se lo puso escuchando su propio corazón, su gesto curioso cambio a uno sonriente.

**-Ve~ ¿Quieres oír?**

**-Bien… -**Ya no aguantaba, intente decírselo en la mañana, ya no aguantaba.

Escuché sus palpitaciones y por lo que oí estaba emocionado por algo, esboce una sonrisa minúscula y mis ojos azules se encontraron con sus miel.

**-Tú quieres oír… ¿Lo que dice mi corazón?**

Me devolvió su carita expectante de ojos abiertos e inocentes.

Le puse con cuidado el aparato en los oídos y coloqué el extremo en mi pecho, ahora Feliciano podría escuchar lo nervioso que estaba. Pero como era algo despistado y seguramente no podría interpretarlo me di la libertad de acercarme más a el, destapar uno de sus oídos y susurrarle mi interpretación.

**-Mi corazón dice…**

**-… v-ve~**

**-… dice que te amo.**

Lo sentí dar un respingo de sorpresa, yo, que nunca había estado más nervioso le quite el aparato y tome sus manos entre las mías, mirándolo con mi cara sonrojada.

**-Feliciano… -**Tragué saliva y me arme de valor- **¿Te gustaría ser mi… novio?**

El italiano parecía estar en una especie de shock.

**-¿Feliciano?**

Soltó mis manos y apretujó las suyas en su ropa, pero al instante se lazo hacia mí y casi me tumba envuelto en un abrazo.

**-¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero! **

Grito ganándose varias miradas, pero no me importo, le devolví el abrazo completamente feliz.

**-**_**Danke.**_

**-**_**Ti amo.**_

¿Quién iba a pensar que el paraíso no era un lugar sino una persona y que mis labios acababan de tener el privilegio de probarlos?

/

_Frog_, tener que evitarlo todo el día estaba convirtiéndose en un deporte para mí.

Pero este lugar recóndito justo afuera del alboroto estaba dando resultados.

Suspiré recargándome en la pared salpicada de luz de las farolas sobre los arcos.

**-Hahaha~ es de amargados alejarse de la fiesta.**

Me enderecé mirando al americano vestido de superman (vaya tipo más predecible) llegar.

**-Solo quería aire fresco.**

**-Te estaba buscando –**Mencionó adoptando mi posición anterior pero a mi lado.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

El guardo silencio mirando el cielo estrellado, yo podía ver los astros en sus ojos azules ahora que no usaba sus lentes.

**-Es peligroso pero… -**Comenzó.

**-¿Peligroso? **_**What?**_

**-Es peligroso cuando un héroe ama a alguien.**

Aquello si que me saco de onda ¿Qué clase de conversación filosófica quería el tener conmigo?

**-¿Qué con eso?**

**-Qué yo quiero arriesgarme –**Las estrellas ocuparon segundo plano para mirarme ahora a mí.

Algo estaba pasando.

**-**_**What are you talking about?**_

Su posición cambió repentinamente a ponerse con una rodilla en el suelo frente a mí, lo que me hizo interpretar a que iba todo y la sangre subió a mis mejillas.

**-**_**I love you!**_

Exclamó con una sonrisa extendiéndome un clavel que todo este tiempo había ocultado a sus espaldas.

Yo me quede totalmente inmóvil y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Pensé en Francis, pero deseche la imagen al instante devolviéndole una sonrisa a Alfred mientras tomaba aquella flor con cierta timidez y el se ponía en pie para abrazarme.

/

*Notitas: Asdadasdadsa aprovecho que son las 12 de la madrugada, que mañana no tengo clases, que ya le seguí a mi otro fic y que mi familia piensa que estoy dormida xDuU

Pregunta: ¿Les gusta que ponga las apariciones al principio? Esque a mi me pasa que soy una maldita tan de Prusia y cuando quiero leer un fic donde hay mucho personaje tengo que averiguar primero si sale el… y es un rollo andar con el buscador de palabras o algo asi ;) ¿Les gusta o sigo conformándome con decirles quienes son los narradores de cada historia?

OMG Gerita, misión cumplida.

OMFG, y un dato relevante (spoiler(¿)): Francis vio la declaración de USA, tssssss!

Oigan, ¡en el próximo capitulo será un capitulo totalmente al estilo Bad Trio! No se lo pierdan xD

Los reviews me hacen feliz y me dan inspiración para seguirle pronto :3

Orden: **Italia/Prusia/Francia/España/Holanda/Alemania/ **

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	16. Planes

**Planes**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella y toda su familia! ¡Maldito sea el! Hoy me siento generoso… ¡Malditos sean todos, _verdammt_!

Era un plan perfecto, y estarme viendo ahora (de nuevo) frente al espejo lo confirmaba cada vez más, eso y la actitud del holandés imbécil también lo confirma ¿Porqué tenía que aparecer esa…? ¡Esa perra!

Me quito las orejas de conejo bruscamente con las imágenes en mi mente reviviéndose cada vez más.

_*Flashback*_

Casi juraría que su mano se mantuvo sobre mi abdomen una milésima más después de que yo solté el agarre. Yo había tomado suficiente cerveza como para llegar al estado "Feliz pero consciente" y aun así me puse nervioso por ese simple acto.

Obviamente no iba a demostrárselo pues el increíble yo pudo notar a donde viajaba la cabeza de Vincent, su sonrojo lo delataba: Ore-sama estaba a un paso de la victoria.

Aprovechando la extraña fama que me he ganado de alcohólico (aunque personalmente prefiero llamarle experto degustador de bebidas embriagantes) hice como si hubiera tomado el triple de lo que en realidad bebí, fingiendo que me tropezaba (sí, las personas sentadas también se pueden tropezar y se callan) permitiéndome libremente caer _accidentalmente_ sobre el y obligándolo a recargarse en el apoyabrazos del mueble.

**-Je~ perdona… creo que bebí demasiado~ -**Le murmure de la manera más sensual y apetecible sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en quitarme de encima.

**-¿E-Eh qué…? **

Su shockeo no lo dejaba actuar ni hablar al parecer, pero por suerte capté antes que el, sus propias manos tomándome de la cintura en un acto reflejo cuando _tropecé_ sobre el… y como aun no las quitaba sonreí disimuladamente y lo abrace por el cuello con la cautela necesaria para no quitarlo de su trance.

**-Eres tan cómodo~ -**Le susurre cerca de su cuello.

No se porque, pero esa situación comenzaba a gustarme, tal vez más de lo que debería. Sentir nuestros cuerpos sin ningún centímetro de separación, sus grandes manos aun sujetando mi cintura con gentileza, las mías en su nuca, nuestras respiraciones que tratan de sonar calmadas mezclándose, percibiendo la esencia de su aroma de vainilla, nuestras miradas encontradas… sus ojos plagados de sentimientos encontrados e intensos, seguramente igual que los míos, parecían querer expresarme mucho más de lo que su boca podía hacer ahora.

Me perdí de nuevo en esas orbes verdes pero después mi mirar se deslizo sobre su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios… quería… tenía… no, ¿Qué estoy pensando? La palabra es "debía" sí, eso.

Entrecerrando mis ojos comencé a acercarme cada vez más disminuyendo esa molesta distancia entre nuestras caras y por un momento juraría haber visto como el también comenzaba a aproximarse…

Pero…

**-Esto es lo más perturbante que podía haber visto hoy.**

Como si fuera un rayón en un disco ambos miramos a la dueña de esa voz que nos saco completamente de la trama: Natalia.

Yo fruncí mi magnifico ceño, esa interrupción me hizo enojar, desesperar y frustrar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras yo solo le dedique una mueca despectiva el neerlandés al instante me dio un empujón brusco y me apartó de él ¿Resultado? Agreguen furioso, ofendido y … ¿Triste? A la lista de adjetivos.

**-¡Oe! –**Me queje cuando lo hizo.

**-¡Lo que pasa es que a este imbécil se le ocurrió caerse sobre mí! –**Se excusaba el ignorándome.

**-Pero tu bien que me sostuviste ¡Pervertido!**

Intercambiamos miradas cargadas de mensajes, la mayoría imposibles de descifrar pero el resto eran culpas obvias. La disfrazada de vampiresa sonrió tenebrosamente.

**-Ya se cual será el nuevo chisme en la boca de todos~ -**¡La desgraciada quería publicarlo!

**-¿Qué! ¡No! ¡Espera! –**Vincent.

**-Tsk, haz lo que quieras, zorra –**Ore-sama debía aparentar que algo como eso no le afectaba.

Ella rió, obviamente ofendida pero demasiado arrogante como para mostrarlo, con las excusas y peticiones del tulipán de fondo.

**-Tienen hasta el día de mañana para convencerme de no decir nada a nadie.**

**-¡Ni creas que voy a andar suplicándote! –**Me levanté indignado.

**-Solo es un aviso, nadie te obliga a comportarte inteligentemente, sabemos que es en contra de tu naturaleza –**Prefirió mirar sus uñas mientras me decía esas palabras salpicadas de veneno.

**-Pero… oye ¿Cómo se supone que te haga entender que aquí no sucedió nada?**

Miré a Vincent con ojos entrecerrados por decir aquello, por alguna extraña razón me sentía traicionado, el parecía capaz de hacer todo por mantener su virilidad intacta, sobre todo si se trataba de mí … ¡Pero si hace unos minutos bien que lo estaba disfrutando! ¿Porqué tenía que llegar esta desgraciada Arlovskaya?

**-**_**Blerj**_**, no voy a ver como te degradas frente a una oxigenada.**

Así que me fui de allí, con un rubio ignorándome eternamente al parecer y una bielorusa mirándome con esa sonrisa despectiva.

_*Fin del flashback*_

¡Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo! ¿Por qué _Gott_? ¿Por qué? Por supuesto que no me importaba lo que hicieran Natalia y Vincent, Ore-sama ganará este juego, por más difíciles que se vuelvan los niveles.

Por eso mismo no debo estresarme ahora con el asunto de la entrometida, no señor; tengo que planificar que haré ahora si quiero que el holandés admita que no puede vivir sin mí. Ya se me acabo el truco de la conquista utilizando los cinco sentidos... dolorosamente sigue una fase de prueba.

¿Esta realmente Vincent Van Dijk enamorado de mí?

Odié hacerme esa pregunta como si dudara de mi respuesta que siempre fue segura. Pero tenía que hacerlo, pues era la resultante de "Nada funciona con este cabeza dura"

**-Tsk, claro que me ama, nadie se resiste a Ore-sama –**Ya estaba poniéndome mi pijama, por supuesto aun frente al espejo, no quería perderme mi perfección.

¿Qué hace alguien enamorado? Me cuestioné; Es cursi internamente y a veces externamente, puede llegar a acosar, primero lo niega y luego no puede vivir sin el… pero todo eso son cosas de ámbito sentimentalista y personal, la pregunta correcta es ¿Qué hace un enamorado para delatar su situación? Tenía dos respuestas para aquello.

Primera: No deja de hablar sobre su encaprichado.

Torcí los labios, que yo sepa Vincent no hacía eso y no había forma de que yo mantuviera una conversación de colegiala con el cuando el tema se trataba de mí. Pero si enviaba a alguien más…

Segunda: En lo carnal, tradicionalmente, un beso significa amor.

Inconscientemente me rocé los labios con la yema de mi índice… no nos habíamos besado pero podría jurar que si la señorita de los líos natosos (léase Nata-lía) no se hubiera metido… tal vez… solo tal vez…

**-…**

Pero no parecía que Vincent hubiera tenido intenciones de hacerlo en otras situaciones pasadas, es decir, fue algo que hice o dije en ese momento que lo hizo actuar de aquella manera más liberal. Estar sobre el con la frase "Creo que bebí demasiado" ¿Podría ser?

**-Beber…**

Una sonrisa picara apareció en la palidez de mi cara ¿Es el neerlandés un pervertido de closet que solo abrirá sentimientos con personas que no están conscientes de sus actos, que posiblemente lo olvidaran mañana y que parecen dispuestos a caer en sus mañas raras? Solté una risita y apagué la luz de la mesita de noche.

Los planes ya estaban trazándose en mi mente y digo "Los" por que obtuve dos respuestas a mi incógnita.

Me gire, quedando recostado del lado sobre mi cama, aun con esa sonrisa que se me plantaba cada que maquinaba algo que no podía fallar.

Hablaré con Toño y Fran, si no me equivoco (que por supuesto que nunca lo hago) tienen situaciones algo similares con el italiano tsundere y el cejón, en ese orden. Y si sigo en lo correcto, no han logrado nada.

Les propondré una awesome idea a la que no podrán negarse: Intercambio de parejas.

Ya saben, solo para darles un empujoncito a ellos, no es como si yo los necesitara ya que mi segundo plan es aún mejor.

Este consiste en actuar. Fingiré… fingiré que bebí tanto que no soy consciente de nada, además, se de buenas fuentes que cuando tomó me pongo algo seductor kesesesese de esa forma repetiré lo de hoy, solo que será en privado. Si Vincent me sigue el rollo, que estoy seguro que lo hará, habré culminado este periodo de prueba sobre confirmar mi cometido y podré volver a enfrascarme en desenmascarar sus sentimientos de una manera más pública.

**-Kesesesesese Gute nacht Gilbird… Ore-sama tendrá unos días pesados.**

/

Nunca llegué a pensar que por asistir a esa tonta fiesta de disfraces se me presentara una oportunidad en bandeja de plata como esa. El albino tonto no había dado señales de importancia pero el otro si que estaba perturbado al enterarse que su destino estaba en mis manos, pues no había parado de seguirme desde que abandone el lugar.

**-Oye, no importa que hayas dicho que mañana también podía hacer algo, quiero arreglar esto ahora.**

Seguí marchando haciéndome oídos sordos a su habladuría, si realmente quería solucionarlo debía pasar a los negocios ahora.

**-Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

Por fin entendía como tratarme, me detuve y el también, girándome para mirarlo a sus ojos verdes con petulancia.

**-Mejor dime que es lo que tú quieres –**Fue mi respuesta.

Vincent meditó sus palabras antes de responder.

**-Quitar el nombre de Gilbert Beilschmidt de mi camino- **Gruñó.

Yo sonreí, sería más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

**-Va a haber un concierto de mi banda favorita en unos días –**El me miro sin comprender, por lo que proseguí- **Mi hermana y yo queremos ir, pero es en otra ciudad, y mi hermano no nos da permiso.**

Iván, yo le insistí, supliqué y lloré para que nos acompañara si tanto le preocupaba, pero no quiso, hablo de la inseguridad, de que éramos muy bonitas (cosa que me hizo sonrojar) para andar vagando por allí solas en un mundo desconocido, de que el boleto estaba muy caro, en fin, se invento un sinfín de excusas para no dejarnos ir a esa oportunidad única.

Yo simplemente no quería soltar esa esperanza de convivencia con esos artistas; encima de todo, era casi un concierto privado solo para fans afortunadas. Y Yekaterina y yo ya teníamos los boletos asegurados.

**-¿Qué se supone que haga? –**Su voz me saco de mis meditaciones.

**-Recoger los boletos, primero que nada –**Me cruce de brazos- **Veras, mi hermana y yo logramos apartarlos solo por unos días con un tipo a las afueras de este instituto, pero mi hermano al enterarse de eso nos prohibió salir… la oferta del boleto se termina mañana al anochecer, y el castigo de Iván se levanta hasta pasado mañana.**

**-De acuerdo, dame la dirección del sujeto e iré por esos boletos.**

**-Eso no es todo –**El me miro a la espera- **También debes cubrirnos para que mi hermana y yo podamos tomar el autobús de camino al concierto.**

**-Bien.**

**-No es tan fácil, tonto.**

**-… -**Arrugó el ceño al ser ofendido.

**-Si mi hermano nota nuestra ausencia pronto sabrá que estuvimos en el concierto, además aun falta la parte en la que nos encargamos de Gilbert.**

El se vio mas interesado al escuchar el nombre del albino idiota.

**-Entonces sigue explicándome.**

**-Haremos una carta de secuestro –**Sonreí malignamente- **firmada por Gilbert.**

**-¿Qué? Pero…**

**-Prefiero que mi hermano se preocupe y trate de sacarle una respuesta a Gilbert a que se enoje y me saque a mí de un concierto.**

**-… eso puede poner a Gilbert en muchos problemas.**

**-Obvio –**Me acomode el cabello- **Pero no soy tan mala como crees, no dejaré que Iván lo mate o algo. Cuando este a punto de empezar el concierto llamare a mi hermanito diciéndole toda la verdad, no te preocupes, tu nombre no será mencionado, dejara a ese albino ruidoso en paz y aunque intente ir por mi hermana y yo… las horas de diferencia entre ambas ciudades solo lo dejaran llegar hasta que mi concierto termine y todos seamos felices.**

**-… -**Parecía estar procesando todas mis palabras.

La mayoría sabía que Iván podía ser muy brusco y sádico (cosas que lo hacen sexy) cuando lo provocan, pero yo cumplía con mi palabra: no sería para que matara al autoproclamado prusiano ni para que lo dejara moribundo o algo, solo quería que lo golpeara un poco o le diera ese susto que no se le olvidaría nunca. Después de todo se lo merecía.

**-¿A que horas cierra exactamente el tipo de los boletos?**

Sonreí, sabía identificar la respuesta "acepto" en las preguntas esquivas, ahora todo estaría arreglado y todos podríamos disfrutar nuestras vidas.

/

No era un día bonito.

Que el sol brillara y calentara, que las mariposas volaran y los pájaros cantaran no significaba nada.

Nada si no tenía a Arthur.

**-Oe Francisco, si sigues mirando el sol así te quedaras ciego.**

**-Quedarme ciego ahora es lo de menos **_**mon ami- **_Respondí aunque ya apartando la mirada de esa gran estrella.

**-Si te quedas ciego serás más inútil, debería preocuparte –**Gilbert mordiendo un pedazo de carne mientras hablaba… _siempre tan buen compañero a la hora de animar a alguien_.

**-Gilberto no estas ayudando, lo que Francisco necesita es un abrazo –**Sonrió el español y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

**-**_**Nein**_**, ¡lo que Fran necesita es escuchar este increíble plan que he hecho!**

**-¿Ah? ¿Otro plan? –**Antonio parpadeó un par de veces mirando con curiosidad a Gilbo sin soltarme.

**-**_**Ja!**_** ¡Y les va a ayudar mucho a ustedes con el italiano y el inglés! ¡Ya pueden comenzar a agradecerme!**

El interés repentino de el moreno y mío se notó al instante, incluso alcé la mirada para mirar a Gilbert con esa sonrisa socarrona que siempre ponía.

**-¿Qué plan?**

**-¡Intercambiaremos parejas!**

**-…**

**-Yo no quiero cambiar a Lovi por Vincent o Arthur –**Ninguno le caía bien.

**-Oye idiota, por si no lo habías notado las tres personas de las que estamos hablando tienen humor de mil demonios así que da lo mismo.**

**-… Podría… funcionar…. –**Murmuré pensativo- **Pero sigue explicándote Gil…**

**-¡Ya sabía yo que no podrían negarse!**

**-Aun no hemos aceptado.**

**-¡Pero lo harán!**

**-Solo continua –**Me tome una sien algo fastidiado, de verdad que onii-san era el más maduro de los tres.

**-Ya verán, cada quien tratara de sacar toda la información que pueda sobre lo que piensan de nosotros a quien le haya tocado, y si es posible también hará algo para mejorar la reputación de su amigo, kesesesesese ¿A que es **_**awesome**_**?**

Ambos espectadores nos quedamos pensando un rato, imaginándonos en el plan y nuestras situaciones después de haberlo realizado. Gilbert hablaba siempre con tanta seguridad que te daba confianza, tal vez es una de las razones por las que somos amigos.

**-Cuenta conmigo **_**mon ami **_**–**Sonreí y puse mi mano al centro en espera de las de ellos.

**-¡El jefe se une! –**Antonio coloco su mano sobre la mía con energía y esa sonrisa radiante muy suya.

**-**_**Awesome**_**! ¡Arriba **_**Ore-sama**_**! ¡Arriba el **_**Bad Trio**_**! –**El alemán también unió su mano sobre las nuestras pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que Toni y yo pusimos caras de dolor escuchando aquel sonido similar a una bofetada.

**-¿Cuándo atacaremos? –**Sonrió nuevamente el castaño ya sobándose la mano a escondidas.

**-Convénzanlos de que sea a la salida de clases, cada quien por separado para que no sospechen nada kesesesesese invéntense una buena excusa.**

**-Entendido pero… -**Levante un poco la mano como si pidiera la palabra- **¿Cómo nos los repartimos?**

**-¡Yo hago los papelitos! –**Respondió eufórico Antonio sacando una hoja de papel cuando Gilbert apenas estaba abriendo la boca.

**-Bueno, ya… eso –**El ojirrojo miro al ojiverde como quien mira a quien le roba la palabra.

No tardo mucho en hacerlos y puso su mano con ellos al centro.

**-Tomen uno y abrámoslo todos al mismo tiempo.**

Lo hicimos y nos miramos confidencialmente.

**-¡Abrámoslos de una puta vez! –**Aparte de mandón desesperado, obviamente hablo de Gilbert.

Cuando desdoble mi papelito vi que había un dibujo extraño de un tipo con un garabato enorme por cabello y lo que creo que es una pipa humeando.

**-Me toco Vincent –**Revelé al instante.

**-¡A mi me toco el hombre ceja! –**Toni mostraba feliz su dibujo que meramente eran solo un par de cejas.

**-Entonces a mi me toco el italiano menstrualoso –**Gilbert arrojo el papelito al centro, en el cual se veía una carita feliz con una especie de espiral en la frente- **¿Qué no sabes escribir, Toño? ¿Cómo esperabas que reconociera allí a Lovino?**

**-¿Eh? Pero si esta claro que es el, míralo –**Señalaba el dibujo incrédulo.

**-¡Pero si ese tipo nunca sonríe! **

**-Pero…**

**-Concuerdo con Gilbert, ejem, pero no importa eso… lo que importa es que ya tenemos las reparticiones… (Y me sorprende que hayan salido a la primera).**

**-¡Cierto! –**Sonrió Antonio.

**-¡Sera pan comido!**

Asentí sonriendo y mire a Antonio.

-_**Mon ami,**_ **hazle saber a Arthur que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que he hecho.**

**-¿Eh? ¡Claro Francisco! ¿Algún otro mensaje?**

**-¡Oigan! ¡Somos intermediarios no mensajeros! Si hacen eso ellos sabrán el plan.**

**-Bueno, a ti solo te digo Gilbo, que si Lovi se sale de control le des un tomate.**

**-Seh seh como sea, lo tengo cubierto.**

**-Hm… yo sigo pensando que haremos para tener esa charla amistosa con ellos –**Mencioné en voz alta tomándome la barbilla pensativo y mirando el dibujo del holandés.

**-¿Qué tal si…?**

La campana que finalizaba el recreo sonó interrumpiendo a Antonio, al parecer eso lo arreglaríamos por nuestra cuenta.

/

*Notitas: oh woha sí! xD oigan oigan… me equivoque este no es el capi mas Bad Trio que nada, el próximo capi ahora sí, será todo lo del intercambio de parejas *-* ideas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Yekaterina e el nombre humano que le di a Ucrania ;)

Wah! Bela es algo(¿) cruel D: y Holandito que aun no sabe muy bien que onda con Rusia no debería andar haciendo pactos con ella, pero asdfffff le agrega drama a la historia xD

Capitulo de solo tres narradores… esque ahora si quisieron extenderse los monitos(¿) asdadsadf el siguiente… ya quiero escribirlo xD

¡Gracias a los que siguen leyendo,favoriteando,alerteandose(¿) y revieweando xDD!

Orden: **Prusia/Bielorusia/Francia **

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	17. Intercambio

**Intercambio**

Lo único que pude escuchar entre los ruidos sordos de mis cavilaciones fue el sonido del timbre; llego la hora del ahora o nunca.

Guarde mis cosas y salí rápidamente del salón, más tarde del instituto y a los pocos minutos ya me encontraba caminando por la calle siendo guiado por un pedazo de papel y la voz de una chica en mi memoria.

Como era de esperarse se trataba de un popular local de música con una lona grande a la entrada promocionando el evento tan anhelado por Natalia y su hermana.

Tal vez también sería un gran concierto ansiado por mí, aunque en esa parte del acto yo no estaré involucrado.

Me acerque al mostrador.

**-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, amigo?**

**-Hm… vengo a recoger unos boletos.**

**-Ah~ Lo siento, ya se agotaron.**

**-Los boletos apartados.**

**-¿A nombre de?**

**-Natalia Arlovskaya.**

El sujeto busco en su ordenador rápidamente, miro la pantalla con los resultados un par de segundos y luego a mí.

**-Voy a necesitar su identificación.**

**-Bien –**Le mostré la credencial que la bielorrusa me había prestado para esta situación. El la tomo, miró y finalmente sonrió devolviéndomela.

**-Excelente, falta pagar $100.00 y estos serán tuyos -**Blandió el par de boletos en su mano.

Venía preparado y advertido así que le extendí el dinero casi al instante. El empleado se tomo su tiempo en revisar la veracidad del billete para después guardarlo en la caja y darme de una vez el objeto que lo decidía todo y que cambiaría las cosas… estaba seguro de eso.

**-Gracias.**

**-A ti~**

Tan importante era aquello que al salir me sentí como si cargara un maletín lleno de billetes o una bomba de tiempo, alguno de los dos.

Una vez que Natalia tenga esto en sus manos no habrá vuelta atrás.

/

Lo vi despedirse con un beso de Alfred, si Francis hubiera visto aquello seguro se daba un tiro o algo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerque al británico que observaba al otro rubio tomar su camino.

**-¡Hola!**

**-¿Eh? –**Me miro confundido- _**Hello?**_

**-¿Cómo estas? –**Sonreí.

**-Eh… bien –**Frunció el ceño mirándome analíticamente.

**-¡Qué bien! ¡Yo también!**

**-…**

**-…**

**-¿Qué quieres? Tú y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos.**

**-Nunca es tarde para comenzar a hacer nuevos amigos.**

Por alguna extraña razón parecía no confiar en mí.

**-Te envió Francis ¿Verdad?**

Me sorprendí ¿Cómo tomates se dio cuenta?

**-¿Cómo? –**Simulé confusión- **No, para nada.**

**-Sí como no –**Me rodeó y emprendió su camino.

**-¡Espera!**

**-No me interesa nada que el tenga que decirme.**

**-¡Pero si ya te dije que no me envió!**

Arthur Kirkland se giró bruscamente para encararme.

**-¿Entonces que quieres?**

**-…**

**-Tsk, ni siquiera lo sabes.**

**-¿Sabes? El **_**Bad Friends Trio**_** son los mejores amigos que podría desear.**

**-What?**

**-Tienen sus defectos, sí…. Gilbert es algo agresivo y un poquito irracional, sin mencionar su ego. Y Francis es una reina del drama y la perversión.**

**-Eso se queda corto.**

**-Sin embargo Gilbert es mi amigo más valiente y Francis en las maduro, pero juntos son bastante fieles con los que quieren…**

**-Francis no es fiel ni con el mismo –**Bufido- **Como sea… ¿Solo pensabas decir eso?**

**-Lo dije para que veas cuanto me importan mis amigos y no soporto verlos decaídos. **

Lo miré con decisión y el cambió su semblante a uno más sorprendido.

**-Bueno pues… bien por ti, supongo.**

Planeaba irse de nuevo cuando lo tomé del hombro, obligándolo a permanecer allí y mirarme.

**-Pocas veces he visto a Francis tan triste.**

**-Ni creas que iré con el por lástima –**Haciendo un movimiento rápido para que apartara mi mano.

**-Claro que no, solo quiero que sepas que Francis nunca se ha puesto así por ningún encaprichamiento.**

**-Hmpf, no me importa.**

**-Bueno, una vez hubo una chica… pero lamentablemente ella murió en un accidente.**

**-…**

**-Lo que quiero decir es que a Francis no le gustas… tampoco te quiere…**

Sus ojos grandes al mirarme me transmitieron la sensación de que estaban decepcionados de saber eso.

-**Lo que Francis siente por ti es amor… amor de verdad.**

El británico no hizo más que sonrojarse y apartar la mirada bruscamente.

**-Ya sabía que ese **_**frog**_** te había enviado.**

**-El no me dijo nada de eso, aunque igual no necesita decírmelo.**

**-Tsk… no tengo porque escuchar esto.**

**-Es bastante fea la sensación de perder a alguien por no creer lo que tu corazón te dice.**

**-Tengo tarea, **_**goodb…**_

**-¿Amas a Alfred?**

**-What?**

**-¿Lo amas?**

**-Es mi novio ¿No?**

**-Evitas una respuesta concisa.**

**-¡N-No evité nada! Sí, lo amo ¿Y?**

**-¿Y a Francis?**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Es un idiota.**

**-La mayoría del tiempo lo es –**Reí un poco.

**-… -**El inglés se quedo mirando profundamente algún punto fijo en el suelo, y aún con esa mirada perdida murmuró- **No soy lo que Francis busca…**

Aquel pensamiento revelador dicho en voz alta me hizo mirarlo atentamente.

**-¿Porqué lo dices?**

**-¡Yo soy un hombre de reglas! ¡El es un desastre!**

**-Ya sabes lo que dicen de los polos opuestos~**

**-Pues no creo en esa teoría.**

**-Alfred también es un desastre.**

El ojiverde carraspeó.

**-¡P-Pero no tanto como Francis!**

**-¿Entonces es conveniencia?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!**

**-Cuando Alfred se te declaró… ¿Pensaste en Francis?**

**-…**

Todos esos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar ansiaban salir, lo notaba, por eso no pude evitar abrazarlo… aquel inglés estaba lamentándose en un mar de confusión.

**-Yo no… yo no quiero hacerlo sufrir… -**Susurró.

/

¿Saben que es lo peor de descubrir que estoy más aliviado de que no se lograra nada con Belle? Sentir que estoy siendo perseguido por un psicópata.

Salgo de mi salón de clases y todo esta bien, hasta que entro al siguiente pasillo y a partir de allí escucho pasos detrás de los míos, y juro por la pasta, la pizza y los tomates que no es el eco de mis zapatos.

Me giro y no veo nada, por lo que continuó mi camino a una velocidad _mínimamente_ más ampliada, Lovino Vargas no teme a nada.

Al estar por topar con la división dual del camino al estilo de una "T" puedo ver en el cristal frente a mi el reflejo de un par de ojos rojos destellantes.

**-¡CHIGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Al diablo con aparentar que no pasaba nada ¡Un maldito demonio quería mi alma!

Corrí disparado por la ruta de mi derecha sin querer mirar atrás y sin un rumbo en específico, casi podía escuchar sus pasos persiguiéndome incansablemente.

Como única salida (o simplemente escondite) vi que una de las puertas del laboratorio estaba abierta, no dude ni un instante y al entrar cerré la puerta tras de mí.

**-Che… Che Palle…**

Respiraba agitadamente, pensando en el giro que daba mi vida si los demonios se interesaban en mí ¡Iría a misa más seguido!

Dicen que cuando se esta asustado los sentidos se vuelven más agudos, pues bien… acabo de escuchar un ruido justo detrás de mí.

Cuando estaba a punto de voltear a comprobarlo unas manos cubrieron mi boca impidiendo cualquier intento de petición de auxilio.

¡Demonios! ¡Olvide revisar si la otra puerta del laboratorio estaba abierta!

**-Ya vi tus intenciones... no hagas un escándalo –**Su voz rasposa se me figuró familiar.

Y como acto de defensa mordí su mano, liberando mi boca y sus ataduras.

**-¡Argh! ¡Oye!**

Me giré a punto de atacarlo con un Padre Nuestro en potencia y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi al tonto cerebro de pollo sobándose la mano.

Aunque mentiría si decía que se me fue el miedo; los amigos del bastardo son unos pervertidos psicóticos.

**-¿Tú?**

**-¿A quien esperabas? ¿A Toño? Oe hablando de él…**

**-¿Porqué mierda me estabas persiguiendo, alemán bastardo!**

**-¡Cállate! ¡Estaba a punto de decirlo y me interrumpes!**

**-¡Pues habla de una vez, jodido!**

**-Espera, hiciste que el grandioso yo perdiera la idea…**

**-Serás estúpido…**

**-Ah ya.**

Espere a que quitara aquella maldita sonrisa suya.

**-Seré directo Romanito… ¿Qué quieres con Toño?**

Ok eso no me lo esperaba... Y fue raro.

**-¿A-Ah?**

**-Eso ¿Qué quieres con el? –**Entrecierra los ojos aun sonriendo de esa manera arrogante- **Aunque con esa cara de tomate me lo dices todo~**

**-¿C-Cuál cara de tomate! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Con ese otro bastardo no quiero nada!**

**-¿No?**

**-¡No!**

**-Qué mal… pobre Toño –**Dio la media vuelta comenzando a retirarse- **Eso era todo, kesesesese.**

¿Pobre Toño? ¿Por qué lo pobretea? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

**-O-Oye idiota, espérate.**

El albino detuvo su andar sin mirarme, aunque presiento que a pesar de que me este dando la espalda tiene esa sonrisa de victoria plasmada en su carota de subnormal.

**-¿Ja?**

**-¿A que vino toda esta tontería absurda?**

El despintado se gira y efectivamente sonreía.

**-Si quieres que responda a tu pleonasmo, mi respuesta sería "¿A que ****no**** vino?" Kesesesese~**

**-¡Oe atolondrado estoy hablando en serio!**

En un movimiento rápido me tomo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, separando mis pies del suelo y dedicándome una mirada que podría hacer chillar a cualquiera, claro que yo no chilló.

**-Yo también estoy hablando en serio, niñito… y como vuelvas a insultar al maravilloso yo te romperé la cara.**

Parece que voy a tener que contener mis adjetivos muy razonables por el resto de la conversación… tendré que desahogarme mentalmente: Maldito Gilbert cabrón idiota sujeto bastardo imbécil alemán tonto aterrador babotas pendejo psicópata estúpido manipulador zoquete poco cerebro y mucha fuerza bruta gilipollas Beilschmidt.

Sé que se me van a ocurrir muchas más si sigo mirándolo…

**-B-bien…**

Abrió su mano soltándome sorpresivamente y haciendo complot con la gravedad para que cayera de sentón.

**-Aunque igual no engañas a Ore-sama, tú algo quieres con Toño.**

**-Tsk, solo somos amigos ¿Eres un amigo celoso acaso?**

**-**_**Nein**_** kesesesese soy el amigo awesome que todos quieren tener.**

Ególatra ¿Cómo pude olvidar poner "ególatra" en su descripción? Con ganas de decirle que sus amiguitos babosos solo estaban con el por mera lastima, pero ver sus brazos ejercitados hacen que me coma mis palabras.

El me miro notando que yo lo miraba… craso error.

**-¿Quieres una foto? Kesesesese~**

**-Tsk, claro que no (bastardo) –**Levantándome del suelo.

**-¿Qué tienen los italianos que son tan lindos?**

**-¿Eh!**

¡Ya estuvo! ¡Lo voy a acusar! ¡Le diré a Antonio que su amiguito pelos de anciano me acosa!

El se acerco y despeino mis cabellos mientras reía bajito, no toco el rulo pero aun así sentí un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

**-Pero no te emociones mucho Lovi, la vida te hizo territorio español.**

Nota mental: Comprar tomates y veneno, y darle de comer la combinación al idiota de Antonio por tener amigos tan raros y por enviarlos a hacerle sus recados apestosos.

/

Y allí estaba el, con su aspecto imponente e imperturbable a la espera del ascensor.

**-Bonjour~ -**Saludé deteniéndome a su lado a esperar también.

**-Hallo –**Secamente.

**-Solo por curiosidad… ¿Cómo luces con el cabello sin peinar? –**Omití el "Seguramente bien~ tienes facciones muy sensuales y masculinas~" pues no quería ponerlo nervioso… ahora.

**-Normal.**

El elevador abrió sus puertas metálicas y entramos.

**-Eres algo serio… -**Obtengo un gruñido por respuesta- **Volviendo al tema… yo no creo que los estilistas profesionales sean gente de pocos estudios.**

Si quería lograr mi objetivo debía llegar a una platica larga con el antes de que se fuera apenas abrieran las puertas del ascensor.

**-No me importa.**

**-Oh… ya veo… -**Silencio incomodo- **¿Qué estudiaras?**

**-No sé.**

**-¿Para qué eres bueno? (ju ju ju ju~)**

-**Varias cosas.**

**-¿Algo en especifico?**

**-Matemáticas.**

**-¿Matemáticas? –**Fingí mucha sorpresa y alivio- _**Oh mon Dieu! **_**¡Esa es mi pata de palo!**

Las puertas se abrieron, demonios.

**-¡Espera! –**Lo tomo del brazo en medio de su escape.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar…. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favooooor!**

**-Estoy ocupado.**

Era momento de hacer un drama: Me tiré de rodillas al suelo sacando hábilmente un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y comenzando a morderlo lastimosamente negando con la cabeza y obligando a mis ojos a lagrimear.

**-¡No quiero perder el año!**

_Trés bien!_ Había logrado que Vincent se quedara mirándome aturdido.

**-¡No comprendo nada de lo que dice el profesor y a ninguno que conozca le gusta la materia como para saber algo!**

**-Pero…**

**-¡Solo será hoy! –**Lo miró suplicante desde el suelo y juntando mis manos.

**-…**

**-¡No te molestaré!**

**-Ya lo estas haciendo –**Murmuro el muy malvado; tenía que pensar algo brillante.

**-¡Haré que mon ami Gilbo deje de molestarte!**

Cuando vi su expresión más atenta supe que había dado en el blanco, no importaba no poder cumplir mi palabra con Vincent, me importaba cumplir mi palabra con Gilbert.

**-¿Cómo se supone que lograrás eso?**

Me levanté secando mis lágrimas de cocodrilo y haciéndome el interesante.

**-Somos amigos desde hace años, a estas alturas se puede lograr cualquier cosa, además… me debe una.**

**-¿En serio? –**Escéptico.

**-Oui! ¡El hermano mayor solo dice la verdad!**

**-…**

**-¿Me ayudarás? –**Ojitos de borrego apachurrado.

**-Que sea rápido.**

**-¡Por supuesto! Merci!**

Francis, eres todo un genio; un genio ardiente hon hon hon.

**-¿Tu habitación o la mía? –**No pude evitarlo.

**-…. –**Mirada fría- **Biblioteca.**

**-Oh bien~ tenemos que bajar de nuevo.**

Sacrebleu! Ese Vincent es tan serio que me intriga saber como convive con Gilbert, el escándalo en persona, bajo el mismo techo.

Entramos de nueva cuenta al elevador y el oprimió el botón con la flecha hacia abajo, era ahora o nunca.

**-Hum… Vincent… -**Me hice el desinteresado- **¿Acaso mon ami Gilbert te molesta mucho?**

**-La pregunta ofende.**

**-Seguro no lo hace con esas intenciones~ -**Recibo una mirada muy seria tras decir eso.

**-Claro que lo hace con intenciones de joderme la vida.**

**-Algo le has de haber hecho… -**Pensativo.

**-Solo le dije que arreglara su desorden.**

**-No me refería a una acción en específico.**

**-¿Entonces de que hablas?**

**-Hablo de que probablemente causaste un impacto en el.**

El holandés levanta una ceja mirándome a la espera de una explicación mientras las puertas se abren y salimos.

**-Quien lo diría~ Eres alguien importante en su vida.**

Pareció recibir una especie de corriente eléctrica pero rápidamente logro disimularla.

**-Claro qué no, soy solo su objeto de burlas.**

**-¿Eso crees?**

**-Es lo único que hace de mí, una burla.**

**-¿Te gustaría que te tratara diferente?**

**-Resumámoslo en que simplemente no me gusta que me trate.**

**-Una vez que eres alguien en su vida no es tan difícil hacerlo comportarse.**

**-Repito que no me toma en consideración, y no creas que me importa en lo más mínimo.**

**-Te diré algo que probablemente te sirva, **_**mon ami. **_**El mejor truco para saber si estas en la lista negra de Gilbert o no es sonreírle después de un insulto.**

**-¿Qué estupidez es esa? Pensara que soy idiota.**

**-Espera –**Sonreí- **Si te sigue contestando al instante, probablemente estas en su lista negra… pero si logras aturdirlo por unos segundos significa que le da curiosidad tú… hum… felicidad, y por lo tanto le importas.**

Aunque no fuera a admitirlo tan fácilmente lo miré meditar mis palabras. Tenía buenas noticias para mi amigo prusiano~ el neerlandés había demostrado en muchos puntos de la conversación que le importaba lo que Gilbert pensara de el.

/

¿Han estado con una persona apenas unos minutos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya logró que le contaras todas tus penas? Antonio Fernández es una de esas personas…

**-Lo que necesitas hacer es agarrar al toro por los cuernos.**

**-No puedo agarrar a un toro por los cuernos cuando tengo otro detrás de mí.**

**-Si que puedes –**Apoyo su mano en mi hombro y lo miré- **Yo te ayudaré si quieres.**

**-Antonio… no quiero que me malinterpretes…. Me gusta y quiero mucho a Alfred, si no obviamente no le hubiera dicho que sí.**

**-¿Pero…? –**Me invitó a continuar en lo que yo tragaba saliva.

**-Aunque Francis me es incomprensible… también lo quiero –**Suspiro- **A pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza.**

Miré a otro lado sintiendo ese molesto rubor en mis mejillas.

**-¡Allí esta! –**Chasqueó los dedos alegremente.

**-¿"Allí esta" qué?**

**-Solo es cuestión de decidirte.**

**-¡O-Oe! ¿Insinúas que tengo un triangulo amoroso?**

**-¡Eso! ¡Eso!**

**-S-Shut up!**

**-Fusososososo no tienes de que preocuparte ni de que avergonzarte, comúnmente esas cosas se aclaran solas.**

**-…**

**-Pero eso sí, no des tu corazón a una relación que no te hará sentir completo.**

**-…**

**-¿De acuerdo?**

Asentí débilmente sin mirarlo, aun me sorprendo de todo lo que dije... son cosas de las que no me había dado libertad de meditar personalmente.

**-Oye… Antonio…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-No vayas a hablar de esto con nadie.**

**-¿Ah?**

**-Promételo.**

**-Esta bien, lo prometo.**

**-Jura que ni lo hablaras con tu almohada, si lo haces lo negaré.**

**-Lo juro, palabra de jefe.**

**-Y…. –**Miro a otro lado nuevamente- **Gracias por escucharme.**

**-¡Para eso están los amigos!**

Sonreí levemente pensando en las ironías de la vida… ¿Porqué yo tuve que ser el del triangulo amoroso?

/

Cada día me convenzo más de que Toño es un masoquista.

Ese Lovino… mira que darme una patada en awesomelandia justo cuando no estoy mirando y aprovecharse de mi no awesome pero obviamente fingido dolor y salir corriendo gritando un montón de maldiciones que más que nada parecían trabalenguas.

Cómo sea, el increíble yo ya tiene la información que necesita, es hora de una reunión Bad Trio ¡Kesesesese!

Acordamos la reunión con unos mensajes de texto: Las canchas de baloncesto.

La puesta de sol le daba unos tonos ocres a todo el paisaje que si no fuera por Francis que ya estaba allí estaría solitario.

**-Ya llego el increíble yo a hacerte awesome compañía.**

**-Por "awesome compañía" yo entiendo otra cosa –**El muy pervertido rió.

**-Cómo sea… ¿Cómo te fue con el Tulipancio? Kesesesese~**

**-Espera a que llegue Antonie~**

**-Pft… a Toño no le importa lo que tengas que decirme.**

**-Espera.**

**-¡Argh!**

**-¡Hola chicoooooooooos!**

**-Allí lo tienes.**

**-¡Toño llevamos esperándote años! –**Reí saludándolo con una palmada en la espalda- **Mira que hasta me salieron canas.**

Que conste que solamente YO puedo bromear con que mi hermoso cabello plateado son canas, si alguien más lo intenta me veré obligado a meterle la razón con violencia.

**-Hahahaha ya veo~**

**-¡Comencemos con las respuestas!**

**-¿Quién primero? –**El galo nos miro.

**-¡Por supuesto que Ore-sama!**

**-¿Qué dijo Lovi de mí? –**El español abrió mucho los ojos, claramente ilusionado.

**-Primero que nada… ¡Ese niñato es un ingrato mal agradecido!**

**-Heee….**

**-¡Todavía que Ore-sama le dirige la palabra y se pone de grosero y agresivo!**

**-Gilbert… mon ami… ahora toca hablar de Antonie.**

**-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! –**Me acerco a Toño para hacer más interesante mi mensaje- **Definitivamente creo que al tsundere ese le gustas.**

**-¿Eh? ¿De veras?**

**-Sí, aunque como es taaaaan irritable así como irritante no se como te vaya a tratar la vida en tu conquista kesesesese.**

**-¿Mi conquista?**

**-Porque te gusta.**

**-¿Cuándo dije eso?**

**-Todo el tiempo Toño… todo el tiempo… kesesesesese~**

**-Bien, Antonie, tu turno de decir resultados.**

**-Ah sí… sobre eso… -**Se rasca la nuca algo avergonzado- **Prometí guardar el secreto.**

**-Quoi? –**Ciertamente sorprendido y decepcionado.

-**¡Kesesesesesese! ¡Ese Toño es todo un troll! ¡Kesesesesesesese!**

**-Lo siento Francisco… he… he…**

**-¿De verdad? ¿No me dirás ni una pista?**

**-Ehm…**

**-No seas cruel Toño kesesesesese~**

**-Te diré que por no te rindas –**Alza pulgar tratando de reconfortar al galo.

**-…**

Ok, eso fue deprimente.

**-Kesesesesesese.**

Y esa fue mi awesome risa de "sin burlas no hay amistad".

**-¿Una pista pequeñitita?**

**-Déjalo por la paz, Fran… y dime lo que quiero escuchar.**

Francis suspiró y se dirigió entonces a mí.

**-A Vincent le importas bastante, y también le intriga saber que piensas de el.**

**-¿Eso te dijo? –**Di a notar la emoción con mi pregunta ¡Sabía que Ore-sama estaba haciendo un buen trabajo!

**-No me lo dijo… lo interpreté.**

**-Ah pero eso es obvio kesesesese ¡No hay persona que se resista a Ore-sama!**

Mis dos amigos solo me sonrieron, puede que de los tres yo fuera el más entusiasmado con los resultados.

¡Igual y puedo ayudarles cuando el momento se me presente! ¡Porque soy el mejor!

/

*Notitas: Ufff finalmente xDD perdonen la demora… me entretuve viendo Durarara y asdsada Izaya~ xD pero bueno, lo termine de ver y vuelvo a seguir actualizando mis fics ;D cada vez estamos más cerca de las mejores paginas~ *3*

¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Algo? ¡Review es la solución!

Orden: **Holanda/España/Romano/Francia/Inglaterra/Prusia. **

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	18. Efectos Secundarios

Advertencia: María Juana(¿) osea la mejor amiga de Holanda xD

**Efectos Secundarios**

Que mala suerte, en serio, que mala suerte.

**-¡Bastardo!**

Que mala suerte por ese español idiota que envía mensajeros tan estúpidos como aterradores.

**-¡Lovi!**

Seguí caminando hacia el sonriendo sombríamente aunque el parecía no notar mis segundas intenciones.

**-¡Al fin te encontré, bastardo!**

**-¿Me estabas buscando, Lovi? ¿En qué puedo ayud…! –**El menso de Antonio no puede terminar con su pregunta ilusa porque le di un buen cabezazo italiano directo al estomago.

**-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer una tontería como esa! ¿Me oíste!**

Se quedo balbuceando muchos "ouch" pero finalmente me miro con esa cara de no entiendo nada, osea, la de siempre.

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-¡Tú sabes de que estoy hablando!**

**-¿Es sobre llamarte "Lovi"?**

**-¡No! Bueno… ¡Sí! ¡Pero otra cosa!**

Se quedo meditabundo en lo que parecía sería una eternidad.

**-¡No quiero que vuelvas a enviar a alguno de tus amiguitos estúpidos a preguntarme cosas vergonzosas!**

**-¿Ah? –**Bobalicón.

**-¡Y a que me acosen!**

**-¿Ah! –**Bobalicón con cejas de enojado.

Antonio me toma de los hombros mirándome fijamente con un semblante preocupado.

**-¿Qué te pasó, Lovi? ¿Te violaron? Que sepas que mis amigos no son violadores… creo.**

Le di un manotazo para que me soltara con las mejillas encendidas.

**-¡No me violaron! **_**Che palle!**_**Si hubiera hecho eso estaría muerto, y tú también… y de paso Francis.**

**-¿Gilbo? -**Pareció descubrir de quien estaba hablando.

**-¡Sí! ¡Ese idiota me secuestro y me hizo preguntas personales y me dio a entender que yo y mi hermano le gustábamos!**

**-¿Qué? –**Shockeado- **Eso no puede ser…**

**-¿NO ME CREES! –**Completa indignación.

**-Bueno, comprendo lo del secuestro y las preguntas, puesto que ese fue su plan para cumplir con la misión **_**Bad Trio**_**…**

**-¡Maldito bastardo sabía que estabas detrás de todo esto!**

**-… Pero todo el mundo sabe quien le gusta a Gilbert (aunque el no lo admita) así que no te preocupes –**Me sonrió.

**-¡Idiota! ¿Escuchaste siquiera algo de lo que te dije!**

**-No te preocupes, seguro te lo dijo porque a Gilbo le gustan las cosas tiernas.**

**-¿COSAS TIERNAS? ¿ACABAS DE LLAMARME "COSA"!**

**-Eh… preferiría que hubieras puesto más atención a "tiernas"…**

**-¡No soy "tierno"! ¡Ni mucho menos "cosa"!**

**-Pero Lovi… si que eres tierno…**

**-¡Qué no!**

**-¡Qué sí! –**El maldito tonto sonrió como si todo esto fuera un juego.

**-¡Qué no y te callas!**

**-¡Qué sí y uno más que tu por siempre~!**

Gracias a eso el bastardo se ganó otro cabezazo.

**-Ouch Lovi…**

**-No quiero verte.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Me causas muchos problemas!**

**-¡Pero Lovi!**

**-¡Ciao!**

No lo deje acercarse más y me aleje de allí lo más pronto que pude sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mi nuca.

Maldición, esque Antonio era un tonto… y convivir con tontos es muy difícil.

/

**-Hermano ¿Estás allí?**

Toque la puerta de su habitación de nuevo, como buen alemán y hermano debía comunicarle mi decisión.

**-¿Hermano?**

Gire la perilla solo para comprobar si se abría o no y efectivamente esta respondió dejándome abrir la puerta.

**-¿Gilbert? Soy yo, Ludwig… la puerta estaba abierta.**

Me asome en busca de mi hermano o aunque fuera su compañero de cuarto. Pero como no los vi a ninguno de los dos a simple vista pase cerrando la puerta. Se sentía un poco extraño entrar a una habitación que no era la tuya y que parecía estar vacía.

**-¡AH **_**VERDAMMT**_**!**

Aquel grito me hizo dar un respingo sorprendido.

Caminé un poco más y me encontré con mi hermano jugando videojuegos y con unos enormes audífonos de pollo puestos, supongo que por eso no escuchaba nada.

**-¡Hermano!**

**-¡Este control no sirve! ¡Y eso es trampa! ¡No se vale! **

Seguía sin oírme por lo que le quite los audífonos y el pareció sorprendido y se giró a verme con una mirada asesina por la irrupción, pero su expresión cambio repentinamente a sorpresa al comprobar que se trataba de mí.

**-¡West! **_**Hallo!**_

**-**_**Hallo bruder**_**…**

**-West, hay algo que se llama puerta.**

**-¡Ya la había tocado y tu no escuchabas!**

**-Bromeaba~ Kesesesesesese –**Se levanto del sillón, de hecho se paro en el sillón frente a mí- **¿Qué te trae a venir a visitar a tu awesome hermano?**

**-Quería decirte sobre algo.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Bájate del sillón, lo estas ensuciando.**

**-West, este es MI sillón, y no creo que hayas venido solo para eso.**

Para alguien como yo es imposible concentrarse ante una escena como esa sabiendo que puedo evitarla, así que tome a mi hermano de las piernas cargándolo en mi hombro y haciendo que se pare en el suelo como las personas normales, muy a pesar de sus quejidos.

**-¡Eso no era necesario!**

**-Lo era –**Suspiré- **Quería decirte que voy a tomar un intercambio académico.**

**-¿Qué? **

**-Iré con Feliciano a estudiar a Italia solo por un par de semanas.**

**-¿Estudiar? ¿Con Feliciano? Kesesesese West, no te creo nada, tú vas a ir allá a tener sexo con Ita-chan~**

**-¡B-Bruder! –**Sentí mi cara ponerse roja ¿Qué Gilbert no podía tomarse nada en serio? Aunque la verdad yo también había pensado qué… ¡D-Digo! ¡No había pensado nada!

**-Kesesesese~ eres tan obvio hermanito~ -**Me dio palmaditas en la cabeza- **Pero no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, al contrario ¡te apoyo!**

**-Gilbert realmente es un viaje de estudios.**

**-Sí, ya sé, pero tu lo vas a convertir en algo más kesesesese~ ¿Ya lo han hecho antes o va a ser su primera vez?**

**-¡Hermano!**

**-¿Qué? ¡Es curiosidad sana!**

**-Solo venía a informarte de esa ausencia, eso es todo.**

**-Bien West, pero cuando vuelvas quiero detalles.**

**-¡No pienso darte detalles!**

Gilbert rió abiertamente y me despeinó como siempre solía hacerlo, puede que sea un hermano mayor bastante problemático y mala influencia, pero igual puedo calificarlo como el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido.

**-Bien, West, ve allí y conquista el mundo.**

**-Bruder, si surge cualquier problema aquí no dudes en llamarme.**

**-¡El maravilloso yo nunca se mete en problemas!**

**-Esa ni tú te la crees…**

**-Qué poco crédulo, West –**Sonrió- **Claro que te llamaré, pero promete llamarme también.**

**-Lo haré.**

**-¿Cuándo te vas?**

**-Esta noche.**

**-Aunque lo dudes te voy a extrañar.**

**-Yo también bruder.**

**-¡Pero no llores por mi mientras tienes sexo con Ita-chan porque no es nada sexy!**

**-¡C-Cállate de una vez!**

/

No puedo creerlo… Lovi me odia… y lo peor de todo es que no estoy seguro de porqué.

**-¿Qué clase de problemas le he causado? **

Murmuré mirando al suelo, sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

La expresión de Lovi y sus palabras parecían no querer irse de mi cabeza, creo que resumiéndolo… Lovi no quería irse de mi cabeza…

Ni de mi corazón.

**-Hay no puede ser… creo que sí me gusta… -**Me mordí el labio pensando en mi mala suerte- **¿Porqué tenía que darme cuenta hasta que Lovi me dijera todas esas cosas feas?**

**-**_**Mon ami?**_

Alcé la vista y me encontré con Francis que me miraba fijamente con la cara algo preocupada.

**-Hola tío…**

**-¿Qué pasa Antonie? –**Se sentó a mi lado pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

**-Es Lovi… esta enojado conmigo…**

**-¿Alguna vez no ha estado enojado contigo?**

**-Francisco, creí que venías a brindarme apoyo.**

**-Lo hago, lo hago~ **

**-Estoy deprimido… -**Suspiré.

**-Eso si que es malo **_**mon ami, **_**el hermano mayor también esta algo decaído.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Tú porqué?**

**-Porque aun no se que hay en la cabeza de Arthur.**

**-…**

Creo que lo que Francis vino a hacer es tratar de convencerme de decirle el secreto del inglés.

**-Pero no te preocupes **_**mon ami Antonie**_**~ Yo comprendo que eres un hombre de palabra.**

**-Qué bien… no quiero meterme en aprietos –**Ah entonces creo que no quiere sacarme la sopa.

**-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor cura para nosotros?**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Aparte del sexo… hon hon hon~ podríamos ir a algún bar a desahogar nuestras penas.**

**-¡Qué buena idea! ¡Hay que decirle a Gilberto!**

**-Pero mon ami Gilbert no tiene penas de momento…**

**-¿No?**

**-No, además hace rato lo vi muy ocupado escribiendo planes frenéticamente.**

**-¿Planes?**

**-Ya sabes cual es su actual obsesión ahora, **_**mon ami.**_

**-Aaaaaah sí…. –**Me encogí de hombros- **Bueno, el se lo pierde.**

**-**_**Oui~**_

Nos levantamos en busca de algún bar o algún sitio donde beber incansablemente, tal vez Francis tenía razón y lo que necesitábamos era un poco de alcohol en las venas.

/

¡Los días sin West significan descontrol! Así que el asombroso yo va a aprovecharlos completamente. Por supuesto que lo extrañaré y me preocupara su seguridad, pero no puedo desperdiciar un momento tan valioso como este.

Además debo poner en acción mi plan sobre que Vincent piense que estoy borracho kesesesese quiero ver que hace~

**-Llegué.**

Hablando del rey de Roma, en este caso Holanda…

**-Tan feliz qué estaba…**

Me respondió con un bufido y fue a la mini cocina a servirse algo. Yo ya estaba aburrido del juego así que lo apagué y lo seguí, amaba molestar a ese perdedor kesesesesese~ de esa forma cuando tuviera que admitir que se derretía por mí sería más humillante para el.

**-¿Y a donde fuiste? ¿A comprar más de tus mangas con niñitas en ellos? Kesesesese ¿O más drogas?**

Se mantuvo en silencio dándome la espalda, al parecer o estaba meditando algo o quería ignorarme de nuevo mientras preparaba su café.

**-¡Vincent deja de ser un idiota e ignorar a Ore-sama!**

De pronto terminó de preparar su café y volteo a mirarme seriamente.

**-¿Al fin serás inteligente? –**Levanté una ceja burlonamente.

Y el neerlandés sonrió.

Esperen ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonrió? No dije nada que diera risa, bueno probablemente dije algo que tenía que darme risa a mí, no a el ¡Argh! ¡Ese tipo es tan raro!

No se porqué pero evite su mirada, que sonriera era algo inusual que estaba poniéndome nervioso.

**-Vuelvo más tarde –**Anunció pasando a mi lado y dejando su café a medio terminar, al parecer recordó algo que tenía que hacer.

**-Tsk… **-En ese momento no se me ocurrió responderle otra cosa.

Cerró la puerta dejándome allí parado observando su taza de café medio vacía y tuve la intención de terminármela yo así que me acerque tomándola con la mano y dirigiéndomela a los labios.

Pero entonces me acordé que eso podía llamarse "beso implícito" y la volví a dejar en su lugar porqué ¡A Ore-sama no le gustaba el tonto cabeza de boiler explotado!

Es más, el increíble yo esta aburrido y quiere vengarse de Vincent aunque no sepa de que.

**-Kesesesesese seguro de que aparte de que esta loco por mí tiene algún otro secreto que puede servirme.**

Me decidí por trasculcar bajo su almohada, bajo su cama, entre sus cajones y muchos lugares más buscando algo que pudiera divertirme el día hasta que me encontré con algo que despertó toda mi curiosidad.

**-¿Huh?**

No era más que otro pequeño sobre de plástico lleno de hierbas medio trituradas, al instante lo reconocí.

**-Kesesesesese maldito drogadicto~**

Miré un poco más y encontré su pipa, al parecer había olvidado llevársela hoy.

Por un momento intercalé la mirada entre la pipa y el sobresito…

Ore-sama estaba aburrido…

/

¿Por qué Antonie debe beber tan lento?

Quiero que me diga todo lo que Arthur le dijo, por lo menos algo importante, pero tarda tanto que temo que ambos tenemos el mismo estado de embriaguez y que cuando llegue a la etapa de contármelo todo yo mañana lo olvidaré.

**-Y… y es por eso que Lovi ya no me quiere –**Se lamentaba el español.

**-Oh~ no digas eso mon ami~ seguro que Lovino sigue queriéndote.**

**-Pero… pero… el dijo que ya no quería verme.**

**-Solo esta molesto, Antonie~**

**-Sniff…**

**-Seguro que lo que quiere es que lo convenzas~**

**-¿Tú crees?**

**-Oui~**

Ambos bebimos de nuestros tarros.

**-¿Cómo se supone que lo convenceré?**

**-Habla con el~ **

**-Es algo difícil…**

**-Pero no imposible, **_**mon ami.**_

El pobre suspiró y asintió meditabundo.

**-Ehm… Antonie…**

**-¿Sí, Francisco?**

**-¡Es Francis! ¡O François! **_**Sacrebleu!**_

**-¡Francisco "Sacreblú"!**

**-Argh…**

**-Fusosososo bromeo, ¿Qué querías decirme?**

Inmediatamente puse mis ojos de cachorrito y mi mirada lastimera.

**-¿Me dices? –**Pestañeo continuo- **¿Porfavooor?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?**

**-Arthur.**

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga de Arthur?**

**-¿Qué te dijo de mí? –**Me exasperé un poco.

**-Ah~ pues… me dijo… -**Me hizo señas para que me acercara y obedecí, aguzando el oído.

**-…**

**-¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Eso me dijo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Si no puedes escuchar el mensaje es porque es secreto! ¡Fusosososo!**

**-¡Esa fue la peor broma del mundo! –**Sniff, desconsiderado.

**-Perdóname Panchito… ¡Pero no puedo faltar a mi palabra de jefe!**

**-Y yo que sí te ayudo con Lovino…**

**-Ouu… Lovi…**

Acto seguido ambos suspiramos pesadamente y dimos un gran trago, aún había más botellas para intentar tener buen resultado con mi plan.

/

Vaya, el francés tenía razón… Gilbert se quedo completamente callado cuando le sonreí, es más juraría que apareció un rubor en sus mejillas.

Supongamos que me creo la teoría de Bonnefoy, y su silencio significa que soy alguien importante en su vida… ¿Pero el rubor? No me dijo nada de eso.

Las personas pueden sonrojarse por muchos motivos; vergüenza, ira y amor son los principales. Quiero pensar que fue por ira de no poderme contestar… pero algo me dice que si fue ese sentimiento el albino me hubiera mantenido la mirada desafiante y no la hubiera apartado.

La duda me carcome…

**-¡La verdad es que eres una muy buena persona!**

**-¿Lo crees?**

Esas voces me parecen familiares.

**-Oui, cumples tú promesa con Arthur, no importa qué~**

**-¡Tú eres un gran amigo por comprender mi situación!**

Mirándolos logro identificar al par de borrachos, obviamente eran amigos del borracho principal: Gilbert.

¿Porqué tanta manía con ser un trío de alcohólicos? Yo se que no soy la persona indicada para hablar de adicciones pero… la bebida hace que hagas una clase de cosas que…

…clase de cosas que Gilbert no se atrevería a hacer si esta consciente.

…

Ese autoproclamado prusiano es un alcohólico ¿cierto? No le es difícil beber en grandes cantidades… pero… ¿Qué diferencia hay en el Gilbert ebrio al Gilbert sobrio?

¿Podría ser que encuentre la respuesta a ese rubor?

Miro de nuevo a los dos amigos abrazados con un solo brazo, meneándose de un lado a otro mientras cantan una canción a todo pulmón.

Puede que ellos sepan de lo que es capaz.

Me acerco a ellos, total, mirando su estado de salubridad es fácil deducir que no recordaran haber delatado a su mejor amigo y no tendré que lidiar con preguntas incomodas como "¿Porqué te interesa saber eso?"

… ¡E-Esa pregunta mental me la planteare más tarde! ¡Ahora necesito saciar mi curiosidad!

**-Oigan.**

**-¿Eh? –**Ambos me miran como si nunca hubieran sospechado que existían más personas en ese bar.

**-Necesito que me respondan algo.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Es Vicente!**

**-Vincent –**Gruñí.

**-Oui! ¿Qué quieres preguntarnos~?**

Miré sus caras, como si hiciera la prueba de alcoholímetro de último momento; todo seguía como sospechaba, al parecer.

**-Es sobre Beilschmidt…**

**-¡Ah! ¡Una vez leyendo sus diarios comprendes muchas cosas!**

Aquella reacción del español me aturdió un poco ¿Gilbert tenía un diario?

**-Vienes con las personas indicadas~ ¿Qué quieres saber de el?**

**-… ¿Cómo…? –**Realmente era extraño preguntar cosas así- **¿Cómo es cuando esta ebrio?**

**-Oh mon ami Gilbert se vuelve el alma de la fiesta~ o usualmente eso cree el –**Rió bajo.

**-¡Sí! ¡Es cierto que de por si sobrio ya es un descontrol y hace lo que quiere! ¡Pero borracho de verdad carece de conciencia!**

**-Ejemplo –**Solicité, no quería ser tan directo sobre cuestiones amorosas.

**-Ehm… ¿Qué será bueno? –**El ojiverde miro al techo pensativo y su amigo rubio también.

-**¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo~! Gilbert se vuelve todo un seductor~ -**Sonrió pervertidamente- **Eso me gusta de el~ hon hon~**

**-¡Ah cierto! –**Asintió enérgicamente, parecía que la respuesta me llegaría sin dificultades- **¡Anda de pervertido y le gusta robar besos! –**Sonrió- **¡Eso sí! Solo a personas que considera atractivas.**

**-Oui~ y luego no se acuerda~ -**Ambos amigos rieron, yo simplemente no comprendía su humor.

**-Pero aun así no se parece a ti, Francisco.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-¡Tu haces de todo y dejas que te hagan de todo!**

**-Oh mon ami~ esque yo si aprecio el poder del amour~**

**-Esperen –**Trate de quitarme la imagen mental del galo siendo… el galo- **¿Quieren decir que a pesar de que Gilbert haga todo eso… tiene un limite?**

**-Ahh sí… -**Antonio miro a Francis con la típica mirada de "tú sabes más del tema, habla".

**-Oui, un día quise divertirme con Gilbert, aprovechando su estado –**Puso una mirada de nostalgia no muy sana- **¡Pero no se dejaba!**

**-Fusososososo ¡Francisco terminó con golpes que no se le quitaron hasta después de un mes!**

**-¿Quieren decir que Gilbert no pasa de besos? –**Cuestioné.

**-Eso mismo Vin~ es bastante extraño, te seduce como si quisiera algo más pero apenas metes una mano debajo de su camisa o intentas quitársela o algo y… ¡Ojala tengas seguro de vida!**

Me quedé meditabundo ¿Podría utilizar aquello para conocer lo que estaba en la cabeza del ojirrojo?

**-¿Siempre evita esa clase de situaciones?**

**-Oui, no soy el único al que le ha costado caro quererse aprovechar, incluso una vez una chica… por supuesto que no la golpeó, pero si la rechazó.**

**-Ah sí~ Supongo que tendrías que gustarle de verdad para terminar en la cama con él.**

**-…**

¿Es malo pensar en emborrachar a ese alemán estúpido? Ni yo mismo me creo las decisiones que estoy tomando… pero… quiero comprobarlo, quiero comprobar que ese sonrojo no es lo qué pienso.

**-Gracias.**

Me di media vuelta mientras el par de amigos se despedía agitando los brazos como si nunca más fueran a verme.

Caminando de regreso al instituto pienso en todo lo que aprendí.

Gilbert es alguien de lo peor… mira que prenderse con la bebida pero arrepentirse a medio camino… b-bueno, no digo que arrepentirse sea malo… ¡Pero que clase de persona regala besos después de una buena dosis de cerveza?

…

¿Me considerará atractivo?

Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitarme esa idea rara. Aunque después de todo… eso podría facilitarme muchas cosas y poder hacer que deje de molestarme.

¿Y sí…?

Me detuve frente a las puertas del Gakuen.

¿Y sí le gustara? … ¿Dejaría pasar de los besos a…?

¡Maldicion Vincent Van Dijk! ¿Qué rayos estas pensando!

Entré al instituto y fui a los ascensores de camino a mi habitación, sin poder apartar un sinfín de dudas, sugerencias y otras miles de cosas de mi cabeza.

No podré continuar mi vida si mi mente no se aclara…

Odio admitirlo, odio el plan que se me ha ocurrido… pero tengo que comprobarlo.

Debo dejar que Gilbert se embriagué… debo… debo…

Debo ver que es lo que siente hacia mí.

**-Llegué.**

Entro al cuarto pero cuando lo veo desearía nunca haber entrado.

Todo, absolutamente todo esta patas arriba… literalmente.

**-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién esta allí? –**Un par de ojos como rubíes se asoman detrás del sofá que esta de cabeza, y dicho albino tiene por sombrero una coladera.

**-¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? –**Lo miro tratando de demostrarle toda mi ira a través de la mirada- **¡Tú vas a limpiar todo esto!**

**-OH MEIN GOTT!**

Ese gritó fácilmente pudo haberme roto los tímpanos.

**-¡No puede ser! ¡Es Alicia! –**Volvió a ocultarse tras el sofá y comenzó a murmurar muchas cosas que no alcance a oír.

Los susurros dejaron de oírse y de un momento para otro miles y miles de peluches de todos tamaños y colores volaron hacia mí.

**-¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS! –**Gilbert también voló hacia mí.

**-¿Qué carajos te pasa? –**Esto era demasiado.

**-¡Tú nos salvarás de la malvada reina! –**El tonto que tengo por compañero trato de hacer voz adorable mientras movía la cabeza de un oso panda simulando que este hablaba.

**-¡Muchas gracias, Alicia! –**Ahora se hacía pasar por pollo.

**-¿De que rayos estas hablando? ¿De donde sacaste tanto cochino peluche!**

**-Eso no importa ahora –**Me miró bastante serio- **El reino va a arder si tú no haces nada.**

-**¿Te fumaste algo qué…? –**Y entonces lo noté, la pipa… MI pipa, acomodada en su oreja como si fuera un bolígrafo- **¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!**

**-¡Oh mira una araña espía! –**Corrió a ocultarse detrás del sofá de nuevo, llevándose consigo todos los "amigos" que pudo.

Miré a la dichosa "espía" y me encontré con un clavo en la pared.

**-¡Alicia! ¡Corre de allí antes de que te dispare con su rayo láser!**

¿Por qué no compré ese candado cuando lo vi a dos por uno? ¿Por qué?

**-Gilbert Beilschmidt, dame mi pipa o le diré a tu hermano todo lo que hiciste.**

**-¿West?**

**-Ese mismo.**

**-West vomita arcoíris.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Y del arcoíris salen mariposas.**

Por Dios, necesito un lavado de cerebro, yo no me pongo así ¿Cierto?

**-Al principio me daba miedo, pero ahora me da risa kesesesese~**

Me acerco a donde esta él, quien me mira de una manera tan inocente y curiosa que hace que me preocupe más por su salud.

Es en serio, estoy preocupado por su salud.

**-Dame eso –**Le quito mi pipa de la oreja y compruebo la gran cantidad medio chamuscada que tiene dentro.

**-¡No! ¡Mi fuente de poder! ¡Ourgh! –**Se tira al piso como si fuera un niño pequeño.

**-No vuelvas a tomar esto, ¿Me oyes?**

**-¿Porqué? –**Me mira desde el suelo.

**-Es peligroso –**Me lo guardo en el bolsillo.

**-¿Porqué? –**Repite.

**-Afecta tu salud.**

**-…**

**-Hablo en serio Gilbert, no vuelvas a hacerlo.**

Me mira en una mescla de timidez y puchero.

**-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que haga?**

**-… -**No supe porqué, pero me dejo helado.

**-Aparte tú también la usas…**

**-… -**Torcí un poco la boca- **Ja, pero… no quiero que tu la uses.**

**-Egoísta –**Me saca la lengua.

**-No es eso, esque… no es bueno… -**Me rasco la mejilla- **No quiero introducirte en mis... err… problemas.**

De pronto siento un dedo en mi frente, justo en el lugar donde tengo la cicatriz. No me dolió puesto que es de hace mucho tiempo, pero si me saco de onda.

**-Harry Potter.**

Y Gilbert sigue estando drogado.

**-Necesitas descansar para que se te baje eso.**

**-Ore-sama no quiere descan… ¡OH MIRA UN POLLO DE DOS CABEZAS!**

Antes de que corra a golpearse con alguna pared o algo lo detengo jalándolo de la chamarra.

**-Sé que no estas en un buen estado pero…**

**-¡Alicio! ¡Suéltame! ¡El pollo se escapa!**

**-Pero prométeme que no volverás a fumar de esto.**

Deja de insistir en la persecución y me mira, luego mira a la pipa.

**-¿Porqué yo no y tú sí?**

**-Porque yo soy un tonto.**

Me mira nuevamente y finalmente sonríe.

**-Pero eres mí tonto.**

**-…**

Definitivamente tengo que llevar a cabo ese plan.

**-Esta bien tonto, kesesesese el increíble yo no volverá a tocar eso.**

**-… gracias.**

**/ **

*Notitas: wooooooooo sí~ Holanda tiene un plan, Prusia tiene un plan~

Próximo capitulo! (alias: spoiler) Completamente para la pareja principal, HolandaxPrusia (alfin!) y como será solo de ellos y para ellos voy a poner algo así como: _Itálica-Holanda_, Normal-Prusia, **Negrita-Diálogos, **Puede que quede un poco cortito (que voy a intentar que no) por el hecho de que solo 2 personajes van a ser los narradores. Peeeeero a cambio si les prometo yaoooi~ *brillitos*

Pido perdón por andarme con rodeos (¿) en el asunto gerita, esque soy el tipo de persona que le gustan las historias de… "Se conocen, se van enamorando y no lo admiten, lo admiten internamente, tratan de conquistarse, momento dramático, se confiesan su amor y... fin" No soy buena escribiendo lo que pasa después de que ya son novios xD porque se me hace pura cursilería, y yo soy bien cursi y eso no me gusta xDuU pero si ustedes… queridos lectores~ me piden que siga incluyendo a Alemania e Italia lo haré ;u;

PD: Amé escribir a Prusia después de consumir… err… magia xD

¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Algo? ¡Review es la solución!

Orden: **Romano/Alemania/España/Prusia/Francia/Holanda **

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	19. Descubrimientos y Verdades

Advertencias: Ehm… creo que Lime~

Aclaraciones: Prusia -Normal, _Holanda –Itálica _y **Diálogos -Negrita **(Espero no confundirlos con esto)

**Descubrimientos y verdades**

_Ese Gilbert es un completo caso perdido. No esperaba que se pusiera a cuchichear en mis cosas y peor aún que fuera a consumirlas._

_La verdad es que no tardo demasiado en quedarse profundamente dormido, sin embargo yo no pude igualar sus acciones ya que la puerta no paraba de sonar._

_¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese Beilschmidt salir drogado a secuestrar los peluches de todas las habitaciones abiertas que encontrara? La mayoría eran de ese polaco, pero también había muñecos y peluches ingleses así como japoneses, chinos y taiwaneses._

_En fin, tenía prácticamente una colección mundial de peluches, menos mal que ya todos están con sus dueños, al igual que las respectivas disculpas que se suponía que Gilbert tenía que dar, no yo._

_Pero bueno, todo eso es tema pasado. Hoy me levanté temprano aprovechando que el albino seguía roncando como una bella durmiente masculina y… ¡No! ¡No lo estoy llamando "Bella" ni "Bello" ni similares! ¡Solo fue un ejemplo!_

_El punto es que salí del instituto con mi plan en mente; iría a comprar una botella de algo que tuviera mucho alcohol, una botella a la que Gilbert no pudiera resistirse (aunque eso iba a ser fácil, por lo que me lamentaba era por mi dinero) pero mientras saciara mis dudas, todo estaba bien._

_/_

Argh… me duele la cabeza… soñé algo bastante extraño…

La reina roja me estaba atacando a mí y a mis amigos… y la única salvación era Alicia, pero como siempre llegó tarde y no hizo nada, solo me quito a mis amigos.

Lo más raro era que Alicia era ese Vincent Van Dijk…

Me siento en la cama de golpe ¡El plan! ¡Hoy tiene que ser! Aprovechando el fin de semana.

…

Aprovechando el fin de semana me voy a dormir unos cinco minutitos más… cuando despierte haré mi plan, además el tonto holandés no esta… conociéndolo seguro se levanta todas las mañanas para ir al salón a que le pongan los kilos y kilos de moco de King Kong para su peinado ridículo.

Ñah~ el increíble yo tiene tiempo.

Y una vez más me tiro en la cama cerrando mis bellos ojitos, ojala sueñe algo más awesome.

/

_Bueno, aquí esta. _

_Ese sujeto es adicto a la cerveza pero necesito más que una cerveza… compre vodka, más vale que le guste el vodka._

_Ya estoy de regreso, tengo que inventarme otra excusa para salir el suficiente tiempo para que Gilbert se embriague con esto._

_¿Cómo puedo hacer que ese disque prusiano beba tanto justo ahora?_

_La idea no tardo en iluminarme._

_Entrando a la habitación y comprobando que el ojirrojo esta en el quinto sueño, paso silenciosamente en busca de un papel y un plumón, al encontrarlos coloco la botella en un lugar bastante visible y el papel también, donde escribí:_

"_NO TE BEBAS ESTO GILBERT, ES UN REGALO PARA ALGUIEN"_

_Sí, conociendo lo latoso que era mi compañero seguramente se lo tragaba todo con tal de joderme la vida._

_Una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara al salir de la habitación nuevamente; sabía que pronto la estupidez de Gilbert me serviría de algo._

_/_

Si no tengo sueños de Vincent-Alicia tengo sueño de Vincent-Caperucita Roja… y créanme, prefiero mil veces soñarlo como Alicia.

¡De verdad!

Vagueo un poco por la habitación desperezándome, no puedo creer que el tonto neerlandés aun no llegue, de verdad fue a pararse los pelos ¡Kesesesese fracasado!

Pero después de la tercera vuelta por el lugar en lo que me quitaba la flojera algo llamo mi atención.

Una gran… de verdad, muy grande botella con un letrero muy finamente escrito especialmente para mí.

Me acerqué y leí el papel rápidamente: "No… ñañaña…. Gilbert…. Ñañañaña regalo"

¡Ah! ¡Piérdete Vincent! ¡Si tiene mi nombre significa que es para mí! ¡Kesesesesesese!

Tiro el papel por allí y tomo la botella para analizarla.

Es vodka.

Cosa rusa del mal… no me gusta lo ruso… ¡Bueno esta bien! ¡Puede gustarme! ¡Pero que sea ruso le quita muchos puntos!

Suspiró, esta bien…. Aún así no iba a beberla. Lamentablemente.

Y aunque sea ruso y todo eso, de verdad odio tener que desperdiciar bebidas alcohólicas ¡Pero maldito seas Vincent! ¡Esto es para que veas como me deseas!

Mientras camino me pongo a desordenar cosas, para cuando venga Vincent realmente tiene que parecer que tuve una fiesta con su querida bebida.

Me deshago de lo que usé como pijama y elijo mi camisa blanca y mis pantalones y zapatos negros, sí, yo hago que toda clase de cosas luzcan sexys.

Aún estando solo en mis awesome bóxers de bandera prusiana entro a la regadera.

**-De verdad te maldigo Van Dijk…**

Usando mis increíbles habilidades destapo la botella y me doy una leve ducha con su contenido alcoholizado; después de todo debía de tener el aroma de que bebí todo eso. Me vestí con mis ropas antes mencionadas y aún así me salpique un poco más de vodka.

…

¡Argh nadie se va a dar cuenta con un traguito! ¡Además debo tener sabor a vodka también!

Dicho y hecho bebí un trago de ese líquido.

**-Bien bien… ¿Qué más me falta? **

Me miré al espejo, no lucía como alguien ebrio, solo olía como uno… bueno tener la botella casi vacía en una mano ayudaba.

Me despeiné lo necesario y me desabroché casi toda la camisa, sí, ya tenía un aspecto más certero.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar su llegada, mostrarle lo bien que puedo actuar… lo bien que me conozco en mi estado borracho, y esperar a que Vincent caiga en mis redes creyendo que no soy consiente de nada, kesesese~

/

_Descanso la vista del paisaje nublado que comienza a dar un chispeo leve para mirar el reloj de mi celular._

_Más vale que ese flojo ya se hubiera levantado y ya hubiera comenzado a beber._

…

_Qué raro era pensar eso._

_Me levantó de mi asiento y suspiro ¿Esta bien lo que estoy haciendo? Emborrachar a mi odioso compañero de cuarto que tiene un reciente comportamiento extraño solo para saber si siente algo por mí._

_Por donde lo viera sonaba como que yo estaba bastante retorcido…_

_¡Pero igual debo saberlo!_

_Es más, si para cuando llegue Gilbert no ha tocado la botella, no esta lo suficientemente ebrio o peor… sigue dormido, me olvidaré completamente de ese plan enfermizo, sí, eso._

_Pero en todo caso de que mi plan siga en rumbo… entonces… debo continuar, después de todo, Gilbert no lo recordará y yo sabré que lo hice por mí bien ¿Por mi bien? Sí, por mi bien._

_Apresuro el paso bajo el semi lluvioso clima para no mojarme hasta llegar a la entrada techada del Gakuen._

_**-**_**Muy bien… aquí voy –**_Pronuncie una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y yo me acercaba a mi destino._

/

Ya me aburrí~ ya me aburrí~ Maldito Vincent apurateeee…

Si no llega pronto y el olor se me pasa voy a tener que crear un escándalo o algo para que corra a ver que hice ahora.

Pero escucho las llaves y me levanto como impulsado por un resorte.

Verdammt, maldito corazón deja de palpitar tanto ¡No estoy nervioso!

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y respiro hondo un par de veces, relajándome y concentrándome en mi objetivo.

**-Llegué –**_Anuncié, apenas cerré la puerta…_

**-¿Y tú donde demonios estabas~?**

_Miré a donde provenía esa voz que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras y me encontré con ese par de rubíes mirándome analíticamente. Mi mirada baja de sus ojos a sus mejillas algo sonrojadas para pasar por su brazo donde aún sostiene la botella casi vacía (tratando de no quedarme estancado mirando por debajo de su camisa desabrochada), confirmando que esta ebrio… lo que solo significa una cosa; debo seguir._

**-Qué te importa lo que haga o no… -**_Comencé a quitarme el abrigo semi mojado, poniendo una cara que demostrara lo enojado que estaba por que se bebió entero el regalo- _**Y creí haberte escrito claramente que esa botella era un regalo especial.**

Miré sus ojos verdes fijamente, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que sospechara que todo era una farsa; sonreí.

**-Tenía mi nombre el papelito, es como si fuera especialmente para mí –**Dejé mi posición recargada en la pared y comencé a aproximarme al holandés.

_Con el rabillo del ojo mientras acomodaba mi abrigo en el perchero vi su sonrisa y percibí como se acercaba hasta quedar detrás de mí. Por un momento temí que descubriera mis intenciones cuando dijo que la botella era especialmente para el._

_Pero un abrazo que me llegó por detrás me hizo olvidarme completamente de esa idea._

Lo abracé, maldición, lo abracé. Procuré eliminar cualquier milímetro de distancia apegándome completamente a el y percibiendo el aroma de su cuello.

_Sentir su cálido aliento cercano a mi nuca y la nula distancia entre nuestros cuerpos me puso en un ligero shock._

_Apreté los ojos y aparte esas sensaciones girándome tal vez un poco brusco y tomando sus muñecas en el proceso; de esta forma rompí el contacto y Gilbert me miró un poco aturdido con sus brazos formando una especie de "X" gracias a mi agarre._

**-No me toques.**

Sus movimientos repentinos me sacaron de onda completamente, pero logré volver a pensar en mi plan y agache ligeramente la cabeza pero aún manteniendo el contacto visual, a todo eso agregué mi sonrisa arrogante, no iba a dejarlo escapar, seguramente me estaba poniendo a prueba para ver si realmente estaba tan ebrio.

-**He~ No te hagas el inocente ahora Vincent~ –**Me liberé de su agarre apartando mis brazos para después tomar hábilmente su bufanda y acercarlo más a mi- **Te conozco más de lo que crees~ **

_Todo lo que hacía, la intensidad del rojo en sus ojos y la forma en que susurro esas últimas palabras a escasos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros rostros de verdad no me estaba dejando pensar claramente._

Lo tenía tan cerca de mí… tenía que hacerlo, comencé a cerrar mis ojos y a acortar cada vez más la separación entre nuestros labios.

_Cada vez el estaba más cerca… sentía que yo también ponía de mi parte para romper la distancia, mis ojos comenzaban a dejarse llevar…_

Con los ojos completamente cerrados lo único que sentía era su aliento chocando con el mío, nuestras narices rozándose lentamente…

_Estaba adormecido en una especie de sueño, pero un impulso eléctrico al percibir la proximidad de nuestros labios me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pensé repentinamente y lo aparté de mí con un empujón._

Un empujón sorpresivo me hizo pensar que lo único que Vincent sabía hacer era empujar. Rompió el encanto, de verdad… ¡Y n-no es que estuviera disfrutando de lo que iba a pasar!

**-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Beilschmidt! –**_Me giré para darle la espalda y ocultar ese sonrojo que sentía arder en mi cara._

No voy a negarlo, sentí una especie de decepción ¡Pero seguramente no tenía nada que ver con que el holandés idiota rechazara mi beso! ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que me hacía sentir mal era que eso afectaba mis planes de sobremanera! ¡Sí! ¡Eso!

**-¡No sabes lo que te pierdes Van Dijk!**

Fuera como fuese supongo que esa era la respuesta a mis cuestiones, Vincent había rechazado un beso cuando tenía todas las oportunidades. Me di la media vuelta y una vez que el solo pudiera ver mi espalda borré mi sonrisa y empecé a caminar a cualquier otro lado que me apartara de esa humillación.

_Estuve a punto de compartir gustosamente un beso con ese alemán ¡Y mi única reacción tardía fue apartarlo! ¡E-Esque no podía… no…!_

_Lo mire como en cámara lenta comenzar su retirada y juraría haber visto como su sonrisa siempre segura flaqueaba._

_Y entonces me di cuenta… ¡Mi plan! ¡Había olvidado seguirlo! ¿Qué se supone que significa esa sonrisa floja de ahora! No voy a poder vivir con todas estas dudas, y si no lo detengo ahora y reanudo mi plan nunca lo sabré._

Supongo que voy a tener que buscar otra forma de hacerlo confesar que no puede vivir sin Ore-sama… aunque la verdad no se si quiera hacer que lo diga ahora, extrañamente perdí todo el humor qué…

Un jalón a mi brazo hace que pierda el hilo de mi meditación y me obliga a girarme rápidamente sin oportunidad de resistencia, quedando envuelto en un fuerte abrazo a mi cintura y una mirada esmeralda que parece que quiere mirar dentro de mi alma.

Siento que mi cara enrojece ¿Pero qué…?

**-¿Vas a dejarme ir tan fácilmente? –**Pronuncia de una manera intensa que hace que mi corazón vuelva a palpitar de esa molesta forma.

_No supe porque, o no se si describirlo bien, pero creo lo que sentí al tenerlo en mis brazos fue un alivio bastante gratificante, seguramente se debía a que por fin estaba siguiendo mi plan._

_Pero mirar sus ojos grandes cuestionándome mis acciones de una manera hasta cierto punto inocente hace que el alivio por cumplir el plan sea cosa de segundo plano…_

Sucedió de una manera tan rápida que ni de contestarle awesomemente tuve tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí como la boca de Vincent Van Dijk se unía a la mía.

No supe como reaccionar al instante, mi mente solo estaba al pendiente del beso y no me permitía usar la razón… así que cerré los ojos y lo abracé también, dejándome hacer por ese mar de sensaciones.

Entonces solo una idea vino a mi mente:

Mi plan funcionó… Vincent era mío, solo mío.

_Besaba al chico más fastidioso que haya conocido, y al poco rato había sido correspondido. Mi interior me decía que me olvidara de ese tonto plan y disfrutara de este momento tan indescriptible._

_Sentía como nuestras lenguas bailaban algún tipo de tango al ritmo de nuestros corazones y trataban de poseer el control, si alguna vez escuchaba a Gilbert alardear de lo buen besador que era no podría llevarle la contra ni aunque quisiera._

_Me sentía fundirme con el, lo más extraño era que me gustaba esa sensación, y me gustaba bastante._

Todo; su labios contra los míos, su lengua jugando con la mía, sus manos grandes apretando mi cintura contra la suya… todo, absolutamente todo estaba privándome de la conciencia, de la razón.

Vincent dio unos cuantos pasos obligándome a imitarlo en reversa.

Y abrí los ojos de par en par al sentirme entre la pared y el holandés. Ore-sama solo necesitaba un beso para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto… no… no…

_Una vez teniendo a Gilbert contra la pared lo sentí desconcentrarse en el beso así que lo mire en busca de una respuesta ¿Iba a golpearme para impedir que continuara como su par de amigos decía?_

_Pero a diferencia de la mirada amenazante que me esperaba me encontré con un Gilbert sumamente sonrojado y de aspecto confundido; me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos pero parecía estar más concentrado en organizar sus pensamientos._

_No pude evitar pensar que estaba aprovechándome de que el hubiera bebido tal cantidad de vodka…_

_Pero el recuerdo de la platica con el español y el francés prevalecía en mi cabeza: lo que Gilbert debió haber hecho si no quería continuar era apartarme, y el no lo había hecho, ni siquiera había dejado de abrazarme._

_Por lo que continué siguiendo mis planes y me aproximé para besar su cuello con la misma pasión que besé su boca._

Me había encontrado con sus ojos verdes mirándome con una extraña cautela, como si sospecharan de mi actitud por haberme desconcentrado en el beso.

No podía volver a permitir que pudiera imaginar que estaba sobrio, yo sabía que era un seductor estando ebrio, tal vez el también lo sabía. No fallaría de nuevo.

Su respiración en mi cuello seguida por un intenso beso creó un escalofrío en mi cuerpo e irónicamente un calor abrumador que aumentaba conforme él convertía el beso en lamidas, de lamidas a leves mordidas y nuevamente a un beso apasionante.

_Una vez más sentí como quería olvidarme de que eso se trataba de un plan para desenmascarar al albino pero al mismo tiempo lo único que quería era estar seguro de los sentimientos de Gilbert._

_Su respiración entrecortada me incitaba a continuar cada vez más, por lo que deslicé mis manos a su cintura, esta vez sin telas de por medio, sintiendo el calor de su piel estremecerse ante mi contacto y la firmeza de su abdomen provocándome más. Volví a besarlo en la boca pero esta vez repartiendo caricias por todo su torso deshaciéndome con cada roce de su camisa. _

_El autocontrol había desaparecido apenas me di cuenta que Gilbert no me había detenido._

_No me creía mi descubrimiento pero… Gilbert de verdad sentía algo por mí, tal vez "algo" se queda corto._

Sentí como quería emitir aquellos sonidos vergonzosos e intente contenerme, el beso ayudaba bastante, y era una solución mucho mejor que morderme los labios.

Lo abrace más fuertemente cuando sus manos bajaron hacia la parte posterior de mis piernas, cargándome y haciendo que lo abrazara con esas extremidades también.

Tengo que admitirlo, estaba nervioso, jamás me había visto en una situación similar y no había pensado en lo que ocurriría después de que lograra que Van Dijk me besara.

Y sin embargo no podía detenerme, mucho menos detenerlo.

_Una vez habiendo cargado a Gilbert caminé sosteniéndolo y lo hice recostarse en la cama más cercana, creo que era la suya, en realidad no me importa… siento que ya nada me importa._

_Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa lo mire recostado allí, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, su cara tenía un sonrojo que nunca le había visto y su actitud había olvidado la arrogancia y prepotencia._

_Era irresistible, se veía… de verdad… bastante sexy._

Al estar recostado sentí su mirada sobre mí, aquello no podía más que acelerar mis emociones y mis latidos.

Miré como ese cabello del que me había burlado estaba comenzando a despeinarse, como esos ojos que solo se habían molestado en dedicarme frialdad me proporcionaban calor ahora, y esos labios que siempre fueron insultos… jamás imaginé que sabrían tan bien.

Vuelvo a estremecerme cuando él se agacha sobre mí y comienza a lamer mi pecho de una manera bastante provocativa. Mein Gott, era imposible que Van Dijk fuera capaz de hacerme sentir tantas cosas con esta fuerza.

Mis intentos por esconder mis gemidos empiezan a verse frustrados cuando el holandés se concentra en atender uno de mis pezones sin dejar las constantes caricias por mi espalda.

Un movimiento de su rodilla que roza mi intimidad hace que por fin ese gemido salga, con un volumen bajo, pero salió y mi cara se volvió más roja, si es que era posible.

_Cuando escuché ese gemido sentí un brinco en mi interior, creo que toque "algo" accidentalmente… _

_Me gustó ese sonido, me sentí hipnotizado por ese gemido tímido._

_Descendí de sus pezones intercalando besos y lamidas en mi trayecto cercano a su cintura._

V-Verdammt, esto se esta saliendo completamente de control.

Esta bien esta bien, tengo miedo, lo admito, es mi primera vez y no esperaba para nada fingir ebriedad en mi primera vez, mucho menos me esperaba que fuera con la persona con la que había estado peleando todo el semestre.

Pero seguía sin poder detenerlo, demonios.

Me giré un poco, apretando los ojos y abrazando la almohada donde había estado mi cabeza. De alguna extraña manera no me sentía listo para eso, pero… pero... se sentía tan bien.

Pero tenía miedo… tenía miedo de haberme equivocado y de que Vincent simplemente estuviera aprovechando mi ebriedad, que no significara nada para el…

_Vi como Gilbert giro levemente quedando abrazado a su almohada. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con el albino._

_Quede contemplándolo en ese estado, con esos ligeros temblores y sus parpados apretados, tenía miedo…_

…_y lo hacía lucir tan lindo…_

_Y a pesar que este disfrutando de esto como no creí que lo haría… no soy ningún tipo de violador. Había cumplido con el objetivo de mi plan, después de todo._

Una caricia bastante suave me hizo abrir los ojos algo desconcertado por el cambio repentino de actitud por parte de Vincent.

Voltee a verlo para averiguar que pasaba y… y recibí un beso en los labios demasiado dulce para haber venido de él.

**-Calma… -**Era como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

_Notar como volvía a girar olvidándose de la almohada para abrazarse a mí, acurrucándose me hizo sonreír y corresponder su abrazo… Gilbert podía ser demasiado adorable si se lo proponía._

**-Danke.**

_Permanecimos abrazados mutuamente, acomodados sobre la cama, sin importarnos nada más…_

_El día definitivamente no había salido como esperaba… _Pero igual fue awesome.

/

*Extra 1:

**-Oe **_**mon ami**_**, ven aquí.**

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Francisco? –**Aún estaba con cruda.

**-Revisaba mi celular y… no vas a creer lo que encontré –**Se veía muy afectado por lo que fuera que hubiese encontrado en el aparato.

**-¿Fotos comprometedoras?**

**-Peor que eso…**

Francis me mostró su celular, al parecer era un mensaje de texto que había enviado ayer cuando estábamos en el bar…

"_Para: Arthur Kirkland_

_Te amo."_

Era un mensaje tan corto como significativo, así que volví a releerlo y mire a Francis.

**-Vaya…**

**-¿Sólo "vaya"? **_**Mon Dieu! **_**¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Seguramente no me respondió porque no tenía saldo! ¡Pero..! ¡Sacrebleu! ¿Qué he hecho!**

**-Me preguntó si yo habré hecho algo parecido…**

Saco mi celular y me encuentro con un mensaje en la pantalla… trago saliva al ver que solo decía "Fallo el envió de mensaje" Por lo que reviso mi carpeta de mensajes fallidos y…

**-¿Qué pasa Antonie? ¿Tú también?**

**-A-Algo así…**

Tenía fácilmente más de diez intentos de mensaje a "Lovi Vargas" con exactamente el mismo mensaje que Francis envió a Arthur. El mío no se envió porque yo carecía de crédito, gracias a Dios.

Mi amigo y yo compartimos miradas.

Ahora sabemos porque los borrachos y los celulares son una mala combinación.

/

*Extra 2:

_Antes de que amaneciera abrí mis ojos y me enderece, quedando sentado en la cama. Tallé mis ojos y miré a mi derecha encontrándome la blanca piel del albino bajo el resplandor de luna que se colaba por la ventana. Su pecho subía y bajaba tan plácidamente y la expresión tranquila de su rostro provocaban un mayor efecto en los recuerdos del día anterior._

_Creo que jamás volvería a verlo de la misma manera._

_Acaricio un poco sus cabellos plateados pensando que hubiera pasado si Gilbert hubiera estado consiente de lo que estaba pasando, corrección, pensando que hubiera pasado si Gilbert hubiera echo todo aquello estando consiente._

_Tal vez no tendría que volver a mi propia cama para aparentar que no había sucedido absolutamente nada._

/

*Extra 3:

_You damn frog… _¿Porqué tenías que enviar ese mensaje en ese momento?

¿Por qué tenías que enviar ese mensaje cuando Alfred estaba presente?

**/ **

*Notitas: *Se limpia el nosebleed y ofrece pañuelos* Vaya… y yo que creí que me iba a quedar cortito por ser solo de dos personas o.o … ¡Jo! ¡Espero no se hayan confundido y lo hayan disfrutado casi tanto como yo!

Gilbert descubrió que a Holanda le gusta~, Holanda descubrió que a Gilbert le gusta~… pero hay un pequeño problemita xD esos dos aun no admiten que están enamorados! (Ah estos niños tercos~)

Su plan funcionó tan bien que hasta a la cama llegaron~ 1313… lastima que no llegaron a ligas mayores, asdf nos dejan con las ganas e-e

¿Les gustaron los extra? LOL el fic es BadTrio después de todo~ tienen que salir los otros dos aunque sea de colados xD

¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Algo? ¡Review es la solución!

Orden: **Holanda y Prusia mezcladossss~ y los extras con Toñito y Francisco xD (POV de España) y una dramática situación inglesa.**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	20. Suspenso y más suspenso

**Suspenso y más suspenso**

Y al despertar ya no se encontraba a mi lado.

Bueno, creo que era algo obvio tratándose de un tipo tan escrupuloso como Van Dijk; aún así hubiera sido awesome que…

Nada, olvídenlo.

Vuelvo a mirarlo dormitar en su cama, recorriendo con mis ojos los mismos lugares que recorrí con mis manos.

_Verdammt,_ de verdad que eso de ayer no estaba en mis planes…

…aunque igual no fue tan malo…

¡B-Bueno! ¡Dejando de desviarse del tema es tiempo de seguir con la revisión de planes!

Creo que esta más que comprobado que Vincent me adora, sí que sí. Pero ahora el chiste es que lo admita frente a mi y mis cinco sentidos.

De hecho le conviene porque hasta podría decirle qué…

No.

¿Qué estoy pensando?

Lo único que haré cuando ese holandés me revelé todas las palpitaciones que le produzco en el corazón será burlarme de el y exclamarle un increíble…

**-¡Ya lo sabía!**

Sí, eso haré Kesesesesesese~

**-Beilschmidt, cállate, algunos intentamos dormir.**

**-Zzzzzzz~**

El truco de simular dormir siempre funciona, hace que los demás piensen que oyen cosas donde no se dijo nada kesesesesese.

**-Idiota.**

¿Lo ven? Ya se dio cuenta de _su_ realidad.

/

**-Te digo que ha de ser una tontería.**

**-Toda su vida es una tontería, pero no es justo que la transmita a los demás.**

_For the love of the queen!_ Alfred podía ser la persona más terca cuando quería.

**-Hay una explicación lógica para todo esto.**

**-**_**Yeah, he is an idiot!**_

**-Puede ser, así como puede ser que el sapo ese se haya equivocado de número.**

**-Hmpf, lo dudo y apuesto a que tú también lo dudas.**

**-Alfred basta, esta discusión no tiene sentido.**

**-No voy a olvidarlo así como así.**

**-Pues deberías hacerlo, **_**bloody hell.**_

**-Entiende que no es agradable que mi pareja reciba un mensaje de amor de otro sujeto, cuando ese sujeto sabe que estas conmigo.**

-**Estoy contigo, y eso debería serte suficiente.**

Suspiro, creo que no puedo hacer más que distraerlo y cambiarle el tema, tal vez así olvide todo aquello.

/

**-Y entonces Lovi sigue enojado conmigo.**

**-Toño te digo que "Lovi" ****siempre**** esta enojado, no solo contigo, con todos.**

**-**_**Oui**_**, seguro ya se le pasara.**

**-No siempre esta enojado –**Miré a Gilbert torciendo la boca en un gesto infantil.

**-Mencióname una vez que no haya estado enojado.**

**-Pues… -**Memoria no me traiciones ahora- **Cuando…**

Mis dos amigos me miraban a la espera de una respuesta, el prusiano comenzando a formar su sonrisa de victoria y Francis algo distraído mirando su celular.

**-¡Una vez vi a Lovi dormido! ****¡Y fíjense que no estaba enojado!**

**-Toño eso no cuenta –**Se quejó el ojirrojo.

**-¡Si cuenta! No especificaste.**

**-¡Es porque se sobreentiende, pedazo de…!**

**-Igual nos desviamos del tema ¿No? –**Cortó a Gilbo en plena oración guardándose el celular en el bolsillo- _**Mon ami Antonie**_**, si tanto te preocupa ve a hablar con él.**

**-Pero no quiere hablar conmigo…**

**-¡Dijo que tú hablaras con él, no él contigo!**

**-Bueno, no quiere escucharme ¿Ya? –**Otra mirada a mi latoso amigo albino.

**-Pero igual el niño tomate no puede desprogramar sus oídos para que dejen de escuchar, y si el problema es que corra o que se los tape… ¡Pues lo atas de pies y manos a una silla y vas a ver como te oye y hasta te dirige la palabra!**

**-Y luego le haces una sesión de **_**amour **_**honhonhon~**

**-Son raros, pero creo que ya entendí que debo hacer.**

**-¿Enserio lo harás? –**Francis y Gilbert me miraron atónitos.

**-¡Haré algo aún mejor!**

**-Aún… mejor… -**Al francés se le resbalo un hilillo de sangre por la nariz, sabrá Dios que estaba pensando.

**-¡Sí! ¡No me esperen temprano! –**Me levante del asiento tratando de no observar la futura muerte por desangrado de Francis.

Me fui corriendo de allí en busca de ese italiano que tanto traía en la cabeza, pero más importante aún en el corazón.

**-**_**Mon ami!**_** ¡Grábalo todo para tito Francis!**

/

**-Eres un depravado…**

Dirigí una mirada a Gilbert, después de todo no era el más indicado para decírmelo, por algo somos el Bad Trio.

El me sonrió de esa forma peculiar suya.

**-Lo conseguí Francis.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-A Vincent Van Dijk.**

**-¿Lo hiciste tuyo! –**Más derrames nasales.

**-¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Eres un depravado! –**Y sin embargo percibí un rubor adornando sus mejillas- **Nein, nada de eso, conseguí garantizar lo mucho que me desea, solo es cosa que se anime a admitirlo.**

**-¿No era eso lo que decías desde un principio?**

**-¡Pero ahora se que es verdad!**

**-Osea que antes lo dudabas…**

**-¡N-No! ¡Ore-sama nunca duda nada!**

**-Sí… claro…**

**-Mejor cállate y dime que tal tus asuntos.**

**-**_**Mon ami**_**, sabes que acabas de contradecirte con esa oración ¿verdad?**

-**¿Eh?**

**-Olvídalo… -**Pasé una mano por mi cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, pensando en mis asuntos- **No van muy bien…**

**-¿Toño sigue sin querer decirte que dijo El cejas?**

**-Pues… sí, pero eso paso a segundo plano ahora.**

**-¿Ah sí?**

**-Digamos qué… me confesé a Arthur de la peor forma posible…**

**-¿Hiciste un hoyo en el drenaje y lograste entrar para quedar justo debajo del alcantarillado de su regadera para poder declarártele mientras lo mirabas ducharse?**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!**

**-Entonces no te confesaste de la peor forma posible, maldito dramático.**

**-Esque tú tienes ideas muy retorcidas…**

**-Sé que te encanta hablar de mí, pero por favor, estamos hablando de ti y tus novelas.**

**-Tuve una pequeña borrachera con Antonie ayer…**

**-¡Y no me invitaron, hijos de…! –**Pero pareció recordar algo y se calló antes de que yo dijera mis excusas- **A la próxima pudieron haber avisado –**Gruñó aunque mirando a otro lado.

**-Oui, lo siento, esque pensaba sacarle la sopa a Antonie… pero creo que quien terminó sacando la sopa fui yo.**

**-Qué asco.**

**-Me refiero a soltar mis verdades Gilbert –**Ya ni sabía si ese alemán hacia esos comentarios a propósito o de verdad pensaba que había vomitado.

**-Pero tus verdades ya Toño las sabe… a menos que sea que tienes sida o algo, pero igual no sería sorprendente ni inimaginable.**

**-Mejor cállate Gilbert, en serio.**

**-Kesesesesese sabes que bromeo… o algo así.**

**-Cómo te iba diciendo… le envié un mensaje a Arthur confesándole que lo amaba –**El prusiano pareció más interesado ahora.

**-¿Y qué te dijo?**

**-¡Nada! ¡O no tenía saldo o no quería responderme! Pero igual tengo un mal presentimiento y planeo evitarlo y…**

**-No puedes evitarlo toda la vida.**

**-Bueno no, pero…**

**-Sería como si tu solo te pusieras un cinturón de castidad, a la hora ya andarías quitándotelo desesperadamente para…**

_Ring Ring Ring Ore-sama es increíble Ring Ring Ring ¡Contesta! __Debe ser otro fan~_

Menos mal que recibió una llamada, otra bromita de esas y estaba dispuesto a darle un pisotón, pisotón del que no se dejaría y tarde o temprano terminaríamos golpeándonos como los buenos amigos que somos.

**-Es el número de West… -**Murmuró Gilbert mirando la pantalla- **¡Pondré el altavoz para hacerlo controlar sus palabras! Kesesesese ¡No estoy para regaños ahora!**

Oprimió el dichoso botón y…

**-¿Qué se te ofrece de tu increíble hermano!**

**-**_**Eres tan grande~ -**_Pero no era la voz de su hermano menor, si no la del italiano menor.

**-¿Eh? ¿Ita-chan?**

**-**_**Ich liebe dich Feliciano –**_Esta vez si era la voz de Ludwig.

**-**_**Ti amo Ludwig~**_

Me propuse intercambiar una mirada con Gilbert pero el se quedo observando el aparato con ojos de huevo y con la cara adquiriendo color con cada sonido que salía del celular.

No cabía duda que ese par de tortolitos accidentalmente habían marcado el número de Gilbert mientras se envolvían en el fuego del amour~

**-**_**Por favor, no seas muy brusco… ve~**_

A esas alturas yo ya había perdido medio litro de sangre.

**-**_**No te lastimaré.**_

Se escucharon más besos y movimiento, la cara de Gilbert ya no estaba atónita si no que tenía una sonrisa retorcida.

**-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡WEST NO OLVIDES USAR PROTECCIÓN! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Y bueno… es la voz de Gilbert, después de todo… los sonidos del otro lado de la llamada se detuvieron instantáneamente.

_**-¿Ve~? ¿Gilbert esta afuera del apartamento?**_

_**-N-No…**_

Y la llamada se corto; el albino estaba riendo a carcajada viva.

**-Ou **_**Mon ami**_**… no hubieras dicho nada y así hubiéramos escuchado mucho más.**

**-Tonterías Francis, Kesesesese Ore-sama protegerá la integridad de su hermanito.**

**-Pienso que lo dejaste mucho más traumado ahora…**

**-Kesesesesesese West es tan lindo cuando se lo propone.**

Sonreí, aquella llamada accidental me aliviano un poco el día.

/

**-¡Ni un paso más!**

El bastardo se detuvo como si hubiera accionado un botón de pausa.

O por lo menos así fue hasta que se puso a dar saltitos hacia mí.

**-¡Dijiste pasos no saltos! ¡Fusososo!**

**-¡El punto es que no quiero que te acerques! **_**Che palle!**_

**-¡Pero Lovi!**

**-¡Pero nada! –**Me crucé los brazos y le di la espalda, le estaba dando tiempo para decirme lo que tuviera que decirme, esperaba que se diera cuenta el muy idiota.

Pero en vez de que mis oídos escucharas algo mi piel sintió un abrazo.

**-¿Q-Qué crees que haces, imbécil!**

**-Hoy vengo a decirte algo muy especial.**

**-¿Qué? ¡S-Suelta!**

En vez de soltarme me giro para abrazarme de frente… y ahí va mi cara de tomate a manifestarse ¿De que sirve mi encantadora piel morena si a cada rato se pone como langostino en agua hirviendo?

Dejo el abrazo para tomar mi cara entre sus manos y obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Primero que nada; perdóname Lovi, le hubiera dado más instrucciones a Gilbert de cómo tratarte, pero igual no lo hizo con malas intenciones.**

**-¿Instrucciones? ¡No soy un aparato ni nada! ¡Y ya suéltame **_**maldizione**_**!**

**-Segundo; … antes de haber echo cualquier plan con mis amigos hubiera tratado de atinarle a lo que sentía hacía ti, así pude haber sido yo en persona quien te secuestrara pero para fines más agradables.**

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Lo que sentía hacía mí? ¿Secuestrarme? ¿Fines agradables?

Y se preguntaba porque lo llamaban pedófilo…

**-Te amo.**

Pues como no iba a serlo, mira a los monigotes con quien se junta y encima creo que le gusta frecuentar jardines de niños y… espera ¿Qué?

**-¿A-Ah? –**No escuche bien, seguro fue eso…

**-Te amo Lovi, con todo mi corazón.**

¿No escuché mal? ¿Fue en serio? Las palabras me desaparecieron de la garganta… también de mi cerebro, no puedo coordinar mis pensamientos, menos mis acciones…

¿Antonio… acaba de declarárseme?

**-Ah… eh…**

**-"...I, O, U; el burro sabe más que tú" ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso, Lovi?**

**-¡Cállate bastardo eres un idiota!**

**-…**

Y ahí va su mirada de perro de peluche atropellado por carrito de Barbies… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me siento así? ¡Ya debería haberlo mandado a la chin…a!

Pero no quiero…

Joder, no puede ser verdad…

**-Bueno Lovi, ya entendí, no te preocupes… -**Comenzó a darse la media vuelta.

No puedo… yo… debo ser un idiota.

**-E-Espera, joder.**

El idiota más grande para enamorarse de un idiota como ese.

**-¿Hm?**

Sin pensarlo me lanzo a abrazarlo, eso sí, ocultando mi tomatez en su pecho. Y… rayos, no es posible que yo este llorando por una tontería como esta.

**-¿Lovi estas bien? –**Y que el tipo este siga siendo un imbécil.

**-Te… T-Te… ¡Te amo, maldición!**

Y se hizo el silencio, como si todos los sonidos del mundo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para callarse y hacer que rompiera mi record de sonrojamiento.

Y el bastardo de Antonio estaba incluido en el maldito acuerdo.

**-P-Perdóname a mí –**Me aparté lo más rápido que pude, si seguía abrazándolo hasta ese tonto español se daría cuenta de que le estaba mojando la camisa.

**-¿LO DICES EN SERIO, LOVI! –**Qué los españoles lancen gritos ultrasónicos debe ser última tecnología.

**-Que sí, carajo.**

**-¡Awwww! –**Me abrazó de nuevo pero esta vez meneándome de un lado a otro- **¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!**

**-Ya entendí, que no soy idiota –**Gruñí.

**-¡Lovinicito se mi novio! –**Imitando a Flash se arrodillo frente a mí tal cual príncipe tomando mi mano.

¿Pero porque mierdas tenía que decir "Lovinicito"?

**-¡Lo haré si no vuelves a llamarme así!**

**-¡Hecho!**

Y el príncipe tiro de mi mano obligándome a imitar su posición y a juntar mis labios a los suyos.

El tiempo dejo de darme de sopetones para pasar ahora lentamente, permitiéndome sentir el dulce sabor de sus besos y la suavidad de sus caricias.

**-Muchas gracias, Lovi –**Mencionó juntando su frente con la mía.

**-A t-ti, bastardo…**

/

Creo que voy a pensar lo mismo por lo que resta de mi vida.

Gilbert Beilschmidt esto… Gilbert Beilschmidt aquello…

No puedo deshacerme de los recuerdos de ayer.

¿De verdad enterarme que le gusto a ese albino cambia tanto las cosas?

No, no es eso lo que cambia las cosas… lo que las cambia es que ese albino me parezca bastante lindo… lo que cambia las cosas es… todo lo que estuve dispuesto a hacer ayer.

Sí Gilbert hubiera querido seguir yo lo hubiera echo sin rechistar.

¡Me siento tal cual gigoló, maldición! Se supone que solo desenmascaría a Gilbert y aclararía mis dudas.

No que encima descubriría algo de mí que me echaría en cara el doble de dudas.

¿Qué es eso que sentí?

No fue repulsión, no fue pura lujuria, no fue lastima ni venganza… es algo profundo… algo profundo que tengo miedo de que tenga un nombre.

¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora que se lo que siente el de los ojos rubiés?

Ya no se si tratarlo de la misma manera de cuando pensaba que lo hacía solo para joderme la vida…

No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

No puedo verlo a la cara ahora sin sentir que me dan un electroshock.

/

¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo espera que haga eso?

Ese francés se esta metiendo donde no lo llaman, no podemos simplemente permanecer como si nada, tenemos que ponerle un alto o se meterá aun mas.

Soy un héroe, reconozco que Francis es libre de sentir lo que quiera.

Pero que sus sentimientos quieran interponerse entre Arthur y yo… tendrá que verse.

Porque yo pienso dejarle en claro cual es su lugar.

Me encargaré de Francis Bonnefoy.

**/ **

*Notitas: Aasdasdasdas ya! 08 perdón! Dejen de golpearme! (¿) Me tarde por las fiestas navideñas, el cosplay del pruso y eso asdasdas

A cambio de eso…. ¡Les doy Espamano como regalo atrasado de navidad!

*Se queda viendo lo que escribió* LOL se fijan que "declarárseme" suena a que… acaba de declararse Seme? xD tss en definitiva quien se confiesa tiene el control (¿)

Respondiendo a un review… sí, Prusia le hubiera permitido todo a Holanda igual estando ebrio, es más, creo que como hubiera estado más "inconsciente" le hubiera permitido de más~

Asadsadsa 5 o 4 capítulos más y termina este fic ;A;!

¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Algo? ¡Review es la solución!

Orden: **Prusia / Inglaterra / España / Francia / Romano / Holanda /USA **

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	21. Solo un secuestro

**Solo un secuestro**

Hoy es el gran día.

Ojalá fuera el grandísimo gran día… pero ese será cuando me logré casar con mi adorado hermano.

El resistol es molesto, debí haberle dicho a ese holandés que hiciera la carta también, ni modo, además supongo que yo la estoy haciendo mucho mejor.

"_A Braginski:_

_Tengo a tus hermanas, no esperes volver a verlas hasta dentro de un par de días._

_Atte: ¡El awesome yo!_

_PD: ¡Eso te ganas por ser tan odioso!"_

Me costo bastante escribir algo así sin poner un "Oh cuanto te envidio" o un… "Las liberaré si te casas con Natalia"… pero no suena mucho al idiota de Gilbert.

Es corta, pero es todo lo que necesito, necesitamos.

Al atardecer iré a ponerla debajo de la puerta de la habitación de mi querido hermano.

Perdona el susto, hermanito. Pero es por el bien de todos.

Bueno, tal vez no el de esa rata de Beilschmidt.

/

**-¿No es increíble?**

**-La verdad es que… sí, mon ami –**Francis seguía intercalando miradas entre Lovino y yo.

**-Maldición bastardo, no es cómo si tuvieras que presentarme con tus estúpidos amigos ¡Ya me conocen!**

**-Pero no te conocíamos como el noviecito de Toño kesesesese –**Acarició la cabeza de Gilbird- **Siempre lo supe.**

**-¡Lovi! ¡Esto es tan genial que deberíamos hacer una fiesta! –**Volví a abrazarlo fuertemente, desde que aceptó nuestro amor no he podido estar más feliz.

**-¿Una fiesta? ¡Ni que me hubieras pedido matrimonio! –**Parecía que intentaba apartarme de el, pero creo que simplemente ha perdido la practica en los abrazos.

Y luego escuché lo que dijo.

**-¿Matrimonio? ¡Eso es genial! –**Lo llene de besos.

**-¡No! ¡Bastardo! ¡No! ¡Compórtate!**

**-Sí, Mein Gott, compórtate no queremos ser testigos de su noche de… ¿Bodas?**

**-Habla por ti –**Murmuró Francis tal cual niño berrinchudo.

**-Esta bien Lovi, no hay que precipitarnos… ¡Apenas llevamos un día de novios y ya quieres casarte!**

**-**_**Che palle! …–**_Iba a proseguir con sus típicos juramentos pero le cerré la boca con un beso.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de una patada ocasionó que los cuatro presentes (creo que hay cinco, pero aun no estoy seguro si tengo un compañero de habitación) giráramos el cuello para mirar al intruso.

**-¡Francis Bonnefoy! ¡Ya has llegado muy lejos!**

Las gafas del estadounidense relucieron con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

/

**-¿Alfred?**

Bueno, resultaba que el dichoso héroe no estaba en su habitación, según Toris. Tampoco estaba en la cafetería con sus típicas hamburguesas, no estaba leyendo comics en el patio y tampoco estaba en los baños.

No es que estuviera acosándolo, pero me preocupaba que no contestara el celular. En sí, me preocupa él… ha estado muy raro desde lo del mensaje de Francis.

-**¿Y ahora donde te metiste? **_**Bloody hell…**_

A un lado mío pasaba el noruego muy tranquilo.

**-Disculpa ¿Has visto a Alfred?**

El se detuvo con su cara inexpresiva, aunque puedo asegurar que detrás de la profundidad de sus ojos estaba haciéndole la misma pregunta a su memoria.

**-Sí –**Contestó a secas, finalmente.

**-¿Dónde? –**Yo sentí alivio, no quería seguir desperdiciando mi día buscándolo.

**-Hace unos minutos tiro de una patada la puerta de la habitación 110 y entró allí.**

Me desconcerté al instante ¿La habitación 110? Si más no recuerdo es la habitación de Mattew… pero me resulta extraño y casi imposible que Alfred vaya a visitar a su tímido hermano tirándole la puerta.

Además… ¿Quién comparte habitación con el canadiense?

**-¿Es todo? –**Casi había olvidado que el nórdico seguía allí.

**-**_**Yeah, thank you.**_

El joven se fue justo cuando el nombre vino a mi mente.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Y automáticamente junto con ese nombre llegó otro:

Francis Bonnefoy.

**-**_**Shit! Alfred you idiot!**_

Y corrí con toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían a la habitación 110.

/

Todos estos pensamientos no hacen más que estresarme.

Que si Gilbert esto, que si Gilbert aquello… o peor aun, que si yo esto o aquello.

¿Cómo averiguar lo que esta pasando cuando ni mi cabeza quiere facilitarme las cosas?...

Creo que necesito la opinión de un tercero. Pero no hay nadie en quien le confié una tontería así… a menos qué…

Ya, sirve que me ayuda a relajarme.

Camine saliéndome del pasillo de los chicos y adentrándome en el de las chicas, con mis ojos examinando los números dorados que adornan cada puerta; buscando el 119.

_Boing Boing Boing~_

Allí esta, aunque me perturba el sonido que sale detrás de la puerta, es cómo el de una pelota de aerobics rebotando sin parar. Toco la puerta.

_Boing Boing Boing~_

La persona con la pelota se esta acercando para abrirme.

**-¿Sí? -**_Boing Boing Boing~_

Por poco y olvido a lo que venía cuando me di cuenta que no era una pelota, si no dos, y no eran precisamente pelotas, si no pechos.

Dios, tu sabes porque haces las cosas.

**-¿Esta Belle?**

**-¡Ah sí! –**_Boing__**- **_**¡Belle! ¡Es para ti! **_–Boing~ me sonrió- _**En un momento viene.**

**-¿Quién es? –**La voz de mi hermana se aproximaba.

**-Soy yo, Vincent.**

**-¡Hermanito~!**

Mi hermana belga corrió a saludarme con un abrazo mientras la ucraniana se apartaba sonriendo, se despedía con un movimiento de cabeza y corría a hacer su maleta.

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí hermanito?**

**-Pues… es… -**¿Cómo le decía que un albino imbécil estaba poniendo su bandera en mi cerebro?- **¿Qué no puedo visitarte? –**Fruncí el ceño.

Ella rió dulcemente.

**-Pasa Vin, no te preocupes Yekaterina va a salir de viaje o algo así, nos quedaremos a solas para que me digas lo que te preocupa.**

¿Cómo hace esta chica para leer mi mente? Nunca lo he sabido.

Tal y como ella sugirió me adentre a su habitación, observando el lugar como quien no quiere la cosa; era igual a la de los chicos… pero esta estaba ordenada, tenía varias cosas rosas y un olor dulzón inundaba el aire.

**-¿Quieres waffles? Tienen chocolate derretido, y se que te encantan –**Sonrió felinamente.

**-Esta bien, gracias –**Sabía que Belle me ayudaría a relajarme.

Mientras la rubia iba a servirme un poco de su especialidad, la otra joven soviética abrió la puerta lista para salir.

**-¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos en un par de días!**

**-¡Adiós Yeki~!**

Y se fue, pero llego Belle con el plato, que aparte de verse bien olía aún mejor.

**-Provecho~ -**También me trajo un vaso de leche.

Ahora, comenzaría a degustar la buena gastronomía belga y me olvidaría a propósito del asunto que venía a decir.

**-Sí quieres escuchar mi opinión primero debes decirme sobre que debo opinar~ -**Seguía abusando de sus poderes de leer mentes.

**-Es… -**Tenía que decirle o esto no acabaría, empeoraría sumándole la curiosidad eterna de mi hermana- **Es una tontería… que podría decirse que inició desde que llegamos a este instituto.**

Ella no contesto, me miraba expectante mientras me llevaba otro pedazo de waffle al paladar.

**-Mi compañero de habitación es un reverendo idiota.**

**-¿Por qué? –**Amplió su sonrisa.

-**Porqué siempre esta molestando, incluso sin estar presente –**Gruñí.

**-¿Ah si? –**Abrió más los ojos ligeramente, puede que su cerebro ya haya captado algo que el mío no- **¿Cómo te molesta?**

**-Con lo que se le ocurra, él… -**No sabía si decir mis sospechas- **pareciera como si yo le… -**Baje el volumen de la voz- **le gustara.**

**-¡Wow~! –**Esbozo una sonrisa digna de alguien que hace una travesura- **¿Y es guapo?**

**-¿EH? –**Si yo hubiera sabido que empezaría con cosas así no le hubiera dicho.

Lo peor de todo es que mi mente dijo "Y no sabes cuanto" pero mi orgullo se defendía diciendo "¡Ni con Photoshop!"… todo eso hacía que mi lengua se trabara.

**-Y n-no… con Photoshop –**Al final eso fue lo que salió.

-**¿Qué? –**Ella levanto una ceja divertida- **¿Es tan guapo que no necesita Photoshop?**

**-Basta Belle, la conversación esta perdiendo el rumbo –**Comí lo que quedaba del waffle con un gran trozo que me callaría algo de tiempo.

**-No creo que este perdiendo el rumbo en absoluto~ -**Terca, terca, así es ella- **Vienes a decirme que tu problema es ese chico, que te molesta porque le gustas, y que te parece guapo; No creo que estemos perdiendo el rumbo.**

¡Maldigo el momento en que me metí semejante cantidad de waffle a la boca! Ahora ella aprovechaba eso para que no pudiera defenderme.

**-Gambiaj mij balabrash –**Espero que entendiera mi "Cambias mis palabras"- **Yo no dihe esho.**

**-Lo hiciste, pero a tú manera –**Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro- **Eres tan lindo, hermanito.**

Por fin logré llevar toda esa masa a mi estomago sin morir en el intento.

**-Sólo dime como hago para que deje de atormentarme mentalmente.**

**-Es simple… -**Agucé el oído, al fin vendría lo que quería escuchar- **…enamórate de alguien más.**

Eso, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

**-¿Enamorarme? ¿Insinúas que me enamore de ese albino!**

**-¡Albino! –**Sonrió- **¿Es Gilbert Beilschmidt quien esta en tu corazón?**

**-En mi cabeza ¡No corazón!**

**-Vaya, vaya~ ¿Entonces si tu le gustas y a ti te gusta que estas esperando?**

**-¡Belle, ese idiota no me gusta! ¿De donde sacas eso?**

**-¿Quieres saber de donde? Bien te lo diré –**Se apartó de mi lado posicionándose frente a mi y señalándome con un dedo acusador- **Has estado rojo desde que esta platica comenzó, eso y todas las pruebas verbales que me has dado.**

¿Estaba rojo? Ahora que lo decía sentía mis mejillas ardiendo. Pero… eso que decía definitivamente no podía ser verdad. No podía ser verdad… ¿Verdad?

**-Bueno hermanito, solo imagina que te besas con el… si te gusta la experiencia mental… creo que es obvio –**Sonrió inocentemente.

No iba a decirle que yo ya me había besado con el, así como no iba a decirle que yo planee que ese beso ocurriera emborrachándolo… mucho menos pensaba decirle que…

Que no solo me había gustado, pareciera que me había embriagado también.

Sus besos eran únicos… ni tú mejor pasatiempo podría igualarlos.

Quería probarlos de nuev…

**-¡Argh!**

**-¿Eh?**

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No pienso admitirlo! ¿Admitirlo? ¡Argh! ¡Con solo eso acabo de declararlo una verdad!

Me cubro la cara con ambas manos, avergonzado.

Belle vuelve a sentarse a mi lado y me abraza.

¿De verdad estoy enamorado de ese Beilschmidt?

**-Ve por el, Vin~**

/

Ese Alfred es en definitiva solo un niño, un niño inmaduro que no acepta errores humanos, que no acepta sentimientos ajenos.

**-¡CHIGIII! ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué crees que haces!**

**-¡Ayudaré a Francisco!**

**-No es necesario Mon ami, puedo con esto –**Le dije, aunque la verdad esa lluvia de golpes y patadas me dolía bastante.

**-Sí, no te metas que contigo no tengo problemas –**Espetó el americano, aunque juraría que a el también le dolía todo el cuerpo.

**-¡Si tienes problemas con nuestro amigo tienes problemas con nosotros! –**Ese fue Gilbert que también se unía a la batalla tan pronto se levantaba de ser apartado por el estadounidense.

**-¡Eso! ¡Eso! –**Aunque Antonie estaba siendo sujetado por un Lovino que temía que se lastimara.

**-Gil, te dije que dejaras que entre los dos nos arregláramos –**Trate de hacerle entender al terco ojirrojo de nuevo mientras tomaba a Alfred por los cabellos.

**-¡Pero Francis, hasta tú sabes que eres…!**

**-¡Si quieres ayudarme mejor ve por el prefecto o algo así!**

**-Argh…**

**-HaHaHaHa~ ¡Ni el prefecto es capaz de detener al héroe! –**Me dio un puñetazo en el pómulo.

**-¡Lovi! ¡Necesito ir a ayudar a Francisco!**

**-¡P-Pero…!**

**-Les digo que yo pue… -**Ahora vino una rodillazo a mi estomago.

**-Esta bien bastardo, pero más te vale no morirte.**

**-¡Fusososo! ¡Los españoles somos inmortales, Lovi!**

Pateé a Alfred para apartarlo de mí y miré por el rabillo del ojo como el moreno se acercaba a socorrerme.

**-¡Detengan este circo!**

Todos giramos a la voz agitada que provino de la puerta, esperando ver al prefecto germano.

Pero era Arthur.

**-¡Alfred deja de comportarte como un estúpido! –**Se aproximo a nosotros y se puso en medio- **¡También va para ti, **_**Frog**_**!**

**-¡Pero Arthur el idiota de Alfred es quien comenzó con todo esto! ¡Yo… !**

**-¡No!, ¡Tú comenzaste con todo esto! –**Me señaló llenándome de culpa, miré al suelo.

**-¿Ves? ¿VES? –**Alfred.

**-**_**Shut up!**_

**-Lo siento Arthur… -**Seguí mirando al piso.

**-Ustedes dos tienen que ir a la enfermería para que les revisen todo eso –**Bufó el británico.

**-¡Pero Iggy! ¡El héroe no necesita… ¡**

**-¡AHORA!**

Alfred torció los labios y salió. Yo me dispuse a hacer lo propio.

A medio pasillo de distancia una mano sujeto mi muñeca, me giré y me sorprendí cuando note que Arthur me había seguido.

**-Eres un tonto, espera a que Alfred salga de enfermería, no quiero que se peleen ahora allá.**

Mis esperanzas se apagaron, así que solo quería que primero se curara Alfred, sin intervenciones.

**-Por mientras… tengo que decirte algo –**Soltó mi muñeca y ahora el miró al suelo.

**-**_**Quoi?**_

**-Tal vez… no quise aceptarlo… p-pero…**

Estaba confundido, pero no quise demostrarlo.

**-No me mal interpretes, es cierto que soy feliz al lado de Alfred… pero… -**Me miró y noté sus mejillas sonrojadas- **pero creo que soy más feliz a tú lado.**

Aquello si que hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y mi corazón diera un brinco.

**-Voy a… voy a terminar con Alfred –**Volvió a apartar la mirada- **Por el bien de los tres.**

**-Arthur…**

**-Y n-no estoy diciendo que debas estar conmigo por eso, solo qué… no sé… yo… **_**bloody hell**_**…**

-_**Je t'aime**_**, Arthur.**

**-¿E-Eh?**

Repetí mis palabras con acciones; atrapándolo con mis adoloridos brazos y juntando sus labios con los míos.

**-Te amo –**Susurré sin crear distancia después de compartir ese glorioso beso con él.

**-**_**Frog… **_-Sentí su figura embonar perfectamente en mis brazos y mi pecho- _**I love you.**_

/

La puerta del despacho del prefecto se va haciendo más grande conforme mis pasos me permiten avanzar.

Si no me apuro esos dos son capaces de matarse.

Maldito Alfred, tiene el brazo pesado…

El brazo, la pierna, los puños, el pie, las rodillas, los codos, la cabeza… ¡Todo tiene pesado! Mi asombroso cuerpo no para de quejarse.

Extiendo mi brazo para tocar la puerta del despacho, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de producir el primer _Toc _de _Toc Toc Toc _una mano enguantada detiene la mía.

Me giró frunciendo el ceño y me encuentro con el ruso, con esa mirada sombría y su aliento helado.

**-Jugemos un poco, **_**Da?**_

Algo no anda bien.

**/ **

*Notitas: Yekaterina es Ucrania, para quien no lo haya captado(¿)

Aasdsadsasadas y así nació el FrUK~ ¿Qué hará Alfredcito?

Uhhh~ KolKolKolKolKol time~ :F y un Holanda que al parecer ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos *Se oye el coro de angeles: Aleluyaaaa*

Oh no se que me pasa que los capítulos ya no me quedan tan largos….. ;A; pero igual espero que les haya gustado~

¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Algo? ¡Review es la solución!

Orden: **Bielorrusia/ España/ Inglaterra/ Holanda/ Francia/ Prusia **

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	22. Tuyo y mío

**Tuyo y mío**

**-¡Cuenta ya Francisco!**

**-Espera mon ami, quiero que estén todos.**

**-A lo mejor el idiota albino tiene el celular apagado –**Sugirió Lovino.

**-Sí Panchito, a el le cuentas luego por llegar tarde.**

Ignoré lo de "Panchito" para pensar mis opciones detenidamente…

_Opción 1: No esperar a Gilbert._

_Primer acto: Gilbert entra abriendo de una patada la puerta y quejándose de la no awesome batería de su celular._

_Segundo acto: Antonie no para de hablar de la nueva noticia._

_Tercer acto: Gilbert no comprende y me mira en busca de una explicación, que le doy._

_Cuarto acto: Gilbert hace un berrinche por que no lo esperamos, se tira al piso con un pañuelo y llora._

_Opción 2: Esperar a Gilbert._

_Primer acto: Antonie, Lovino y yo con telarañas._

_Segundo acto: Aparición de Gilbert quejándose de la batería de su celular._

_Tercer acto: Resucito para comunicar la noticia a todos._

_Cuarto acto: Gilbert comienza a quejarse de que a el la vida no lo trata tan bien y se tira al suelo con un pañuelo a llorar._

**-…**

Mon Dieu, estoy perdido con cualquier lado.

**-Francisco, si no me dices voy a tener que imaginar cual es la noticia.**

**-**_**Che palle…**_

**-Seguramente fuiste a hacerte el examen de enfermedades sexuales y saliste limpio ¡Felicidades! ¡Yo sabía que tú sabías que sin gorrito no hay fiesta!**

¿Por qué cuando hablan sobre mí todos piensan en enfermedades de transmisión sexual?

**-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Antonie!**

**-¿No? –**Pareció confundido- **Si no es eso entonces quieres hablar de lo que harás en tu cumpleaños, seguramente una orgí…**

**-¿HACEN ORGÍAS EN SUS CUMPLEAÑOS? –**El italiano parecía muy alterado- **¡USTEDES SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS DE MIERDA! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A JUNTARTE CON ESTOS IDIOTAS!**

**-No es eso mon ami… -**Frotándome la sien con los dedos, al parecer tendría que decirle o esto se saldría de control- **Es sobre Arthur.**

**-¿Arthur? –**Pregunto el ibérico mientras Lovino se relajaba un poco.

**-**_**Oui~**_** -**Sonreí- **Ayer me dijo que le gustaba.**

**-¿Eh! ¿Enserio? –**Por fin comprendió el motivo de mi felicidad.

**-Tsk, ustedes parecen un par de colegialas hablando de sus encaprichados.**

**-Oww Lovi, ¡Pero si yo hacía lo mismo cuando se trataba de ti!**

El chico se coloreo de rojo completamente.

**-N-No te pregunte, **_**maldizione!**_

La melodía que comenzó a emitir mi celular me desconcentró y miré la pantalla; era Ludwig Beilschmidt.

**-**_**Oui? **_**¿Ludwig?**

_**-Hallo, disculpa… ¿Esta mi hermano por allí?**_

_**-**_**Oh, no, lo siento, si lo veo le diré que lo estas buscando.**

_**-¿Es en serio Francis? –**_Por un momento lo escuché amenazante- _**No lo estas ocultando ¿Verdad?**_

**-¿Porqué lo haría? –**A pesar de eso sabía muy bien que había muchas razones para algo como eso.

**-**_**¿No estarán haciendo alguna fiesta… o algo así…?**_

**-Non~ de hecho le envié mensajes a su celular para que se reuniera con nosotros, pero no me contesta y no ha llegado.**

Hubo un lapso de silencio en la línea.

**-**_**¿No saben dónde esta?**_

**-No… -**Su terquedad comenzaba a agotarme- **¿Ocurre algo?**

Pareció meditar si responderme o no.

_**-Esque lo llamé a su celular para avisarle que llegaría mañana… y … bueno, sólo gritó "¡West!" pero… lo hizo de una forma que me dejó preocupado, luego se cortó la llamada y ahora ya no contesta. Tal vez sólo este siendo un poco paranoico, pero prefiero estar seguro.**_

**-Vaya… -**Aquel relato me contagió un poco de su preocupación- **Lo buscaremos, **_**oui? **_**Y te tendremos informado.**

**-**_**Ja, danke schön –**_Y colgó.

**-¿Qué paso Pancho?**

**-Era el hermano de Gilbert buscándolo, se escuchaba preocupado y… por lo que me contó… puede que necesitemos encontrar a nuestro querido amigo amante de los pollos.**

Intercambiamos miradas ¿Dónde podría haberse metido?... más importante ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

/

Atraparlo fue más fácil de lo que creí, ¿Pueden creer que lo hubiera tomado desprevenido? Eso si que es descaro. O tal vez el muy idiota no esperaba que dedujera que se trataba de él; fuera como fuese… el karma estaba actuando a través de mí para poner al autoproclamado prusiano en su lugar.

Lo observo, tiene intenciones de que sus movimientos patéticos aflojen mi agarre sobre el cuello de su camisa. Lo acomodo bruscamente de nuevo contra pared, deleitándome no solo con el sonido de su cuerpo al chocar con el concreto, si no también con el quejido ronco que emite al sentir el golpe.

**-¡Quítame las manos de encima! –**Espetó una vez más, forcejeando- **¡Maldito narizotas!**

**-Si me dices donde están… tal vez pueda hacer que no te duela mucho, **_**da?**_

**-¿Dónde están ****quienes****! **_**Scheisse!**_

Es bueno fingiendo, lo admito. Pero también se lo arrogante y presuntuoso que es, alguien como Gilbert Beilschmidt nunca se mostraría sumiso con tanta facilidad, no así, necesitaba hacer que sus mentiras le dolieran, que meterse con mi familia le produjera tanta agonía que no necesitara enseñarle la lección dos veces.

**-No te preocupes, puedo refrescarte la memoria.**

Lo lancé hacia la pared a mi derecha, haciendo que volviera a escucharse aquel ruido sordo. Sin embargo el albino volvió a ponerse en pie rápidamente, dedicándome una mirada cargada de furia.

Yo le sonreí, pero no eran mis sonrisas para trabar amistades; era la clase de sonrisa que empleaba para comunicar que disfrutaría mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**-¡Oe idiota! ¡Espero que sepas con quien te estas metiendo! –**Su amenaza produjo un eco en el vacio gimnasio, por supuesto que esa amenaza no sería escuchada fuera; por eso elegí este lugar. Él, a pesar de los primeros golpes, se atrevió a sonreírme como si tuviera todo controlado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba esquivando los golpes del Beilschmidt. Un chico tan agresivo como ese podría presentar un problema para cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar, por supuesto, para mí no es problema.

Mi palma intercepta el viaje de su puño a mi nariz, yo aún no pierdo mi sonrisa, él sí.

**-**_**KolKolKolKolKolKol~ **_**sé con quien me estoy metiendo, **_**da?**_** Gilbert Beilschmidt… nadie más ni nada menos que el tonto Beilschmidt.**

Como respuesta recibí otro intento de puñetazo que también atrape con mi otra mano.

**-Es tu última oportunidad~ -**Dije juguetón- **¿Dónde están mis hermanas?**

**-¿Parezco su niñero?**

**-Respuesta incorrecta.**

Sin más, torcí sus aún sujetadas manos, ampliando mi sonrisa a su expresión y la sensación que sientes en el cuerpo cuando estas a punto de romper algo.

/

**-¿Querías verme?**

La aparición de su voz me hizo sentir un nudo en el pecho. Él dejo su pequeña mochila (donde seguramente llevaba comics) sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

**-Sí, escucha Alfred, tengo algo importante que decirte.**

**-No me digas qué… -**Abrió mucho los ojos y por un momento sentí miedo de que se hubiera enterado por otro lado- **¿Estás embarazado?**

Mi cerebro hizo un corto circuito mientras el estadounidense estallaba en carcajadas.

**-N-No seas idiota, **_**bloody git… **_-Suspiré volviendo a tensarme- **Es algo serio.**

**-¿Un embarazo no es serio?**

**-Alfred los hombres no se embarazan… -**Me cubrí la cara con la mano ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan inmaduro?

**-Pero yo he sabido de casos…**

**-Alfred lo nuestro no funciona.**

**-… -**Me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho tan fríamente- _**What?**_

**-Escucha Al… y-yo… te quiero pero…**

**-¿Pero qué? –**Su respuesta fue defensiva.

**-Pero no puedo seguir siendo tu novio.**

**-¿Es por la pelea con el francés?**

**-N-No… esque… -**No quería sonar como frase típica, pero era la única frase aceptable para lo que pensaba- **… No eres tú, soy yo.**

El me miro a través de sus gafas, no pude descifrar la expresión en su rostro, solo se que definitivamente no se esperaba que lo terminara.

**-¿Es en verdad lo que quieres?**

Suspire y asentí. Quién diga que la persona que termina con su pareja no siente tristeza alguna es un gran mentiroso.

**-Bien –**Tomo su mochila y se la puso al hombro, dispuesto a marcharse- **Sólo dime una cosa…**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-¿Estás enamorado de Francis?**

Sentí que quería que la tierra me tragara; una cosa era terminar con alguien por algún motivo personal entre los dos, y otra muy diferente era terminar por culpa de un tercero. Me sentía como un traidor, la persona más despreciable del mundo.

Pero lo echo hecho estaba, y no iba a retractarme.

**-Sí… -**Mire al suelo.

**-Eso era todo lo que quería saber.**

**-¡Alfred! ¡Yo…! –**Quise explicarle, aunque sabía que no iba a encontrar las palabras.

El cambio un peso por otro y se marcho sin dejarme continuar.

¿Cómo decirle que nunca quise hacerlo sufrir cuando ya lo hice?

/

Esta bien, puede que al principio me pareciera paranoia de Ludwig, pero ahora ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Gilbert no estaba en su habitación, no estaba molestando a Roderich, no estaba molestando a Elizabeta, tampoco a Feliks ni a Toris.

No se encontraba en los baños, ni de chicos ni de chicas (Francis se ofreció animadamente a buscar en esos últimos).

No se encontraba ni en los jardines ni en los pasillos, tampoco en la dirección ni castigado en algún aula.

¡Hasta salimos del instituto! Creyendo que era obvio que se había metido a algún bar.

Pero tampoco estaba allí. Por eso volvimos a la entrada del Gakuen a imaginarnos otro posible lugar.

**-El bastardo albino debe estar jugando a las escondidas solo para hacernos perder el tiempo, maldición.**

**-No creo… hasta Gil ya se hubiera desesperado de que no lo encontráramos.**

**-**_**Mes amis**_**, tengo una idea –**Francis sonrió, era una de sus sonrisas lascivas- **¿Con quien esta Gilbert cuando no esta con nosotros?**

**-Ya les preguntamos –**Respondí cansado- **a Roderich, Elizabeta, Toris y Feliks… y bueno, Ludwig y Feliciano pero ellos no están.**

**-¡Antonie! ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién?**

Lovino solo intercalaba su mirada fruncida de Francis a mí y viceversa.

**-¡El dolor de cabeza y corazón de nuestro querido Gilbert!**

**-¿El idiota holandés? –**Inquirió mi amorcito con rulo, ya hasta el se había dado cuenta de las obviedades del albino.

**-Aaaaaah~ Vincent… -**Comprendí.

**-**_**Oui~**_** No he visto a ninguno de los dos –**Comenzó a reírse pervertidamente- **Tal vez ese par esta entendiéndose en algún motel honhonhon~**

**-¡CHIGIIIII! ¡Qué asco! ¡Tulipanes mutados con conejos!**

**-No sé Francisco… no creo… -**Respondí vagamente.

**-Oh vamos **_**mon ami**_**, se que a Gilbert no se le da muy bien eso del romanticismo y se porta como un pesado con su encaprichado pero… ¡No creo que ninguno de los dos pueda resistirse a un tiempo de pasión descontrolada!**

**-Bueno sí…**

**-¡Ha! ¡Pues yo no lo creo! –**Lovino infló el pecho, orgulloso de su seguridad.

**-¿Y porqué no? –**Francis le miro ceñudo, sin querer deshacerse de su fogosa idea.

**-Pues porque el señor "La gravedad no puede con mi cabello" esta allí –**Señaló con el índice hacia arriba y Francis y yo miramos la dirección dada.

Y efectivamente allí estaba Vincent asomándose y fumando por una de las ventanas, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

**-¡Seguramente Gilbert esta a su lado desnudo! –**Sin perder tiempo Francis corrió adentro del edificio, dispuesto a ir donde el neerlandés.

**-¡Eh! ¡Espéranos Francisco! –**Corrí tras el tomando de la mano a MI italiano.

**-¡Yo no quiero ver eso! –**Se quejaba una y otra vez pero aún así corría a mi lado, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de el… ¡Fusososo~!

/

Siempre me han gustado las formas de humo que emanan de mi pipa; ondulantes, variadas, estilizadas y enigmáticas.

**-Enigmáticas… cómo él.**

Suspiró, creo que mi cerebro esta comenzando a procesarlo con calma.

Ahora lo admito, hacia Gilbert no siento ninguna especie de odio o enemistad. Esa es la mascara que pongo al sentimiento que puede que tenga… es una mascara que pongo por miedo, por así decirlo.

¿Gilbert verá el amor igual que yo? ¿Lo sentirá igual que yo?

Me aterra la diferencia de pensamiento… no exactamente porque yo pueda salir herido o humillado, si no tal vez porque yo puedo herirlo o humillarlo a él con mi forma de expresarme.

¿Desde cuando me volví tan cursi?

**-¡! –**La voz de un hombre afeminado llama a la puerta, creo que es obvio quien es el dueño de ese acento francés- **¿Podemos pasar?**

**-¿Quiénes "podemos"? –**Cuestioné sin moverme de mi sitio.

**-Antonie, Lovino y **_**moi, François~**_

Cerré los ojos tratando de desestresarme ¿Ahora qué querían los amiguitos de Gilbert? Seguro que el ojirrojo tenía otra idea rara que los involucrara a ellos visitándome.

Pero si no les abría lo más probable es que me tumbaran la puerta, después de todo son los amigos de Gilbert.

Y yo sí quería tener una puerta para el resto del ciclo escolar.

**-¿Qué quieren? –**Dije aún con la pipa en los labios al abrir apenas diez centímetros la puerta.

**-¿Esta Gilbert contigo? –**Preguntó el español mientras el rubio ya estaba escurriendo los ojos por donde podía.

**-No –**Respondí a secas, y hubiera cerrado la puerta en sus caras de no haber visto las muecas de preocupación que comenzaban a poner.

**-¿Lo ven? ¡Seguro que ya los abandonó y se fue de viaje a las Vegas! –**El italiano fue a bufar y a cruzarse de brazos recargado en la pared del pasillo.

**-Bueno, ¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes donde podría estar? –**Su preocupación (o estrés) no parecía fingida. Abrí un poco más la puerta.

**-No, y no –**Inspeccioné a ambos con la mirada- **Se supone que ustedes, sus amigos, lo conocen más que yo.**

**-Oye oye, últimamente ha cambiado mucho de su tiempo con nosotros por estar contigo –**Francis sonrió de una manera perturbantes- **¿Han hecho algo interesante…?**

**-¡Vincent ayúdanos a buscarlo por favor! –**Inquirió el moreno.

**-¿Porqué lo haría? –**Respondí más por costumbre que por haberlo meditado, estaban comenzando a contagiarme su preocupación- **Esta anocheciendo y mañana es lunes.**

**-Porque sabemos que te importa –**El galo habló y sin dejarme responder continuó- **Y creemos que puede estar pasándole algo malo.**

**-… ¿Algo malo? –**Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que mis pensamientos ignoraron el orgullo.

**-Sí, no sabemos qué… pero tenemos un mal presentimiento.**

**-¡Ya les dije que nos esta gastando una broma a todos! –**Se quejó el del rulo, alejado del resto.

**-Bien… les ayudaré, pero si llega la media noche y seguimos sin encontrarlo regresare a mi habitación.**

**-Hecho, gracias.**

Les pedí que aguardaran unos segundos mientras iba por mi chaqueta. Al regresar Antonio y su novio ya llevaban cierta distancia adelantada, al parecer el primero intentaba convencer al segundo de que esto no era una broma de mal gusto.

Francis comenzó a actualizarme de donde ya habían buscado. Pero poco a poco mi mente comenzó a divagar en otra dirección. Algo, algo estaba preocupándome… sentía que sabía algo.

Hoy ocurría algo, algo importante. No para mí… no para Gilbert…

**-Natalia… -**Al susurrar ese nombre mis neuronas por fin lograron descifrar el mensaje- **¡Iván!**

**-¿Qué cosa…? –**Francis me miro aturdido, pero no pude responderle en ese momento porque había salido corriendo, al lugar remotamente apartado y de paredes gruesas que solíamos llamar gimnasio.

Claro que Gilbert estaba en problemas, y en problemas graves.

Y lo peor… no era su culpa.

Tragué saliva y apure la marcha, si llegaba tarde no iba a perdonármelo nunca, es más… dudaba poder perdonarme de haberle echo algo tan bajo a la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

/

No puedo creer que haya terminado.

Mi amor por el era y aún es sincero.

No consigo imaginármelo al lado de otra persona, mucho menos de ese francés… tal vez simplemente no quiero admitirlo.

Pero lo que si admito es que fui un tonto muchas veces.

Logré que Arthur me eligiera a mi en vez de a Francis, algo debí haber hecho para que cambiara su opinión.

Y no me engaña al decir que no tengo la culpa. La persona que termina contigo y se atribuye toda la culpa tiene tanta culpa como la persona con quien terminó.

Por supuesto el tercero también tiene la culpa.

La culpa se divide entre todos o se multiplica con nadie, no puede quedarse en una sola persona.

**-¿Porqué?**

Sigo lamentándome y al parecer así lo haré mucho tiempo.

Lo he perdido y dudo que pueda volver a recuperarlo.

Pero…

**-Pero cuando amas a alguien de verdad, su felicidad es lo que importa –**Miré a la luna desde la azotea del instituto- **Sí él es feliz, yo soy feliz.**

/

Mentiría si dijera que apenas siento mis extremidades. Me duelen, y lo hacen bastante.

**-Detén esta… tontería –**Hasta mi voz sonaba agotada, _verdammt!_

_**-**_**No~ -**Respondió el ruso con su odioso tono infantil- **Ya ni aunque me digas donde están te perdonaré –**Tomo mi cabello y lo alzo obligándome a levantarme un poco- **No digas que no te lo advertí, **_**da?**_

Lo odiaba, sabía porque lo odiaba; porque era una persona cruel y fingida. Puede que yo también me pusiera así si algo le pasara a Ludwig, pero el problema con Iván era que el era así todo el tiempo, y cada que se le presentaba una excusa no desaprovechaba.

Aunque yo no sabía los fundamentos de su excusa, había averiguado que sus hermanas estaban desparecidas y que me tomaba a mí como el culpable, mi única pregunta era ¿Porqué yo?

Soltó mis cabellos y volví a sentir el suelo, a pesar de que yo logré defenderme de algunos golpes y devolverle unos cuantos, no se contaban con todos los que me había propinado, ni la fuerza con la que me los había dado. Creo que aparte de tener rota la nariz, un par de dedos en mi mano derecha (menos mal que soy zurdo) y probablemente la pantorrilla… me ha roto o quebrado una costilla.

Él solo tiene la nariz rota.

**-¡Encontré un juguete! –**El eco de su voz me trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

Iván se había parado al otro extremo del gimnasio y forcejeaba tratando de sacar algo de la pared. Cuando logro apartar el objeto y se giró me di cuenta que era una llave de agua, sin embargo no salía agua de ella, hace años que llevaba seca en ese lugar.

Pero no era la antigua función del grifo lo que me preocupaba, si no lo que planeaba hacer con eso ahora.

Se acerco a mí lo más lento que pudo, disfrutando el sonido de sus pasos.

**-No soy tan malo como piensas Gilbert.**

**-Púdrete Iván…**

Tomando la llave con ambas manos la levanto sobre su cabeza juntando fuerzas para lo que sería un fuerte golpe metálico… o tal vez una serie de golpes.

**-Te dejaré decir tus últimas palabras, **_**da? **_**Y a pesar de lo que dije… me gustaría que fueran el lugar donde tienes a mis hermanas.**

Estaba perdido… había intentado decirle un lugar al azar para que me dejara en paz y fuera a buscarlas. Pero cuando probé ese plan resultaba que el ya había buscado allí… y terminó yéndome peor… No quería arriesgarme de nuevo.

Aunque por otro lado igual no tenía salvación en volver a repetirle que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se habían metido sus hermanas.

Sonreí ladinamente y bufé al mismo tiempo. Qué injusta era la vida.

**-Si me matas nunca lo sabrás.**

**-Puede que tengas razón… pero por otro lado no pareces tener intenciones de decirme, **_**da? **_**Así que prefiero matarte para que no pienses hacerlo de nuevo.**

Dudo mucho que vaya a hacerlo por ser el héroe y "salvar" a muchas otras chicas de ser secuestradas. Pienso que es más por la impotencia que siente al saber que esa respuesta no saldrá de mí.

**-Entonces parece que nunca las volverás a ver de nuevo- **No supe porque lo dije, tal vez solo para joderle más la vida.

A cambio recibí un agudo golpe con el objeto metálico en el oído.

Escuché un silbato soprano en mí oído y perdí la vista, sentí un mareo que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y perdí todo el equilibrio que me quedaba, cayendo de costado al piso.

Cuando las siluetas comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo, Iván alzaba la llave una vez más.

**-¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! **

El mensaje llego difuso a mis oídos, pero una parte de mí decía esperanzada que era la intervención de un tercero entre Iván y yo. Qué esto había terminado, estaba salvado.

O tal vez simplemente era una bonita ilusión; pues era Vincent quien se había aparecido. Debía serlo, una broma por parte de mi imaginación y un llanto por parte de mi corazón.

**-No te metas, **_**da? **_**Tú ni siquiera sabes qué pasa aquí, así que regresa por donde viniste.**

**-No voy a irme, no sin él.**

Definitivamente era un lindo sueño, no sé porque pero el sonido de su voz pronunciando esas palabras me hacía sentir muy feliz, me hacía sentir importante para él.

Me sentía… correspondido.

**-Bueno, que te parece si te mando junto con el a la otra vida, **_**da?**_

Eso si que no, Iván estaba fuera de control. No iba a permitir que dejaran a Vincent en condiciones como las mías, ni peores. Es más, no dejaría que le tocara ni un pelo.

A pesar de todo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano en lograr sentarme de nuevo, estaba a punto de ponerme en pie apoyándome con la pared de atrás pero una mirada esmeralda intercepto la mía.

**-¡Gilbert! ¡No te esfuerces!**

**-Tsk –**Sonreí volviendo a percibir el sabor del hierro en mi boca y sintiendo esa dificultad para respirar, para hablar- **Esto … no es nada para mí… además… eres idiota si crees que… voy a dejar que te toquen.**

Aún así sin importar la firmeza ni la veracidad de mis palabras mi rodilla probablemente fracturada traicionó la fuerza de la otra y estuve a punto de caer de bruces en el suelo. Pero los brazos del holandés me atraparon con agilidad.

**-Deberías conocer tus propios limites Beilschmidt.**

**-O-Ore-sama no tiene límites… **

Era increíble como el hecho de estar en contacto con él, física y emocionalmente me hacía olvidar todo rastro de dolor, pero justo ahora había borrado todas las dudas.

Vincent Van Dijk no era solo mi objeto de diversión, no era solo mi compañero de habitación… ni si quiera era solo mi amigo. No, Vincent Van Dijk ocupaba un lugar más _awesome_ dentro de mi corazón.

**-No es que quiera interrumpir el momento encantador, pero tengo asuntos pendientes.**

De nuevo Iván propulsó la llave de agua, pero para golpear ahora a Vincent. Estire mi adolorida izquierda para protegerle, aunque Vincent también interpuso su mano sosteniendo el objeto, no solo protegiendo su rostro si no mi mano también.

**-Tus asuntos pendientes terminaron ahora.**

Iván rió divertido pero antes de que pudiera atinar un nuevo ataque aparecieron tres personas más: Francis, Toño y Lovino. El ultimo al ver tanta sangre por doquier soltó un agudo " ¡CHIGIIIIIIII!"

**-¡Vincent! ¡Lleva a Gilbert a la enfermería! Nosotros nos encargamos del grandote, además el prefecto viene para acá.**

**-Entendido –**Sin más el holandés me cargo como quien carga a una princesa y comenzó a caminar presurosamente a la salida.

**-¡No lo permitiré! –**Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo Iván atesto un golpe contra la espalda de Vincent.

Sentí como estuvo a punto de soltarme, pero muy a pesar de la magnitud del ataque siguió sosteniéndome sin prestarle la más mínima atención al ruso, que estaba siendo detenido por los otros miembros del _Bad Trio_.

**-O-Oe… tú espalda –**Me preocupaba que su herida empeorara por tener que cargar conmigo.

**-Mi espalda esta bien, no se si te has visto a ti.**

**-Pero… -**Mi voz comenzaba a sonar apagada y de nuevo sentía que todo daba vueltas, había perdido mucha sangre.

**-No te esfuerces Gilbert –**Repitió.

**-Vi… Vincent… -**Logré enfocarlo un poco, aunque los lados se oscurecían gracias al cansancio de mis ojos.

**-Ya casi llegamos.**

**-Vincent… -**Volví a decir su nombre con un volumen más bajo.

Por fin el me miro, lucía una expresión de angustia que hubiera podido empobrecer cualquier rostro… pero Vincent podía seguir siendo atractivo sin importar lo que hiciera, eso me hizo sonreír.

**-…Gracias.**

Y dejé que la penumbra me absorbiera, solo quedándome con el recuerdo de ese par de hermosos ojos mirándome.

Los ojos verde _awesome_ de Vincent… mi Vincent.

**/ **

*Notitas: Asadasdasdasdsa *chilla de emoción por la cursilería dramática(¿)* Me gusto como me quedo este capitulo ;7;

Creo que Francis piensa que todo el mundo se tira al suelo a llorar mordiendo un pañuelo cuando SOLO ÉL lo hace xDD

Espero haber interpretado bien al ruso OmO… soy fan de las personalidades psicóticas xD

Quiero que quede claro que Holanda salvando a Prusia no fue un sueño por parte de Gilbert, en verdad lo salvó solo que este estaba tan golpeado que dudaba de eso, ya que todo daba pintas de que era el final.

Y nuestra pareja principal~ lo ha admitido señoras y señores xDDD ;w;

¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Algo? ¡Review es la solución!

Orden: **Francia/ Rusia/ Inglaterra/ España/ Holanda/ EUA/ Prusia**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	23. Decepción

**Decepción**

Ahora todo parecía tranquilo. Las manecillas del reloj se escuchaban monótonamente en el silencio reinante de la cocina de aquel hotel. Incluso los "ve~"'s de Feliciano se escuchaban más adormecidos de lo normal desde nuestra recamara.

La voz de Francis había cesado del auricular del teléfono desde hace un par de minutos, sin embargo aún lo sostenía en mi derecha.

Gilbert había sido golpeado hasta el cansancio por el ruso llamado Iván. Pero sus amigos habían logrado llegar a tiempo y justo ahora estaba siendo atendido por un doctor.

Cierto, todo estaba más tranquilo ahora que sabía donde estaba, y que a pesar de todo estaba a salvo. Pero no podía ocultar el abatimiento que apareció dentro de mí al darme cuenta que yo, siendo su hermano, no pude haber estado allí para ayudarle.

**-¿Sucede algo?**

Mi mirada se detuvo en mi pareja italiana, no le había dicho nada sobre mis preocupaciones. Era del tipo de personas que creían que si comenzaban a publicar sus miedos era como si los estuvieran confirmando o prediciendo.

-**Tenemos que regresar.**

**-Ve~ ¿Porqué?**

**-Gilbert esta en el hospital –**Esta vez no me quedaba de otra que decir la verdad- **Tuvo problemas con Iván, por lo que parece.**

**-¿En serio? –**La cara de susto del castaño no se dio a espera- **Pero ya esta bien ¿Verdad?**

**-Sí… bueno, esta recuperándose.**

**-Ve~**

**-Por favor, prepara tus cosas –**El asintió.

Con Feliciano advertido regresaríamos al Gakuen, para estar al lado de mi hermano en su recuperación, esta vez no le fallaría.

/

Las imágenes regresan una y otra vez, casi a la misma velocidad que aquella maquina donde suenan los latidos de mi corazón.

Vincent.

Vuelvo a sonreír.

Vincent preocupado por mí, Vincent defendiéndome… Vincent cargándome.

Qué odioso, que un nombre pueda hacerte sonreír. Que _awesome_… que un hombre pueda hacerte vivir.

**-Idiota –**A pesar de mis palabras la sonrisa seguía en mi rostro ¿Era posible todo lo que estaba sintiendo? No lo sabía… pero no parecía ser un sueño.

Puede que si estuviera enamorado del holandés con complejo de menopausia… pero… ¿Desde cuando?

Como si eso importara.

Solo quería verlo de nuevo, volver a sentir las cosquillas en el estomago y el rubor en mis mejillas.

Quería a Vincent Van Dijk, más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

**-¡Te dije que dejaras de mirarme el trasero!**

**-¿Y que quieres que haga mientras caminamos~?**

**-¡Chigi! ¿Realmente teníamos que venir con estos bastardos?**

El carnaval en el pasillo me obligo a dejar el asunto de Vincent para después, mirando hacia la puerta, sabiendo de antemano quienes eran los dueños de aquel escándalo.

**-¡Dulce o truco! –**Antonio fue el primero en entrar, tan sonriente como siempre, fue el único que logro simular la cara de "Oh por Dios, mírate Gilbert, toda tu awesome persona tiene golpes".

**-Hallo chicos~**

**-**_**Bonjour~**_** ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?**

**-Asombroso kesesesese a pesar de todo.**

**-Nunca cambias –**Antonio.

**-**_**But**_**… ¿Averiguaste porque Iván hizo todo aquello? –**Parecía que aquella pregunta había dado vueltas en la cabeza del_ cejas_ toda la noche, por suerte Ore-sama tenía la respuesta.

**-Porque es un maldito psicópata, por eso –**Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco no pareció muy convencido con mi respuesta- **Punto –**Eso lo convencería, seguro.

**-Eso todo el mundo lo sabe -**¿Entonces porque mierda pregunta?

**-Dijiste que menciono a sus hermanas ¿No? –**Antonio se estaba metiendo en el papel del detective.

**-**_**Ja**_**, el muy idiota creía que yo las tenía.**

**-Honhonhon tal vez querías hacerles cosas sucias.**

**-No soy tú, imbécil.**

**-¿Has pensado en hacerle cosas sucias a las hermanas de Iván? –**Arthur puso los brazos en jarra, mirando a Francis con sus orugas peludas amenazando con taparle los ojos.

/

**-**_**Oui **_**pero…**

**-¿"Oui"! ¿Cómo que "oui"! ¡Descarado!**

**-¡Déjame continuar, **_**mon amour!**_

_**-Bloody hell…!**_

**-¡Tiempo pasado!**

**-Pero seguramente todavía lo sigues pensando ¿No? **

Pero como existe gente que se enoja por todo_, che palle_! Deberían ser más maduros.

**-Te aseguro, **_**mon amour… **_**qué solo tengo ojos para ti –**Se saca una rosa de la manga el muy mentiroso y el inglés queda enganchado de nuevo.

Y lo peor de todo es saber que el idiota de Antonio los esta mirando con sonrisa de estúpido ¡Esque es tan cursi el mono ese!

N-No es que tenga problema con ello… solo estoy diciendo.

**-¿Puedo pasar?**

Una cabezota rubia como de monstruo relamido se asomo por la puerta. Sí, adivinaron… el macho patatas.

**-No, no puedes –**Respondí amablemente.

**-Ve~**

¡Maldición! ¡El idiota de Feliciano estaba allí! ¿Cómo se atrevió a no avisarme nunca que se fue con el bastardo macho patatas!

Que me haya dejado la nota en un lugar que no vería fácilmente es su problema.

**-¡Estúpido hermano menor, ven aquí!**

**-**_**Fratello, ciao!**_

**-No vuelvas a largarte con ese apestoso macho patatas –**Lo tomé del brazo para alejarlo de una vez.

**-Ve~ pero no es apestoso…**

El maldito aludido, ignorándome, entro y fue a sentarse al lado de la cama de su hermano cerebro de pollo.

**-West, creí que estabas de luna de miel.**

**-¿LUNA DE MIEL? –**Estaba que mataba a alguien.

**-V-Viaje de estudios, **_**bruder.**_

**-La llamada que me hiciste no parecía de viaje de estudios~ kesesesese~**

**-¿QUÉ LLAMADA!**

**-Bruder… por favor…**

**-Esta bien, West mis labios están sellados –**Desgraciado, ya le preguntaría a Feliciano- **Aunque los de ustedes no~ kesesesesese**

**-Para.**

**-Ya...**

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas más estúpidas como por ejemplo que tal se encontraba el Cerebro de pollo, y que las hermanas del ruso y que no se que cosas.

Yo solo quería saber que puta mierda habían hecho mi hermano y ese macho patatas, _maldizione!_

**-Ve~ **

Estúpido hermano menor.

**-Oigan –**Arthur hablo en murmullos hacia los no alemanes- **Creo que sería bueno irnos y dejarles su momento en familia.**

**-Lo dices cuando ya llevan la mitad de la conversación –**Bufé.

**-**_**Shut up, bloody git!**_

**-Concuerdo con Arthur, marchémonos –**El pervertido miro al par de hermanos patateros- **¡Hey Gilbo! Nos vamos~ nos vemos después –**Le envió un beso de aire muy gay… y una venta brotó de la sien del Kirkland.

**-**_**Ja, auf wiedersehen**_** chicos…**

**-¡Adiós Gilbo! ****¡Recupérate pronto!**

**-Kesesesese no pienso arruinar mi única excusa para faltar a clases.**

Los que eran idiotas se rieron, los inteligentes solo rodamos los ojos. Caminamos hacia la salida pero justo al abrir la puerta vimos que alguien estaba de pie fuera.

**-Uhm**_**… hallo.**_

Era el holandés peinado de tulipán ridículo. Y hubo un silencio por parte de todos, excepto por los Beilschmidt que no paraban de parlotear con sus horribles acentos.

**-**_**Ulalá~ **_**¡Vincent! ¡Pasa pasa~! –**Sabía de sobra que el franchute estaba hablando en voz alta para que el paliducho lo escuchara, y así fue… porque esta vez el silencio fue completo.

**-Gracias –**Hoy andaba seco de palabras el neerlandés, que novedad.

Salimos al pasillo, aunque prácticamente Arthur y yo tuvimos que arrastrar con nosotros al par de viejas chismosas que teníamos como novios.

/

**-Hallo Vincent –**El alemán menor me saludo.

**-Hallo… eh… disculpen si interrumpo, puedo volver más tarde –**Una parte de mi quería seguir escapando del destino.

**-No te preocupes, ya me iba –**Se puso en pie- **Nos vemos **_**bruder**_**, cuídate.**

**-**_**Auf wiedersehen, West**_**.**

El silencio volvió a inundar las cuatro paredes, quebrado solo por los pasos del menor hacia la puerta.

**-Sabía que no podrías resistir sin venir a visitarme- **Habló Gilbert cuando su hermano se hubo ido. Preferí no contestar, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza… había estado ensayándolo toda la mañana- **¿Y vas a quedarte allí parado contemplando mi perfecto ser? Porqué no te culpo, kesesesese~**

**-Solo dime como sigues –**Me senté donde antes había estado su hermano.

**-¿Porqué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? -**¿Será porque esta internado en un hospital con vendas en todos lados?- _**¡Awesome!**_** ¿Qué no se nota?**

**-Eso es bueno… **

Me miró unos segundos y por un momento percibí un rubor en sus mejillas, luego desvió la mirada… y el efecto fue el de un espejo.

**-Oe… **_**danke**_** por ayudarme ayer –**Habló con un tono tranquilo, poco usual en él.

**-No me lo agradezcas.**

**-¿Cómo…? –**Me devolvió la mirada- **¿Cómo supiste…?**

Sentí como si algo se me atorara en la garganta.

**-¿Cómo supe qué?**

**-Qué tenia un maniático encima y… en donde me encontraba…**

Este era el momento de la verdad, mentir, verlo sonreír, sentirme culpable y seguir con la vida. O decir la verdad, bajo su mirada de verdadero odio y morir por ello.

La primera opción parecía ser más feliz que la otra... aunque la vocecita en mi cabeza quería que dijera la última.

¿Sigo a la razón o al corazón? … ni siquiera se cuál es cuál.

**-Tus amigos me pidieron ayuda para buscarte –**Esa fue una verdad que no podía tener un mal final.

**-Pero cuando me encontraste no estabas con ellos…**

**-Nos separamos –**Técnicamente era cierto, aunque no fue planeado… demonios, las mentiras estaban comenzando.

**- ¿Y tú supiste que estaba en el gimnasio por…?**

**-Es el lugar más solitario y que mejor guarda el sonido –**Verdades de nuevo, menos mal… y ya había respondido ambas preguntas.

**-No te ofendas, Vin… pero de todas las personas que podían ayudarme… no esperaba que fueras una de ellas –**Habló en tono más bajo, pero pude oírlo- **sin embargo eso no significa que no lo haya pensado…**

Sentí algo extraño en mi corazón… y en un acto impulsivo tomé su mano.

**-Eres más importante de lo que crees.**

Me miro y el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más pronunciado, lucía tan lindo cuando me dedicaba esas miradas desconcertadas.

**-**_**W-Was? –**_Ya no podía detenerme, debía decirle todo.

**-Gilbert… yo… hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- **El permaneció en silencio y yo seguía sin soltar su mano- **Esque desde hace unos días…**

**-Oye –**La tercera voz femenina me obligo a soltar su mano y mirar a la intrusa, o mejor dicho, los intrusos: Iván, Natalia y Yekaterina.

Los tres nos miraron, al parecer acababan de entrar.

**-¿Interrumpimos algo? –**Inició Yekaterina.

**-No, nada, no se preocupen –**Y me gane una mirada desconcertada de Gilbert… ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Decirles que se salieran porque estaba a punto de confesármele?

**-Vengo a venir disculpas, **_**da? **_**Mis hermanas me han contado lo que sucedió… no volverá a pasar.**

**-¿Qué se supone que sucedió? –**Gilbert alzó una ceja, yo me tensé completamente… No pensarían en decirle… ¿O sí?

**-Mi hermana y yo fuimos a un concierto al que mi hermanito no quería que fuéramos –**La bielorrusa se cruzo de brazos- **La única forma de ir era escaparnos y dejar una carta de secuestro.**

**-¿Y porque demonios pensó este tipo que fui yo? –**Gilbert comenzaba a verse molesto.

**-Porque ese era el plan –**Soltó Natalia sin pisca de culpa- **Dos pájaros de un tiro… -**Su mirada fría busco la mía, yo me congele.

**-¿Dos pájaros de un tiro? –**Repitió Gilbert, y noté como sus ojos viajaron de los de la rubia a los míos, y allí se detuvo un rato, buscando la conexión entre las palabras de ella conmigo.

**-Bueno, Vin…**

**-Ya no importa –**Corté la frase de Natalia, tratando de conservar el rostro sereno aunque en mi interior se hubiera desatado la ola de pánico- **Se disculparon, estas bien… todo esta bien.**

**-Vincent, no se si te has dado cuenta… pero no estoy del todo "bien" y me gustaría saber los porqués –**Demonios, ya había descubierto que ocultábamos algo… o por lo menos que yo lo ocultaba… y no iba a dejar de insistir hasta saberlo.

Natalia seguía mirándome sin expresión, seguramente ella tampoco comprendía el porque de mi actitud.

**-Bueno… es…**

**-Vincent y yo hicimos el plan –**Soltó la bielorrusa y el mundo se me cayó encima.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Gilbert hizo que yo me cayera junto con el mundo, arrastrando mis sueños conmigo.

/

¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

Digo, a mi me parecía justo que si yo iba a disculparme y revelar todos mis porqués los demás también debían hacerlo, eso incluía a Vincent.

Porque era lo mas justo ¿no?

Una disculpa completa.

Entendía el rostro pálido del holandés… pero esperaba un poco de satisfacción por la sinceridad (a parte de las ganas de venganza) en el germano.

En vez de eso había puesto una cara larga y nos había pedido que nos marcháramos.

No solo eso, Vincent trato de hablarle y Gilbert le exigió que se largara.

Sí, que se largara.

Y ahora podía ver al ojiverde apretando los puños en el pasillo y mirando al suelo.

**-Oye tú ¿Qué fue todo eso? –**Me separe de mis hermanos para aproximarme a él.

**-¿Porqué lo hiciste? –**No me miró, su voz sonaba extraña.

**-No iba a ser la única que se disculpara.**

**-Lo hubieras consultado conmigo antes, seguro encontrábamos una forma de decirlo con más tacto.**

**-¿Para qué quieres tacto? Es como si atropellaras a alguien y te regresaras a decirle con voz infantil que se te paso sin querer –**Fruncí el ceño- **Tienes que regresarte y admitirlo, así sin más… aceptar todas las consecuencias.**

Guardó silencio.

**-No puedo hacerlo… -**Dijo por fin.

**-No hay vuelta atrás.**

**-Ya no querrá ni oírme…**

Era idea mía o… estaba ocurriendo algo más aquí.

No exactamente aquí… si no entre ellos dos.

¿Amor? Probablemente…

**/ **

*Notitas: ¡ME ESTABA DANDO A DESEAR! ¡No digan nada! Asdadasdasda pero como bien saben… pss hubo entrega en la uni, me declaré a la chica que me gusta (14 de febrero coff), fue mi cumpleaños, más entregas de la uni (¡Saqué 10! YES), se emocionaron con las exposiciones D: y… cumplí un mes con mi amor :'D… así que déjenme en paz _(¿) tampoco es como si viviera para escribir(¿) *Se cruza de brazos enfurruñada* anda de malas.

Pero aún así espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera ;u; y… y… prox capitulo y terminamos por fin esta historia. Sniff, crecen tan rápido…

¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Algo? ¡Review es la solución!

Orden: **Alemania/ Prusia/ Romano/ Holanda/ Belarus**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya!


	24. Todo lo que fuiste, eres y serás

Advertencia: Último capítulo dudetos~ espero que lo disfruten ;0; asdasd será largo y se dividirá en dos partes. La primera es relatada por varias naciones así como lo han sido los capítulos anteriores (Los países se mostrarán abajo como siempre) y la segunda va solo relatada por Holanda y Prusia, Prusia para la letra NORMAL, Holanda para la _ITALICA, _y los diálogos van en **BOLD** *Reparte palomitas* Disfruten la función ;0 (Ah sí, también habrá un intento de lemmon C: )

**Todo lo que fuiste, eres y serás**

Primera parte

Aún estoy algo molesto con mis hermanas por el susto que me dieron, pero estoy más aliviado al ver que están bien, más aliviado al saber que no tendré que matar a la rata albina mientras duerma.

Pero las miradas afiladas que se le escapan al holandés hacia mi hermana me hacen pensar que si sigue así al que tendré que matar es a él.

**-¿Qué hay entre ti y ese Beilschmidt?**

**-Nada… ¡Ya no hay nada!**

Tomé el hombro de Yekaterina, quien empezaba a temblar ligeramente mientras sus suplicas por que terminarán todo ese alboroto seguían sin ser escuchadas. Entonces me miró a mí con sus grandes ojos azules que amenazaban tormenta.

**-Diles algo hermanito… -**Me suplicó, y aunque a mi también me hubiera gustado que pararan con su escándalo, no se me ocurría como hacerlo exactamente sin que Vincent terminara en otra camilla de hospital o sin que Natalia terminara abrazándome de esa manera asfixiante que tiene ella.

**-Esta bien… ¿Qué "hubo" entre ti y ese Beilschmidt?**

**-¿Qué te importa! –**Comenzaba a considerar mi primera opción.

**-No vuelvas a hablarle así, **_**da?**_

**-Si no quiere que le conteste de esa forma que me deje en paz.**

**-Quería saber… -**Mi hermana deslizó sus palabras suavemente, pero me miraba a mí ahora… ruborizada y agradecida por mi intervención, sin embargo su mirada volvió a ser de hielo y regreso a los ojos del neerlandés- **¿Desde hace cuanto que Gilbert y tú se revuelcan?**

La exclamación ahogada de Yekaterina ocurrió junto al sentimiento de que algo se estaba rompiendo en el ambiente. No bastó una fracción de segundos para que el Van Dijk hiciera ademán de lanzársele encima a Natalia.

Pero yo tengo unos rápidos reflejos y logré interponerme empujando mis manos contra sus hombros y obligándolo a retroceder un paso.

**-Piensa con quien te estas metiendo –**Mis palabras fueron cantadas.

**-¡No! ¡Que piense ella… -**Señaló a Natalia que se mantenía firme tras de mí- **…con quién se esta metiendo!**

**-Con una persona que perdió la razón, o mejor dicho… su razón para continuar –**Mi hermana menor seguía lanzando veneno, pero a ella no podía alzarle la mano.

**-Naty, detente de una vez –**Yekaterina corrió a su lado, ya estaba sollozando.

Lo que yo me preguntaba era si mi hermana tendría toda la culpa realmente, porque a mi parecer… quien tenía la mirada arrepentida era Vincent. Había mantenido esa mirada desde que entramos a la habitación del albino.

Seguramente tenía todos los motivos para sentirse despreciable ju ju~

/

**-¿Quién se puso celoso hoy? ¿Quién se puso celoso hoy~? **

**-Para con eso –**Gruñó el británico con la cara echa un tomate.

**-¡Pues tú! **_**Oui!**_** ¡Claro que tú~!**

No se los demás, pero reírme durante tanto tiempo de ese par… perdón, con ese par, me dio sed.

**-¡Argh! ¡Que me dejes en paz! **_**Bloody git!**_

_**-**_**Oigan –**Hablé sonriendo, ellos me miraron a la espera de lo que diría, y Lovino a mi derecha detuvo su susurrante conjuro para pasar el aburrimiento (una verdadera lista de malas palabras)- **Tengo sed, iré por una lata de refresco ¿Alguien quiere algo?**

**-No te preocupes por mí, **_**mon ami~**_

_**-**_**Tampoco por mí, **_**but thanks.**_

**-Yo te acompaño bastardo, no quiero quedarme solo con este par de descerebrados –**Se puso en pie- **¡Y también quiero que me compres algo por acompañarte en tu lamentable viaje!**

**-Fusosososo ¡Hecho! –**Miré a los rubios- **No tardaremos, tíos~**

Ellos se despidieron con asentimientos de cabeza, Lovino ya había comenzado a caminar a la maquina expendedora desde que se levanto de la silla.

**-Espérame Lovi~~ -**Corrí y pero en unos segundos tropecé con él, no me había dado cuenta que se había detenido- **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡Todo esto es tú culpa! –**Las respuestas llegaron solas, aquella era la potente voz del neerlandés.

¿Acaso seguía peleándose con Gilbert a pesar de que este estuviera en una camilla?

**-También la tuya, deja de ser tan inmaduro –**Una vez más volvieron a aparecer automáticamente las respuestas, era la voz de Natalia.

Lovino y yo nos quedamos espiando desde una esquina, aquello no lucía muy bien. Vincent ya no solo tenía una explosión en el cabello, si no también de sentimientos encontrados, se notaba a leguas. Natalia tenía esa cara de cuando disfruta torturar psicológicamente a las personas, a pesar que su propia vida se viera arriesgada en ello, esa chica podía ser tan orgullosa como Gilbo. Iván sonreía terroríficamente, al frente de su hermana pequeña como una advertencia y Yekaterina gimoteaba abrazándose de la misma.

**-¿Qué pasa aquí? –**Murmuré sin esperar una respuesta realmente.

-**¿Parezco un maldito sabelotodo? –**Gruñó Lovi, aunque la telenovela al frente también lo estaba entreteniendo- **Vincent esta discutiendo con esos soviéticos.**

**-Eso es obvio, Lovi~**

**-¿Entonces porque mierdas preguntas? **_**Che palle!**_

**-Bueno, quiero saber el porque.**

**-¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? –**Me miró ceñudo- **Tengo una idea ¿Porqué no vas a preguntarles? –**Me dio un empujón.

-**¡Buena idea! **

**-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Era una broma, bastardo! –**Ahora tiraba de mi, pero ya había tomado una decisión- **No quiero que te maten, **_**maldizione.**_

_**-**_**Fusosososo no te preocupes, el jefe no puede morir tan fácil –**Le hice un cariñito en los cabellos (con cuidado de no tocar el rulo o entonces ya sabía que ninguno de los dos podría parar~), le di un beso fugaz en la frente y me aproxime al campo de batalla- **Disculpen~**

Los cuatro me miraron algo aturdidos por mi intervención, pero no tardaron en volver a adquirir sus rostros amenazantes (excepto Yekaterina, claro).

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?**

**-Que te lo diga el enamorado –**Natalia comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo por donde yo había entrado, sus hermanos la siguieron.

**-¿El enamorado? –**Mire a Vincent entonces, en busca de respuestas- **¿Enamorado de quién…?**

**-De lo imposible –**Y entonces el también se marchó.

Ahora creía saber que había pasado aquí.

/

**-¿Estás diciendo que nuestra pareja de tortolos es… real?**

No es que no lo supiera, solo que no encontré otra palabra mejor para definir la situación actual entre Gilbert y Vincent, que siempre se habían mostrado demasiado opuestos a confesar sus sentimientos, tanto que a pesar de que todos lo sospecháramos ellos dos no tenían ni idea.

Ahora al parecer ambos lo habían admitido, no el uno con el otro, si no con ellos mismos. Pero no solo eso…

…había problemas.

**-Sí, Natalia se refirió a él como "el enamorado" –**Antonie, emocionado por su propio relato, hacia movimientos con las manos.

**-¿Y que tiene que ver Natalia en todo esto? –**Inquirió Arthur.

**-Pues la verdad no estoy seguro… -**Antonie se rascó la sien derecha- **Pero ella discutía con Vincent, molestándolo con ese asunto… se echaban la culpa de… algo…**

**-¿Echarse la culpa? ¿Con algo respecto a Gilbert? –**Arthur parecía estar comprendiendo algo.

**-Supongo…**

**-Tenemos que ver como esta Gilbert –**Arthur nos miro al resto.

**-¿Porqué? –**Lovino frunció el ceño, el y su fobia a los alemanes.

**-Porque algo ocurrió con Vincent y Natalia que perjudico a Gilbert, estoy seguro… ¿Si no de que se echarían la culpa?**

**-Tal vez por azotar la puerta –**Propuso el español.

**-**_**That's stupid.**_

**-Entonces, **_**mes amis**_**, vayamos con Gilbert y saquémonos de dudas.**

**-**_**Che palle.**_

Seguro que si nuestro albino favorito estaba decaído o enojado, la mejor solución era el _amour_ de tito Francis.

Al tocar la puerta de su habitación no hubo respuesta, estaba anocheciendo y era probable que estuviera durmiendo, eso y que tenía el sueño pesado.

Pero _Sacrebleu!_ Apenas son las siete y todos sabemos que Gilbert en una situación como esta podría pasar noches de insomnio.

Volvimos a tocar la puerta, escuchamos un gruñido.

**-Ya vámonos –**Masculló el italiano y se dispuso a caminar a otro lado, pero Antonie tomo su mano impidiéndoselo.

**-Gilbert **_**mon ami**_**, somos nosotros ¿Podemos pasar?**

Silencio.

**-¡Vamos a pasar! –**Antonie me guiñó un ojo y susurró- **Es así como tienes que hacerlo, amigo.**

Le sonreí y asentí; abrimos la puerta, la luz estaba encendida aún y Gilbert veía televisión.

**-¿Qué? –**Saludó el peliplata.

**-¿Qué te tiene de malas, Gilbert? –**Se acercó Arthur.

**-¡Nada! –**Gil era muy malo disimulando- **Esque… no hay nada bueno en la tele, sí, eso… ¿Lo creen? 300 canales y nada de calidad.**

Antonio miró el televisor, meditabundo.

**-Pero si esta tu programa favorito Gilbo…**

**-¡Pero ya no es tan **_**awesome**_** como antes! –**Trató de defenderse el albino.

**-¿Quieres que te consiga una película porno? –**Ofrecí sonriendo.

**-**_**Nein.**_

**-Oh ya se, quieres que te traiga a alguien…**

**-No quiero a ese "pelos parados" aquí –**Interrumpió.

-**En realidad estaba hablando de una dama de compañía –**Me arreglé el cabello y sonreí- **Pero ya que sale el tema… ¿Cómo… vas?**

**-¿Cómo voy de qué? –**Intercambió tres miradas rápidas entre el televisor y yo- **Olvídalo Fran, no quiero enredarme más en ese asunto.**

De verdad algo había pasado, me senté en su cama y le quite el control de las manos.

**-¡Oe! ¡Estoy usando eso!**

**-No se que paso Gil, pero yo y este trío de caballeros apuestos vamos a devolverle esa sonrisa a tu rostro.**

Gilbert solo frunció los labios mirándome amenazadoramente, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que en el fondo estaba agradecido de que sus amigos se preocuparan por el.

/

¿Y cómo iba a decirles lo que sentía?

Qué hace poco había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Vincent Van Dijk y que hace unas horas había descubierto que ese hombre me había tendido una trampa que terminó con una catástrofe.

Mis propios planes se volvieron en mi contra.

Sólo quería olvidarme de él y empezar de nuevo. O por lo menos eso era lo que quería mi cerebro, mi corazón deseara que todo esto se solucionara. Que yo pudiera volver a verlo a los ojos y que el mirara los míos, que ambos miráramos dentro del otro y que supiéramos lo que sentíamos.

Pero mi vista estaba nublada por autoprotección, no quería verlo, y si lo veía sabía que solo encontraría una especie de traidor.

No pienso que las esperanzas sean las que mueren al último. Pienso que lo que morirá al último serán mis sentimientos renegados, justo después de las esperanzas.

Eso si es que mueren.

Miro como Francis y Antonio no paran de hablar y reír frente a mí, contando chistes, anécdotas o alguna otra tontería. Los oigo pero no puedo escucharlos, estoy distraído, estoy abatido.

Se percatan de que no he reaccionado ante ninguna de sus palabras y entonces comienzan a tirarme de las mejillas y el cabello, a darme zapes pero también abrazos. Adoraba mi _Bad Trio_ por más molestos que fueran a veces.

Los tumbé de mi cama y me acomodé a mis anchas.

Se quejaron y se me lanzaron encima. Mis quejidos adoloridos los hicieron recordar el motivo por el que yo estaba en una camilla de enfermería.

Aún así las tonterías no se detuvieron, y muy probablemente lograrían hacerme sonreír, aunque el dolor sentimental seguía presente.

/

**-¡Y entonces me dijo del cinturón de castidad!**

Y el trío de idiotas ya se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

Hace tan solo unos minutos el francesito comenzó a alegar sus asombrosas capacidades para infiltrar alcohol en aquella habitación de paredes blancas y olor a medicinas.

Como ya lo notaron… sí lo logró el muy maldito.

Ese par de idiotas ya estaban borrachos, del tonto albino no lo sabía pues había estado bebiendo bastante poco, a decir verdad.

Arthur se desconoció del mundo y ya llevaba tomadas dos botellas en silencio, y bueno… puede que yo comenzara a sentir mi cuerpo más ligero.

**-¡Miren, miren! ¡El baile del perrito! –**Antonio se paró sobre la pequeña mesita y comenzó a bailar moviendo las caderas pero con los brazos doblados tal cual perro pidiendo comida. Sí, también estaba sacando la lengua.

Esos estúpidos no se conformaban con decir pendejadas, si no que también tenían que hacerlas.

El cejón salió de su trance y corrió a tropezones para treparse a la mesa también, imitando el famoso "baile del perrito".

Antonio y Arthur comenzaron a bailar como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

¡Y lo que estoy sintiendo no son celos! ¡Es lastima por ese par de descerebrados y la pobre enfermera que deberá limpiar sus huellas, sus vomitadas y sus futuros meados de borracho!

Y que haya pateado la mesita para que se cayeran tampoco fue producto de celos ¡Que quede claro!

Y aquel alboroto no se detuvo hasta que todos estuvieron tirados por toda la habitación, agotados de tantas emociones y alcohol. Lamentablemente me incluyo.

/

Todo aquello había estado muy bien, Gilbert se había reído y lo había pasado bien. Pero aún había algo mal que al parecer nadie más había notado, incluso yo, hasta ahorita.

Gilbert apenas terminó con una pequeña lata de cerveza, y aunque sonreía no lucía muy animado.

Y ya era bastante raro que el albino no quisiera emborracharse.

**-Hey, Gil… -**Mi voz sonó floja entre tanto ronquido de los demás que se habían quedado dormidos, pero no Gilbert, el miraba la noche reflejada en el techo, sin rastro de sueño- **Dime algo…**

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga, **_**Cejas?**_

_**-Bloody git, **_**no me llames así… - **Suspiré y trate de acercarme, habíamos cumplido bien el objetivo de relajar a Gilbert y sacarle una sonrisa, pero no habíamos averiguado ni ayudado con su problema- **Dime… Te gusta Vincent ¿Cierto?**

Me miró, y a pesar de la noche podría jurar que un rubor se había apoderado de toda su palidez.

**-¿Eso a qué se supone…?**

**-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?**

Silencio de nuevo, suspiró y volvió a mirar el techo, probablemente había caído en la cuenta que yo no estaba en un estado en el que no podría recordar mañana nadaque había escuchado hoy.

**-El ayudo a Natalia a provocar que Iván me diera una paliza –**Sus palabras fueron bajas, pero audibles, no estaban quebradas pero si eran tristes.

Y yo no me esperaba aquello.

**-¿Porqué lo haría?**

**-No sé, supongo que no soportó toda mi "awesomidad" y quiso deshacerse de mí –**Me dio la espalda, temeroso de que mirara su rostro.

**-Si hubiera sido un error… ¿lo perdonarías?**

**-Quiero hechos, no palabras.**

**-¿Aún lo amas?**

Silencio una vez más, solo acompañado de la orquesta nocturna de los grillos allá afuera.

**-Sí –**Fue lo único que susurró Gilbert.

**-¿Y te haría feliz estar con el? –**Comencé a ver al albino como si fuera un yo del pasado- **No puedes seguir siempre el camino correcto, debes seguir el camino que te haga feliz.**

**-Se fue, Arthur, lo eché y no se molesto en volver –**El lamento en su voz comenzaba a volverse más presente.

**-Si te cierran una puerta no puedes entrar por allí, tal vez esta buscando otras formas de acercarse -**¿Desde cuando me volví consejero?

**-N-No puedo… -**Ya se estaba quebrando.

**-Lo que mereces volverá, hay que ser pacientes a veces.**

**-Creo que es mejor que despiertes a todos y se marchen antes de que las enfermeras los descubran en la mañana –**Era obvio que no iba a mostrarse débil tan fácilmente.

**-De acuerdo… -**Me dispuse a despertar al resto.

**-Arthur…**

**-**_**Yes?**_

_**-Danke.**_

/

Miro las estrellas. Unas más brillantes que otras, pero entre todas se necesitan para formar un bello paisaje.

Y yo miro su cama vacía, mi corazón vacio.

Lo extraño.

Me odio por eso, porque es mi culpa haberlo perdido. Su culpa haberme enamorado, pero a fin de cuentas es mi culpa la que no me deja dormir.

Ojala amaneciera y todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

O tal vez regresar el tiempo y negarme a ayudar a Natalia.

Incluso tal vez regresar más el tiempo y no haberme estancado con Gilbert.

Pero eso no es lo que quiero, porque se que no se puede. Quiero estar con él ahora, admitirle mis tonterías pero también presentarle mis sentimientos. Quiero amarlo más de cerca, aunque el no me corresponda.

Es mi culpa que este allí. Debería cuidarlo… pero el jamás me dejaría.

A menos que no se enterara.

Vuelvo a mirar a las estrellas, ellas serán mis cómplices.

/

**Todo lo que fuiste, eres y serás**

Segunda parte

_Desde hace unos días que velo las noches de Gilbert. _

_No podré cuidarlo cuando el este despierto, pero puedo acompañarlo cuando este dormido. Admirando su pacifico rostro, cubriéndolo del frío y susurrándole en sueños._

_Lo lamento tanto amor, haber actuado tantas mentiras me ha transformado en un cobarde._

_Ya no puedo hablarte a menos que este seguro que no me escucharás. Ya no puedo tocarte a menos que este seguro que no me sentirás._

_Desde hace unos días que Gilbert se encuentra estable. _

_Pero desde hace unos días que no quiere volver a su antigua habitación compartida, siempre encuentra una excusa para quedarse en la enfermería._

_Eso me deprime, pero no me detiene._

_/_

Anoche tuve un sueño, soñé que Vincent estaba conmigo.

Fue solo unos segundos en que sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas en una tierna caricia. Su voz susurrándome palabras lindas que se me dificulta recordarlas claramente.

Fue un sueño tan real que sospecho que fue una alucinación al despertarme en medio de la noche en una de esas etapas entre el sueño y la realidad.

No importa lo que haya pasado, unos segundos después yo ya estaba en otro sueño, y al día siguiente Vincent no estaba a mi lado.

No quiero seguir durmiendo, en todos mis sueños esta él. Ya sea como pesadillas en las que me revela cuanto me odia y cuanto se alegra de nuestras distancias, o extrañas fantasías en las que revivo aquellos besos que llegamos a darnos con el detalle extra de murmurarnos "te amo".

Pero al final todo es una pesadilla, porque despierto y es una mentira.

Sigo molesto, es cierto, pero más que molesto estoy herido. Y solo el puede aliviarme, ojala estuviera aquí. Ojala yo no fuera tan orgulloso como para cerrarle todas mis puertas.

/

_Me preparo para estar con el de nuevo._

_Es patético, me arreglo frente al espejo como si el fuera a verme. Y cuando este frente a el le hablaré como si pudiera escucharme._

_Al final lo único que importa es que estaré con el. Lo único que me mantiene firme y no me convierte en un muerto en vida._

_El Gakuen esta silencioso. Solo los motores de los autos allá afuera, solo los animales nocturnos entonándome la misma canción. Solo aquella puerta con el símbolo de enfermería, y aquella respiración del joven tras ella, ansiaba que me contagiara de su tranquilidad._

_Abrí la puerta despacio, y tirándola levemente hacia arriba, para que no produjera ningún ruido._

_Y allí estaba él, con sus ojos cerrados y solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, no me gusta ser cursi, pero últimamente ya no puedo evitarlo; lucía hermoso._

No puedo dormir, o mejor dicho no quiero.

Una brisa proveniente del pasillo que oculta mi puerta hace que mis sentidos se pongan alerta, sin embargo no abro los ojos.

No es un fantasma, mucho menos un ladrón. Pero se que hay alguien allí, y eso no es normal. No pienso demostrarle que me enteré de su presencia, esperaré a ver que ocurre y entonces… actuaré.

_Tomo asiento en la silla de visitas que esta justo al lado de su cama, sin dejar de mirarlo. Adoraba sus tonalidades blancas, en su piel, su cabello y en su sonrisa; y entonces cuando mirabas el contraste de sus ojos rojos, te enamorabas aún más._

_Claro que ahora sus parpados los cubrían y no estaba sonriendo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser atractivo._

Ese aroma me es familiar…

**-Buenas noches, de nuevo… Gilbert.**

Aquel susurró casi inaudible por poco me hace abrir los ojos, o dar un respingo. Esa voz… esa es su voz, la voz de Vincent… ¿Dijo "de nuevo"? esta es otra alucinación…

Tengo miedo que al abrir los ojos no lo encuentre.

**-Hoy no ha pasado nada especial… busque de nuevo contacto visual contigo en clases, no lo obtuve. Pero esta bien, porque haberte visto hoy me basta.**

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, si es un sueño… es esa clase de sueño romántico, de esos sueños de lo que no quiero despertar… porque duelen más que las pesadillas.

_Los primeros días que comencé con estas visitas nocturnas me sentía muy idiota al estar hablándole como si él fuera un diario y yo escribiera con mi voz. Sin embargo conforme pasaron los días fui acostumbrándome, y en cierto modo era terapéutico._

**-Poder estar aquí ahora me basta aún más… lo único que me gustaría es poder abrazarte con fuerza, sin el temor a que despiertes y me apartes.**

Tragué saliva, esperando que no lo notara. No quería permitirle a mi subconsciente que siguiera torturándome en sueños, aunque este era tan real como el otro…

**-Solo vengo a pedirte perdón de nuevo. A decirte que estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, que admito que soy un idiota, pero un idiota que no puede soportar estar otro día sin ti.**

Su mano cálida se poso sobre la mía, temí haber temblado ante ese contacto tan suave. Pero lo necesitaba tanto… yo tampoco soportaba otro día sin él.

**-Gilbert… -**_Me acerqué un poco más a él, inclinándome ligeramente- _**perdóname más que nada por amarte tanto… -**_Mis labios oprimieron los suyos delicadamente, un beso mudo del que había estado alimentándome todas las noches._

Y entonces supe que esto no era un sueño

Ese breve beso cargado de emociones me hizo abrir los ojos. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo y el rubor tiñó mi cara por completo, ya no había duda de aquello.

Vincent estaba allí, Vincent siempre había estado allí.

Había abierto la puerta y yo nunca me había enterado.

Lo vi separarse, con un brillo en sus ojos apagados, pero aquellos ojos verdes no me miraron, estaban avergonzados observando el suelo. A pesar de estar tristes eran tan bellos como los recordaba.

**-Descansa Gilbert, por favor vuelve pronto… -**_Me levanté con toda la actitud de un zombie, si seguía más tiempo aquí luego no me controlaría y le abrazaría con angustia, como alguien que abraza a la muerte, implorándole sollozante que regrese a su ser querido._

_Ya me dirigía a la puerta, pero mi mano que se había mantenido sobre su mano fue repentinamente tomada. Lo sentí como un pequeño paro cardiaco._

**-No puedes pedirme que vuelva pronto y luego irte –**_Mire atrás, Gilbert estaba despierto, no solo eso, me miraba con intensidad, como si nunca hubiera estado dormido, aquello ocasiono que la vergüenza se apoderara de mí._

_**-**_**Gil…**

**-Siéntate de nuevo, Vincent. Espera mi regreso más de cerca.**

_Su mano soltó la mía tan pronto como volví a sentarme, sin embargo su vista no se aparto. Y yo sentí que me había quedado mudo._

**-Dime la verdad ¿Porqué lo hiciste? –**Tenía sentimientos muy vivos dentro de mí, quería llorar y reírme al mismo tiempo. Gritarle que no me importaba nada siempre y cuando nunca me dejara solo. Pero aún tenía un orgullo que defender, y una verdad que saber.

_Respire como si fuera mi último aliento. Tal vez lo era._

**-La verdad es… -**_Mi garganta estaba seca, mi voz sonó como si acabara de terminar con un llanto- _**Estabas tan cerca de mí… no estaba acostumbrado, tenerte cerca me desconcentraba… quería apartarte –**_Murmuré aquello último._

**-Pues eso lo lograste ¿No? **

**-Pero cambie de opinión, no te quiero lejos.**

**-Entonces quédate –**_Tomó mi bufanda repentinamente- _**y bésame.**

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me había tirado de la bufanda y ya estaba fundiendo mis labios con los suyos. Bastante sorprendido al principio, incapaz de poder pensar en otra cosa le abracé._

Tal vez fui un poco impulsivo, pero ya no importaba, solo quería estar así con él, quería hacerle saber que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Amar y ser amado.

_Sostuve su torso delgado pero con musculatura entre mis brazos, acercándome todo lo posible a él, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el mío, deleitándome con aquella forma tan sensual en la que Gilbert besaba._

Acaricié sus cabellos, no eran duros como el mundo pensaba, eran suaves y solo se rebelaban contra la gravedad, pero yo cambié aquello, despeinándolo, tenía una cierta manía con desacomodar el cabello de la gente querida. Incliné mi espalda hacia atrás, esperando atraerlo conmigo.

_Si él no lo hubiera hecho antes lo hubiera hecho yo, ya no podía detenerme a pensar en nada. Me incliné sobre el haciendo que se recostara por completo, incluso subí mi rodilla derecha sobre aquel colchón._

No habíamos empezado nada pero con tan solo esa simple acción ya me había hecho soltar un suspiro y separarme solo lo suficiente para rozar nuestros labios, lo necesité tanto.

Me sonrojé, y lo miré… lucía radiante.

**-Vin…**

**-Te amo –**Me hizo sonreír.

**-Kesesese te dije que era imposible no amar a Ore-sama~ -**_Aflojo la risa y me dedico una sonrisa que pecaba de adorable- _** Te amo…**

_Y aquello había sido más que suficiente para besarlo de nuevo, no quería que esto terminara nunca. Su respiración, sus caricias, sus labios y nuestras lenguas. Terminé subiéndome en la cama con él, Gilbert no tardó en abrazarme también con sus piernas._

Su cuerpo contra el mío era la misma sensación que se tendría al estar en el paraíso, o algo mejor; no cabía duda de aquello. Volví a tomar su bufanda y la deslicé para apartarla de su cuello.

**-Hoy sí estoy preparado –**Susurré sonrojado contra sus labios, el no pareció entender muy bien a que me refería al día en que fingí estar ebrio, pero no me importaba pues se entendía el concepto.

_Lo mire en busca de alguna señal aparte de palabras, su rostro, aunque sonrojado mostraba seguridad. Sonreí y besé sus labios suavemente, luego fui hacia su cuello, allí comencé un beso más profundo._

Cerré los ojos, aquel mar de sensaciones era asombroso y yo solo pude atinar a acariciar su espalda, incapaz de distraerme de las sensaciones sobre mi cuello. Mis piernas también dieron caricias a las suyas, empezaba a sentir mucho calor.

_Mis manos se escurrieron por debajo de la camisa de Gilbert, acariciando su fina y suave piel mientras mi beso sobre su cuello se estaba convirtiendo en una serie de lamidas, él dio un pequeño gemido ronco que provocó que me apegara más a su cuerpo y mis manos explorando su espalda._

Era increíble, todo era increíble… Vincent era increíble. Ya no soportaba más, yo también comencé a tantear su cuerpo en busca de una entrada entre su ropa hacia su irresistible piel, la encontré, era el cielo.

Al llegar una de sus manos a mi pezón me hizo dar un respingo, pero no me desagradaba en absoluto.

_Jugué con el suavemente, arrancándole pequeños gemidos que estaba esperando escuchar desde hace mucho, mis labios descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde me detuve a impartir una serie de besos y más lamidas._

Me recosté completamente sobre aquella cama, curvando mi espalda ante tanto contacto delicioso, mordí mis labios, a pesar de todo me abochornaban aquellos gemidos.

_Decidí que lo mejor sería quitarle aquella camisa, y así lo hice, me separe un poco quedando de rodillas aún sobre el, le sonreí y tomé dicha prenda, apartándola de su buen cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, descendí de nuevo para besarlo, haciendo una pequeña presión con mis dedos alrededor de su cintura._

Ya le tenía media camisa levantada por solo andar acariciando su espalda, pero todo lo que él hacía entorpecía mis movimientos, sin embargo no quería que se detuviera.

Vincent pareció comprender el significado de su ropa desacomodada sobre su espalda y volvió a alzarse ligeramente para deshacerse de su camisa.

Su cuerpo era perfecto.

_Nos besamos con intensidad de nuevo, acariciando la lengua contraria con la propia, con nuestra respiración aumentando ligeramente más. Mi diestra volvió hacia su pezón y mi zurda bajo a su entrepierna aún sobre sus pantalones, masajeando sin poder contenerme._

Esa combinación de acciones fue más que suficiente para perder total ritmo en el beso y soltar un gemido que no pude disimular, mi cuello se estiró como si quisiera mirar algún punto justo sobre mi coronilla, Vincent lo besó de nuevo, yo solo podía retorcerme, acariciarle y amarle como tanto había esperado.

_Quería sentirlo completamente, sin siquiera meditar mi decisión mis dedos ya estaban deslizando sus pantalones del pijama, acariciando sus fuertes y suaves piernas en el proceso, rozando mis pulgares con su ingle._

Aquello era demasiado, si seguía con ese ritmo iba a morirme allí mismo. Mordí mis labios de nuevo y escabullí una mano por el abdomen del holandés, llegando hasta su entrepierna también, la froté sensualmente, yo también quería escuchar gemidos de sus labios.

Sonreí, no tardaron en endulzar mis oídos.

_Me tomó por sorpresa pero solo un poco, sabía que Gilbert no era ningún sumiso. Aún así trate de ahogar mis gemidos, no estaba acostumbrado a que tuvieran su público, no fue una tarea fácil y no lo logré del todo hasta que me dispuse a deslizar los bóxers del albino y sentir como se tensaba al ser expuesto._

Un ligero temblor se apodero de mí. Vincent se agachó sobre mí para comenzar una serie de pequeños besos que recorrían desde mi barbilla, cuello, pecho, pasaban por mí abdomen y llegaban a mi miembro, me estremecí y gemí de nuevo.

_Volví a transformar los besos en lamidas, subiendo y bajando por su erección, para que más tarde fuera totalmente cubierta por mi boca, Gilbert había comenzado a mover las caderas inconscientemente._

Cada vez era mejor, tal vez ya hasta me había muerto y ya estaba disfrutando de una especie de paraíso. Gemí levemente con cada movimiento, ya no me importaba disimular lo bien que se sentía.

_Después de un rato de que sus gemidos cortos aunque ciertamente masculinos motivaran todos mis movimientos me separé dejando un beso sobre su punta, él soltó un quejido por la falta de atención, pero no me detuvo._

_Empecé a desabrocharme mi pantalón._

Si creía que no podía tener más color en mi tez estaba equivocado, al mirarlo deshacerse de sus prendas… pantalón y bóxers de una sola pasada, el rubor se extendió como la tinta sobre el papel.

_Volví a recostarme sobre el, abrazando su cuerpo tratando de eliminar cualquier distancia por más microscópica que fuera, lo besé una vez más y susurré sobre sus labios._

**-**_**Ik hou van je.**_

_**-Ich liebe dich.**_

Era mágico entender lo que decía solo por la forma en la que pronunciaba las palabras, un te amo holandés… un te amo alemán… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

_Lamí mis dedos, dejé que Gilbert también lo hiciera. Luego descendieron por su cuerpo hasta llegar ha su entrada, donde dejé a mi dedo corazón entrar con cuidado en él. El ojirrojo gruñó y se tensó pero me permitió seguir a los movimientos circulares dentro de su cuerpo. Después de un rato ya estaba gimiendo de nuevo._

Cuando entró el segundo dedo volví a sentir un dolor, pero ya estaba más acostumbrado gracias al primero. Me abracé completamente al rubio y deposité muchos besos sobre su cuello. Me parecía imposible haber estado enojado con él hace unos minutos.

_El tercer dedo entró, Gilbert curveó su espalda y se movía buscando más, descendí por su pecho para lamer sus pezones. Deleitándome con cada acción del albino, aún más a sabiendas que eran a causa mía. _

-**A-Ahm~ Vin~**

Después de un rato sus dedos salieron de mí, pero no tardé en sentir la cabeza de su miembro rozar mi entrada, gemí en su oído, ansiando el contacto, ansiando ser suyo.

Produjo efecto pues entró más rápido de lo que tenía planeado y sentí que iba a romperme, lancé una exclamación adolorido y mis ojos amenazaron lágrimas, pero no quería que se apartara.

_Lo miré preocupado ¿Había sido muy brusco?_

_Se abrazó más a mí y mordió mi hombro pero sin buscar lastimarme, movió las caderas lentamente en busca de olvidarse del dolor de la penetración y darle paso al placer. Yo hice lo propio, y también tomé su sexo para masturbarle en el proceso, el pareció olvidar el dolor, aflojaba su cuerpo y lo tensaba, y los gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación de nuevo; también los míos._

Todo aquel dolor había valido la pena, lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era increíble. Un placer inimaginable, estoy seguro que mis gemidos y suspiros lo expresaban sin disimulo, también mi cara, también mis caricias y mi cuerpo.

_La velocidad de las estocadas fue en aumento, había encontrado ese punto en el que el germano se retorcía debajo de mí y pedía más, y aquello simplemente me hacía desearlo aún más, y entonces volvía a aumentar la profundidad, dando justo en aquella zona._

Me sorprendía que mi corazón no hubiera estallado aún, pero después de un rato sentía que ya no podía aguantar más… aquella atención anterior en mi miembro ya lo había despertado bastante.

**-N-No aguanto más… ah~**

**-Hazlo –**Vincent me besó con fiereza y no pude contenerme, su abdomen y pecho terminaron manchados por mi esencia.

_Casi un segundo después yo terminé también, dentro de él. A pesar de que Gilbert ya había terminado gimió junto a mí al sentirlo. _

_Lo abrace con ternura y me recosté a su lado, besé su frente con nuestras respiraciones agitadas en el fondo._

-**Vincent… -**Me acurruqué abrazándolo, con mi cara en su pecho y cerrando los ojos- **Prométeme que esto no es un sueño…**

**-No te preocupes si es un sueño… -**_Me miró con cierta angustia- __**…por que ninguno de los dos va a despertar de él.**_

_Le sonreí y el brillo en su mirada rubí hizo que toda nuestra historia apareciera ante mis ojos._

_Amé cada pelea, cada sonrisa y cada lágrima._

_Lo amo a él._

_Y lo seguiré amando._

_Porque al final todo valió la pena._

**/ **

*Notitas: Uff y así es como termina mi largo fic~ òmó oh yes mucho más largo que In der liebe in amore~ … pero no tan largo como el Diario del asombroso yo.. asdsafasdasfdasda debo terminarlo… algún día….

Soy la persona más cursi del mundo.

En fin ¿Qué les pareció? En general a mi me gusto ;u; ya decía yo que Fanfiction necesitaba un HolPru~ ojala alguien más se anime a hacer uno algún día, me encantaría leerlo :'D

Cómo siguiente proyecto haré el oneshot que le prometí a mi Seychellosa amiga Ren~ un PruSey~ yay! Y luego comenzaré con el de la encuesta que aplique (y sigue en pie) en mi página de perfil.

Aunque también me gustaría probar otros animes como Durarara == y… caricaturas como Hora de Aventura y Duelo Xiaolin ** (O Xiaolin Chronicles asdada ya veremos que tal estará)

¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? ¿Latigazos? ¿Algo? ¡Review es la solución!

Orden 1ª parte: **Rusia/ España/ Francia/ Prusia/ Romano/ Inglaterra/ Holanda**

Acotaciones 2º parte: Prusia, _Holanda, _**Diálogos.**

¡Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya! PD: ¡Himaruya tienes que resucitar! D:


End file.
